Harry Potter und die Grünen Moore
by muneca88
Summary: Es folgt der ersten FF "Harry Potter und der Drache von Slytherin". Unsere Helden studieren an der Hochschule und wiaaen noch nicht, dass ihnen neue Geheimnisse bevorstehen. Sie kämpfen gegen die neuen Feinde, aber was wird der Preis des Sieges sein?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1. Sie waren Vier...

Das Feuer im Kamin brannte grell, und es war warm und gemütlich im Zimmer. Die Uhr tickte langsam und faul. Der Minutenzeiger fuhr plötzlich ein bisschen zusammen und erstarrte. Der Mann am hohen, hölzernen Tisch, der reich dekoriert und wunderschön blank war, schwenkte mit dem Zauberstab, und die Uhr setzten ihre Arbeit mit einem Knarren fort. Der Mann am Tisch war mit etwas unzufrieden, er bewegte seine Lippen und streichelte seinen langen schwarzen Bart. Seltsame Zeichnungen lagen vor ihm, und es muss darauf hingewiesen werden, dass niemand sich in ihnen auskannte, außer ihm, weil das schließlich seine eigenen Entwicklungsarbeiten waren. Sie sollten dann der Schule zum unbestreitbaren Vorteil werden. Der Mann setzte sich gerade und guckte ins Fenster, seinen Gedanken zu lächelnd. Alles war nicht umsonst, alle die Bemühungen, alle die Forschungen, alle die Hoffnung... Der Frieden in der magischen Welt wurde auf viele Jahre gesichert, es begann die Epoche der allgemeinen magischen Ausbildung, und er und seine Freunde waren immer noch kräftig und zu allem bereit, aber... die inneren Differenzen – das war die Sache, dass ihm schon seit langem Sorgen machte. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um darauf zu kommen, dass der Bund der vier größten Zauberer der Welt nicht lange ausdauern wird. Der Mann wurde aufgeregt: er stand auf und fing an, auf und ab zu gehen. Was wird er tun, wenn er keinen anderen Ausweg haben wird? Sein Willen war stark, seine Vorsätze waren gut, aber was jetzt passierte, machte ihn und seine Gedanken unentschlossen und unbeständig. Dieser Mann hieß Godric Gryffindor.

Seit dem ersten seriösen Streit waren einige Jahre vergangen, und Salazar Slytherin wurde scheinbar ruhig. Wie dem auch sei, sprach er nie mehr über seine Ideen, drohte mit den uralten Flüchen auch nicht, trotzdem blieb Gryffindor jetzt fast immer auf der Hut. Es tat ihm wirklich leid, so einen guten Freund zu verlieren, Helga Hufflepuff versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass alles sich noch wiedergutmachen lässt. Liebe, gutmütige Helga. Für sich selbst hatte Gryffindor schon längst festgestellt, dass er Slytherin verloren hatte. Die Absichten vom letzten gaben ihm keine Ruhe. Rowena Ravenklaw wusste auch nichts, obwohl sie die einzige war, die das wissen konnte. Die Beziehungen zwischen ihr und Salazar waren kompliziert, aber hatten vieles durchgemacht. Immerhin gab sie keine Antwort zu allen Fragen, die ihr gestellt wurden, und zuckte nur die Achseln. Gryffindor hoffte nur darauf, dass sie nichts zu verheimlichen hatte.

Um sich abzulenken, vertiefte er sich wieder in seine Ausarbeitungen. Etwas bemerkte er aber ganz sicher: das Wetter hatte sich gewandelt, der Wind schlug mit wildem Zorn gegen die Fensterscheiben und zerriss die übriggebliebenen Herbstblätter auf den Bäumen. Die Alten achteten immer auf die Zeichen der Natur, nur dann gelang es ihnen, große Katastrophen für ihre Nachkommen zu verhüten. Godric Gryffindor saß noch für eine Weile, düster und wollte dann keine Arbeit mehr erfüllen. Er rollte die Pergamente zusammen, und gleich in diesem Moment hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe. Er kannte diese Schritte, sie waren schwer und schnell gleichzeitig. Gryffindor legte beide Hände auf den Tisch und stellte sich gleichgültig und gelassen.

Die Eichentür ging auf, und verärgerter Slytherin stürzte hinein. Er sagte keine Begrüßungsworte, ging sofort auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich. Er sah aber den nächsten Moment schon fast ruhig aus. Er verband seine dünnen, langen Finger und beobachtete seinen alten Freund. Gryffindor zahlte ihm mit gleicher Münze. Er ahnte nicht, wovon der reden wollte. Slytherin eilte aber nicht. Das war ein ziemlich schöner und wohlproportionierter Mann, seine Gesichtszüge waren edel, aber es gab einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den Gryffindor erst vor einigen Monaten bemerkt hatte. Das war ein schwarzer Schatten, ein böses Vorzeichen, aber weder Gryffindor noch die zwei Freundinnen – Rowena und Helga – fragten ihn offen nicht, womit er sich in der letzten Zeit beschäftigte. Merlin schrieb in seinen letzten Werken, dass keiner Zauberer sich für die dunklen Künste interessieren kann, ohne dass von ihnen beeinflusst oder sogar erobert zu werden. Diese Werke waren natürlich Slytherin bekannt. Aber er war unermüdlich in seinen Forschungen und ließ sich nie umstimmen.

Also, was hat dich doch hierher gebracht, alter Freund? – erkundigte sich Gryffindor. – und in solch einer späten Stunde?

Ein Anliegen, Godric, ein Anliegen, - erwiderte Slytherin melancholisch.

Wenn es um unseres letztes seriöses Gespräch geht, kannst du dich nicht bemühen.

Wie kannst du so was denken? Dass Muggel dir lieb sind – wohl bekomm's! Ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt, dass meine Meinung nicht geschätzt wird. Das wird sich aber später auswirken, kannst du mir glauben. Und jetzt... jetzt möchte ich was anderes vorschlagen.

Ist das ein Verbesserungsvorschlag?

Nicht ganz, - Slytherin schmunzelte geheimnisvoll und verstummte.

Gryffindor wartete. Er fing schon etwas Verdächtiges im seines Freundes Benehmen und bereitete sich dazu auf, unbekannte Angriffe abzuwehren.

Ah, Godric, warum glaubst du mir nicht? – Die Augen von Slytherin waren kalt, die Stimme trocken. – Hast immer noch Angst, dass ich dir irgendwann eine Opposition leisten kann?

Opposition? – rief Gryffindor erstaunt. – Was fällt dir nur ein? Warum soll ich denn überhaupt Angst haben? Salazar, ich begreife aber nicht, wozu du hergekommen bist. Um wieder zu drohen?

Das ist doch keine Bedrohung, und du weißt es, - Slytherin rückte sich plötzlich nach vorn, und seine Augen flammten auf. – Du kannst nicht gestehen, dass es überall Zeichen geben, aber du kannst auch nicht verneigen, dass die Zeit gekommen ist. Nicht wahr?

Ist das dein echter Grund? – Gryffindor bohrte den Gesprächspartner mit einem forschenden Blick. – Du siehst, dass der Himmel über den Bergen sich bewölkt hat, du weißt, dass schreckliche Kräfte aufgewacht sind, und du bittest jetzt um die Hilfe? Das glaube ich nicht, und ich sage dir warum: Wir haben den Frieden endlich gesichert, und du selbst hast dazu viel beigetragen. Diese Kräfte waren besiegt, jetzt existieren sie von selbst, in unbestimmten Formen. Wozu sollen wir dann sie wieder beunruhigen? Kein Mensch kann sie besetzen, ich habe es dir mehrmals wiederholt. Ich sollte ahnen, Salazar, dass du dich nicht beruhigen wirst. Ist das dein Anliegen? Du hast dich verlocken lassen und willst jetzt, dass wir dir helfen. Habe ich recht?

Du weißt nicht, was du sagst, - Slytherin beherrschte seinen Zorn und fuhr fort: - Übrigens, ich habe mich mit etwas die ganze Zeit beschäftigt. Der Berg schweigt, ja, aber das ist einstweilen. Wenn wir uns nicht eilen, passiert etwas, das wir ewig bedauern werden. Und du – in erster Linie.

Wirklich? – Gryffindor schaute finster drein. – Jetzt tust du so, als ob alles von mir abhängt. Du bist aber schon in Berührung mit solchen Dingen bekommen, die niemand von uns für annehmbare hält. Darum frage ich dich: was können wir dafür?

Wir sind doch alle vier Weltverteidiger, - antwortete Slytherin spöttisch. – Und wir sollten eigentlich diese Welt auch jetzt verteidigen, wenn etwas vorkommt. Und ich meine, dass etwas _schon _vorgekommen ist, während du dich um die Schule kümmerst und nichts mehr hörst und siehst.

Meinst du, dass Hogwarts blind und taub wurde, nachdem du ihn verlassen hast? – Gryffindor fuhr auf. – Jetzt sehe ich, Salazar: ich sehe den Glanz in deinen Augen und ich erkenne ihn! Du willst die Macht mit unserer Hilfe ergreifen. Aber überlege doch, ich beschwöre dich, ich nehme daran nicht teil, und du kannst zugrunde gehen. Wie alle, die ihre Macht mit niemandem teilen.

Du verstehst nichts! Du verstehst nicht, was für eine Macht ist das! – Slytherin beherrschte sich und stand auf. – Also kann ich mich auf dich nicht mehr verlassen, Godric?

In diesem „Anliegen" kannst du es vergessen.

Slytherin verbeugte sich verächtlich und verschwand. Godric Gryffindor setzte sich wieder und nahm die Hand von seinem Schwert langsam weg.

Nach einigen Minuten tritt Helga Hufflepuff ein.

Wozu war er hier?

Um mich zu überzeugen, dass wir uns ihm anschließen und den Berg überfallen sollen.

Hast du ihm geglaubt? – fragte sie erschrocken.

Natürlich nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie es mit Rowena steht, - Gryffindor sah sie erschöpft an. – Helga, ich habe es nie gewollt, dass ihm so was passierte. Aber ich hatte immer einen Verdacht, dass es früher oder später passiert. Er hat doch seine Wahl gemacht, wie?

Ja, du hast aber so viel für ihn getan. Und jetzt müssen wir nicht mit ihm kämpfen, ich meine, er schafft das sowieso nicht.

Wie man's nimmt, Helga, er ist ja so weit eingedrungen, dass er sehr gefährlich geworden ist. Und für sich selbst auch. Wer nach der Macht strebt, strebt auch nach der Unsterblichkeit. Und das ist am schrecklichsten. Das, womit Salazar sich jetzt beschäftigt, entkräftet ihn, entzieht ihm die Kräfte und die Tugenden.

Und das ist sehr einseitig, - fügte Helga hinzu.

Er sieht das nicht... Helga, ich ahnte das, ich versuchte das zu verschieben, aber jetzt stehen wir wieder an der Schwelle des Krieges. Von mir hängt jetzt vieles ab. Und ich tue mein Möglichstes!

Schone aber deine eigenen Kräfte für eine Weile! Du meinst wirklich, dass er sich dazu erkühnt?

Er erkühnt sich dazu, - antwortete Gryffindor und sprach nicht mehr. Draußen fing das Gewitter an.

Nach einigen Monaten trafen sie sich wieder; schon als Gegner. Die grundlegende Veränderung an seinem alten Freund überraschte Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin war sich selbst nicht mehr ähnlich. Die uralte Magie, die der Berg in sich hatte, konnte kein Mensch besiegen und beherrschen. Slytherin hatte aber einen Versuch unternommen. Die Abrechnung war aber zu hoch. Seine Kräfte gingen aus, und der hervorragende Zauberer fühlte, dass das Ende nah war. Er versuchte, sich am Leben anzuhaken, aber alle seine Bemühungen waren vergeblich. Das Große Böse lebte im Berg und entnahm seine Lebenskräfte. Nur teilweise gelang es ihm, sie zu unterwerfen. Aber auch diesen Teil konnte er nicht tragen, und sein ganzer Ehrgeiz half nicht. Die Luft bebte neben diesem Ort, den er als seine Besitzung gekennzeichnet hatte. Es gab bloß unwegsame Sümpfe überall, undurchdringliche Wälder und der Berg, der sich darüber erhob, dessen Spitze in den Wolken verborgen war.

Gryffindor kam dorthin mit einer klaren Absicht an: er wollte noch einmal versuchen, den Freund dazu zu überreden, auf diese wahnsinnige Tat zu verzichten. Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw begleiteten ihn. Aber es war schon spät. Der Berg war aufgewacht und atmete mit Feuer und Ascher. Es blieben einige Stunden vor dem Vulkanausbruch. Die ganzen Armeen von allerlei Kreaturen eilten hin und her und gruppierten sich im Tal links von den Mooren. Blutsäuger waren besonders bemerkenswert. Ihre Schilde und schiefe Schwerte glänzten im blassen Licht der weißen Sonne.

Was haben sie vor, zu tun? – fragte Helga nachdenklich. – Möchten sie wirklich ein Gefecht mit unserer Armee einleiten? Das wäre doch unvernünftig.

Salazar wird dann seine Macht über diese Länder bekräftigen, - erwiderte ruhige und majestätische Rowena. – Aber seht zum Horizont! Seine Zeit ist aus.

Sie blickten nach dem Osten. Er war purpurrot, obwohl die Sonne fast untergangen war. Die Gewitterwolken sammelten sich dort und näherten sich mit fürchterlicher Geschwindigkeit. Gryffindor sah sein Schwert an, er schimmerte und zitterte leicht.

Los! – sagte Godric Gryffindor kurz, und der erste Donnerschlag erschütterte das erschrockene, stille Tal.

Das war eine sehr grausame Schlacht, es dauerte aber nicht lange, gerade bis zum Ausbruch. Und die ganze Zeit suchten die Drei nach Viertem. Er kam dann aber selbst ihnen entgegen. Seine Augen brannten, seine Kleidungen, schwarz und grün, flatterten im Winde und in der Hand hatte er auch einen Schwert, einen schwarzen, als ob angekohlten Schwert. Er erklärte sofort, dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern wird, und es blieb Gryffindor nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zum Zweikampf herauszufordern. Slytherin willigte ein, ohne jegliches Nachdenken oder Bedauern. Und das war sein letzter Kampf.

Gryffindors Schwert streckte seinen Feind nieder und der fiel auseinander, wie aus der Asche gemacht. Die beiden Gegner waren verwundet, weiterer Kampf hatte keinen Sinn. Die Drei boten eine Versöhnung an, Slytherin wendete sich aber ab und ging ins Innere des Berges zurück. Der Berg tat sich auf, und der Feuerstreb strömte daraus. Die Heere ergriffen die Flucht und verschanzten sich in den anliegenden Wäldern. Der Krieg war aus.

Man vermutete dann, dass Slytherin während des Ausbruches gestorben war, aber das war nicht so. Er hatte eine Zuflucht im Berg und wusste über seine Besonderheiten. Außerdem wurde es danach bekannt, dass Rowena Raverclaw die letzte war, die Salazar Slytherin am Leben gesehen hatte. Gewisse historische Zeugnisse blieben erhalten, dass sie sich bald nach dem Ereignis getroffen hatten, Slytherin wurde aber nachdem nie gesehen. Und hier beginnen endlose Mutmaßungen und Legenden. Der Berg steht auch bis heute, wird als schlafender Vulkan bezeichnet und es gibt keine wesentlichen Gründe, dass er einmal erwacht. Es erschienen schon seit langem Legenden über die Schätze von Slytherin, die innerhalb des Berges verborgen sind. Viele glaubten und glauben immer noch an diese Legenden und begeben sich immer wieder nach den Grünen Mooren, wie dieser Ort genannt wird. Aber es wird immer weniger solche Waghälse auf der Welt, und da braucht man sich nicht zu wundern: dieser Ort steht auf keiner Karte, die Luft ist dort schwer und grün, die Moore sind unwegsam, und man sagt, dass diese Länder verflucht sind. Nur Vampire und riesige Raben leben dort, sonst gibt es in der Umgebung nichts Lebendiges überhaupt. Oder fast nichts... aber über diese Wesen sagt man nicht viel und meistens im Flüsterton. Die Ureinwohner, die der Zauberwelt gehören, erzählen durcheinander jedem, der sich so was anhören möchte, über den Geist von Slytherin, der im Berg lebt und auf seine Stunde wartet. Die Legende selbst lautete, dass bevor Slytherin starb, erfand er eine wunderbare Verschwörung, um am Leben zu bleiben. Obwohl er keinen Körper hatte und, inwiefern es bekannt war, keine Horkruxe geschaffen hatte, fand er einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Aber welcher Ausweg? Niemand wusste es, und niemand von Dreien hatte etwas darüber erwähnt, aber schließlich wurden gar nicht alle Manuskripte der Drei Großen Zauberer entdeckt und entschlüsselt. Kurz gesagt war das alles aus dem Gebiet der Sagen und es waren wenige, die daran noch glaubten. Es vergangen tausend Jahre, und der Berg hat sich nie wieder gemeldet. Kein Geologe konnte ihn durch die Luft erreichen, weil die Sichtbarkeit fast einer Null gleich war und da Felswände auf Schritt und Tritt waren. Das Apparieren war doch merkwürdigerweise nicht möglich, aber man kümmerte sich nicht besonders darum. Der Berg _schwieg_, und das war genug, um sich mit anderen Problemen zu beschäftigen. Die bösen Zauberer, die die Welt erobern wollten, lösten einander ab, und die magische Gemeinschaft hatte zum Beispiel im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert überhaupt keine Ruhe gehabt. Die Grünen Moore waren erfolgreich vergessen. Und wem konnte es nur einfallen, dass etwas sich dort befand? ... Etwas Schreckliches, das seit tausend Jahren seine Kräfte ansammelte und auf passenden Moment wartete? Vielleicht aber sieht das bloß wie eine Legende für Kinder aus, hier muss ich zustimmen.

Kapitel 2. Ein Mann mit einem Spazierstock.

Der September fiel kalt und regnerisch aus. Besonders in London war das Wetter schrecklich, wegen der Abgasen und des allgemeinen Nervositätszustand, der bezeichnend für alle Großstädte ist. Es regnete ununterbrochen, und besonders Staatsbeamten waren schlecht daran: ihre Arbeit hat sich verdoppelt. Die Tage waren düster, es gelang der Sonne nicht, sich den dicken Wolken gegenüber durchzusetzen, und die Leute waren alle bloß schlecht gelaunt und verließen ihre warme Wohnungen nur unwillig, um auf die Arbeit zu gehen.

An einem dieser Tage erschien ein Mensch in London. Er war sehr imposant und selbstbewusst. Seine Kleidung war einwandfrei, der Umhang war, meinetwegen, ein bisschen zu lang. Trotzdem kümmerte er sich nicht im Geringsten darum, und jeder, der ihn ansah, konnte sicher behaupten, dass dieser Mann genau weiß, wohin und was er will. Er war hoch, dünn und kahlköpfig, und hatte dunkelblaue Augen und dicke Lippen. Außerdem hatte er einen echten Spazierstock aus Esche – das war in London schon gar nicht mehr so üblich, wie zum Beispiel Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts. Wiederum fiel niemandem das ein, so sicher wirkte er. Immerhin möchte niemand, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, gerade sie wirkten abstoßend, niemand verstand, warum. Scheinbar kümmerte er sich auch darum nicht, er sah seinen Gesprächspartnern tapfer und vielleicht auch beabsichtigt in die Augen, und sie entweder willigten sofort ein oder fühlten seltsame Unruhe, auch wenn sie stark waren. Er hatte sich in der Rangordnung schnell und sicher durchgesetzt und niemand konnte erraten, was er im nächsten Moment tun wird, worauf er natürlich sehr stolz war.

So war Ferreus Holder, der Leiter der Abteilung für innere Angelegenheiten. Jetzt schwang er sorglos mit dem Spazierstock und begab sich nach dem Zentrum von London. Er überquerte Trafalgar-Platz mit bedächtigem Schritt und bog in Downing-Straße. Dann, nach einigen Metern, hielt er vor einem alten Gebäude, mit großen Fenstern, die dicht verhängt waren. Er stieg Marmorstufen empor und klopfte mit dem Stock an die Tür. Nach einer Weile öffnete die Tür sich etwas, und ein weibliches Gesicht betrachtete Mr Holder mit Erstaunen. In solch einer Stunde wurden wahrscheinlich keine Besucher erwartet.

Sind Sie Mr. Holder? – fragte die Frau in hoher Stimme.

Das stimmt, gnädige Frau. Bin vor zehn Minuten in London angekommen und habe es sehr eilig. Dienst, sehen Sie?

Selbstverständlich. Kommen Sie herein! Wir wurden schon längst darüber informiert. Wünschen Sie sich etwas?

Vielen Dank, aber, wie ich es schon gesagt habe, habe ich es eilig. Sie begleiten mich, nicht wahr?

Aber natürlich, heute habe nur ich Dienst hier. Folgen Sie mir bitte.

Mr. Holder verbeugte sich, sah sich um und folgte ihr eine enge Treppe hinunter. Die Treppe war sehr alt, aber man bewahrte sie im guten Zustand. Dieser Raum war ein Teil des großen Hauses und diente als eine ziemlich große Bibliothek, wo man auch Zauberbücher finden konnte. Das Ministerium hatte diesen Raum vor drei Jahrhunderten entdeckt und ihn mit allerlei Schutz versorgt. Hier wurden Verschlusssachen, uralte und verbotene Bücher, und endlich ein riesiges und ausführliches Archiv aufgehoben. Man ließ Ministerangestellte hinein nur wenn sie eine spezielle Erlaubnis vom Minister der Magie bekommen hatten, und das war gar nicht so leicht. Holder lächelte seinen Gedanken zu. Er hatte eine bestimmte Begabung dafür, andere Menschen zu überzeugen. Wie den heutigen Minister zum Beispiel. Kingsley Shacklebolt war gar nicht dumm, er war doch einer der besten Auroren und außerdem gab es viele Gerüchte, dass er dem Orden des Phönixes angehört hatte, und Holder meinte, es wäre die reine Wahrheit. Immerhin hütete er sich vor dem neuen Minister auf jeden Fall, und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht anzulocken. Bisher war es ihm glänzend gelungen. Minister konnte ihn sicher daran hindern, seine ernsten Forschungen fortzusetzten, und dazu hatte er einige Gründe zugleich. Holder seinerseits hatte im Sinn schon einige Ausreden zugleich, um seine Absichten zu rechtfertigen. Schließlich, wenn er den Erfolg erlangt, wird er vielleicht selbst Minister der Magie. Diese Aussicht packte ihn immer mehr, dazu war das ganze Ministerium mit der Kriegsfolgebeseitigung sehr beschäftigt, und er konnte seine Aktivität ruhig entfalten und dabei nicht vergessen, eigene Arbeit erfolgreich zu erledigen. Und alle diese Probleme: Pauper, Arbeitslose, Gauner, zerstörte Städte und Dörfer – das alles ging ihn bestimmt auch an, alles sollte aber mit Maß sein, und er wusste dass er recht hatte, wenn er den Löwenanteil seiner Zeit verschieden Bibliotheken widmete.

Mrs. Klaus – so hieß die Bibliothekerin – begleitete ihn bis zur Tür, die in einen kalten Raum mit einem sehr niedrigen Gewölbe und zahlreichen Bücherregalen führte. Mr. Holder orientierte sich darin ausgezeichnet, so fing er sofort mit der Arbeit an. Stundenlang wühlte er in verstaubten Bänden, fand etwas oder nicht fand, rauchte, überlegte sich neue Informationen und wühlte wieder. Das Rätsel fand keine Antwort in seinem Verstand, und das brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Zum Glück war er aber ein ganz geduldiger Mensch, deshalb arbeitete er immer gewissenhaft und kannte es so gut jedes Aufsehen vermeiden. Es gab einmal eine Meinung, dass man gerade vor denjenigen Angst haben sollte, die unauffällig sind und deren Gedanken man ganz ruhig ablesen kann, mit Legillimenz oder nicht. Einige von diesen „Unauffälligen" konnten sich natürlich als Okklumenisten erweisen, aber da sollte man einfach „das Licht löschen" und sich um nichts mehr kümmern. Mr. Holder gehörte nicht zu „solchen", er konnte es einfach leicht, das Innere der Menschen zu sehen, weil er sich in der Menschheit ganz gut auskannte. Seine Umgebung glaubte nicht daran, die meinte, dass sie ihn auf Schritt und Tritt betrog. Die Sache verhielt sich aber ganz umgekehrt, Mr. Holder verhehlte aber diese Tatsache ganz geschickt. Alles lag darin, dass er seine Kenntnisse ausnutzte und niemand es bemerkte, weil er imposant, aber „mittelmäßig", willensstark aber „manchmal auch nachgiebig" wirkte. Alles hing nämlich davon ab, mit wem er verkehrte. Seine ehemaligen Freunde, mit denen er sich aus irgendwelchem Grund getrennt hatte, rieten allen, sich vor ihm zu hüten. Man horchte aber auf ihrer Meinung nicht besonders.

Es war schon Mitternacht, als er fertig wurde. Die Entdeckung war schon nah, er spürte das wie ein Jagdhund spürt den Hasen. Es blieb ihm nur ein Archiv übrig, und dann unternimmt er eine richtige Expedition mit treuen Leuten. Wer konnte aber wirklich treu sein? Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm seinen Spazierstock und verließ die Bibliothek. Die Bibliothekerin sagte dazu nichts, „Imperius" hatte noch nie mit Muggeln versagt.

Das Nachtlondon wimmelte von Leuten und Autos. Mr. Holder beschloss so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu geraten und apparierte in einen der Vororte von London, wo seine komfortable Wohnung sich befand. Er apparierte fast zu den Türen, fühlte sich aber plötzlich beobachtet und presste seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche leicht. Dann drehte er sich langsam um. Seine Schutzfertigkeiten waren gut, aber diese Beobachtung dauerte schon einige Wochen lang und ging ihm schon auf die Nerven. Konnte jemand denn wissen, womit er sich beschäftigte und was er zu tun hatte. Er fuhr zusammen bei diesem Gedanken. Niemand wusste es, nur etwas wussten die nächsten Gehilfen und dass jemand darauf kommen konnte – so was konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er flößte sich leicht ein, dass das seine politischen Gegner waren, aber an jenem Abend konnte er dabei aus unbestimmten Gründen kein Auge zudrücken und prüfte die Gegend vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab. Niemand. Er konnte ein unangenehmes Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass das kein Mensch wäre.

Dann hörte er damit entschlossen auf und öffnete die Tür mit dem Schlüssel. Schon von der Schwelle aus verstand er, dass jemand ihn aufgesucht hatte. Die Sachen waren ebenfalls auf ihren Plätzen, etwas stimmte aber nicht. Er ging rasch zum Portrait, das an der Wand hing. Das Portrait schnarchte laut. Holder stieß ihn heftig mit dem Zauberstab und erreichte ein Ergebnis: der Alte mit einem blauen Hut wachte auf.

Wer war hier, als ich fort war? – forderte Holger.

Was?... hier? – das verschlafene Portrait konnte nichts erfassen.

Sind Sie zufällig nicht weggegangen? Ihre Aufgabe ist doch, mein Haus zu bewahren, nicht wahr?

W-eggegangen? Natürlich nicht! – jetzt sah das Portrait sehr beleidigt aus.

Mr. Holger war immerhin ein sehr umsichtiger Mensch, deshalb brauchte er nicht so viele Beweise in seiner Gerichtspraktik, wie die anderen. Natürlich kamen manchmal Fehler vor, aber das war nicht der Fall, darauf konnte er schwören. Deshalb richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Portrait und sprach eine sehr lange Zauberformel aus. Wie er es erwartete und befürchtete, wurde das Ende des Zauberstabes blau. So wurde es festgestellt, dass das Portrait unter dem Imperius stand. Holder verfluchte es und versuchte es zu entzaubern, aber alle seine Versuche scheiterten. Verdrossen und enttäuscht überprüfte er seine Sachen und stellte fest, dass nichts fehlte. Das machte ihn noch unruhiger. Wonach wurde es dann gesucht? Die Antwort lag von selbst nahe: man konnte alle die Informationen ruhig behalten und gar nicht mitnehmen, wenn man etwas verstehen will oder ein gutes Gedächtnis hat.

Mr. Holder ergab sich nicht so leicht, wie man es vermuten konnte. Er arbeitete die ganze Nacht, rauchte Zigarren, trank starken Kaffee und hörte sich klassische Musik an. Gegen Morgen setzte er ein Namensverzeichnis der mutmaßlichen Täter auf. Einige Namen waren ihm besonders lieb, aber gerade in diesen Fällen brauchte er schlagende Beweise. Das machte aber nichts aus, dachte er zufrieden. Er bestellte eine Aurorengruppe zu sich um sieben Uhr und hoffte darauf, dass jemand das Portrait entzaubert. Die Auroren kamen sehr schnell, aber sie alle haben ihre Ratlosigkeit gezeigt. Diese Tatsache betrübte aber Holder nicht so sehr: er strich fast zwei Drittel gleich und gewiss aus der Liste aus. Er sah die übrigen Namen durch und grinste: jetzt hatte er vor, eine Untersuchung anzuordnen. Das Übel war, dass alle diese „übrigen" irgendwelche Protektion hatten und einige auch von dem Minister. Er runzelte die Stirn. Man hielt Mr. Holder für einen der besten Geheimpolizisten für eine Zeit. Mit den Todessern hatte er aber weniger Glück. Er war aber klug genug, um es zu gestehen, dass er kein hervorragender Zauberer war. Ein guter, das schon, aber nicht hervorragender. Jetzt ergriff er aber wieder alle die Möglichkeit, an der Spitze zu sein und sich ruhig damit zu beschäftigen, was ihn interessierte.

Wie wäre der Befehl? – erkundigte sich der Hauptauror.

Ganz einfach: berichten Sie persönlich darüber dem Minister, bevor ich komme. Ich habe noch was zu tun.

Aber Mr. Holder, - der Auror erwiderte mit Bedenken. – Nichts wurde ja gestohlen...

Es war eine richtige Haussuchung, reicht es nicht? – fragte Holder kalt. – Sagen sie mal, halten Sie denn viel von ihrer Arbeit? Sie schätzen sie, nicht wahr?

Ja, sehr, - antwortete der Auror hastig. – Ja, natürlich...

Erfüllen Sie dann, was ich gesagt habe, - sagte Holder ruhig und zündete eine neue Zigarre gleichgültig an.

Nach dem Besuch des Ministers fühlte er sich mehr als zufrieden. Sein Traum war sehr nah dazu sich zu verwirklichen. Die passenden Worte waren gefunden, das eigene Misstrauen vom Minister war ausgenutzt, und es wurde auch mit der nächsten Umgebung des Ministers ausführlich und vertrauensvoll über die Sache gesprochen. Wie schnell lässt sich die gesellschaftliche Meinung verändern! Außerdem wenn der neue Minister nur seine ersten vorsichtigen Schritte macht und die Situation nicht so direkt und stark beeinflussen kann, wie diejenigen, die schon seit langem am Steuer sind. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn in eine ausgezeichnete Laune, er besuchte einige seiner Büros zur Täuschung, veranlasste alles Notwendige und traf sich mit einigen maßgebenden Beamten. Danach fuhr er in den letzten Ort mit alle Art Hoffnungen überfüllt. „Die Karte existiert. Sie _muss_ existieren! Wenn man zwei und zwei zusammenlegt, bekommt man entweder vier oder... Ich bekomme jedenfalls vier!"

Die Sache war erledigt. Er hat sie gefunden! Die Jahrzehnte waren dafür verbraucht, die Kräfte, die Gesundheit. Und er hielt sie jetzt in den Händen: ein altes, abgenutztes Papierstück mit seltsamen Zeichen. Eines auf der Karte war zweifellos: der große Berg, mit niedrigen Felsen umgegeben und die Moore, durch die man nicht gehen konnte. Grüne Moore... Holder unterdrückte sein Glück kaum. Wer konnte das ahnen? Die Karte existierte, er hielt sie in den Händen, und er konnte sich jetzt einen Urlaub leisten, einen sehr langen Urlaub. Und nichts konnte ihn jetzt stoppen... außer dem Tod. Ehrlich gesagt, glaubte Ferreus Holder wie auch jeder Mensch an den Tod nicht.

Kurz danach hatte er seinen ersten großen Fehler begangen. Er ging nach Hause zu Fuß und strahlte einfach den Triumph aus. So was war ihm nur einmal im Leben passiert: als er an der Aurorschule immatrikuliert worden war. Und nur deshalb war diese Regung entschuldbar. Er beruhigte sich doch schon nach fünfzehn Minuten, aber das war vollkommen genug, damit jemand etwas bemerkte. Er begriff das alles ziemlich schnell und wurde mit sich selbst sehr böse. Dann sperrte er die Karte in einen speziellen Panzerschrank, den nur er öffnen konnte, weil er ihn selbst erfunden hatte. Dann trank er Whiskey und dachte über alles noch einmal gründlich nach. Unterwegs hatte er nichts Besonderes bemerkt. Bedeutete das etwa, dass er von niemand bemerkt wurde? Natürlich nicht. Auf jeden Fall umgab er das Haus und den Panzerschrank mit zusätzlichen Schutzsprüchen, die meisten von denen auch für Auroren verboten waren, und setzte sich ans Klavier. Die Musik half ihm immer, sich zu entspannen und neue Pläne zu erarbeiten. Auch in diesem Fall kam er auf die folgerichtige Kette und schloss den Klavierdeckel. Ein bisschen abzuwarten, nur ein bisschen...

Am nächsten Morgen ging er zur Arbeit, sein Haus wurde jetzt von dreißig Auroren bewacht. Seine Laune hatte sich nicht wesentlich verschlechtert, aber ein unklarer Verdacht war schon aufgekommen. Dazu war das der erste sonnige Tag, und das war schon an sich verdächtig. Vor der Tür seines Hauptbüros sah er den einzigen Besucher. Er freute sich darüber, dass er war der einzige, aber er hatte es nicht besonders gern, mit Frauen zu sprechen. Die Frauen, die zu ihm kamen, beklagten sich ewig darüber, wie schlecht sie lebten, besonders in der letzten Zeit. Diese war aber eine richtige Edeldame mit vollkommener Haltung, groß und blond. Ihr Gesicht war mit dem Schleier bedeckt, aber er erkannte sie mühelos und fing an daran zu denken, wie er sie schnell loswerden konnte. Sie wendete sich aber zu ihm mit ganzem Körper und sagte schnell mit brüchiger Stimme:

Mr. Holder, entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, aber Sie haben mir versprochen...

Ich danke Sie sehr, Mrs. Malfoy, ich erinnere mich ganz gut daran, was ich jemandem verspreche oder nicht verspreche, - unterbrach er unzufrieden. – ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich mal sehe, was zu unternehmen ist. Aber man gestattet jetzt keinen Besuch mit solchen Häftlingen, wie Ihr Mann, und die Bewachung ist verstärkt. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen.

Tut das Ihnen leid? – rief Narzissa entrüstet aus. – Das waren doch Sie, Sie kämpften wie ein Löwe für ein strengeres Urteil mit Beschlagnahme! Können Sie sich nicht vorstellen, was ich und mein Sohn erleben mussten?

Warum denn, stelle ich es mir ganz gut vor, - erwiderte Holder höhnisch. – Ich stelle auch was deutlich vor: was diejenigen und ihre Verwandten erleben mussten, die von ihrem Mann irgendwann verletzt oder sogar getötet worden waren. Sie selbst mit Ihrem „einwandfreien" Sohn sind billig davongekommen!

Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Ihre Augen waren voll Tränen.

Aber... Mr. Holder... Fünfzehn Jahre und kein einziger Besuch... er hielt nicht durch! Er wird nur das Schuldgefühl empfinden und das bringt ihn um! Er hat alles verloren, Sie sollen doch verstehen!

Ach was? – Holder maß sie, ungepflegt und veraltet, mit einem verächtlichen Blick. – Ich kann Ihnen doch ein bisschen Geld geben.

Sie verstummte und erstarrte. Dann drückte sie ihre schmalen blassen Hände an die Brust und rannte weg, vor Schluchzen erstickend. Holder sah ihr ohne jegliches Mitleid nach, sie belästigte ihn schon seit drei Monaten fast jeden Tag und seine Geduld war aus. Er betritt dann sein Büro, rief ein paar Male den Minister selbst an, wiederholte seine Bitte, hörte die neuen Anordnungen ab und vertiefte sich in die Gedanken. Der echte Grund zur seinen Behandlung von Narzissa Malfoy war folgender: er hasste alle Todesser mit allen Fibern seines Herzens. Übrigens die Muggel hasste er auch, aber das war eher Verachtung. Er selbst war ein Reinblut, seine Familie schloss sich aber Voldemort und seinen Nachfolgern nicht an. Dafür war seine ältere Schwester als Geisel genommen und dann getötet. Sein Vorbild war immer Bartemius Crouch bis zum Moment, als die Wahrheit über seinen Sohn aufgedeckt wurde. Er hatte danach kein Vertrauen zu ihm, hielt sich im Dunkeln und wurde immer grausamer, obwohl man es ihm nicht sah. Deshalb hinterließ er immer nur einen seltsamen Eindruck, und man konnte sich nie erklären, wovor man sich eigentlich hüten sollte. Mit einem Wort, lohnte es sich nicht, solch einem Mann in die Quere zu kommen, weil er nichts vergaß und seinen ganzen Einfluss benutzte, um einen zu vernichten.

Als er nach Hause kam, war es schon dunkel. Er erkundigte sich bei der Wache danach, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Die Auroren beteuerten ihn, es wäre alles in Ordnung, aber er beschloss, alles noch einmal zu prüfen.

Im Haus war alles durcheinander. Er hielt auf der Schwelle und suchte mit den Augen nach dem Panzerschrank. Er lag auf dem Boden, war natürlich geöffnet, und die Karte war weg. Holder rief sie im Gedächtnis zurück, dann setzte sich und zeichnete sie fieberhaft genau, wie sie war. Das war also sein zweiter Fehler: keine Kopie gleich gemacht zu haben. Er überblickte das Zimmer noch einmal. Er hatte schon zwei verschiedene Handschriften der Verbrecher gesehen. Wären dass aber zwei Menschen gewesen? Seine unfehlbare Intuition deutete nachdrücklich darauf, dass das ein und derselbe Mensch war. Und er handelte so, um alles zu verwickeln. Holder holte seine Liste heraus, strich noch ein paar Namen heraus und entschied zum Angriff zu übergehen.

Kapitel 3. Fulmenhard.

„_Ein Ziegel ist zuverlässiger, als ein Zauberstab: _

_er versagt nie!" (Ron Weasley)_

Das Donnern des Weckers, der zerschlagen wird, hat erschallt, etwas hat explodiert, irgendwo wurde die Eingangstür zerschmettert... Ein ganz normaler Morgen in der besten Aurorschule aller Zeiten und Völker Fulmenhard. Sechs Uhr morgens.

Ron Weasley machte den Wecker mit einem kräftigen Schlag kaputt und schlief ruhig weiter. Auf dem Nachbarbett warf sich hin und her die Ortsberühmtheit mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn. Die Narbe brannte unbarmherzig, und Harry konnte nicht verstehen, ob er noch schlief oder nicht, Er träumte jedenfalls von nichts Gutem: von Askaban mit Dementoren, von grünem Licht, von Inferi usw. Darin schlich sich auch Gryffindors Schwert auf ganz unerklärliche Weise. Aber das Unbreiflichstes war die Höhle: mit einem sehr hohen Gewölbe, nass und schrecklich. Die Narbe platzte vor Schmerzen, Harry griff nach ihr, wachte auf, begriff dass die Narbe _wirklich _brannte und er wurde von Entsetzen gepackt. „Vorgekommen, vorgekommen, vorgekommen..." Der Schmerz ließ nach einer Weile nach, Harry steckte seinen Kopf unter das kalte Wasser, die Unruhe ging aber nicht weg. Er trocknete sich ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um Ron zu wecken. Das war eine sehr komplizierte Aufgabe, weil Ron ihn mit den Füßen tritt und etwas nicht Einleuchtendes aussprach. Endlich ließ Harry ihn in Ruhe, er verstand, dass Ron ein ausgemachter Langschläfer wäre und es sich damit nichts machen ließ. Schließlich kam Hermine in ihr Schlafzimmer und richtete ihren Zauberstab ganz rücksichtslos auf Ron: „Aguamenti!"

Harry sah sie finster an, widersprach aber nichts. Sie war bestimmt schlecht gelaunt. Ron fuhr auf, spukte das Wasser aus und fing an, zu schimpfen. Sein Lexikon wurde hier, in der Schule, gründlich bereichert. Außerdem hatte er während der Ferien viel Zeit mit Fred und George verbracht. Hermine würdigte ihn eines verächtlichen Blickes, begrüßte den schon angezogenen Harry und verließ das Zimmer. Ron machte den Mund zu: in Streitereien mit Hermine verspielte er immer. Nachdem er auch fertig wurde, gingen die beiden zum Frühstück und dann zur Verwandlung. Das war jetzt Rons Lieblingsfach, obwohl sie hier viel schwerer war, als in Hogwarts. Aber Ron fühlte sich in Fulmenhard irgendwie sicherer und jetzt das war er, wer Harry immer aufmunterte. Harry fielen natürlich die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke am besten. Was Hermine betraf, hatte sie überhaupt alles lieb, und das war eigentlich auch selbstverständlich. Sie hatten jetzt viel mehr Zeit für selbstständige Arbeit, aber der Unterricht war sehr informativ und forderte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Fulmenhard gefiel Harry. Diese Schule verfügte über keine solche Herrlichkeit, wie Hogwarts, aber es wäre sowieso überschlüssig. Einfache Planung, saubere, anspruchslose Klassenräume, strenge Disziplin – das alles schuf irgendwelche neue Atmosphäre, an die man sich einfach gewöhnen sollte, sonst nichts mehr. Das Wichtigste für Ron und Harry war doch ein riesengroßer Platz für Quidditsch. In den ersten Wochen erinnerte Harry sich an nichts mehr, nur an seinen ersten Flug über diesem Platz. Ron wurde als Hüter ins Team genommen, weil der da gerade fehlte. Harry hatte doch kein Glück, das Team hatte schon einen sehr guten Sucher. Ron war sehr empört und wollte zuerst das Team verlassen, Harry redete ihn aber davon ab, er wurde doch als ein Ersatzspieler aufgenommen. Natürlich hatte das Pech Harry betrübt, aber er hatte gar nicht so viel Zeit, um darüber lange nachzudenken. Er studierte fleißig und verpasste kein Training. Abends hatte er es sehr gern, Fulmenhard mit dem Besen zu umfliegen. Die Aussicht von da aus war ergreifend: ein niedriges Schulgebäude mit zwei hübschen Türmen und einer stolzen Fahne auf der Spitze des Zentralturms, dahinten endloses, fast immer stilles Meer, schillerndes, blau-grünes und beruhigendes. Hermine mag das Meer sehr nicht: sie hatte Seekrankheit. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sie auch hatte, aber das Meer schien ihm vertraut zu sein. Außerdem wehten Monsune von dort her: sie brachten Gerüche mit, Gerüche der Freiheit und Abenteuer.

Die Professoren in Fulmenhard waren sehr streng. Ihr Verhältnis den Studenten gegenüber unterschied sich sehr davon, was die drei Freunde in Hogwarts gesehen hatten. Sie benahmen sich irgendwie entfremdet, und es konnte den Studenten nicht einmal einfallen, dass man ein vertrauliches Gespräch mit ihnen anknüpfen konnte. Harry war das aber recht, so konnte er ruhig arbeiten und auf jemandes Beziehung keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er machte bestimmte Erfolge und hatte gar nicht vor zu stoppen. Er sah die weitgehenden Perspektiven, die von ihm lagen, erst jetzt. Es schwindelte ihn, als er sich das Studienziel angeeignet hatte, aber er wunderte sich dann darüber, dass das ihm einen richtigen Sporteifer beigebracht hatte. Hermine war darüber sehr froh, sie hatte schließlich keine Möglichkeit, sich um Ron zu freuen, weil er nur Quidditsch und den Laden von Fred und George im Kopf hatte. Manchmal ging er mit ihr spazieren, das war ihr aber gar nicht genug. Harry hoffte, dass ihre Beziehungen sich mit der Zeit normalisieren werden.

Ginny schrieb ihm jede drei Tage. Harry schrieb sorgfältig zurück, aber er war darüber sehr erstaunt, woher sie immer so viele Informationen fand. Er hatte einen scherzhaften Gedanken, ein paar Wochen gar nicht zu schreiben und dann ein ganzes Lacken dafür zu benutzen. Die Idee gefiel Hermine nicht, sie sagte, dass Ginny für so einen Witz keinen Humor zeigen wird. Harry dachte aber, dass es sich gegebenenfalls am rechten Platz erweisen kann. Er beklagte sich über diese Ginnys Äußerungen nicht, er konnte sie verstehen, aber er hatte noch nie im Leben jemandem so oft geschrieben. Am Wochenende trafen sie sich in Hogsmeade, wenn er keine ungeheuren Hausaufgaben und sie kein Quidditschtraining hatte. Die Hogwartstürme haben sich wenig geändert, waren bloß vollständig wiederaufgebaut. Harry ging gewöhnlich gerade zu Aberforth und traf dort viele Mitschüler, und sie plauderten bis zum Spätabend. Dort war Hagrid auch oft, er brachte dorthin selbstgebackte Kuchen und traurig bekannte Keksen, die niemand außer ihm aß und versank immer in lange Erinnerungen, die aus Wahrheit und Erdichtung bestanden. Das machte das alte Wirtshaus besonders gemütlich, und Harry besuchte es während des letzten Sommermonats sehr oft. Seine Geburtstagsparty am 31. Juli war ausgezeichnet, das ganze Zauberdorf zechte bis zum Morgen.

Das Schloss selbst hatte er aber nicht besucht. Wenn er Hagrid sah, fragte er über alles nach und nach aus. Einige Fragen stellte er sehr vorsichtig und bekam auch vorsichtige Antworten. Hagrid verstand ihn nicht und riet ihm ganz aufrichtig, nach Hogwarts selbst zu gehen. Harry konnte ihm seine Bedenken aber nicht erklären. Man sollte damit anfangen, dass er keinen Brief oder einfach Zettel bekommen und gesendet hatte, auch zum Geburtstag. Er erwartete es im Inneren nicht, wurde aber für einige Tage bedrückt. Ron meinte, es wäre zu selbstverständlich, um davon enttäuscht zu werden, aber genau diese Tatsache irritierte Harry am meisten. Er sah Hogwarts immer forschend an, fand aber keine Andeutung dazu, dass er dort erwartet wird. In Hogsmeade hatte man den Meister der Zaubertränke seit langem nicht gesehen. Hermine und Ron glaubten ganz ernst, dass das genau eine der Sachen war, die man einfach überleben sollte und nichts mehr. Harry konnte nicht umhin, ihnen zuzustimmen, aber Ginnys Haltung dazu brachte ihn in Schwanken. Ginny war immer darüber bewusst, wem sie jetzt ihr Leben zu verdanken hatte: sie hatte ihren Dank selbst nicht geäußert, das schon, aber sie konnte ihre Stellung nicht so einfach, wie Ron und Hermine, nehmen. Mit ihr sprach Harry über die Sache am meisten, und sie verstand ihn. Er erzählte ihr viel mehr und ausführlicher, als Ron und Hermine, und fragte nach einem Rat. Sie hörte ihn an, war aber ziemlich unschlüssig.

Das ist aber so kompliziert, Harry, - erwiderte sie. – Ich ahnte von Anfang an, dass er eine komplizierte Persönlichkeit ist, aber dermaßen... An deiner Stelle fühlte ich mich genauso unbestimmt. Ich meine aber, du solltest dich nicht aufdringlich machen. Das kann zu unangenehmen Folgen führen.

Das verstehe ich, Ginny, soll ich aber dann bis zur Götterdämmerung abwarten, oder?

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, Harry, ich sehe, dass du es jetzt nicht überwinden kannst. Ich kann dir nur eines sagen: denke nicht nur daran und auch nicht viel daran, und alles kommt richtig heraus.

Harry versuchte ihrem Rat zu folgen. Das fiel ihm schwierig, deshalb begann er eigentlich zu studieren. Und nur dann fing er an, Spaß am Studium zu finden. Doch abends kamen die Gedanken so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Harry konnte zuerst lange nicht einschlafen, dann fand er sich mit der Lage der Dinge irgendwie ab. Er überzeugte sich selbst davon, dass Snape von ihm schon genug hatte. Und, da Snape über so was nie schriftlich berichten würde, konnte Harry jetzt nur daran denken, dass er darüber irgendwann vergisst. Die Tage vergangen, und er wagte nicht, an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu schreiben, weil er noch nicht begriff, was schlimmer sein würde: eine Antwort zu bekommen oder ignoriert zu werden.

An jenem Morgen ging Harry zur Verwandlung in gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits trieb es ihm geradezu, jemandem über seinen Traum und seine Narbe, die schon allen – und ihm auch – zum Überdruss geworden war zu erzählen. Ron war schlecht gelaunt: nachdem Hermine ihn _so _taktvoll aufgeweckt hatte, wartete er nicht einmal auf sie, frühstückte allein und eilte zur Verwandlung davon. Für die Studenten speziell war Fulmenhard mit einer sozusagen Mensa versorgt, groß und hell. Die Bedienung war gut und höflich, die Professoren kamen selten vorbei, und das war ein anderer Unterschied von Hogwarts. Harry tröstete Ron, dass Hermine vielleicht bloß müde und dadurch geärgert war. Ron reagierte nicht. Er bohrte den unschuldigen Brei in seinem Teller mit so einem Blick, von dem das Hitlerdeutschland kapituliert hätte. Harry beschloss, ihn und Hermine mit seinen Problemen nicht zu belästigen. Und Ginny auch: genau sie war Mensch, dem er am wenigsten beunruhigen möchte. Seine inneren Gemütsbewegungen, seine Selbsterkenntnis - das interessierte sie sehr, und er konnte sie es nicht absagen, etwas darüber zu erzählen. Das war aber schon zu viel. So ging Harry zum Unterricht ziemlich zerstreut.

Die Verwandlung wurde von einem sehr strengen und sachkundigen Herrn unterrichtet. Er wusste alles von allem auf der Welt und, was besonders wichtig war, konnte es bis zur Studentenbesinnung bringen. Er hieß Gladius Netrow und war ein eleganter bejahrter Mann, der viel jünger sah, als er tatsächlich war, und auch elegante Brille trug. Er gab immer viel auf, prüfte alles pedantisch, war aber ziemlich nachsichtig, dabei ohne Hochnäsigkeit. Ron hatte ihn und sein Fach sehr gern, und Harry bevorzugte die Verteidigung und Zaubertränke, obwohl er sich mit den Professoren nicht ganz gut verständigte.

Diesmal hatte Harry fast alles erledigt und erhielt eine feste „Befriedigend". Er wollte das nach dem Unterricht in der Mensa feiern, Ron und Hermine leisteten ihm aber keine Gesellschaft und er blieb also sich selbst überlassen. Er trank eine Tasse Tee und ging allein zum Quidditschplatz. Dort gab es immer einige Studenten, die Harry Potter nicht leiden konnten. Im großen und ganzen – aus Neid. Deshalb störte es ihn nicht, spornte aber zum Sportkampf an. Und er besiegte alle übrigen Sucher-Kandidaten fast jede Woche, wenn er Lust hatte, und näherte sich dazu, später Nachfolger des heutigen Suchers zu werden. Auch an jenem Tag hatte Harry Glück, er gab sich fast keine Mühe, brachte dadurch fast alle seine Gegner aus der Fassung und verdiente neue günstige und ungünstige Einschätzungen bei vielen. Das bewegte ihn allerdings nicht, er kannte es schon sich von so was abschotten, und er amüsierte sich dann lange damit, hoch im Himmel zu schweben und wieder ans Meer zu sehen.

Der Moment kam plötzlich und kräftig: die Narbe entflammte, es wurde dunkel in seinen Augen, und seine zitternden Hände wären dem Besenschaft beinahe entglitten. Er erlangte mit Mühe die Balance wieder und ging zur Landung, hoffend, dass niemand darauf geachtet hatte. Das Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Er rannte ins Schlafzimmer, Ron war aber nicht da. Vielleicht bereitete er sich auf die nächste Stunde – Kräuterkunde – vor. Dann wäre er in der Bibliothek. Harry setzte sich aufs Bett und drückte seine Schläfen zusammen. Der Blutdruck ließ allmählich nieder. Harry legte sich hin, wollte aber keineswegs einschlafen. Er blickte auf die Uhr: er hatte noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit, und das war zu wenig, um eine passende Entscheidung zu treffen, und zu viel, um ruhig zu bleiben. Harry griff nach seinem Konspekt in Kräuterkunde und blätterte darin, ohne etwas zu sehen. „Das ist falsch! – sagte er streng zu sich selbst. – Er ist gestorben! Unabsichtlicher Selbstmord, wie es wahrscheinlich im Nachruf steht. Und er kann nicht mehr zurückkehren." Die Erleichterung kam aber nicht. Harry ging zur Kräuterkunde, sah dort die versöhnten Ron und Hermine, und das wirkte auf ihn beruhigend.

Nach den Stunden gingen Ron und Hermine zusammen spazieren, und Harry blieb wieder allein, die Unruhe kam zurück und überkam ihn. Ron kehrte nach einer Stunde zurück, zufrieden und erweicht, und traf eine ungewöhnliche Szene an: der ganze Boden im Zimmer war mit Pergamentlisten besäet, Harry saß am Schreibtisch, neben ihm lagen einige gebrochene Federn und auch Papierfetzen.

Harry, - rief Ron vorsichtig an.

Uhm, was? – Harry wandte sich zu ihm mit einer traurigen Miene. – Sieh mal, ich sitze hier schon fast eine Stunde und weiß nicht, wie ich es schreiben soll!

Was für ein Problem hast du? Hast du dich mit Ginny entzweit?

Nein, warum denn mit Ginny?

Wem kann man ja noch so viel Zeit widmen? – Ron fasste endlich, dass er etwas missverstand. Dann machte er runde Augen und lächelte: - Harry, du wunderst mich! Ich habe dir schon mehrmals wiederholt, womit du ruhig anfangen kannst! So etwas wie „Sehr geehrter bla-bla-bla..." ist zu früh, genauso wie „Wie geht's?" Aber „Guten Tag" oder „Guten Abend" passt ganz gut, meiner Meinung nach.

Du hast gut zu lachen! – fauchte Harry boshaft. Er verstand, dass Ron spaßte, und es beleidigte ihn. – Ich muss, aber ich kann nicht.

Bringe lieber das Zimmer in Ordnung, wenn du es nicht kannst, - riet Ron ihm. – Stell dir vor, was passiert, wenn Hermine das sieht.

Das ist doch _deine _zukünftige Frau, wieso denn soll ich mich darum kümmern? – antwortete Harry bissig und schwang mit dem Zauberstab auf. Die Pergamentstücke wurden in den Papierkorb geworfen.

Ron schüttelte seinen rothaarigen Kopf und kam ans Fenster. Dann rief er plötzlich aufgeregt:

Harry! Sieh mal! Eine Eule von Hogwarts! Todsicher!

Was? – Harry rannte auch ans Fenster und riss es auf. Die schöne Eule landete auf seiner Schulter und ließ einen Zettel niederfallen. Harry gab ihr das Geld, und sie flog sofort davon. Er entfaltete das Papierstück und erkannte die kleine, enge Handschrift, die er vor mehr als zwei Jahren schon gut erlernt hatte. Dort standen nur einige Worte: „Potter, komm her nicht später als in zwei Stunden. Sehr wichtig. Komm allein".

Kapitel 4. De facto... de jure...

„_Wenn du kein Stern am Himmel sein kannst, _

_sei wenigstens eine Lampe im Haus!"_

_(„Weise Gedanken")_

Na, was ist das? – fragte Ron, Harrys erstarrtes Gesicht beobachtend.

Ron, ich muss fort.

Warum? – Ron geriet in Aufregung. – Wohin, nach Hogwarts?

Ja, sofort!

Warte mal...

Ich kann nicht warten! Ich fühle etwas, Ron... Etwas ist passiert, während ich dumm dreingeschaut habe!

Wie meinst du das? Warte mal, ich und Hermine gehen mit!

Das geht nicht. Ein anderes Mal. Bis bald... ich hoffe.

Harry nahm keinen Besen mit, er beschloss zu apparieren so weit, wie er es konnte und mindestens in zwei Stufen Hogsmeade erreichen. Ron ging hinter ihm nicht her, und Harry war ihm dafür sehr dankbar. Es war überhaupt nicht so leicht, aus der Schule unauffällig zu verschwinden, Harry setzte aber die ruhmvolle Tradition der Rumtreiber fort und untersuchte die erste Etage der Schule und den Keller zwecks heimlicher Durchgänge. Ron half ihm dabei, Hermine fand das unvernünftig. Es gab nur einen, der alt und zuverlässig schien. Harry benutzte ihn erfolgreich und tauchte schon im Wald auf. Nach ein paar Minuten war er schon in Hogsmeade. Er spürte sofort, dass etwas sich geändert hatte. Die Straßen waren leer, die Luft verdächtig kalt. Harry verstand. _Sie_ waren aber noch weit. Er rannte schnell zum Schwarzen See, weil er vorhatte, ins Schloss heimlich anzukommen. Wozu brauchte man hier Dementoren? Was war doch passiert? Harry fühlte seine eigenen Beine nicht, als er sich im Schloss gefunden hatte. Er sah niemand, und das war schon gut. Er sah sich noch einmal um, und ging in den Verlies. Die bekannte Tür war dicht geschlossen, und er klopfte an sie unschlüssig ein paar Male.

Sie ging auf von selbst, und Harry nahm sich für eine Weile zusammen, bevor er eintritt. Dort war es dunkel. Es brannten nur einige schwarze Kerzen, und der Kamin prasselte nur schwach. Am Tisch war niemand. Harry drehte sich neben dem Tisch um, weil er den Blick auf sich spürte, und sah eine dunkle Figur am Kamin.

Guten Abend, Professor, - sagte er leise.

Kannst ihn für guten halten, Potter, wie du willst, - Snape bewegte sich nicht, und Harry konnte es nicht. Er wartete. – Man kann sich nur wundern, dass du so operativ warst.

Jeder auf meiner Stelle wäre doch operativ! – antwortete Harry empört. – Wenn man einen Brief so zusammenstellt.

Nana, - erwiderte Snape ruhig und trat etwas aus dem Schatten hervor. Harry bemerkte, dass er viel dünner und müder geworden war. Seine Haare wuchsen nach, die Gesichtszüge haben sich ein wenig geändert. Er machte den Eindruck, als ob er ständig gegen etwas kämpfte. Er kam plötzlich schnell auf Harry zu und zischte: - Ich habe gesagt: zwei Stunden, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Jetzt haben wir nur zwei Minuten, deshalb hör mir zu, Potter, und unterbrich mich nicht. Nach einigen Minuten kommt man, um mich abzuholen. Ich kann das nur bei dir lassen, ich glaube, du verstehst, das wird dann sicher sein. Ich werde nichts erklären, du verstehst alles selbst bald. Pass auf die Nachrichten auf, das möchte ich dir sagen!

Und das ist alles? – rief Harry. – Es ist nicht die Zeit für neue Rätsel, Professor! Ich habe auch was zu sagen...

Die Eingangstüren von Hogwarts klapperten laut.

Das sind sie, - merkte Snape kaltblutig. – Keine Zeit, Potter! Hier...

Wer – _sie_? Wohin abholen? – Harry hatte schon eine Vermutung, und Entsetzten entstand in ihm und blieb ihm im Hals stecken.

Hör bloß zu, Potter! – Snape reichte ihm den Zauberstab verärgert. – Behalte das. Und gib es niemandem, hörst du mich, _niemandem, _besonders einem aus dem Ministerium. Ich dachte, ich komme damit zurecht, dir alles eingehend zu erklären, aber du siehst, ich habe keine solche Möglichkeit.

Oben waren einige Stimmen zu hören.

Wann kehren Sie denn zurück, Professor? – fragte Harry erschrocken.

Wer weiß, - antwortete Snape, nach einem Zögern. – Denke daran nicht, jetzt hast du eine klare Aufgabe: alles zu tun, damit die Sache Herrn Holder aus dem Ministerium nicht in die Finger fällt. Er ist gefährlich, erinnere dich daran! Ich fast vermute, was er vorhat, aber er kann alles vernichten.

Jetzt waren zahlreiche Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören. Harry steckte den Stab in den Umhang.

Ich sollte dich früher informieren, jetzt kannst du viele Dummheiten begehen. So bist du, Potter, - Snape lauschte und sagte noch leiser: - Sei jetzt still, merke dir alles, was ich gesagt habe, hast du den Umhang bei dir?

Immer! – sagte Harry und demonstrierte den Tarnumhang. – Sir, wir beide finden hier ruhig Platz!

Geht nicht. Zieh an, jetzt!

Aber...

Jetzt!

Harry fügte sich. Snape stieß ihn in eine sehr dunkle Ecke seines Kabinetts und stützte sich gelassen auf das Kaminregal. Die Tür ging zum zweiten Mal auf, und mindestens eine Dutzend Auroren und Mr. Holder traten ein. Dann kam auch McGonnagal, sie sah schuldbewusst aus und sah Snape nicht in die Augen. Er achtete nicht auf sie, er sah Mr. Holder so verächtlich an, wie der selbst es nicht spielen konnte. Mr. Holder war voll kalter Wut. Er machte ein paar Schritte nach vorn und sagte:

Sind Sie Severus Snape?

Wie Sie sehen, - antwortete Snape frech.

Ich habe einen Haftbefehl für Ihren Namen und auch einen Befehl für Haussuchung!

Ich habe doch kein Haus, ein Kabinett bloß. Na ja, wonach suchen wir denn?

Sie wissen das sehr gut, wonach wir suchen! – rief Holder. – Es tut Ihnen besser, wenn Sie es jetzt gestehen und uns berichten, wo die Sache ist, die von Ihnen gestohlen wurde!

Habe keine bloße Ahnung, wovon Sie reden.

Ach so! Wunderschön. Sehr gut, - Holder lächelte so unangenehm, dass Harry sofort verstand, warum man diesen Menschen als gefährlich bezeichnete. – Kommen Sie mit! Sie erinnern sich daran sehr schnell, ich verspreche das.

Mr. Holder, das ist aber gesetzwidrig! – mischte sich McGonnagal mit zitternder Stimme ein. – Sie haben gar keine Beweise! Und dieser Einbruch...

Der Einbruch in mein Haus kann man auch kaum gesetzmäßig nennen, meine liebe Pr. McGonnagal. Wie dem auch sei, kommen die Beweise bald zum Vorschein, und mein „Einbruch" wird gleich gesetzmäßig. Warten Sie mal ab. Fangt an! – sagte er zu den Auroren.

Snape blickte rasch in die Ecke, wie Harry stand, und gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er jetzt verschwinden sollte. Harry dachte aus allen Kräften, dass er es nicht tut. „Potter, die Sache soll WEG von hier sein, gehe jetzt dann weg! Du hilfst nicht!" Harry riss die Beine vom Boden ab und schlich sich vorsichtig zur Tür an Holder und McGonnagal vorbei. An der Schwelle blieb er stehen. Die Auroren brachten das ordentliche Kabinett der Zaubertränke in ein völliges Durcheinander. Holder beobachtete Snape nörglerisch, dessen Gesicht undurchdringlich war. McGonnagal zitterte vor Entrüstung, aber sie verstand, dass dieser Mensch sich sehr vieles leisten konnte. Und außerdem hatte sie wie Harry ein Gefühl, dass die Anklage nicht unbegründet war.

Die Durchsuchung hatte nichts offenbart. Snape sah Holder unverhüllt zufrieden an, und Harry fing an, um ihn richtig Angst zu haben. Holder zeigte seine Wut nicht mehr, er blickte auf die Uhr, gab dann ein Zeichen den Auroren, und sie legten dünne Handschellen Snape an. Diese Handschellen hatten eine Reihe von Besonderheiten, zum Beispiel legte man sie nur den besonders gefährlichen Verbrechern, nämlich den Rückfalltätern an und wenn einer zu entlaufen versuchte, brieten sie die beiden Handgelenke bis zu den Knochen. McGonnagal wollte etwas sagen, Snape schüttelte aber seinen Kopf verneigend. Das blieb Holger nicht verborgen, und er grinste wieder so, dass es Harry bange wurde.

Es ist gut. Ich sehe, Sie wissen, dass Sie es verdient haben. Wenn es so weitergeht, bekommen wir wenigstens ein Geständnis _ohne _Nachdruck. Noch was, wo ist Ihr Zauberstab? Soll abgegeben werden.

In der rechten Tasche, - erwiderte Snape gelangweilt.

Gut, - Holger holte Snapes alten Zauberstab heraus und übergab ihn dem Hauptauror. Dann beugte er sich Snape dicht zu und flüsterte (Harry strengte sein Gehör an und lauschte): - Merken Sie sich diesen Tag. Ich träumte so sehr davon, dass ich Sie persönlich haschte. Und jetzt ist es mir gelungen.

Ein Denkmal dafür kann man Ihnen nicht versprechen, - antwortete Snape spöttisch, - aber eine Medaille... kann sein, kann sein.

Hören Sie auf! – zischte Holder. – Sie werden Ihre Worte in den nächsten Stunden bedauern, das kann ich Ihnen sicher versprechen. Und Sie sagen mir alles. Und Sehen Sie mich nicht so herausfordernd an.

Er tritt zurück und nickte den Auroren. Die führten Snape weg. Harry folgte ihnen bis zu den Eingangstüren, vor Verzweiflung gepackt. Dann warf er den Tarnumhang ab, und McGonnagal schrie auf.

Harry! Was machst DU denn hier?

Ich war immer hier! Und Sie waren hier die ganze Zeit gewesen! Sie wussten was! Wie kam es so vor, dass SIE es zugelassen haben? – die Worte kamen von selbst. Harry stoppte, den Atem zu holen und sah McGonnagals traurigen Blick.

Er hat mich darum gebeten, nichts zu unternehmen.

Meinen Sie damit, dass er _wusste?_

Natürlich wusste er. Aber er ahnte, es würde viel später sein. Holder erwies sich zu klug. Ich verstand, dass Severus etwas angerichtet hatte, er erklärte aber fast nichts. Weißt du, Harry, in der letzten Zeit... Ich würde sagen... Ich hatte keinen Menschen in meinem Leben gesehen, der weniger Lust zum Leben hatte, als er.

Aber sie werden ihn foltern und einsperren! - Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. – Das Leben in Azkaban? Ist das besser? Und mit dem Schuldgefühl? Wie?

Harry, ich kann nur sagen, dass er weiß, was er tut. Voll und ganz. Was hat er dir gesagt?

Harry gab sofort den Rückgang.

Habe fast nichts verstanden. Bloß ein neues Rätsel hinterlassen. Als ob ich es nicht genug von Dumbledore gehabt habe. Eine echte Epidemie! – Harry maß die Eingangshalle mit den Schritten und war mit der ganzen Welt böse und mit sich selbst am meisten. – Was tun, Professor? Haben Sie diesen Holder gesehen? Man kann ihn einen Menschen mit Mühe nennen!

In Azkaban erreichen wir nichts! – erwiderte sie überzeugt. – Er herrscht dort fast allein. Ich kann was mit Kingsley versuchen, aber du verstehst doch, sein Einfluss ist beschränkt.

Professor, - Harry näherte sich ihr zu und schaute ihr in die Augen. – Wenn Sie nichts erreichen, erreiche ich etwas. Er stirbt dort.

Sei nicht so sicher, - erwiderte sie, aber er sah, dass sie daran auch dachte. – Übrigens, was hast du jetzt vor, Harry? Jetzt muss ich auch auf dich aufpassen.

Nicht nötig. Jetzt gehe ich in die Schule, mich mit meinen Freunden zu beraten.

Sonst nichts?

Sonst nichts.

Sie sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

Harry, du kannst aber hierher immer kommen, hier werde ich auf dem Laufenden sein, wenn du kein Vertrauen zu den anderen Informationsquellen hast.

Sie können alle jetzt von Nutzen sein, ich meine. Und was meinen Sie, kann man mir einen Besuch erlauben?

Ausgeschlossen, Harry. Man soll um Erlaubnis Holder selbst bitten.

Versteht er etwa nicht? Nun gut, wenn es um mich geht, aber viele haben _dort _ihre Männer, Brüder, Väter, Söhne usw. Warum denn ausgeschlossen?

Sieh ihn dann noch einmal an! – sagte McGonnagal ungeduldig. – Barti Crouch war ein Engel ihm gegenüber. Die Todesser haben seine Schwester umgebracht, das ist alles, was man über ihn und seinen Hass tatsächlich weiß. Aber seine Handlungen... gehen immer zu weit... allen gegenüber.

„Er kann alles vernichten" – ertönte es in Harrys Kopf. Die Aussage passte irgendwie nicht nur mit den Todessern zusammen. Harry begann, das Ausmaß des Rätsels zu besinnen. Zu Hermine dringlich! Während er tat, wusste sie, was zu tun war. Er verabschiedete sich von Pr. McGonnagal hastig und rannte nach Hogsmeade. Von dort aus apparierte er wieder in den Fulmenharder Wald, versteckte den Tarnumhang und begab sich langsam nach der Schule. Alles verlief glänzend, und schon nach zehn Minuten machten Ron und Hermine überrascht ihre Münde auf und zu. Der Elder Stab lag in dieser Zeit auf Harrys Knie und er sah ihn mit immer ansteigender Verlegenheit an.

Hört aber zu! – unterbrach er sich selbst. – Was hat der Elder Stab mit der Sache zu tun? Er gehörte Holder nie. Pr. Snape konnte ihn doch nicht stehlen.

Meinst du denn, dass er wirklich etwas gestohlen hat? – fragte Hermine.

Ja, - antwortete Harry unwillig.

Also, nehmen wir das an. Dann ergibt es sich... Was ergibt sich?

Nichts, Hermine, wir sind wieder in einer Sackgasse! – Harry stampfte.

Warum denn in einer Sackgasse? – erwiderte Ron. – Wenn er ihn uns hinterlassen hat, gibt es hier einen Schlüssel. Das kommt so bei uns immer vor.

Was für einen Schlüssel siehst du denn hier?

Man sollte ihn natürlich nicht so einfach einsehen! Man sollte darauf kommen, - fuhr Ron überzeugt fort. – Sieh ihn dir an, Harry, hat er sich zum Beispiel nicht irgendwie geändert?

Ich habe ihn nie betrachtet, Ron! – erwiderte Harry verdrossen. Sie betrachteten aber den Stab zusammen aufmerksam, stellten aber nichts fest.

Was habe ich euch gesagt? Eine Sackgasse!

Es scheint dir zu gefallen, sich in einer Sackgasse zu befinden, - sagte Hermine unzufrieden. – Morgen haben wir frei, richtig?

Richtig, na und?

Fahren wir dann nach London?

Wen haben wir denn dort?

Ollywander, natürlich!

Das ist eine Idee! – schrie Ron.

Aber, Hermine, ist das nicht gefährlich?

Nicht, wie werden doch bei dir sein.

Na, meinetwegen... Er wird begeistert sein!

Außerdem kannst du zu diesem Holder gehen. Er weiß doch nicht, dass du dort warst.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass er es nicht weiß, - Harry dachte nach. Er war froh, dass sie jetzt wenigstens einen Plan hatten, aber die Sache mit seiner Narbe gab ihm keine Ruhe. Was, wenn das alles übereinstimmt? Harry fuhr zusammen. Es _konnte _nicht wahr sein, und doch es _war._ Trotzdem erwähnte er darüber nicht. Er hatte immer noch zu wenige Informationen. Etwas wusste er ganz fest: Mr. Holder missfiel ihm sehr.

Diese Nacht schlief Harry nicht. Er baute Pläne, und sie alle schienen schnell zu scheitern. Er schlummerte für einige Minuten ein, wachte aber gleich auf: er sah wieder die Höhle, und ein winziger See darin. Und etwas war dort, in diesem See, etwas Zähes und Dunkles. Sonst sah das wie gewöhnliches Wasser aus. Daneben gab es ein Felsen, auf deren Spitze ein großer Gegenstand war. Harry verstand nicht, was für ein, aber sein Herz fing an zu klopfen, als er sich das angesehen hatte. Er schrie auf und erwachte...

Kapitel 5. Treffen.

Die Sonne spielte auf der Bettdecke. Harry setzte sich und rieb sich die Augen. Er erinnerte sich daran, was für eine Aufgabe er heute hatte, und er schaute mit einem düsteren Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus. Das Meer war höhnisch still. Ron schnarchte nebenan. Harry stand auf und ging wie gewöhnlich ins Badezimmer, jede Minute einen neuen Schmerzanfall in der Narbe erwartend. Der Anfall kam nicht, und seine Laune stieg ein bisschen. Während des Frühstückes wurde es viel diskutiert, aber alles lief darauf hinaus, dass sie an Ort und Stelle handeln mussten. Hermine war darüber gar nicht froh, doch wollte sie auch nicht zurücktreten; Ron strahlte, er hat das Wort „Abenteuer" einige Male wiederholt, wodurch er Hermine endgültig aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Abenteuer? – kreischte sie auf. – Dieses Abenteuer kann schon heute enden, wenn das dich interessiert!

Hermine, du denkst zu viel, - erwiderte Ron.

In der Vergangenheit hast du es dir auch oft übelgenommen! Aber wenn ich an vieles nicht gedacht hätte, sprächen wir jetzt miteinander nicht!

Also los! – sagte Harry unerwartet und ging zum Ausgang.

Na, was habe ich dir gesagt? – folgte Hermine. – Ein Psychopath!

Hermine, beruhige dich. Und überhaupt ist eine Frau auf dem Schiff zum Unglück. Bleibe deshalb hier, - Ron stand auch auf und verließ die Mensa.

Ja, Flöte pfeifen! Jemand muss doch auf euch aufpassen, ihr, „Männer"! – Hermine unterließ nicht, sich auch auf den Weg zu machen.

Harry gab Ginny Bescheid gleich nach dem Aufwachen und hoffte sehr, dass sie sich aus „Fuchsbau" mühelos herausfinden wird. Um zehn Uhr morgens erreichten die drei Freunde schon London mit Hermines Hilfe, weil sie es sehr genau ausgerechnet hatte, wohin sie apparieren sollten. London war wie immer in dieser Stunde einem großen Ameisenhaufen ähnlich. Sie fuhren mit der Metro zu einem bestimmten Ort und gerieten von dort aus in die Winkelgasse, dann konnten sie schon frei tun, was sie wollten. Der Laden von Ollywander stand da, wieder geöffnet, Ollywander wollte wirklich nicht Rentner werden. Ron und Hermine bezogen die Wache nicht weit von der Tür, und Harry tritt vorsichtig ein. Draußen war es dunkler, als er den Laden zum ersten Mal besucht hatte. Nichts verriet die Anwesenheit des Meisters. Harry räusperte sich und wollte schon rufen, als die Regale mit Zauberstäben in Bewegung kamen und auseinandersprangen. Harry sah den bekannten Alten, er war sicher damit beschäftigt, Ordnung zu schaffen. Ollywander sang etwas vor, umarmte einige Schachteln wie kleine Kinder und stellte sie sorgfältig auf. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und traf Harrys ungeduldigen Blick.

Mr. Potter! – rief er begeistert auf. – Das ist aber eine schöne Überraschung! Ich wundere mich aber, was ich für Sie tun kann?

Sie können mir etwas erklären, - antwortete Harry etwas nervös, dann richtete den Stab auf die Eingangstür und sagte „Muffliato". – Ich will nicht, dass jemand uns lauscht, - erklärte er schon ruhiger zu erstarrtem Ollywander, - weil ich eine heikle Frage habe.

Dann... sehen wir mal, - antwortete Ollywander unsicher, stelle die Schachteln auf den Tisch und setzte sich. – Na, was haben Sie?

Erinnern Sie sich daran, worüber ich Sie _damals _ausgefragt habe?

Und sehr gut, mein Junge, - Ollywander richtete sich auf, sein Blick wurde ernst und traurig. – Sie haben sich für das Schicksal des Elder Stabs interessiert. Dann gab es Gerüchte, dass dieser Stab bei Dunklem Lord war, als er von Ihnen besiegt wurde, und dass Sie ihn dann nicht benutzten und in Hogwarts versteckt haben. Dann wurde er angeblich von Todessern gestohlen, und dann verschwindet seine Spur schon wieder... Dort gab es vielleicht eine gute Arbeit mit den Massenmedien, wie?

Genau, - Harry sah keinen Sinn, es zu verneigen. – Mr. Ollywander, ich denke, Sie möchten einmal diesen Stab sehen und in den Händen halten?

Ollywander wurde ganz Ohr. Er klammerte sich mit den Fingern an der Tischplatte und starrte Harry an. Dann sagte er mit ausgetrockneten Lippen:

Haben Sie _ihn _mit? Haben Sie?

Harry nickte. Dann holte er das bewusste Säckchen, das er an der Brust trug und das jetzt dank der fünften Dimension genug erweitert wurde, um den Elder Stab zu unterbringen. Er legte den Stab auf den Tisch, und Ollywander griff danach mit zitternden Händen. Er schien von Harry total vergessen zu haben. Harry wartete, während der Alte den Stab allseitig betrachtete. Endlich erinnerte sich Ollywander an seinen Gast, und seine silberschimmernden Augen hielten auf Harrys Gesicht.

Das ist verwunderlich, mein Junge. Ich... ich dachte nie, dass ich ihn sehen werde, obwohl ich voll und ganz überzeugt war, dass er existierte. Sie können meine Neugier verstehen, nicht wahr?

Meinetwegen, - antwortete Harry unschlüssig. – Aber ich brauche bestimmte Informationen. Ich dachte, Sie können es erfahren. War dieser Staub in der letzten Zeit irgendwie bezaubert oder nicht? Irgendwelche Spuren: sichtbar oder nicht? Das ist sehr wichtig für mich, und ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie mehrere Weisen wissen, um das aufzuklären.

Sehr wichtig, also? – Ollywander sah Harry sehr aufmerksam an, der hielt seinen Blick fest aus. – sie haben recht, mein Junge, es gibt mehrere Weisen, das aufzuklären, nicht alle sind mir leider bekannt.

Sie können doch versuchen.

Ja, ich kann natürlich, - Ollywanders Stimme bebte schon ein bisschen vor Ungeduld. Er holte seinen eigenen Stab heraus und fing an, irgendwelche komplizierten Manipulationen über den Elder Stab zu leisten. Der Stab änderte sein Äußeres nicht, Ollywander sah aber gar nicht enttäuscht aus. Harry wartete gespannt. Es kam ihm immer vor, dass er etwas Wichtiges verpasst hatte und noch verpassen konnte. Endlich hörte Ollywander mit dieser Probe auf. Er starrte Harry an und sagte ruhig: - Ich kann hier nur eines vermuten, Mr. Potter: entweder wurde er nicht verzaubert, ober gibt es irgendeinen sehr einfachen Spruch, der das zum Schein bringt.

Welcher denn?

Irgendeiner. Denken Sie sich hinein! Der Spruch soll aber vom Stab selbst ausgehen. Also, das ist aber nur wenn Sie ganz sicher sind, dass etwas dahinter steckt. Sonst können Sie ganz ruhig leben und ihn benutzen. Aber ich würde dann sagen, es wäre eine sehr spitzfindige Zauberei.

Ich danke Ihnen sehr, - sagte Harry und versteckte den Elder Stab rasch. – Ich habe nur noch eine Bitte: niemand soll wissen, dass ich hier war und den Stab gebracht habe. Kann ich mich auf Sie verlassen?

Ja, - nickte Ollywander einfach. – Sie haben mich gerettet, und ich werde es nie vergessen, außerdem kann ich daran leicht glauben, dass Sie nichts Schlechtes vorhaben.

Danke, - wiederholte Harry und schluckte. Er war gar nicht sicher, dass er nichts Schlechtes vorhatte. Er verabschiedete sich und huschte eilig weg.

Dann gingen sie drei gerade zum Ministerium, und alle drei zogen sich zusammen, als sie sich daran erinnern mussten, womit ihr letzter Besuch des Ministeriums geendet hatte. Jedenfalls waren sie dort diesmal irgendwie gesetzlich und konnten jetzt das Gebäude ohne Angst, ertappt zu werden, betreten. Daran glaubten sie im Inneren nicht. Harry sah sich in der bekannten Eingangshalle um. Dort gab es jetzt eine sehr erweiterte Rezeption, an der sich zahlreiche Mitarbeiter und Besucher häuften. Hermine wurde sofort nervös: sie hasste all diese Schlangen, wo man auch manchmal gar nicht genau wusste, ob er in den rechten Ort gekommen war. Harry stand an, und Ron zog Hermine weg, um ihr irgendwelche Plakate zu zeigen. Harry versuchte seine Nervosität abzubauen, doch es fiel ihm schwer: der Elder Wand über dem Hemden drückte auf ihn wie eine Fliese. Es kam ihm vor, dass es überhaupt nicht möglich ist, so was zu verbergen. Er wurde plötzlich durch eine Frage des Sekretärs aufgewacht und antwortete stammelnd:

Ich... ich brauche Mr. Holder, die Abteilung für innere Angelegenheiten. Wann hat er frei?

Frei? – der Sekretär schmunzelte. – Er hat nie frei. Und man soll sich im voraus einschreiben, Mr. Potter. Vor einem Monat, würde ich sagen.

Einem Monat? Ist das ein Spaß? – Harry konnte nichts mehr hinzufügen. In diesem Moment war er mit Hermine voll und ganz einverstanden: das Warten wäre die schlimmste Sache auf der Welt.

Nein, das ist die reine Wahrheit. Wenn Sie aber eine spezielle Erlaubnis vom Minister erhalten, geht es schneller, aber das ist auch nicht so leicht. Harry Potter... mhm, wir können es aber versuchen. Er ist am Platz.

Ja, bitte, das ist sehr wichtig!

Ich schwöre Ihnen, junger Mann, dass Tausende hierher jeden Tag kommen, die etwas Wichtiges zu ihm haben. Er hat nicht einmal einen Stellvertreter, sehen Sie. Weiß nicht, weshalb, aber... also warten Sie bitte.

Harry atmete auf: die Sache hatte eine Möglichkeit gewonnen, erledigt zu werden. Der Sekretär sagte ein paar Worte in den Hörer und wartete. Dann hörte Harry nur seinen Namen, der Sekretär sprach ja leise. Man erwiderte etwas, und er legte den Hörer ab.

In einer halben Stunde ist Mr. Holder frei. Für Sie persönlich. Sie werden aber nicht mehr, als fünfzehn Minuten haben, sein Sekretär wird Sie begleiten. Warten auf ihn hier, neben der Fontäne.

Danke! – sagte Harry mit Ausdruck und gab Ron und Hermine ein Zeichen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Fontäne und setzten sich auf eine kleine Bank. Harry äußerte eine Befürchtung, dass er etwas falsch sagt, weil er überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, was zu sagen war. Hermine sicherte ihn, dass er es schaffen wird, er sollte nur nichts über den Stab und über seine Beiwohnung der Verhaftung erwähnen. Übrigens sah sie sehr besorgt aus.

Was hast du, Hermine?

Ich... Findest du das nicht merkwürdig, dass man dich so einfach empfängt, wie einen willkommenen Gast? Erinnerst du dich an dein erstes Treffen mit diesem Herren?

Und ob! Meinst du eine Falle? – fuhr Harry zusammen.

Wohl kaum, - Hermine sah die stillen Aufzüge an, - aber du sollst sehr, SEHR aufmerksam sein, du hast doch eine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Ministeriumsbeamten.

Ich meine, das hilft mir nicht, Hermine. Wirklich.

Sei nicht so unsicher, Harry, - munterte Ron ihn auf. – Du bist doch der Junge-der-niemand-weiß-wie-viel-Heldentaten-begangen-hat! Das ganze Ministerium soll dir nur siezen und sich beugen.

Dafür bedanke ich mich bestens! – prustete Harry los. – Auch wenn ich selbst Minister werde, wird das ganze Ministerium nur spucken und Rachepläne schmieden.

In solcher Weise hatten sie eine halbe Stunde diskutiert. Dann öffnete sich einer der Fahrstühle, und ein großer unattraktiver Mann im schwarzen Anzug ohne Umhang stieg aus und suchte nach Harry mit den Augen, die hinter der schwarzen Brille versteckt waren. Harry fühlte sich unbequem, doch ging er mit diesem seltsamen Menschen. Ron und Hermine drückten ihm schweigsam den Daumen.

Während dieser kurzen Fahrt sprach der Mann kein Wort, und Harry bekam ein aufdringliches Gefühl, dass die Brille nicht bloß zum offiziellen Stil gehörte. Der Fahrstuhl hielt, die weibliche kalte Stimme erklärte: „Siebte Stock. Die Abteilung für innere Angelegenheiten", und die beiden gingen hinaus. Harry dachte, dass Holder ein sehr anspruchsvoller Mensch sein sollte, wenn er den ganzen Stock für seine Abteilung gewonnen hatte. Der Sekretär führte Harry in ein großes, teures Kabinett, mit hochmodernen Möbeln und prachtvollen Bildern an den Wänden ein und verschwand. Am Tisch saß Holder und blätterte in einer Mappe. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich räuspern oder einfach sich setzen sollte. Deshalb blieb er einfach stehen und fing an, Holder zu betrachten. Das war genau die unangenehmste Sache für Holder, denn er hob seinen Blick sofort und wies Harry den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Harry setzte sich. Holder lächelte zufrieden und schloss die Mappe.

Also, Mr. Potter. Ich bin sehr froh, Sie zu sehen.

Harry konnte über sich selbst nicht dasselbe sagen, deshalb lächelte er zurück und nickte.

Ich dachte, Sie kommen viel früher, - fuhr Holder fort. – Aber ich muss irgendwie einen ungünstigen Eindruck auf Sie gemacht haben, darum konnten Sie sich vielleicht nicht entscheiden.

Harry wollte erwidern, aber Holder lehnte diesen Versuch ab. Er sah Harry in die Augen, und der hielt es nicht aus: so kalt waren sie.

Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir uns endlich kennenlernen können. Sehen Sie, ich habe es leider immer eilig, ich könnte Ihnen viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmen, wenn Sie einen Termin festgesetzt hätten, aber Sie haben berichtet, dass Sie eine wichtige Sache haben. Da bin ich ganz Ohr.

Ja, Sir, es ist sehr wichtig, - Harry nahm sich zusammen und unterdrückte das Zittern in der Stimme. – Ich wurde über die Verhaftung von Severus Snape informiert und ich hielt es für notwendig, mit Ihnen persönlich darüber zu sprechen.

Ach was, - Holder grinste, wie es Harry vorkam, triumphierend. – Das sollte ich ahnen. Das waren Sie, wer am meisten seine Nichtschuld verteidigt hatte. Ich kann damit nicht streiten, es ist Ihnen viel mehr bekannt, als mir, das schon, etwas kann doch relativ oder rechtfertigend sein, auch der Mord (hier grinste Holder wieder) wahrscheinlich, aber gesetzwidriges Eindringen, der Diebstahl von sehr wertvollen Dokumenten...

Hat er es gestanden? – unterbrach Harry.

Er _wird _es gestehen, Sie können daran nicht zweifeln.

Woher können Sie denn wissen, dass das er war?

Ganz einfach. Reine Logik. Er versuchte, mich zu täuschen, aber ich habe ihn von Anfang an verdächtigt, weil das erste Eindringen von einem sehr starken Zauberer gemacht worden war. Das zweite auch, obwohl es mir davon überzeugen sollte, es wäre ein anderer Mensch. Ich hatte nichts mehr als fünfundzwanzig Kandidaten, die das machen _könnten. _Nach dem zweiten Mal, auch als keine Fingerabdrücke überhaupt aufgefunden wurden, wusste ich es ganz genau, besonders, als ich feststellte, dass er Hogwarts nicht zu verlassen vorhatte. Er wurde also ganz sicher, dass ich ihn nicht ermitteln werde. Das ist eine der schlechtesten Angewohnheiten, die Todesser immer gehabt hatten.

„Du hast alles gut ausgerechnet, - dachte Harry. – Aber nicht die Ursache. Ich kenne ihn besser als du. Aber verstehen – das geht über meine Kräfte!"

Glauben Sie mir aber nicht? Er ist schon seit vielen Jahren kein Todesser. Er handelte nach dem Befehl von Professor Dumbledore, und das ist unbestreitbar.

Wie dem auch sei, wurde Dumbledore von ihm getötet. Und wenn Sie meine Meinung hören möchten, gibt es keinen Todesser auf der Welt, der völlig und ganz bereuen kann. Und außerdem können Ihre Worte die Tatsache der zweien obenerwähnten, sozusagen frischen Verbrechen nicht außer Kraft setzen. Es gibt noch keine schlagenden Beweise, aber sie _werden_ erscheinen. Bloß eine Frage der Zeit.

Und des Drucks, - fügte Harry kalt hinzu.

Holder antwortete nicht, er lehnte sich zurück und starrte Harry fast mitfühlend an. Dieser Hohn brachte Harry aus der Fassung, und er konnte die Worte nur mit Mühe finden.

Sie geben also nicht nach?

Aber ich bitte Sie, Mr. Potter, aus welchem Grund denn? Nur weil Sie sich eingesetzt haben? Das ist doch lächerlich. Und Sie besinnen die ganze Gefahr nicht, können Sie mir glauben. Alles, was ich will, ist die magische Gemeinschaft zu verteidigen, von zukünftigen Eingriffen zu retten, und nichts mehr. Wenn Sie dazu Beitrag leisten möchten, werde ich das nur begrüßen. Aber wenn Sie das irgendwie verhindern wollen, ist das mein Pflicht, sie zu stoppen. Ich denke aber keineswegs, dass Sie so was wollen, Mr. Potter. Sie sind bloß ein Betrugsopfer, die ganze Gesellschaft leidet darunter, deshalb ist es jetzt sehr wichtig, gerade jetzt, wer am Steuer ist. Sie sollten schon bemerkt haben, dass es wenige in der letzten Zeit gegeben hat, die einen wesentlichen Widerstand dem Bösen und der Gewalt leisten konnten. Sie gehören nämlich zu denen, die konnten und die immer noch können. Und es ist sehr traurig, wenn solche Leute wie Sie sich täuschen lassen, so einfach und so fest. Verstehen Sie doch, ich habe das Problem durchaus studiert, und die Psychologie der Verbrecher, insbesondere der Todesser auch. Der Fall ist klar: dieser Mensch hat sich sehr früh daran angewöhnt, zu betrügen und betrügt zu werden. Man kann sich nicht auf seine Worte und auch auf seine Handlungen verlassen. Ich werde es natürlich nicht behaupten, dass ich seine Persönlichkeit bis zum Ende enträtselt habe, aber es gibt eine klare logische Tatsache, und ich werde sie beweisen, mit den Mitteln, die ich für vernünftig und nötig halte.

Mit derselben Gewalt, zum Beispiel? – fauchte Harry.

Wozu sagen Sie so was? – Holder brachte in ein hartes Gelächter aus. – Die Ermittlungsprozedur nimmt so was nicht an. Sie wissen aber, dass es ganz besondere Fälle gibt, und das ist nicht gesetzwidrig, wissen Sie. Das können Sie frei herausfinden, der Notstand wurde ja von niemandem noch aufgehoben. Tatsächlich braucht man ihn schon nicht, aber wer weiß doch?

Dann klar. Darf ich ihn wenigstens besuchen? Nur noch ein Mal? – Harry verstand, dass die Schlacht verloren wäre.

Sie sind doch hartnäckig, Mr. Potter, - Holder lächelte nicht mehr. – Was ist Ihnen eingefallen? Soviel ich weiß, wart ihr nie in guten Beziehungen gewesen. Sie können es nicht verneigen.

Kann nicht, aber..., - Harry stotterte.

War das eine Entdeckung, eine außenordentliche Entdeckung, ich meine? – bekam Holder heraus.

Das hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun, - Harry schlug die Augen nieder.

Also was Persönliches? Ja, ja.

Harry vermutete, woran Holder denken konnte. Scheinbar an nichts, was sich nah zur Wahrheit erweisen konnte. Obwohl diese Wahrheit nichts Kriminelles enthielt und vielleicht auch Holder anders stimmen konnte, betrachtete Harry es für seine Pflicht, kein Wort darüber zu sprechen. Er wartete.

Es steht auch im Gesetz, dass man solche Verbrecher nicht besuchen darf, Mr. Potter. Auf keinen Fall.

Und nach der Gerichtsverhandlung?

Erst recht. Die Verhandlung findet im November statt. Ich könnte ein Treffen bevor organisieren...

Könnten Sie? – Harry konnte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen.

Natürlich, ich bin doch ein Vollmachtinhaber.

Warum?

Haben Sie eine negative Antwort erwartet? Ja, für alle anderen wäre sie negativ. Aber für Sie kann der Minister sicher eine Ausnahme machen, und dagegen wird niemand protestieren. Also, was sagen Sie dazu? Sagen wir, am 20. Oktober.

Ja, bitte! – Harry glaubte immer noch nicht.

Dann gut, ich informiere Sie bald ausführlicher über den Termin und Bedingungen, geht es?

Ja, vielen Dank.

Nichts zu danken, Mr. Potter. Ich habe doch gesagt: niemand wird protestieren. Niemand außer mir natürlich. Aber es wäre meinerseits unvernünftig. Also, auf Wiedersehen!

Sie drückten die Hände zum Abschied, und Harry verließ das Kabinett. Der Lulatsch mit der Brille begleitete ihn bis zum Sprungbrunnen, und Harry erzählte alles den Freunden.

Hat er wirklich um _Nichts _als Ersatz gebeten? – wiederholte Hermine zum zweiten Mal.

Wirklich, na und?

Merkwürdig. Sehr. Und er willigte zu leicht ein. Du wirst noch an meine Worte denken, das hat was zu bedeuten.

Wer kann ihn doch entziffern? Also, womit fangen wir an? Das ist doch unerträglich, bloß zu warten!

Du bist mit Ginny verabredet! – mahnte ihn Ron.

Ja, richtig! Sie wartet draußen. Wir brauchen nur ruhig zu sitzen und nachzudenken, - fasste Harry es zusammen, und sie gingen zu einem der Zauberkamine.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 6. Begegnungen.

„_Homo sum, humani nihil a me alienum puto"_

_(Terentius)_

Ginny wartete wirklich draußen und sah unzufrieden aus. Aus dem Zettel von Harry hatte sie nicht viel verstanden und jetzt wollte wissen, weshalb er sich nach dem Ministerium begab. Harry betonte die Wichtigkeit und auch die Aussichtslosigkeit dieses Unternehmens, und Ginny ließ Gnade für Recht ergehen. Sie behauptete aber noch für eine Weile, dass sie sich immer um ihn Sorgen machen musste.

Harry schlug vor, auf Grimmauld Pl. 12 zu gehen und dort alles zu besprechen. Hermine schwankte ein bisschen wegen der Hausaufgaben, dann willigte aber ein. Das Haus auf dem Grimmauld Platz empfing sie mit einer Vielfalt verschiedener Töne, Knarren, Geflüster der Portraits und anderer Musik. Harry nahm das als ein gutes Vorzeichen an, er strebte in der letzten Zeit danach, überall gute Zeichen zu sehen, und gar nicht aus Aberglauben. Sie alle nahmen bequeme Plätze im Besuchszimmer ein, und Hermine fing an, zu beweisen, dass Holder etwas im Schilde führte und dass Harry nicht allein gehen sollte. Harry erwiderte, dass er sich darum bestimmt kümmern wird, damit niemand mehr sich einmischen konnte.

Ich kann ihn auch nicht verstehen, Hermine, aber vermute nur mal, dass er irgendwie Kinsgley befürchtet. Und ich wäre zu ihm gegangen, wenn gar nichts geklappt hätte.

Harry, die Sache liegt nicht darin, - Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. – Seine Worte widersprechen einander. Alles, was vor seiner Zustimmung war, zeugte davon, dass der Minister ihn gar nicht einschüchtern kann. Und dann sagt er das gerade Gegenteil. Macht das dich nicht aufmerksam?

Etwas, aber ich kann einfach nicht bergreifen. Will er mich einsperren? Wozu denn? Er könnte das heute gemacht haben.

Aber heute konnte er dich nicht so gefährden, um das zu verbergen.

Wie kann er das am 20. Oktober machen?

Ich weiß nicht, Harry, aber ich habe ein schlechtes Vorgefühl, - Hermine maß Harry mit einem tragischen Blick.

Mach dir keine Sorge, - bat er, Ginny anschielend. – Ich muss doch versuchen, irgendwie zu helfen.

Ja, meine auch so, - sagte Ginny, - pass aber auf, dass du die Sache nicht erschwerst.

Wie kann ich doch aufpassen, wenn solche „Gehirne" gegen mich spielen?

Ich denke, Professor spielt nicht gegen dich.

Ja, aber, - Harry sah den Elder Stab in seinen Händen an und schwieg.

Plötzlich hörte man das Geflügelrauschen, und eine große Eule flog hinein.

Das ist meine, - rief Ginny begeistert, - hat so schnell herausgefunden, wo ich bin. Na, was hast du? – sie band eine große Rolle von der Eulenpfote ab und entfaltete die frische Nummer vom „Tagespropheten".

Wozu liest du diese Makulatur? – erkundigte sich Ron.

Jetzt, wann unsere Leute diese Zeitung leiten, kann man dort was Interessantes finden, - antwortete Ginny ruhig. – Und ihr drei lest sie bestimmt nicht?

Ich schreibe sie aus, - Hermine errötete etwas, - aber ich habe so wenig Freizeit jetzt, dass ich kaum etwas lese.

Ron fauchte skeptisch.

Und was kann hier interessant sein? – fragte er.

In jeder Nummer gibt es etwas. In der letzten Zeit wird über ein Thema stark diskutiert.

Welches denn?

Das Thema von Verschwinden in Ostengland.

Was? – Hermine wunderte sich sehr. – Darüber habe ich nicht gewusst. Wer verschwindet dort?

Also, ihr wisst natürlich, dass ein Objekt in Ostengland unter der Wache vom Ministerium steht. Vor kurzem wurde die Wache verstärkt, und die Menschen fingen an, zu verschwinden. Es gibt auch eine Ansicht, dass das schon seit langem passiert, aber das waren nur Einzelfälle, und man wusste immer, dass das ein gefährlicher Ort ist. Man kümmerte sich deshalb darum nicht. Jetzt sickerten die Informationen durch, und man kann damit nichts tun. Meistens verschwinden Auroren. Das Ministerium ist auch um die Versammlung der Vampire im Süden besorgt. Das Nichtleben lässt sich überhaupt fast nicht organisieren, deshalb scheint es so verdächtig. Doch immer mehrere Aurortruppen werden nach Osten geschickt.

Harry wurde es ungemütlich, als er das erhörte. Seine Narbe flammte wie auf Kommando auf, und er rieb sie so gelassen, wie möglich.

Ich weiß aber nicht, - wendete er sich an Ginny, - was für ein Ort sich im Osten befindet.

Hast nicht gehört? – Ron machte runde Augen und flüsterte: - Man sagt jetzt, es wäre eine Legende. Aber das Ministerium bewacht die Sümpfe immer noch. Laut der Legende ist dieser fürchterliche Ort die letzte Zuflucht von Salazar Slytherin. Dort bewahrt er seine Schätze, die man nie gesehen hat. Aber diejenigen, die nach ihnen suchten, kamen nicht zurück. Das ist aber bloß eine Legende.

Eine Legende, sagst du? – Harry schüttelte den Kopf. – Nur nicht für das Ministerium. Die Leute verschwinden, und das Ministerium schickt immer neue dorthin. Unlogisch, wie? Dort ist heute jeder Spezialist Goldes wert. Und Holder ist natürlich dafür verantwortlich.

Halt! – Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an. – Jetzt fängst du an, eine Geschichte zu flechten. Aber es mangelt uns sehr an Fakten.

Aber wir bekommen sie, diese Fakten. Und es muss eine Bibliothek geben, die uns helfen wird.

Kennst du eine?

Ja, - antwortete Harry einfach und schmunzelte.

Am Abend ging Harry in Winkelgasse, um etwas für das Studium zu besorgen: einige Ingredienzien waren schon fast aus. Die Sonne schien niedrig und war orange-gelb. Ihre Strahlen streiften die Häuser, die Menschen, die Autos, die Wasserabflussröhre. Der Abend war still. Harry hatte Ginny kaum überzeugt nicht mitzugehen: sie fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht, und gestand dann, dass sie das Unwohlsein von Morgen an fühlte. Harry bat Ron und Hermine auf sie aufzupassen und versicherte sie, dass er selbst mit allem fertig wird. Die Apotheke wurde aber irgendwohin übertragen, und Harry musste die Passanten ausfragen. Man sagte ihm, dass sie jetzt in einer anderen Straße wäre, riet ihn aber davon ab, dorthin am Abend zu gehen. Harry bedankte sich und ging in die genannte Straße.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er ein Gefühl, dass jemand hinter ihm her ging, stolpernd aber ständig. Harry sah sich einige Male um, sah aber niemanden, außer einigen Landstreichern. Er setzte seinen Weg fort, und sah sich wieder an der Ecke um. Dort begann Aschgrau-Straße, breit, aber nicht geräumig, die Häuser waren hoch und schienen sich irgendwo oben zusammenschließen. Der Himmel war kaum zu sehen, und es war dort deshalb immer dunkel. Sonderbares Publikum trieb sich dort herum, das merkte Harry sich sofort und wollte schnell mit der Aufgabe fertig werden. Er sah bald die Apotheke, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde bei einem der Landstreicher erregt. Der schien fast ohnmächtig und war fast neben der Apotheke niedergefallen. Harry sah ihn an und schwankte, ob er jetzt in die Apotheke gegen sollte oder danach. Vielleicht wäre der Kerl betrunken, seine Bewegungen waren aber gar nicht der Trunkenheit ähnlich, sie fehlten bloß. Harry entschied sich doch für Apotheke. Als er herausging, war der Vagabund in einem verbrauchten Umhang mit Kapuze an demselben Platz und bewegte sich nicht. Harry verstand plötzlich, dass das _er_ war, der hinter ihm her ging. Harry neigte sich zu ihm und fragte.

Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?

Essen, - stöhnte der Mensch, und die Stimme, heisere und schwache, kam Harry bekannt vor, - Sie haben doch versprochen.

Ich... ich habe Ihnen nichts versprochen, - erwiderte Harry.

Nein? Aber... – die Stimme unter der Kapuze verstummte für einige Weile, dann fuhr er fort flehend: - Ich habe doch alles getan, wie Sie gesagt haben... Und Sie haben versprochen... meine Mutter... sie ist krank..., - der Mensch verlor endlich das Bewusstsein.

Harry hatte ihn aber schon erkannt und erstarrte überrascht. Um sich zu vergewissern, nahm er die Kapuze von dem Menschen behutsam ab. Ein unrasiertes, verfallenes Gesicht, eingesunkene Augen, verwickelte blonde Haare. Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, aber er musste gestehen, dass er vor sich seinen „Schulkameraden" Draco Malfoy sah.

Einige Minuten später fand schon der zweite Rat im Haus auf Grimmauldplatz statt. Hermine und Ginny interessierten sich sehr für die medizinische Seite der Sache, Ron bewies, dass Harry gehastet hatte. Harry verteidigte sich und wiederholte, dass er ihn dort nicht lassen konnte. Endlich gab Ron nach.

Die Mutter wird doch nach ihm suchen, - sagte er schließlich.

Wenn sie krank ist, dann nicht, - erwiderte Harry. – Ron, er wurde beauftragt, mir zu folgen. Aber er war schon so abgemagert, dass er es nicht geschafft hat. Ich weiß nicht, wem er jetzt dient, aber es wäre jetzt unvernünftig, ihn freizulassen.

Aber, Harry, - sagte Hermine, - wir können nicht ihn auf dem Hals haben. – Morgen fängt das Studium an.

Ich weiß es, ich möchte dieses Studium eigentlich etwas verschieben, möchte erklären, dass ich stark krank bin.

Aha, mit ganzem Kopf, - Hermine geriet in Wut allmählich. – Harry, es lohnt sich nicht, du kannst mir glauben, und es ist nicht die Zeit für Wohltätigkeit.

Gut, schlägst du was anderes vor?

Fragen wir ihn gleich aus und dann... sehen wir!

Harry drehte sich um und blickte Malfoy, der auf dem Sofa bewusstlos lag, hinüber. Das Bedenken störte ihn sein ganzes Leben, und diesmal wäre es besonders fehl am Platz, die Intuition sagte ihm aber, dass er in London bleiben und sich krank stellen sollte.

Hermine, ich bleibe, macht, wie ihr wollt.

Ich bleibe dann auch, - sagte Ginny. – Hermine und Ron erfinden bestimmt etwas, um dich zu rechtfertigen!

Das ist aber Unsinn, Ginny! – erwiderte Hermine zornig. – Ich bleibe in solchem Fall auch, ich kann euch, Leute, ja nicht ohne Aufsicht und in solch einer Gesellschaft lassen.

Dann wisst ihr schon über meinen Beschluss, - schmunzelte Ron.

Sie beschlossen doch, dass sie nur bis zum Wochenende bleiben. Harry hatte schon vor, die beiden Bibliotheken, die ihm in Hogwarts bekannt waren, zu besuchen. Jedenfalls, wollte er auch Narzissa Malfoy finden. Wusste sie denn, was ihr Sohn für sie tat und worin er sich eingemischt hatte? Und was für eine Krankheit hatte sie?

Die Antwort wurde teilweise am nächsten Tag bekommen. Draco kam zu sich und bat sofort um das Essen. Er verstand noch einige Momente nicht, wo er war, dann sah er Hermine mit einem kleinen Teller mit Brot und etwas Obst und hätte beinahe das Bewusstsein wieder verloren. Der Hunger war aber stärker als die Mentalität eines Aristokraten-Nationalisten, deshalb aß er mit großem Appetit. Ginny schuf eine Art Hühnerbrühe, die nicht nur genießbar aussah, sondern sich auch zum Essen eignete. Harry beobachtete seinen ehemaligen Feind in dieser Zeit und fand, dass der seinen Blick ständig vermied. Dann verdufteten die übrigen, und sie blieben allein. Malfoy zuckte plötzlich die Achseln, stand auf und begab sich zum Ausgang, Harry stieß ihn aber heftig zurück.

Einen Moment, bitte, - sagte er nachdrücklich, - wer hat dir befohlen, mich zu verfolgen?

Lass dich einmachen, Potter, - erwiderte Malfoy, böse aber unsicher. Harry sah ein, dass er im Inneren wollte, sich jemandem anvertrauen, und setzte seinen Angriff fort.

Wenn du denkst, dass ich dich jemandem aus dem Ministerium abgebe, irrst du dich sehr. Du kannst nicht glauben, dass ich auch helfen will, aber ich meine, es ist leicht zu glauben, dass ich es sehr herausfinden möchte, wer mich so braucht, dass er dich herangezogen hat.

Das weiß ich nicht, - antwortete Draco mit einem unglücklichen Blick. – Ich brauchte aber etwas Geld oder was zum Essen. Ich weiß nicht, wer _die_ waren, erinnere mich fast nicht daran, wie sie aussahen. Aber ich sollte dich auffinden, verfolgen, und dann darüber melden.

Wem?

Sie sagten, sie treten mit mir in Verbindung, wenn es nötig sein wird. Ich verstand sofort, dass ich mich wieder in eine... Situation eingelassen habe, aber... ich habe gar nicht vor, dir mein Herz auszuschütten, aber alle Wege scheinen zu Harry Potter führen, - Malfoy grinste spöttisch und bitter und verstummte.

Ich kann helfen, - wiederholte Harry, - ich habe nur noch Mosaikfragmente und kann nichts behaupten, bis etwas sich aufklärt. Ich kann doch deine Mutter finden, wenn du mir sagst, wo sie ist.

Malfoy zögerte. Einerseits war er zu schwach, um irgendwohin zu gehen. Außerdem war er nicht sicher, dass er schweigen wird, wenn man ihn ertappt. Andererseits... Harry Potter, der – kann das sein? – ihm aufrichtig helfen wollte. Und seine Mutter... sie konnte sich ans neue Leben nicht gewöhnen: an den Essenmangel, an endlose Übersiedlungen aus einem billigen Hotel ins andere, an diese Erwartungsstunden an der Tür des herzlosen Ministeriumsbeamten, der Vergnügen daran fand, jemandes Leben, schon elendes und zerstörtes, bis zum Ende zu vernichten. Darum hielt sie sich schon seit langem kaum auf den Beinen. Und doch kämpfte sie immer noch, im Unterschied zu ihm. Er hatte niemals jemand außer ihr über seine eigenen Träume gesagt, aber jetzt wurden sie alle begraben, für immer...

Er nannte Harry die Adresse und den falschen Namen, unter dem sie dort eingeschrieben war. Harry verließ das Haus in demselben Moment und suchte nach der Hütte am Rand von Hogsmeade. Das war ein kleines Häuschen, das so ungepflegt aussah, dass Harry anfing, daran zu zweifeln, ob es der richtige Ort wäre. Er fragte nach Mrs Gwain, und man antwortete ihm, dass sie vom gestrigen Abend nicht gesehen wurde. Harry erkundigte sich auch nach ihrem Zustand, man konnte ihm aber keine befriedigende Antwort geben. Sie sah krank aus, sie lag im Bett seit einigen Tagen, dann stand sie aber ganz munter auf und ging irgendwohin, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Niemand wusste, was sie hatte, sie hatte niemals einen Arzt angerufen, nur ihr Sohn hatte sie behandelt. Aber alle die Bewohner der Hütte waren einig, dass sie die Krankheit neurogen bekommen hatte.

Harry dankte und empfahl sich. Er wollte bei Aberforth vorbeikommen und dort Auskünfte einholen. Auch hatte er das Wirthaus von Madam Rosmerta und endlich Hogwarts im Augenblick. Er kam aber nicht zurecht, ein paar Schritte zu machen, als er zwei junge Leute sah, die hinter ihm her gingen. Vielleicht beobachteten sie ihn, und nichts mehr, aber das war Harry auch nicht recht, er hatte schon die Nase voll und wollte nicht mehr nach dem Plan leben. Geärgert, versuchte er ihnen zu entwischen, aber sie waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Er rannte. Nach einigen engen Straßen hörte er rasche Schritte hinter sich und wollte apparieren, aber es fehlte ihm an der Resolution, und es war deshalb gefährlich. Die Verzweiflung hätte ihn fast gepackt, als er eine niedrige Tür in einer steinernen Wand sah. Er warf sich instinktiv zu dieser Tür, sie ging leicht auf, und schlüpfte hinein. Niemand folgte ihm, und das versetzte ihn in Bestürzung. Er sah sich um. Das niedrige Gewölbe wurde dort hoch und rund. Etwas Riesiges hängte herab. Harry sah sich das näher an: das war ein großer Kronleuchter, der an dem eisernen Seil hing und aus zahlreichen Kerzen bestand. Sie brannten nicht, und es war sehr dunkel im Raum. Eine Kerze brannte in einer Ecke und beleuchtete die einzige Figur, die vor etwas großem mit dieser Kerze in der Hand kniete. Sie trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel und war sehr schlank und auch in dieser Haltung graziös und edel. Ein schwarzes Umschlagtuch bedeckte den anmutigen Kopf, eine blonde Strähne war auf der schmalen Schulter zu sehen. Die Figur erstarrte wie eine Skulptur. Harry näherte sich ihr vorsichtig und blieb unerwartet stehen. Die Figur kniete vor einem Kruzifix, das fast nicht sichtbar war, jetzt spürte Harry aber eine neue Anwesenheit. Sein eigenes Verhalten der Kirche und der Religion gegenüber war widersprüchlich, er interessierte sich dafür nicht, verneigte sie auch nicht im großen und ganzen. Aber das Vorhandensein einer heimischen Kirche in Hogsmeade überraschte ihn total. Er sah das Kruzifix nicht an, der Blick rutschte immer ab. Die Figur blieb still und Harry wusste nicht, was zu tun war. Er hatte einige Befürchtungen zugleich, er wollte sie prüfen, aber die Irrealität von dem, was vorkam, ließ ihn zur Handlung nicht.

Die Minuten zogen sich. Harry nahm sich endlich zusammen und – mit einem Gefühl, das er etwas Schreckliches machte, - berührte die schmale Schulter. Die Frau fuhr zusammen und wendete den entzündeten Blick zu ihm. Sie suchte für einige Sekunden nach etwas, dann wurden ihre Augen klar, und sie sagte kaum hörbar:

Hast du ihn getroffen? Sag mir, hast du?

Ja, - Harry spürte, wie sich die Irrealität verstärkte, als ob er mit dem Gedächtnis zurückgeschleudert wurde, um noch etwas zu verändern.

Danke, - antwortete sie kurz, richtete den Blick zum Kruzifix wieder, verneigte sich und löschte dann die Kerze.

Harry wollte den Stab anzünden, sie machte aber eine protestierende Bewegung, die er in der Dunkelheit mit Mühe gesehen hatte. Dann ging rasch weg, und er musste nur ihr folgen. Eine andere Tür ging unerwartet auf, und das Licht von draußen schlug unangenehm gegen das Gesicht. Harry verließ die seltsame Kirche und sah sich instinktiv um. Niemand war in der Straße, Narzissa Malfoy ging aber noch schneller irgendwohin. Harry holte sie ein und flüsterte:

Er ist in Sicherheit in meinem Haus. Er sandte mich hierher. So hole ich Sie ab und dann bringe euch beide nach Hogwarts.

Nach Hogwarts? – fragte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. – Wieso denn nach Hogwarts?

Weil das ist der sicherste Ort heute. Und weil ich niemandem auf der Welt so vertraue, wie dem Direktor von Hogwarts. Außer meinen Freunden, natürlich.

Ist Draco für dich auch ein Freund jetzt?

Äh... ich würde es nicht so sagen, - sagte Harry ehrlich, - aber ich habe ihm mein Wort gegeben, und ich weiß auch, dass ihr in einer schwierigen Lage seid.

Sie hielt. Harry dachte, sie wurde geärgert, ihr Gesicht war aber nur aufmerksam und forschend. Jetzt, bei Tageslicht, sah er, dass sie jetzt gar anders aussah, ihre Gesichtszüge schienen sich verfeinert zu haben. Harry studierte diese Erscheinung für eine Weile, dann hörte er ihre Stimme:

Hat er dir gesagt, was ich habe?

Nein, er sagte bloß, dass Sie krank wären.

Merkwürdig, dass er sie wenigstens nicht beschrieben hat... Aber wieso denn merkwürdig? Er versteht, auch wie ich, dass es hier sowieso nichts zu machen ist.

Was? Aber es lässt sich doch heilen, oder? – fragte Harry erstaunt. – Mit Hilfe der Zauberei?

Es lässt sich... aufhalten, aber nicht heilen. Außerdem kann ich mir keine Behandlung leisten. Ich brauche sie auch nicht, ich bin nicht sicher, dass sie helfen würde.

Aber... in Hogwarts wird man Ihnen helfen! Willigen Sie ein! Und dann wird Ihr Sohn mit niemandem fragwürdige Geschäfte machen.

Ja, ich habe das schon geahnt, - sagte sie langsam.

Er liebt Sie so sehr, - sagte Harry unwillkürlich. Und ein kurzes Lächeln überkam ihr müdes Gesicht.

Gut, - sagte sie nach einer Weile, einfach und entschlossen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war alles fertig. Malfoy erwartete die Nachrichten auf dem Grimmauldplatz, und man hatte keine Probleme mit ihm gehabt. Eine echte Errungenschaft war das, dass niemand einander provoziert hatte. Zusammen fühlten aber alle sich etwas gehemmt, und deshalb eilte Harry mit dem Apparieren nach Hogwarts. Er hatte auch vor, mit Malfoy ausführlicher zu sprechen, weil er ein Gefühl hatte, dass der etwas verschwieg, was für Harry einen bestimmten Wert darstellte. Außerdem wartete Harry ungeduldig darauf, wann er den Raum, wo er sich so viel trainiert hatte, wieder betreten wird. Dort gab es alles, oder fast alles, um erfolgreich zu studieren und auch eigenen Horizont wesentlich zu erweitern. Und die Praxis... man konnte davon nur träumen, es gab dort ein leeres Zimmer, das groß und gut beleuchtet war. Harry hatte sich dort in der Duellkunst geübt, nicht so erfolgreich, wie er es möchte, aber da spielte die maßlose Strenge des Lehrers ihre bestimmte Rolle, deshalb machte Harry sich keine Vorwürfe. Wenn er sich daran erinnerte, lächelte er unwillkürlich; endlich schlussfolgerte er, dass er nichts dagegen hatte, das irgendwann noch einmal zu erleben. Aber draußen fing es an zu regnen, und die Türme von Hogwarts sahen mehr majestätisch und erschreckend aus. Der Herbst war zu beginnen...

Kapitel 7. Worüber schweigen Zauberstäbe.

Harry erwachte früh am Morgen und fing an, alles im Gedächtnis eilig wiederherzustellen. Das Bild war gar nicht tröstend: sie haben nichts Wesentliches gefunden, McGonnagal hat ziemlich gespannt darauf reagiert, die Malfoys unterzubringen, doch bestand Hermine darauf, dass es dort nichts Schlimmes gäbe, und Harry beruhigte sich. Das Rätsel besaß seinen Verstand, aber ein Umstand machte ihm immer mehr Sorgen: außer ihm äußerte kaum jemand ein großes Interesse dafür. Hermine war natürlich am Studium sehr interessiert, Ron war seinerseits an Hermine interessiert und bevorzugte, ihr zuzuhören, als an der Diskussion aktiv teilzunehmen. Nur in den ersten zwei Tagen wühlten die beiden in Büchern eifrig, dann dachten sie mehr an die Spaziergänge in Hogwarts' Umgebung. Ginny leistete Harry Gesellschaft fast immer, sie gingen zusammen ein paar Male zu Hagrid, sonst verbrachten sie die Zeit in der heimlichen Bibliothek.

Am Samstag beschloss Harry die festgestellten Tatsachen zusammenzufassen. Ron und Hermine kamen nach einer Weile nach Ginny, sie waren ganz mit selbst zufrieden, und Harry verstand, dass es nutzlos wäre, zu streiten und etwas zu beweisen. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, der Harry schon sehr gut bekannt war. Er selbst nahm den Platz, den vor kurzem Snape so oft genommen hatte, schlug seine Notizen auf und blickte auf die Freunde.

Also, was Neues haben wir erfahren? – fragte er, und Ron sah endlich etwas schuldbewusst aus. – Ich meine, über die Grünen Moore.

Also, nicht vieles, - erwiderte Hermine sofort, - das ist fast gänzlich der Sagenbereich. Wir können uns aber auf die Hauptlegende stützen. Laut dieser Legende, schuf Salazar Slytherin einen heimlichen Zufluchtsort im Verwünschten Berg. Dort stecken von alters her solche Kräfte, die niemand von Menschen beherrschen kann und die ihn auch völlig unterworfen haben. Die anderen Gründer von Hogwarts versuchten, ihn zu retten, aber er hat auf ihre Ermahnungen nicht gehorcht. Es gibt auch einige zweifelhafte Berichte über den letzten Zweikampf zwischen den ehemaligen besten Freunden – Gryffindor und Slytherin, - nach dem Slytherin seine letzte Chance aufgegeben und sich in die Tiefe des Bergs entfernt hat. Jemand meint, dass er während des Vulkanausbruchs gestorben ist, aber es lässt sich durch viele Quellen bestreiten. Es wurde in vielen von denen betont, dass Rowena Ravenclaw ihn mindestens einmal nach diesen Ereignissen gesehen hatte, sonst ist aber nichts genau bekannt. Was ist ihm weiter passiert? Und was ist mit der Legende über seinen Geist, der ebenso gefährlich ist, wie der lebendige Slytherin? Darauf würde ich nur vorsichtige Antworten geben.

Es ist aber nicht alles, - sagte Ginny und räusperte sich. – Du hast recht, Hermine, dort gibt es zu viele Erfindungen und Mutmaßungen, damit man sich darauf stützen könnte, aber wir haben sonst nichts. Niemand von uns war dort gewesen.

Ich hoffe, niemand wird, - grinste Ron, grinste aber unschlüssig.

Das hoffe ich auch, - stimmte Ginny zu und fuhr zusammen. – Wie ihr wohl wisst, ist das kein Ort, worin man einfach gelangen kann. Die Moore sind mit sehr seltsamen und starken Zauberkünsten umgeben. Auch alles, was in der Gegend ist, hat schon einen Stempel der Moore auf sich. Ich meine, Hermine, die Legenden tauchen nicht ohne Grund auf. Und sie sind auch die unheilschwersten, die ich in meinem Leben gehört habe. Laut der Legenden, kam noch niemand, der nach den Schätzen suchte, zurück. Man kann dorthin nicht apparieren und die Felsen am Bergfuß kann man nur zu Fuß erreichen, und das bedeutet durch die Sümpfe. Auch wird der Berg von uralten Zauberwesen bewacht, das ist natürlich der unbestimmteste Teil der Legenden, aber dort geht es um Inferi, die überall sind, sie sind so zahlreich, dass man kein Ende sehen kann. Daran kann ich persönlich ganz leicht glauben, eine große Schlacht war dort vor dem Ausbruch.

Also, nehmen wir an, - bemerkte Hermine skeptisch. – Aber wenn man nicht allein ist, kann man die Inferi leicht mit einem oder mehreren Feuersprüchen wegjagen, nicht wahr?

Wenn du es nur noch einmal probierst hättest..., - fauchte Harry zornig. – Hätte ich mir das gern gesehen!

Entschuldigung, - Hermine errötete. – Ich habe vergessen.

Ich auch... fast, - log Harry und vertiefte sich in die Erinnerungen. Er kam zu sich nur als er das Wort „Basilisken" erhört hatte: - Verzeihung, Ginny, was hast du gesagt?

Der Berg wird von Basilisken vermutlich bewacht, - erklärte Ginny geduldig, aber etwas verdrossen.

Moment mal, - wiederholte Ron erstaunt, - hast du „BasiliskEN" gesagt?

Ja, du hast alles richtig verstanden, Brüderchen, - erwiderte Ginny sorglos. – Zwölf, wenn man genau ist.

Zwölf? – Ron machte den Mund auf. – Zwölf riesige blutgierige Schlangen auf einigen Quadratkilometern? Ist das ein Spaß?

Natürlich, mein Dummchen, - sagte Hermine zärtlich und höhnisch zugleich. – Ginny, erzähl so was in seiner Anwesenheit nicht, er schläft dann nicht ein. Der Junge versteht bloß nicht, wo ein Märchen ist und wo nicht.

Ron schmollte.

Es ist doch kein Märchen, - sagte Harry und sah Hermine unzufrieden an. – Verstehst du etwa nicht? Wenn es dort nichts Besonderes gewesen wäre, würde doch selbst Ferreus Holder darum kümmern?

Ich glaube, Harry, er kümmert sich darum nicht, weil er darüber einfach nicht weiß. Und wenn er auch darüber wüsste, suchte er schon nach einer Weise, wie man diesen Basilisken ausweichen kann.

Das bedeutet, dass er seine Leute auf Tod entsendet! – erwiderte Harry eifrig.

Und warum müssen wir ihn daran hindern? Ich sehe immer noch keinen Grund dazu! – Hermine wurde ungeduldig. – Wenn er den Elder Stab bekommen wollte, hat er Pech gehabt, na und? Wir können dadurch, was wir jetzt machen, niemandem helfen, findet ihr nicht?

Aber... – Harry fand keine Worte. – Aber du kannst doch nicht verneigen, dass der Elder Stab etwas damit zu tun hat. Und Professor Snape hätte nicht so einfach einen Diebstahl begangen, wenn es nicht notwendig gewesen wäre.

Meinst du das? – Hermine sah sehr ernst aus. – Harry... ich will dich wirklich nicht beleidigen, aber... die Veränderung in dir...

Was ist denn mit meiner Veränderung? – fragte Harry mürrisch.

Du willst, dass wir nach einer Weile Holder zu stoppen versuchen, nicht wahr? Oder hat der Professor so was geplant? Jedenfalls, gründet sich das ganze Unternehmen wieder auf dem Vertrauen zu ihm, dazu, was er denkt und vermutet, aber... Harry, hast du wirklich Vertrauen zu seiner Meinung? Findest du nicht, dass das... nicht normal für dich ist?

Ein angespannter Moment kam. Harry sah ihr gerade in die Augen, und alle anderen sahen ihn an. Er sah den Zweifel und den unausgesprochenen Wunsch, sich in nichts mehr einzumischen. Außerdem sah er schon seit langem deutlich, dass obwohl Hermine diese merkwürdigen Beziehungen zwischen ihm und dem Meister der Zaubertränke erwartet hatte, konnte sie sie trotzdem nie richtig verstehen. Jetzt ging das aber über alle Grenzen für sie, und Harry musste wieder etwas entscheiden.

Ja, - antwortete er sicher und sank wieder auf den Stuhl, er wäre beinahe vom Sitz aufgestanden.

Gut, - sagte Hermine nicht befriedigt, - aber wie können wir auf solche Weise dem Professor helfen? Ich habe einen Eindruck, er hatte schon einen Entschluss gefasst.

Nein, - erwiderte Harry und erstarrte für einige Sekunden. – Das kann nicht wahr sein..., - er schwieg ein wenig. – Er konnte doch das alles nicht auf uns einfach schieben.

Und ich meine, er konnte, - sagte Ron. – Er kann überhaupt alles.

Harry antwortete nicht.

An jenem Tag hatten sie nichts erreicht. Ron und Hermine verließen das Schloss am nächsten Morgen und versprachen, eine gute Ausrede für Harry auszudenken. Harry saß in der Bibliothek und konnte nicht fassen, warum er nichts über die Narbe erzählt hatte. Sie tat ihm jetzt öfter weh, merkwürdige Träume sah er und einen Gedanken konnte er nicht loswerden. Der Geist von Slytherin existierte noch, und Harry hatte keinen Zweifel daran. Was konnte aber Voldemort dafür, wenn er konnte etwas? Und hatte Snape das geahnt? Harry wälzte sich die ganze Nacht herum und sah am Morgen furchtbar aus. Ginny unterstützte ihn, wie sie konnte, aber er verstand, dass sie an das alles nicht glauben wollte. Aber sie wollte helfen, und das war schon etwas.

Harry versuchte mehrmals, mit Malfoy zu sprechen, der vermied ihn aber beharrlich, und seine Mutter sagte auch nichts. Sie behauptete aber ganz sicher, dass er nirgendswohin ausging und fast immer las. Das war schon etwas Außergewöhnliches, Harry beschloss aber, sich nicht in die Familienangelegenheiten immer so rücksichtslos einzumischen.

Eines Tages traf er Malfoy nach dem Quidditschspiel. Der kehrte aus irgendwelchem Ort zurück, müde und böse, und seine Mutter war nicht dabei. Harry holte ihn rasch ein und sperrte ihm den Weg ab. Malfoy zog sich zurück, blickte auf Harry zornig und versuchte auszuweichen.

Verschwinde, Potter, oder kriegst du was!

Nanu? – wunderte sich Harry. Er hob den Besen höher. – Siehst du das? Ich brauche sogar keinen Stab. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, gibt´s ein Gespräch.

Wirklich? – Malfoy sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

Ja, und ich meine, die Sache ist damit verbunden, wohin du jetzt gegangen bist, hab ich recht?

Ja und nein, - Malfoy zuckte wieder zur Seite, Harry stand aber von seiner Absicht nicht ab.

Was hast du _ihm _über mich erzählt? Du weißt bloß nichts!

Wirklich nichts, Potter? – Draco schmunzelte spöttisch. – Ich habe vieles gehört, während deine Clique hier war. Über den Verwünschten Berg, über die letzte Zuflucht von Slytherin usw. Ich werde es nicht verbergen, _ihm_ würde die Informationen sehr interessant vorkommen. Aber ich bin gar nicht so dumm. Man soll das Versprechen halten, nicht wahr? Und auch möglichst helfen, wenn etwas in deiner Macht ist, wenn du ein hochstehender Beamter bist. Meine Mutter hat umsonst gebeten, ich habe auch einen Versuch gemacht. Gehe nicht wieder hin.

Wenn du Holder gebeten hast, war das von Anfang an umsonst, - schüttelte Harry den Kopf, fügte aber nichts zum Thema hinzu. – Es wäre also er, der dich beauftragt hat, mich zu verfolgen?

Nicht er persönlich, selbstverständlich, - Draco sah seinen linken Schuh an, - aber jemand von _diesen,_ die mit ihm sind. Ich kann vieles erzählen, Potter, aber man wird mir nicht glauben. Oder wird, sagt aber „Na und?" So ist es jetzt in unserer verdammten Gemeinschaft! – er spuckte zur Erde.

_Diese – _wer sind sie?

Schwachköpfig, Potter, wie immer. ´st du überhaupt nichts gehört? Über die ganzen Kolonien von Vampiren, die mit ihm Geschäfte machen. Und er hat ein großes Geschäft vor, danach riecht es jedenfalls. Er hat ihnen viele einträgliche Dinge versprochen, so habe ich aus ihren Gesprächen verstanden, natürlich wissen sie darüber nicht, dass ich lauschte, sonst..., - er fuhr sich über den Hals.

Das ist gesetzwidrig, wie? – fragte Harry. – Und wenn man es beweist?

Na, und was weiter? Ich trete als Zeuge keinesfalls auf. Aber er hat mir meine Bitte und die Bitte meiner Mutter abgesagt, dafür muss man zahlen, - Malfoys Augen flammten für eine Sekunde auf. – Du kannst mir glauben, dass du Glück gehabt hast: wenn er mir nicht abgesagt hätte...

Ja, ja, - sagte Harry spöttisch, - du hättest mich verraten.

Meinst du nicht? – fragte Malfoy rasch.

Erpresse mich lieber nicht, Malfoy, - fauchte Harry. – Wozu versuchst du dein ganzes Leben zu beweisen, was für ein gefährlicher Mensch du bist?

Dass du mir und meiner Mutter geholfen hast, danke, - sagte Malfoy leise, aber hart, - lass aber die Seele in Ruhe!

Er stieß Harry beiseite und ging ins Schloss. Harry rief ihm nach:

Für einen Moment schien es mir, du möchtest dich uns anschließen.

Leck mich am Ärmel, Potter! – rief Malfoy zurück; er ging krumm, und sein Gang war nicht fest.

Das Gespräch gab Harry vieles zum Nachdenken. Das, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, war schon ein richtiger Beweis in seinen Augen, obwohl er auch wusste, dass das Hermine nicht überzeugen wird. Er konnte aber Ron überzeugen, dann stimmt Hermine bloß aus Prinzip nicht zu. Ginny wurde aber lebhaft bei der Nachricht.

Papa versuchte die Gerüchte zu recherchieren, - flüsterte sie Harry zu, als sie am Esstisch saßen. – Ich meine, Holders Verbindung mit Vampiren. Und da gab es auch eine Ermittlung unter den Werwölfen! Vampire und Werwölfe hassen einander und verraten die Geheimnisse mit Vergnügen. So bekam man die Information über die großen Blutlieferungen von jemand aus dem Ministerium. Mit Holder konnte man das zuverlässig nicht verbinden. Auch sonstige Informationen ließen sich nicht prüfen...

Warte mal, nicht hier, - flüsterte Harry zurück. Malfoy kam schnell vorbei und setzte sich nicht weit von ihnen.

Dann gehen wir, - sie gab ein vereinbartes Zeichen, was „Bibliothek" bedeutete. Harry nickte, und sie beendeten ihr Frühstück schweigend.

Also, - sagte Harry, als sie sich in der Bibliothek gefunden haben, - was hat dein Vater noch gesagt?

Vieles, aber es ist nicht besonders wert. Es gibt die Sache mit den Vampiren, die keine Einzelgänger sind, sondern in Gruppen arbeiten. Diese sind am gefährlichsten. Und manche von ihnen unterwerfen sich vermutlich Holder. Sie bewachen ihn auch, aber die Auroren wissen darüber nicht.

Und das wären sie, mit wem Malfoy was zu tun hat! – sagte Harry plötzlich überzeugt.

Kann sein, - Ginny zuckte die Achseln. – Ich beneide Malfoy gar nicht, wenn er mit ihnen was zu tun hat. Sie haben ja gar keine blasse Ahnung von Ehre oder Verbindlichkeiten. Besonders prinzipienlos ist Karlos, – vielleicht ist das nur ein Spitzname - ein sehr gefährlicher Typ.

Gefährlicher, als Holder kann er doch nicht sein, - erwiderte Harry. – Ich habe gehört, dass Vampire über keine magischen Kräfte verfügen.

Richtig, aber sie können das, was wir nicht können. Weißt du, wie sie sich bewegen? Sie können es ganz normal tun oder... springen wie ein Känguruh zwanzig und mehr Meter weit oder hoch, wie sie wollen. Und sie sind sehr stark, viel stärker als ein Zauberer sein kann. Sie beherrschen Gefechtskünste und werfen alle Art Messer sehr gut. Manchmal sind auch mit Balestern bewaffnet... Nein, Harry, das kann eine sehr ernste Armee sein, wenn jemand versucht, sie zu vereinigen.

Ginny, aber das ist schon was! Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wozu Holder sie braucht. Kann das sein, dass er darüber bewusst ist, wohin er geht und was er dort finden kann, welche Gefahren?

Wo, Harry?

In den Grünen Mooren, meine ich, - sagte Harry und verstummte. Der Gedanke fiel ihm schon seit einigen Tagen ein, er wusste intuitiv, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war, er wusste aber auch, dass man ihn in dieser Theorie kaum unterstützt wird. Wie er es erwartete, reagierte Ginny darauf ganz passiv.

Wozu denn, Harry? Er ist gar nicht so dumm, um an alle diese Schätze zu glauben!

Ich weiß nicht, wozu, aber... Ginny, sag mal, warum denkst du, dass es keine Schätze in Wirklichkeit gibt? Sollte Slytherin doch einen Köder hinterlassen?

Für wen doch und wozu? Inferi hatte er sowieso genug, wenn die Legenden überhaupt nicht lügen? Das ist unlogisch, Harry, siehst du?

Ja, ich sehe. Aber kann das sein, dass er noch etwas weiß, was wir noch nicht aufgefunden haben?

Natürlich kann. Aber ich stelle es mir einfach nicht vor, ich meine, unsere Rolle in dieser Sache!

Ich auch, Ginny, - seufzte Harry auf. – Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich mit dem Professor sprechen.

Bist du ganz sicher, dass er dir alles sofort erklärt?

Nein, ich bin überhaupt nicht sicher, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann, aber ich muss einfach was unternehmen, verstehst du das?

Ja, Liebling, - Ginny strich ihm übers Haar. Sie hatte eine besondere Begabung: mit den Händen und mit der Stimme zu beruhigen. Harry fühlte sich gleich mehr oder weniger sicher und spürte irgendwelche Erleichterung, dass sie bei ihm war.

Die Tage verliefen nicht besonders interessant. In allen Büchern gab es irgendwelche verschwommenen Andeutungen, die auf einen heimlichen Spruch oder so etwas hinwiesen. Dazu gab es etwas in einer unbekannten Sprache. Harry schrieb einige Zeilen ab und sendete sie mit Eulenpost an Hermine. Die Antwort kam fast sofort zurück, sie hatte Harry sehr enttäuscht. Hermine schrieb, dass diese Zeichen keiner Rune und keinem Runenbrief ähnlich waren, das bedeutete also, dass sie irgendeiner uralten Sprache gehörten. Ginny fand diese Zeichen gar nicht bedeutungsvoll, Harry spürte aber etwas seltsames, als er sie ansah, und seine Narbe stach etwas mehr. Übrigens konnte er das nur einbilden.

Der Herbst wurde trüb, und es regnete ununterbrochen. Harry und Ginny gingen fast nicht aus, und die Laune wurde immer schlimmer. Das Brainstorming zermürbte die beiden bei solchem Wetter sehr schnell, und brachte außerdem keinen Nutzen. Endlich war Harry gezwungen, im Oktober in die Schule zurückzukehren. Aber jedes Wochenende verbrachte er in Hogwarts hartnäckig und suchte, suchte nach etwas, was er vielleicht verpasst hatte, auf was er keine Rücksicht genommen hatte, auf etwas... Der 20. Oktober zeichnete sich in der Ferne undeutlich, und Harry fing an, dieses Datum zu befürchten. Er dachte immer an sein letztes Gespräch mit Snape zurück und hatte Angst, dass er etwas missverstanden und darum etwas oder sogar nichts erfüllt hatte. „Quatsch! – sagte er zu sich selbst. – Meinte er wirklich damit, dass ich diesen Unsinn entziffern muss?"

Malfoy kam selten zum Vorschein, seine Mutter auch. Wenn Harry sie sah, fand er, dass es ihr nicht besser ging, er wusste aber immer noch nichts über ihre Krankheit, aber sie tat ihm immer Leid, und dieses Leid war stark und manchmal unerträglich. So war Harry: er wollte alle retten, allen helfen, aber das Leben erwies sich immer stärker und klüger.

Eines Tages traf er Malfoy im Schulhof: der hatte einen Besen, hatte aber anscheinend nicht vor, zu fliegen. Harry betrachtete den Besen genau: das war ein sehr altes Apparat, und auch seine Nummer konnte er nicht sehen, aber Malfoy war es vollkommen egal. Er bemerkte Harry nur als der Kies unter seinen Füßen besonders laut knisterte. Er drehte sich um, wollte etwas sagen, dann änderte aber seine Meinung und schaute die graue Sonne hinter den Wolken an. Harry bewegte sich nicht. Endlich hörte er Malfoys Stimme, träumerisch und bewusst:

Wenn ich die Erlaubnis von der Mutter bekommen hätte, wäre ich schon dort gewesen... im Osten, neben den Mooren. Dort gibt es einen Eingang, ganz bestimmt, und ich könnte ihn finden, viel schneller als jemand.

Das ist schon was Neues! – sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. – Du prahlst schon wieder, Draco! Und wieder erfolglos. Was ist dir nur eingefallen?

Du weißt, was, - war die Antwort.

Wozu tust du das? Was willst du damit beweisen? – Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. – Dass du besser als alle bist?

Nur dass ich besser als dieser Hund bin! Und die Informationen von dir und deiner Freundin haben mir sehr geholfen.

Hast du gelauscht?

Ihr habt euch doch nicht so sehr verborgen, - Malfoy lächelte triumphierend. – Und jetzt könnt ihr mich nicht stören, wenn ich das will...

Aber du hast jetzt was über deine Mutter gesagt! Schön, dass du Bescheid weiß, aber sie...

Kann mich auch gehen lassen, sie ist doch jetzt ganz anders. Aber du hast recht, ich tue es nicht bald.

Warum sagst du mir das? – fragte Harry erstaunt, obwohl er schon die Antwort vermutete.

Damit du darüber nachdenkst und sich Sorgen machst! – schmunzelte Malfoy, aber nicht ganz ehrlich. Dann maß er Harry mit seinem Firmenblick in der Art von Mr. Geheimnisvoller und ging weg.

Harry unterdrückte den Wunsch in ein Gelächter auszubrechen. Der Zorn ließ nach, als er einsah, dass Malfoy lächerlich war; ja, er war lächerlich, aber etwas hatte Harry berührt, und er stand dort lange und beobachtete dunkle Gewitterwolken am Horizont, die sich Hogwarts schnell näherten.

Er ging in die Bibliothek und bemerkte schon im Korridor, dass er alle die Leuchten gelöscht hatte. Sonst war es zu dunkel nicht nur zum Lesen, sondern auch zum Gehen. Er tastete nach seinem Stab, fand, dass er ihn im Schlafzimmer hinterlassen hatte, und fluchte. Er war in Sicherheit, aber... Harry wusste, dass er ihn wegen Quidditsch nicht mitgenommen hatte, doch... er hatte das nie früher getan. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er diesen Morgen vor dem schrecklichen Schmerzen erwacht hatte, das konnte ihn aber in eigenen Augen keineswegs entschuldigen. Dann holte er gestohlen den Elder Wand raus, den er immer bei sich hatte. Er war genauso wie gewöhnlich, ohne Veränderungen. Harry fluchte noch einmal, richtete ihn in die Türöffnung hinein und sagte: „Lumos!"

Das Licht kam aus dem Stab heraus, es beleuchtete aber nicht, sondern zerstreute es sich in der Luft und hielt an der Nordwand der Bibliothek an. Zuerst begriff Harry nichts, dann rief er auf und rannte zur Wand. Dünne Linien verflochten sich merkwürdigerweise und stellten etwas Vollendetes und... Deutliches dar. Harry machte ein paar Schritte zurück und sah die Zeichnung aufmerksam an. Das war doch keine Zeichnung...

„'ne Karte, - dachte Harry überrascht und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. – Ja, Professor Snape... Sie haben die richtige Person gewählt!"

Kapitel 8. Nach 20. Oktober.

„_Tertium non datur"_

_(allen bekanntes Sprichwort)_

Wie verzaubert starrte Harry diese Karte an: eine Landkarte konnte man sie kaum nennen, aber der altmodische Stil der Zeichnung lockte an. Die goldenen Linien beschrieben nicht nur die Landschaft selbst, sondern auch das, was diese Landschaft enthielt. Die endlosen Sümpfe waren dort deutlich zu sehen, und auch der Berg. Harry sah sich aber den Wald und besonders kleine Pfade, die die Felsen umgaben und sich irgendwo in den Bergen auflösten. Zahlreiche Zeichen standen auf diesen Pfaden, deren Bedeutung Harry nicht verstehen konnte, aber das kleine Bild einer Schlange in den Sümpfen hat er schnell erkannt. „Sehr scharfsinnig, - murmelte er, - man könnte vermuten, dort gibt es einfach Wasserschlangen". Harry betrachtete die Karte einige Male, verstand, dass er sich an sie jetzt gut erinnerte, und sagte: „Nox". Die Karte verschwand. Harry ging zum Tisch und setzte sich. Es wäre jetzt also gefährlich, den Stab mit zu haben, andererseits wollte er ihn niemandem übergeben. Harry studierte die erloschene Kerze vor ihm mit einem abwesenden Blick. Er konnte nichts Besseres ausdenken, als bis zum 20. Oktober abzuwarten. Obwohl er alles sofort verstehen wollte, musste er diesen Wunsch unterdrücken, außerdem wäre es angebracht, auf Malfoy aufzupassen.

Ginny, Ron und Hermine waren gegen die neue Erfindung misstrauisch, Hermine musste anerkennen, dass alles den Sinn allmählich gewann, aber sie verzichtete daran zu glauben und beschäftigte sich meistens mit den Hausaufgaben. Die Sehnsucht nach Abenteuern hatte sich in Ron ganz verstummt, er riet Harry davon ab, große Hoffnungen auf den 20. Oktober zu legen.

Vor einer Woche vor diesem Datum hatte Harry einen offiziellen Brief bekommen. Dort stand die Mitteilung, dass er um acht Uhr abends am 20. Oktober zur östlichen Küste kommen sollte. Dort war ein Ort, der Mewbay hieß, von dort aus ging ein Sonderschiff gerade zum Azkaban, das völlig mit der Wachmannschaft versorgt war. Das alles hat Harry nicht gefallen, aber er war nicht in der Lage, zu wählen oder Bedingungen zu stellen. Er beantwortete den Brief und äußerte sein Einverständnis. Dabei begriff er ganz genau, dass niemand ihn begleiten durfte.

Am 20. Oktober regnete es den ganzen Tag ununterbrochen, es blitzte ab und zu, der Wind schlug wie ein Hammer ins Gesicht. Harry hielt vor den Türen der Aurorschule stand. Ron und Hermine standen bei, Ron war nervös, Hermine sah sich Harrys angespanntes Gesicht an.

Harry, willst du eigentlich gehen? – fragte sie plötzlich unentschlossen, ihre eigene Haare zupfend.

Ich muss gehen, - Harry drehte sich nicht um und sah sich den lila-grauen Horizont an. – Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe so lange gewartet, und jetzt weiß ich nicht. Ich habe ein merkwürdiges Vorgefühl.

Ist das mit heutigem Treffen verbunden? – fragte Hermine wieder.

Bin nicht sicher, - antwortete Harry müde. – Ich finde heute was heraus, das schon, aber... was weiter? Wie kann dieser dumme Versuch helfen?

Jetzt findest du das dumm! – Ron grinste. – Wer hat doch immer versucht, uns anzuspornen?

Ich streite doch nicht, - erwiderte Harry. – Alles, was ich eindeutig sagen kann, ist die Tatsache, dass ich tot müde bin und mit allem Schluss machen will. Will... aber nicht kann.

Heute muss sich doch etwas aufklären.

Vielleicht, - Harry sattelte seinen Besen nachdenklich und hob sich in den Gewitterhimmel.

Er kam zur Küste zu früh (übrigens gab es dort wirklich Möwen), trotzdem wartete schon das Schiff auf ihn. Er wunderte sich darüber nicht, er fühlte sich gar nicht dazu fähig, und sofort kamen ein paar Auroren auf ihn zu. Sie sagten einige nichts bedeutende Phrasen über die Notwendigkeit, seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, und dann begleiteten ihn zum Schiff. Es war eisern und dunkel, einem Bunker ähnlich. Harry hatte bald keinen Zweifel, dass das aus der Kriegszeit stammte. Das Schiff war aber ganz zuverlässig für das Schwimmen, seine Borde knarrten leise, als es begann, übers dunkelblaue Wasser zu gleiten. Man ließ Harry nicht, zum Oberdeck zu gehen, und er musste sich mit einer winzigen Kajüte direkt unter dem Heck begnügen. Das Knarren der Ruderdollen lullte ihn ein, er lehnte sich zurück und wandte sich vom Schiffsfenster ab. Er zählte die Minuten – und vielleicht auch die Stunden – nicht, die Zeit blieb stehen, er hatte aber Angst, einzuschlafen.

Die kleine Tür ging auf, und er sah Herrn Holder, der heute genauso elegant und selbstsicher aussah, wie in seinem Kabinett im Ministerium. Er machte eine seltsame Bewegung mit seinem unwandelbaren Spazierstock und setzte sich dann Harry gegenüber. Harry richtete sich auf und bereitete sich zum Schlimmsten. Holder lächelte ihm aber freundlich zu und sagte:

Guten Abend, Mr. Potter. Ich befürchte, dass das alles Sie irgendwie schockiert hat, aber das war notwendig für Ihre Sicherheit, ich muss das noch einmal wiederholen, wenn Sie etwas missverstanden haben.

Alles ist in Ordnung, - antwortete Harry ruhig. Er dachte daran, dass er so aussehen musste, als ob er nichts verstünde.

Nun gut. Jetzt nähern wir uns der Festung Azkaban zu, hier gibt es überall Anti-Disapparier-Flüche, also da gibt es nichts zu befürchten. Sie werden dann in eine Kajüte oben heraufgehen, zehn Minuten stehen Ihnen dann zur Verfügung. An der Tür wird man Dienst haben, also alles ist vollkommen sicher.

„Als ob er sich wirklich darum kümmert, dass alles sicher für _mich_ sein soll, - dachte Harry ärgerlich, - will bloß zeigen, dass ich keine Chancen habe, wenn ich etwas Gesetzwidriges unternehmen will!"

Da Holder schwieg und Harry nur aufmerksam anschaute, blickte der letzte gleich ins Fenster: die Wellen stiegen gleichmäßig der Reihe nach, und ihr leises Plätschern wollte einen wahrscheinlich täuschen, Harry spürte aber, dass der Sturm nah war, und das Herz wurde unruhig und fing an schneller zu klopfen.

Nach einigen Minuten verstand Harry, dass sie schon neben dem Azkaban sein mussten, denn es wurde auch im Schiff viel kälter, die Fenster waren plötzlich vereist und endlich kam der riesige Umriss der Festung hinter dem dichten Nebel hervor. Azkaban konnte schon beim ersten Blick Angst suggerieren. Harry konnte seinen Blick von der Festung nicht abwenden, in der Seele wurde es irgendwie leer und wehmütig. Dann sah er ein mittelgroßes Boot, das sich von der steinernen Insel abgetrennt hatte und jetzt sich dem Schiff langsam näherte. Harry strengte sein Sehkraft an, der Regen störte ihn aber daran, etwas noch festzustellen. Holder saß regungslos und betrachtete Harry forschend. Harry wurde auf einmal äußerst nervös, als er verstanden hatte, dass dieser Mensch immer nur ihn angesehen und sich mit nichts anderem beschäftigt hatte. Oder ist das bloß ein Hirngespinst?

Holder war mit dieser Bestürzung ganz befriedigt, er schmunzelte, stand auf und lud Harry mit einer Geste nach oben. In derselben Sekunde stieß sich das Boot am Bord des Schiffes. Harry stieg einen langen Leiter empor und hat unterwegs viele Auroren bemerkt. Das fügte ihm keine Sicherheit zu. Ganz umgekehrt. Holder begleitete ihn bis zur Tür einer kleinen Kajüte nur mit einer Bank und einem Fenster hinter dem Gitter. Harry blieb stehen, und es schien ihm zuerst, dass man ihn eingesperrt hatte. Dann öffnete sich die Tür, und er hörte schwere Schritte hinter sich. Dann erhörte er die bekannte Stimme.

Wenn ich dich hier noch einmal sehe, wirst du es bedauern, dass du zur Welt gekommen bist!

Die kalte Wut, die Harry deutlich wahrgenommen hatte, verblüffte ihn. Er riss seinen Blick vom verrosteten Gitter los und drehte sich zu seinem Lehrer um. Er sah einen Mann mit einem sehr dünnen und fast grauem Gesicht, mit schwarzen Augen, die jetzt entzündet waren, als ob er überhaupt nicht schliefe, mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, die verwickelt und schmutzig waren, seine ganze Gestalt wirkte abgezehrt und angespannt. Er trug einen Anzug für Häftlinge, und dieser Umstand hat Harry am meisten getroffen. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Snape war mit dieser Reaktion unzufrieden, überhaupt war er sehr irritiert aus irgendeinem Grund, den Harry nicht begreifen konnte. Aber er musste doch verstehen, dass es für Harry sehr wichtig war, hierher zu kommen und alles aufzuklären.

Sir, ich habe alles erfüllt, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, was ich weiter machen soll, wenn Sie es kurz erklären könnten..., - sprach Harry hastig und undeutlich.

Was gibt's hier noch zu erklären? – Snape senkte seine Stimme so, dass Harry lauschen musste. – Bist verrückt geworden, Potter! Mach, dass du fortkommst und nie wieder! Bist nicht so dumm, um nichts zu verstehen! Hast du mich nicht gehört?

Doch, - flüsterte Harry zurück, - aber was soll das alles bedeuten? Was gibt es dort, in den Mooren, was so gefährlich ist? Ist doch die Legende...

Es ist schon längst Zeit für dich gekommen, Potter, zu unterscheiden, wo die Legende liegen kann und wo nicht!

Dazu hat es aber gar nicht so Zeichen gegeben!

Wirklich? Habe ich etwa keine Andeutungen hinterlassen?

Ja, die Sache mit der Karte hab...

Snape sprang zu ihm und brachte ihn ziemlich grob zum Schweigen. Dabei bemerkte Harry viele zugeheilte Brandwunden und Narben auf seinen Handgelenken, und die Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken. Snape bohrte ihn zuerst mit einem rasenden Blick, dann sah aber das Entsetzen in seinen Augen und versuchte zu grinsen. Nur eine Grimasse hat geklappt.

Nichts Besonderes. Hör zu: halte dich so weit wie möglich von hier, du kannst nicht helfen.

Aber...

UNTERBRICH MICH NICHT! Jedes Wort, das du von mir bekommst, kann uns beiden schaden, kapierst? Jetzt gehst du weg und kümmerst dich nur darum, dass niemand erfährt, was dir bekannt ist, und mehr, als dir bekannt ist! Gegen alle deine Versuche wird man hier taub sein!

Plötzlich besann Harry, dass diese Worte in seinem Kopf klangen und Snape schwieg. Nur die Augen flammten mit Schmerzen ab und zu auf.

„Sie sind doch unschuldig, Sir! – dachte er aus allen Kräften. – Sie haben sie gestohlen, aber nicht um reich zu werden! Es gibt doch eine größere Gefahr!"

„Doch, ich bin schuldig, Potter, und der Diebstahl ist hier überhaupt nichts!"

Harry starrte ihn an. Das ist doch unbegreiflich! Er konnte Snape verstehen, aber er fühlte sich gar nicht dazu fähig, mit der Aufgabe allein fertig zu werden.

„Lassen Sie uns nicht!" – dachte er verzweifelt.

„Du kannst aber nicht ewig mit jemands Hilfe handeln. Man konnte eigentlich ahnen, dass alles sich damit endet. Das Ende wäre jetzt das Gewünschste".

„Quatsch! Sie werden auch mich überleben, Professor! Es ist noch nicht das Ende! Es ist noch nicht alles!"

Snape ließ ihn los und ging langsam zur Tür. Jeder Schritt fiel ihm schwer. Die Tür öffnete sich rasch, und zwei Auroren führten ihn weg. Harry stand für eine Weile dort und seine Verzweiflung wurde immer größer. Das alles war also keine Legende. Und Holder wusste darüber und glaubte daran nicht! Das war sehr wahrscheinlich, aber was machte das für Harry und seine Freunde aus? Ganz und gar nichts! Harry stellte sich Hermines Reaktion und hätte beinahe vor Ausweglosigkeit aufgeheult. Er konnte sich einfach eine Wanderung in die Grünen Moore nicht einbilden. Auch um die Weltkatastrophe zu verhindern. Er rieb seine Narbe unwillkürlich und erstarrte: er hat das wieder verschwiegen. Wenn Snape es wüsste, dann... Was dann? Harry verstand, dass all sein Unternehmen von Anfang an sinnlos war, weil der Meister der Zaubertränke sein Schicksal schon ausgewählt hatte. Und wer von ihnen in diesem Fall egoistischer wirkte, war noch eine große Frage.

Er verbrachte den Rest des Rückwegs schweigend, mit Emotionen überfüllt. Holder sagte ihm etwas an der Küste, Harry konnte sich aber an seine Worte gar nicht erinnern. Er war nur darauf konzentriert, sich zu beherrschen und diesen Menschen nicht zu verfluchen. Harrys Hand lag immer unwillig auf dem Stab. Er spürte Hass, Verzweiflung, Ärger, Mitleid und auch andere schon gemischte Gefühle und begriff gleichzeitig seine Machtlosigkeit, etwas zu verändern.

Ron und Hermine warteten auf ihn auf der Straße. Hermine biss sich an den Lippen und blickte den Himmel und die Gewitterwolken angespannt an. Als sie Harry einsah, sprang sie hoch und packte Ron am Arm. Ron nickte erleichtert und schwang mit der Hand. Harry schwang zurück. Er landete und ging ihnen entgegen. Hermine sah ihm ins Gesicht und wurde erschrocken.

Harry, was? Siehst ganz verstört aus!

Wirklich? – fragte Harry in schwacher Stimme.

Komm! Du sollst etwas Heißeres trinken! – sagte Hermine kategorisch und stieß ihn zur Tür an. Ron sagte nichts, aber sein Blick deutete darauf, dass er mit Hermine solidarisch war.

Ich will nicht trinken, - erwiderte Harry, und das war die reine Wahrheit, aber diese Erklärung machte keinen Eindruck auf Hermine. Sie zog ihn hinter sich ins Schulgebäude und dort, in der Kantine, stopfte ihn sorgfältig mit allerlei Trinken und Essen.

Harry fügte sich darin zu. Er war aber das ganze Abendessen still, und die Unruhe seiner Freunde wurde groß. Er gab ihnen ein Zeichen, dass er ihnen alles später mitteilen wird und die beiden fingen wenigstens an, miteinander zu sprechen.

Das Gewitter hatte sich gegen Morgen verstärkt. Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem Buch wie üblich, las aber nicht. Sie ließ kein Auge von Harry, der vergeblich versuchte, etwas mit seinen Hausaufgaben anzufangen. Endlich legte sie ihr Buch beiseite und gab Ron ein Zeichen. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an denselben Tisch und starrten Harry an. Zu dieser Zeit war er schon bereit, alles zu erzählen, weil er es schon nicht mehr aushalten konnte, zu schweigen. Zum Glück waren sie im Raum ganz allein.

Wie er es erwartete, meinte Hermine, er wäre alles Quatsch. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen eilte Ron nicht damit, sie zu unterstützen. Er sagte unsicher, dass die Sache mit den Heiligtümern des Todes auch zuerst unwahrscheinlich vorgekommen hatte. Deshalb folgte es daraus gar nicht, dass die Grünen Moore keine Gefahr darstellten. Hermines skeptischer Ausdruck wich dem Zorn. Sie sagte etwas mit zitternder Stimme. Harry hörte ihr nicht zu: er richtete seinen Blick aufs Feuer im Kamin und dachte nach. Er konnte sie ganz gut verstehen. Auch wenn er das alles jemandem aus der ehemaligen DA erzählen würde, würde niemand das ernst nehmen. Es ginge schließlich um Snapes Worte...

Hörst du mir zu, Harry? – fragte Hermine irritiert.

Nein, entschuldige, du hörst mir aber die letzten sechs Wochen auch nicht zu, na und? – Ron pfiff missbilligend, Hermine wurde stumm, Harry stand aber auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er bedauerte schon seinen Ausbruch, beschimpfte sich selbst gründlich, es wurde ihm aber nicht leichter.

Sie haben sich trotzdem bald versöhnt. Ron wurde zum Vermittler (und das war schon von selbst ungewöhnlich), deshalb ging die Sache schneller. Außerdem war Hermine gar nicht zu einem Streit gelaunt. Sie erwiderte nur, dass sie auf solche Weise zu nichts kommen werden. Harry schwieg zurück: er hielt sich an seine Meinung und glaubte, Hermine wäre zu leichtsinnig geworden.

Er wartete aufs Wochenende und auf die Möglichkeit mit Ginny zu sprechen und in der Bibliothek zu sitzen. Obwohl er daran nicht glaubte, dass er etwas Passendes findet, war das schon etwas, und Harry hasste die Untätigkeit am meisten. An jenem Tag war das Wetter so gut, wie es nur Ende Oktober sein konnte. Der Himmel war klar, die Sonne schenkte der Erde ihre letzten warmen Strahlen, um dann entweder für einige Monate zu verschwinden oder sich von Zeit zu Zeit zu zeigen und zu scheinen, kalt und müde, als ob sie dazu gezwungen wäre. Es hatte schon seit drei Tagen nicht geregnet, und auf etwas Besseres konnte man nicht rechnen. Ron hatte Hermine dazu überredet, mit ihm auf dem Besen nach Hogwarts zu fliegen, und jetzt kreischte sie wie verbrüht und klammte sich an ihm mit Händen und Füßen fest. Harry, der diese Szene ein wenig beobachtet hatte und dann hinter den nicht zahlreichen weißen Wolken verschwunden war, wurde etwas lustiger. Er atmete zufrieden auf und erreichte hohe Geschwindigkeit nach einer Weile. Er wusste, dass er in ein paar Stunden nach Hogsmeade gelingt und Ginny im „Eberkopf" sieht. Hermine und Ron kommen später zurecht und machen ihm sein Verhalten unbedingt zum Vorwurf. Er kümmerte sich aber gar nicht darum, er wollte nur leben und diese frische und feuchte Seeluft einatmen, bis alles endet. Denn alles endet mit etwas schließlich...

„Eberkopf" war überfüllt. Draußen lag sehr dichter Nebel, und viele dachten, es musste bald zu regnen beginnen. Deshalb beschlossen diese Menschen alle die Kneipen in Hogsmeade zu besessen und nicht nach Hause zu gehen. Da herrschte ein richtiges Durcheinander, und Aberforth bahnte sich einen Weg mit großer Mühe, denn er musste einige Krügel zugleich halten, um alle zu bedienen. Auf der Straße waren nur wenige, dazu gab es auch einen anderen Grund außer dem Nebel: vor kurzem wurde ein neues Bierfest in Hogsmeade eingeführt (ungeachtet zweier anderer Biertage im Sommer und im Frühling), und in jeder Kneipe wurde jetzt genau am 24. Oktober nicht nur Butterbier eingeschenkt. Was wäre denn das für ein Dummkopf, der an solch einem Tag nicht in die Kneipe ginge.

Es war seht heiß, fast stickig, und Harry war sehr erstaunt, als er dort Ginny und die ganze Gesellschaft auffand. Sie strahlte, als sie ihn einsah und umarmte ihn heftig. Neville und Luna winkten ihm mit den Händen. Seamus begrenzte sich mit einem Kopfnicken, Dean Tomas befreite den Platz neben sich. Harry setzte sich und reichte allen die Hand. Fred und George haben schon etwas gesprengt, und fast alle wurden mit buntem Konfetti bedeckt. Die beiden fehlten, und Ginny erklärte, sie wären mit ihren Mädchen beschäftigt. Was „beschäftigt" in diesem Fall bedeutete, blieb ein Rätsel für Harry, weil Neville begann, ihm etwas eifrig zu sprechen, und er abgelenkt hat.

Nach ein paar Minuten stellte er fest, dass Luna sich langweilte, und hätte Ginny vorgeschlagen, sie und Neville zu zweit zu lassen, Ginny flüsterte ihm aber ins Ohr, dass Luna es mit ihm Schluß machen möchte. Harry machte runde Augen. Ginny zog ihn wortlos weg vom Tisch, dabei hat sie Luna zugeblinzelt, und setzte sich an den Schanktisch. Dann senkte sie die Stimme und teilte Harry mit, dass obwohl Neville ein richtiger Held war, war er den richtigen Beziehungen noch nicht gewachsen, was Luna natürlich nicht recht war. Harry fuhr fort, sich darüber zu wundern. Seiner Meinung nach war Luna keineswegs ein vollkommen erwachsener Mensch, der „den richtigen Beziehungen" gewachsen war. Was ist das eigentlich – „richtige Beziehungen"? Er sah Ginny unruhig an. Ob sie es ihm erklärte, damit er denselben Fehler nicht beging oder... Ginny brach in ein lautes Gelächter aus, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Sie lachte überhaupt gern, und jedes Mal wirkte es auf Harry beruhigend. Auch in diesem Moment verstand er, dass er sich entspannen konnte. Ginny ging noch Bier für sich und für ihn bestellen, und Harry betrachtete den Raum, denn er hatte nichts mehr zu tun.

Die Leute sprachen miteinander, scherzten und lachten, aber das alles langte ihn nicht an. Er mochte so was immer nicht und wünschte jetzt sehr, dass Ron und Hermine kamen und sie vier spazieren gingen. Rechts saß eine ganze Gruppe von lustigen Kerlen und links nur ein Junge mit sechs Krügeln um ihn herum. Harry sah ihn von der Seite erstaunt an und erkannte Malfoy. Die erste Frage war: woher der Geld dazu beschafft hatte. Die zweite: warum hatte das seine Mutter zugelassen. Es konnte einfach nicht so sein, dass ihr geliebter Sohn ihr vollkommen egal wurde! Harry drehte sich um: Ginny wartete auf Aberforth und lächelte ihm ruhig zu, die DA spinnte vielleicht Witze, weil die Mitglieder oft in ein donnerndes Gelächter ausbrachen. Harry zuckte die Achseln und rückte Malfoy heran. Der bemerkte ihn nicht gleich, weil Harry nicht wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Draco war noch nicht betrunken, seine Bewegungen und Sprache wurden aber schon langsam. Er freute sich nicht besonders über solch eine Gesellschaft, erwiderte aber auch nichts. Er sah nur das Krügel in seiner Hand an und wartete ab. Bei solcher Ausgangslage musste Harry etwas schnell entscheiden.

Wie geht's? – fragte er stumpfsinnig. – Bist du hier allein?

Wie du es sehen kannst, - antwortete Malfoy gedämpft. – Hast erwartet, ich bin mit einer großen Band hier? Die sind da... drüben... ich dachte, du solltest dich ihnen angeschlossen haben.

Wie meinst du das?

Na, _die _sind doch deine Freunde, wenn ich mich nicht irre.

Das bedeutet eigentlich nicht, dass ich mit dir nicht sprechen darf, - antwortete Harry erstaunt.

Wirklich? – Malfoy lächelte unangenehm und schwieg.

Kann nicht verstehen, bist du darauf neidisch? – erkundigte Harry sich.

Worauf? – fragte Malfoy scharf und stellte das siebte Krügel auf den Tisch kräftig.

Dass du dich ihnen nicht anschließen kannst.

Was hast du gesagt?

Lass das, Draco, - erwiderte Harry müde. – Lass das alles, ich bin jetzt so gelaunt, dass ich dir alle die Wahrheit frei aussagen kann, alles, was ich denke.

Los! – Malfoy sah ihn nicht an, aber seine Stimme wurde boshaft.

Ich denke, dass du mich von Anfang an beneidet hast. Immer. Alles, was mich anging, sollte auch dich angehen. Du hast aber nie daran gedacht, ob ich das selbst wollte oder nicht. Wenn du etwas nicht schaffen konntest, wurdest du irritiert... Ich würde es so beschreiben: du hast dich selbst nicht gesucht, nach nichts gestrebt. Und jetzt willst du auch nichts außer Einsamkeit annehmen. Einerseits kann ich das verstehen, andererseits... ich glaube, ich hätte sterben können, wenn ich in solch einem Zustand lange geweilt hätte... entscheide doch selbst, wie du leben willst.

Da er keine Antwort bekam, stand Harry auf und ging weg. Er wollte atmen. Er schob Ginny, die ihm entgegen lief und auszufragen begann, zur Seite und öffnete die Eingangstür. Die Luft war nicht mehr frisch, sondern genauso stickig, wie in der Kneipe. Kein Mensch war auf der Straße. Der Nebel war so dicht, dass auch Hogwarts war kaum zu sehen. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Dann kamen wie üblich Gewissensbisse. Er wusste, dass er wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dass er damit nicht einfach kränken, sondern etwas beweisen wollte, hat er aber etwas erreicht? Das konnte er nicht bestimmen, besonders weil er selbst davongelaufen war. Er fluchte. Er fühlte sich wieder verwickelt. Eines war klar: er sollte aufmerksamer sein. In allen Fällen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, aber er sollte sich dazu Mühe geben. Ein undeutliches Vorgefühl stieg im Inneren, und er drehte sich ängstlich um. Die Gefahr schien sich in allen Seitengassen verborgen zu haben, die Bäume flüsterten etwas einander, und die Straße versank langsam in Halbdunkel. Nach einigen Minuten kamen die ersten Tropfen vom Regen.

Harry maßte die Straße mit Schritten und wartete ungeduldig auf Ron und Hermine. Sie sollten längst angekommen sein. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass etwas passieren konnte. Das Wetter war klar, ein plötzliches Gewitter konnte man kaum vermuten, außerdem konnte Hermine Flüge nicht leiden, so konnte Ron sich nirgendswo aufhalten. Ob sie dann für ihn suchten? Und wieder fühlte Harry sich schuldig. Wie konnte er noch darüber urteilen, ob Neville und Luna erwachsen sind oder nicht? Solch ein Kind wie er selbst hatte er nie gekannt! Außer einem, wahrscheinlich... Harry lächelte bei diesem Gedanken und beschloss, dass keine Kraft ihn zwingen kann, das diesem „Kind" gerade zu sagen.

Da spürte er, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Er drehte sich um. Der Regen war schon ziemlich stark, und hinter den kalten Wasserstrahlen bildete sich plötzlich eine dunkle Figur. Harry griff instinktiv nach dem Zauberstab. Die Figur bewegte sich nicht. Sie war riesig und trug einen langen Mantel, nicht den Umhang. In Hogsmeade kann man solch einem Wunder sehr selten begegnen, das machte Harry also noch mehr gespannt. Unerwartet machte die Figur einen ungeheuren Sprung und landete dicht neben ihm, nicht mehr als zwanzig Meter überwältigt zu haben. Harry hörte jemand nach ihm rufen, sah dann einen sehr hohen und kräftigen Mann vor sich, der kahlköpfig war und schwarze Brille trug. Außerdem hatte er so etwas wie ein Panzerhemd an, das ein wenig leuchtete. Ohne lange nachgedacht zu haben, schleuderte Harry mit einem Betäubungsspruch los. Er war schon darin sehr gut trainiert, aber der Spruch hat dem Unbekannten gar nicht geschadet. Er streckte rasch die Hand im ledernen Handschuh und Harry fühlte, dass etwas Scharfes sich in seinen Hals hineingebohrt hat. Danach war alles verschwommen.

Kapitel 9. Wieder allein.

„_Omnia praeclara – rara"_

(_Cicero_)

Die roten und grünen Funken in den Augen verschwanden, und Harry eine dunkle Wand vor sich. Er zwinkerte einige Male. Von oben herab fiel scharfes, grelles Licht, das von der einzigen im Zimmer elektrischen Lampe ausging. In der nächsten Sekunde besann er, dass er zu einem alten und wackeligen Stuhl angebunden wurde. Er versuchte zu verstehen, ob sein Zauberstab bei ihm wäre, spürte ihn aber in seiner rechten Tasche der Jeans nicht. Harry schloß die Augen und versuchte die Panik zu mildern. Bis die Lage sich aufklärt, hatte er noch Zeit, den ersten Plan der Rettung auszuarbeiten. Er prüfte die Knoten auf den Händen vorsichtig: sie waren sehr fest. Als er diese Bewegung wiederholte, ertönte eine heisere, bedrohliche Stimme aus der Ecke hinter ihm.

An deiner Stelle täte ich das nicht.

Wer sind Sie? Und wo bin ich? – die Stimme gehorchte Harry nicht und zitterte verräterisch.

Ist gar nicht wichtig für dich. Niemand weiß, wo du bist. Und natürlich fällt es kaum jemand ein, wo dieser Ort sich befinden kann. Wir können es gut: unsere eigenen Geheimnisse bewahren.

Wer ist das – „wir"? – Harry gewann die Ruhe allmählich wieder. Die Tatsache, dass er seinen Gesprächspartner nicht sehen konnte, machte ihn richtig nervös.

Bald verstehst du alles. Niemand will dir etwas antun, das sollst du dir aber vor allem aneignen.

Nanu? Wozu denn all dieses Schauspiel? – Harry unterdrückte das Zittern in der Stimme endgültig, aber das Herz klopfte, wie bei einem gefangenen Spatzen.

Der Unbekannte schwieg. Es roch nach Rauch. Er musste in diesem Moment rauchen. Wie dem auch sei, machte das einen bestimmten Eindruck. Harry wartete ab. Dann hörte er plötzlich den Unbekannten aufstehen, und da erschien der genau vor ihm und verdeckte mit sich den ganzen Raum, der zu sehen war. Harry prallte zurück: das war derselbe Mensch, der ihn entführt hatte. Harry war überrascht, als er begriff, wie der sich überhaupt bewegen musste, wenn er mit einem Ruck solche Entfernungen überwinden konnte. Der Mensch (wenn er nur ein Mensch wäre) schmunzelte unangenehm und nahm die Zigarette vom Mund weg. Der Rauch stieg zur Decke, bildete eine Wolke über der weißen Lampe und löste sich langsam auf. Der Unbekannte bügte sich zu Harry und zeigte seine Zähne. Die Schneidezähne waren groß und scharf, wie bie einem Wolf oder...

Gut, dass wir einander verstanden haben, - sagte er befriedigt, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte: - Wenn wir zum Ding gleich übergehen, geht alles schneller und sicherer für dich!

Zu welchem Ding? – fragte Harry. In seinem Mund war es trocken.

Das geht nicht, - der Vampir näherte sein Gesicht zu Harrys und fragte deutlich, jeden Buchstaben unterstreichend: - Wo ist die Karte?

Was?

Du hast mich gehört.

Aber ich verstehe doch nichts. Worum geht es?

Um einen sehr wertvollen Ding, Mr. Potter. Ich habe nicht vor, Umstände zu machen. Du hast Angst, und du tust es richtig. Wenn es nicht so wertvoll wäre, hätte ich dich nicht beunruhigt, nicht wahr?

Ich verstehe Sie aber immer noch nicht, - antwortete Harry sehr höflich. – Habe keine bloße Ahnung von irgendwelcher Karte! Ich interessiere mich nicht für Karten.

Das geht nicht, - wiederholte der Vampir nachdenklich und ruhig, und Harry fing seinen Blick auf. Seine Augen brannten, aber sehr merkwürdig: so brennt nicht das Feuer selbst, aber nur sozusagen ein Abbild des Feuers in einem schmutzigen und stäubigen Spiegel.

Harry wartete, was danach kommt, und rechnete verschiedene Variante im Kopf ab. Es war für Vampire nicht erlaubt, Zauberstäbe zu haben, also er konnte keinen „Cruciatus" oder so etwas gegen ihn verwenden. Aber Vampire können von einem Zauberer „Veritaserum" bekommen und es frei gebrauchen, warum nicht? Einmal hatte Harry schon dieser Substanz wesentlichen Widerstand geleistet, aber er konnte nicht vermuten, ob er es noch einmal schaffen wird. Die Angst stieg in ihm, als er an verschiedene Instrumente für Folter denken musste. Der Vampir wendete seinen Blick von ihm nicht ab. Da nahm er etwas aus der Tasche heraus und zeigte es Harry. Das war ein sehr seltsames Instrument, einer Zange und einem kleinen Stahlklöppel gleichzeitig ähnlich. Harry empfand plötzlich Ekel. Der Vampir machte eine schnelle Bewegung, Harry kam nicht zurecht, etwas zu verstehen, und ein schrecklicher Schmerz hat ihn durchgestochen. Er atmete einige Male auf, und der Schmerz ließ nach, er fühlte aber seine Beine nicht.

„Was war das? Was hat er getan?" – das Gehirn schaltete ab, und Harry stürzte in die Dunkelheit ein.

Er versank in der eigentümlichen Schwäche. Es lärmte in seinem Kopf, und manchmal hallten verschiedene Stimmen bis ihn. Er konnte nicht bestimmen, wieviel Zeit schon vorbei war. Vielleicht auch einige Stunden... das Bewusstsein kehrte unerwartet zurück, grell und scharf, und das erste, was er empfand, war der pulsierende Schmerz in den Beinen und in der Narbe. Er schloß die Augen, dann machte sie wieder auf und führte den Blick zu den Beinen über. Er sah einige Rißwunden, die brannten, wie Kohlen, das Blut rannte hinunter, und die Kräfte verließen die Glieder. Die Narbe brannte aber am stärksten, Harry seufzte laut auf und sofort hörte eine einschmeichelnde Stimme neben seinem linken Ohr, die sich erkundigte:

Ich begrüße Sie herzlich wieder mit uns, Mr. Potter. Ich hatte schon Angst, sie haben diese Welt verlassen. So, so: das Ergebnis ist aber gut, ich hoffe.

Welches Ergebnis? – Harry bewegte die Lippen kaum.

Lassen wir uns endlich frei sprechen. Und ehrlich, was besonders gewünscht ist. Niemand weiß, dass du hier bist, und niemand wird darüber in den nächsten zwei oder drei Tagen wissen. Dieses Gebäude hat einen sehr guten magischen Schutz und mehr als fünfzig Wachleute. Und es ist gar nicht wichtig, dass sie keine Zauberer sind. Ich erzähle dir das alles, damit du dir deine Lage merkst und dich vernünftig benimmst. In zwei Tagen bleibt nichts von dir, du stellst dir nicht einmal vor, was dir bevorsteht.

Er sagte das alles ohne jeglichen Ausdruck, vollkommen ruhig und sicher, nicht so wie Todesser zum Beispiel. Er rauchte wieder eine Zigarette mit einem ekelhaften Geruch. Harry schluckte, drehte aber seinen Kopf zu seinem Quäler nicht. Er sah einfach die Wand an und schwieg. Im Inneren besann er die einfache Wahrheit: er wird von diesem Ort nie rausgehen.

Also, die Nacht wird lang sein, - grinste der Vampir. – ich und meine Freunde haben viele Überraschungen für unseren Gast.

Ich habe aber schon gesagt, dass ich nichts weiß, - sagte Harry. – Was kann ich dann erzählen?

Du hättest dich dann ganz anders benommen, mein Freund, gar nicht so, wie in der letzten Zeit.

Hat man mich ja verfolgt?

Aber selbstverständlich! Die interessanteste - oder fast die interessanteste – Figur in der ganzen magischen Welt. Heute kann man ohne Kontrolle nicht umgehen, wenn man über alles Bescheid wissen will. Also denn, wo ist die Karte?

Ich verstehe Sie wirklich nicht! Warum soll ich dann über irgendwelche Karte wissen?

Weil du der einzige Mensch bist, der über sie theoretisch wissen könnte, - grinste der Vampir wieder.

Harry begriff mit einem Schreck, dass der recht hatte, genau gesagt, Holder. Dieser Holder erriet viele Dinge, wenn er es wollte, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Es wäre aber sehr interessant, herauszufinden, was genau Holder wusste und was er seinen Helfern mitgeteilt hatte. Zum Unglück wusste das Harry nicht und folglich wusste er nicht, was zu tun war. Die Unklarheit machte ihm Angst und störte ihn beim Nachdenken sehr.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und einige Vampire tritten herein. Sie waren schon ein bisschen besoffen, sahen aber Harry sehr interessiert an. Einige von ihnen holten auch, wie ihr Führer, Zigaretten aus und zündeten sie mit Lust an, die anderen begrüßten den Vampir, der Harry gefoltert hatte, faul aber mit Respekt. Sie nannten ihn Karlos und Harry spürte, dass er schon mit Angst überfüllt war. „Das geht nicht, - sagte er zu sich selbst, - du sollst stark sein, was ist los mit dir?" Der Wirrwarr im Kopf wollte keineswegs verschwinden. Verschiedene Vorgefühle peinigten ihn gleichzeitig, und er konnte nicht beschließen, welche von ihnen eine größere Gefahr darstellten. Die Vampire machten nichts, sie standen bloß und warteten auf etwas. Vielleicht dass er unter diesem psychologischen Druck resigniert. Harry überlegte sich kramphaft, ob Karlos ihn einfach hinterging. Er wirkte darin bewandert. Der Vampirenkreis wurde unmerklich enger und enger. Harry schloß die Augen und lauschte. Er hörte nur die schreckliche Stille überall. Niemand kommt zur Hilfe... Niemand...

Später konnte er sich daran nicht erinnern, was genau ihm weiter passiert war. Er wusste nur, dass man ihm gruselig weh tat, dass er stöhnte und schrie, man lachte aber nur zurück. Als er richtig zu sich kam, war niemand da. Die Lampe brannte nicht mehr, da war schon der Aufstand hinter dem Fenster. Er versuchte noch einmal die Knoten, keiner wurde schwächer. Das Gedächtnis verzichtete darauf, die letzten Stunden zurückzurufen, er war aber ihm dafür sehr dankbar. Die trübe Sonne beleuchtete den schmutzigen Raum schwach. Der Aufstand... Er weckte gar keine Hoffnung in Harrys Herzen, er wünschte nur eines: zu sterben, bevor man etwas von ihm rauszieht. Aber der Tod lachte über ihn verächtlich und flog auf seinen schwarzen Flügel weg. Die Stille drückte. Harry möchte wenigstens schlafen, die Nervosität störte ihn aber. „Merkwürdig, - dachte er, - es ist scheinbar schon Zeit, sich zu beruhigen oder sogar abzufinden".

Er wusste, dass es schon gegen sieben Uhr morgens sein musste, und das bedeutete, dass der Unterricht in der Aurorschule in einer Stunde zu beginnen war. Ob es Sonntag oder Montag war, war er selbst nicht ganz sicher. Er stellte sich vor, wie man nach ihm vergeblich suchte, sah Ginnys Gesicht sehr deutlich, nettes, geliebtes Gesicht, dem heiße Tränen hinunterliefen, sah dann Hermine und Ron mit aufgeregten Gesichtern, die immer noch eine wahnsinnige Hoffnung hatten, dass er am Leben wäre. Und dann sah er Snape, genau wie es letztes Mal war, mit einem erlöschten, schmerzhaften Blick, mit den Spuren der Folter auf den Händen, erinnerte sich daran, wie der sich darum kümmerte, dass Harry nach keinen Unannehmlichkeiten für sich suchte, und das Entsetzen überkam ihn. ALLE diese Leute wussten noch nicht über seine Narbe, diese verdammte Narbe, von der er nie Ruhe haben wird! Jetzt hatte Harry einen schreckenden Verdacht, was dieser Schmerz bedeutete. Er stieß sich von diesem Gedanken all diese Zeit mit Händen und Füßen ab – und was nun? Jetzt weiß keiner über die Hauptgefahr, auch dieses Tier – Holder! Harry empfand Abscheu gegen ihn, aber gegen sich selbst – am meisten. Was hatte ihn früher gestört? Stolz, Unsicherheit? Oder mangelnder Wille, wie bei Hermine, anzuerkennen, dass gar nichts vorbei war? Wie konnte er nur sie beurteilen? Harry zuckte mit einem heftigen Ruck, erreichte aber nichts und heulte vor Unvermögen auf. Dann spürte er den schwachen Druck des Elder Stabs unter dem Herzen in einer speziellen Tasche, die Ginny für diesen Stab gemacht hatte. Harry fühlte sich noch hilfloser. Wenn er nur konnte, die Karte jetzt loszuwerden! Er hatte aber nichts außer den Händen, die zusammengebunden waren. Außerdem: was könnte er tun, wenn er auch sich befreit hätte? Er hatte keinen eigenen Stab mehr, und sein Tarnumhang und das Säckchen, das ihm so teuer war, wurden entnommen. Er bemühte sich sehr, daran nicht zu denken, was für ihn alle diese Dinge bedeuteten. Dem Wutausbruch folgte die Verwüstung.

Harry presste die Zähne zusammen und bemerkte plötzlich, dass Karlos wieder da war, diesmal allein.

Wie fühlst du dich? – fragte er.

Wunderschön, - erwiderte Harry, ohne ihn eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben.

Das ist gut. Und ich habe eine Nachricht für dich. Schön, dass du dich wohl fühlst, sonst... Also, du hast eine gute Möglichkeit.

Wozu?

Die-Kar-te, - sagte Karlos getrennt. Er kauerte neben Harry und sah ihm wartend ins Gesicht. – Wir können uns hier nicht lange amüsieren. So, der Befehl ist gekommen, in einer halben Stunde machen wir uns auf den Weg.

Wohin? – fragte Harry gelassen, aber er erstarrte vor Entsetzen.

Nach Azkaban, natürlich. Es gibt eine Meinung, dass es dann schneller geht. Denke, mein Freund, es bleibt noch Zeit, denke...

Karlos verließ den Raum. Harry sah ihm nach und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, wie alles so blitzschnell passieren konnte. Was war hier zu unternehmen? Vielleicht konnte er versuchen, die Vampire zu betrügen, aber das wäre leicht zu prüfen. Und dann... Harry schauderte. Er konnte das nicht zulassen. Auch wenn es um die Rettung der Welt ginge...

Als Karlos zurückkehrte, sah Harry den Boden an und biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann sagte er in einer farblosen Stimme:

Gut. Ich sage euch... sage...

Das sollte man ahnen, - grinste Karlos. – Und _er_ hat behauptet, dass du nichts wüsstest... Merkwürdig, nicht wahr? – er lachte und ging raus.

Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er hatte gar nicht vor, diesen Subjekten den Elder Stab zu übergeben, deshalb musste er sich bloß an die Karte erinnern. Sie war ganz deutlich, aber ziemlich einfach zusammengestellt. Die Ausnahme waren einige besondere Zeichen, die noch nicht entziffert worden waren. Harry beschloß, sie taktvoll gar nicht zu erwähnen... auf jeden Fall.

Die Vampire kamen bald zurück. Sie brachten Holder nicht mit, und Harry entspannte sich. Sein ganzer Körper pulsierte mit Schmerzen, besonders die Narbe, und ein bestimmter Teil seiner Seele wollte mit allem so schnell wie möglich Schluß machen. Harry machte sich sofort Vorwürfe wegen solches Kleinmutes und sah Karlos herausfordernd an.

Also, wo ist die Karte? – fragte der mit einer Drohung.

Alles ist tatsächlich einfach, - erwiderte Harry mit Mühe, - sie existiert nicht mehr.

Das ist eine Lüge, - Karlos zuckte die Achseln. – Bist du sicher, dass du gerade das sagen wolltest?

Ja, das kommt seltsam vor, aber das ist so, - antwortete Harry. – Sie ist vernichtet.

Für eine Sekunde schien Karlos verwirrt, dann sagte er aber gleichgültig.

Nehmen wir an, aber da muss es eine Kopie geben! Potter, zwinge mich lieber nicht.

Aber ich... ich erinnere mich an... sie, - presste Harry hervor und senkte den Blick. Ein straffes Klümpchen blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Es gab keinen Rückweg mehr.

Karlos entfaltete ruhig eine große Papierliste, als ob er so was erwartete, und schnippte, damit noch ein Stuhl gebracht wird. Zwei andere, die ihn mit Angst und Kriecherei anstarrten, verbeugten sich und erfüllten den Befehl in der nächsten zеhn Sekunden. Da Karlos schwieg, beobachtete Harry die Bemühungen seiner Knechten und hoffte darauf, die Zeit zu ziehen. Karlos schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. Er zögerte nicht mehr, er verbreitete die Liste auf dem Stuhl vor Harry mit einem Ruck und fragte ihn ernsthaft:

Erkennst du das, Potter? Sieh dir das aufmerksam an und zeichne schnell, was hier fehlt. Alles ist einfach.

„Für dich natürlich!" – dachte Harry mit Bosheit. Das war die Karte, dieselbe, aber viele Details fehlten. Harry dachte, dass Holder sie auch gut kennen musste, er hatte sie aber bestimmt nicht so gut erlernt, wie er, sonst wäre er nicht so nervös wegen dieses Velustes. Harry hat sich die Karte schon tausendmal angesehen und musste mit Bitternis gestehen, dass er sich an alle Einzelheiten ausgezeichnet erinnerte. Er seufzte.

Alles ist einfach! – wiederholte Karlos. – Der Meister hat sie im Kopf im großen und ganzen. Und außerdem sitzt er oben (Harry schluckte). Wenn du etwas spinnst, versteht er das im Augenblick. Du hast einfach keinen anderen Ausweg. Wenn du einen Beweis bekommen willst, dass das kein Bluff ist, kann ich ihn bitten, hierher zu kommen. Aber das wird ihn zweifellos sehr ärgern.

Nicht nötig, - sagte Harry heiser und wandte sich ab. Die Karte stand vor ihm, als ob er sie wirklich in den Händen hielt. Er unterdrückte den Knäuel in der Kehle, der immer schwerer wurde, und drehte sich zur Karte.

Karlos sah so zufrieden aus, wie ein Vampir nur zufrieden aussehen kann.

Sehr gut, - sagte er vertrauensvoll und nickte jemand kurz. Harry fühlte, dass man seine blutigen Handgelenke von den Stricken befreite.

Ich bin kein guter Maler, - sagte er und versuchte, seinen Händen Bewegung zu machen.

Das macht nichts. Wenn du gerade und krumme Linien zeichnen kannst, geht es...

Harry sah sich nach einer Feder oder so ähnlich um. Einer der Vampire zwängte ihm einen Bleistift in die Hand hinein. Die Finger bogen sich schlecht, Harry strengte sie an und begann, zu zeichnen. Von Zeit zu Zeit nahm Karlos die Karte und brachte sie nach oben zu Holder. Harry schwindelte nicht, er verstand, dass Holder seine Bedrohung erfüllen wird, wenn er Verdacht schöpft. Doch hat Harry von Basilisken und von allem für ihn unbekanntem absichtlich nicht erwähnt. Es kostete ihn viel Mühe, Karlos Blick fest auszuhalten und zu behaupten, dass nichts mehr dort stand. Dann wartete er mit stockendem Herzen auf Holders Reaktion. Nachdem Karlos gekommen war und genickt hatte, begriff Harry, dass es ihm gelungen war, Holder zu täuschen. Gelungen?... Harry hasste sich selbst wie noch nie bevor. Außerdem war er nicht sicher, dass er die Situation gerettet hatte. Karlos befahl, ihm die Hände wieder zusammenzubinden, ließ einen Vampir im Raum und gab jemand ein Zeichen. Harry sah den Boden an und lauschte gespannt. Dann verstand er, dass Holder weg war. Wohin? Nach Azkaban oder in die Moore, um die Karte gleich zu prüfen? Ohne nachzudenken? Das war kaum. Dann nach Azkaban? Konnte Harry doch Karlos glauben, dass Holder sich an sein Wort halten wird? Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und einige Sekunden lang musste er mit den Tränen kämpfen. Alles... Alles... Er verlor das Bewusstsein zum dritten Mal diese lange Nacht.

Ein unvorstellbares Chaos. Harry dachte zuerst, er wäre im Mittelpunkt einer großen Schlacht. Dann besann er die Wirklichkeit und lauschte. Der Vampir, sein Wächter, lauschte auch, verließ aber seinen Posten nicht. Er fletschte die Zähne, saß aber auf dem Stuhl regungslos. Stimmen, unverständliche Laute, Gerassel, Getrampel und Schreie. Das ganze Gebäude schien in Bewegung gekommen zu sein, wie ein großer Ameisenhaufen. Harry hatte für einen Moment eine verrückte Hoffnung gehabt, dass die Hilfe doch gekommen war, dann zweifelte er daran. Karlos hatte recht: niemand wusste, wo er war... Niemand, außer... (Harry lächelte sogar bei diesem Gedanken) vielleicht wusste Malfoy über diesen Ort. Aber konnte er? Harry wollte lachen, er hielt sich aber rechtzeitig zurück. Der Vampir sah ihn merwürdig an, plötzlich stand er auf und näherte sich Harry zu.

So-so, lächeln wir etwa? – er betrachtete Harry aufmerksam, und Harry wurde schwindlig. – Weißt du, dass du sowieso ein Tote bist?

Ich habe das geahnt, - antwortete Harry vorsichtig.

Und ich bin hungrig und müde, will bloß nicht mehr warten.

Harry zuckte, aber (die Fessel waren nur tiefer in seine verwundeten Handgelenke eingeschnitten), er Vampir griff ihn bei den Schultern und hielt fest. Seine Augen waren gierig und fast wahnsinnig. Harry konnte seinen Blick von diesen schonungslosen Augen nicht abwenden. Der Blutsäuger entblößte krumme Reißzähne, und Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein entsetzliches Krachen, und etwas Schweres fiel auf Harry. Er sah, dass das der Körper seines Wächters war. Dann spürte er, dass seine Hände frei waren. Das Gehirn arbeitete langsam. Harry drehte mit dem Kopf, aber im nächsten Moment stellte man ihn schon auf die Beine.

'st lebendig? – fragte der magere, schwarzhaarige Mann, der neben ihm stand, sehr bekannter Mann...

Sie? Das ist unmöglich! – stotterte Harry und sah wieder den Boden an.

Wie du es sehen kannst, doch, - grinste Snape ohne besondere Heiterkeit und warf ihm den Tarnumhang über die Schulter. – Ist deines?

Was? Aber...

Keine Zeit! Potter, wann wirst du endlich klüger werden? Von hier aus kann man nicht apparieren. Folge mir... schweigend, bitte! Hier ist auch dein Stab und ein Säckchen mit Arzneimitteln, ich glaube...

Hier ist auch Ihr, Sir! Aber wie denn...

Verstecke ihn, Idiot! – fauchte Snape zornig. Harry sah ihn total überrascht an: er hat erst jetzt bemerkt, dass Snape ein langes blutbedecktes Messer in der linken Hand hatte.

Sir, aber...

Komm! – ohne auf ihn zu warten, rannte Snape aus der Kamera heraus, und es blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Zuerst konnte er nicht verstehen, warum er nicht kämpfen durfte. Aber er hat das sehr bald verstanden. Sie liefen nur einigen Kurven vorbei, als drei Vampire ihnen entgegenliefen. Snape warf sich nach links und stieß Harry nach rechts. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Gegner Balester hatten. Dann sah Harry, wie schnell sie sich bewegten, und weitere Fragen, warum die Magie hier nicht helfen konnte, waren selbst hinfällig geworden. Sie schienen gleichyeitig in einigen Orten zu sein: auf der Decke, auf dem Boden, links, rechts – überall, so spontan waren ihre Sprünge. Harry geriet in Panik, Snape handelte aber sicher, und es entstand ein Verdacht bei Harry, dass er es mit den Vampiren nicht zum ersten, und sogar nicht zum zehnten Mal zu tun hatte. Wo er das gelernt hatte, konnte Harry nicht einmal vermuten, aber die Gegner waren nach einigen Schwinden des Messers erfolgreich besiegt. Snape atmete schwer und gab Harry ein schnelles Zeichen.

Sir, - flüsterte Harry, - sind sie tot?

Snape drehte sich nicht um und erwiderte sehr irritiert.

Stelle mir nicht vor, wie Sie den UTZ abgegeben haben! Man kann sie nicht töten! Nur mit einem Espenpfahl. Und ich hatte keine Zeit, sie zu besorgen!

Aber sie fürchten sich auch vor der Sonne!

Schon nicht mehr. Gibt's eine Salbe, die es ihnen leistet, auch am Tage herumzulaufen, Und jetzt – mach den Mund zu!

Harry beschloß, dass alle anderen Fragen abwarten konnten. Dann empfand er ein richtiges Entsetzen. Aber er _musste _jetzt alles erzählen, und über seine Visionen, auch wenn Snape ihn umbringt. Und diesmal hat er es verdient... Moment mal, woran denkt er nur? Es war immer noch nicht ganz klar, ob sie sich überhaupt herausfinden. Aber Snape schien den Weg zu wissen, jedenfalls dachte er vor keiner Wegegabel nach. Endlich tauchte er in eine niedrige und enge Tür, Harry machte dasselbe und flog hinunter. Er landete auf den steinernen Boden und schrie auf. Er war dunkel. Snape tastete nach ihm gereizt und rüttelte ihn auf. Harry stand mit Mühe auf und wollte sich aufs Apparieren vorbereiten, Snape spannte sich aber an. Harry hörte auch irgendwelche Bewegung in der Finsternis und dachte, dass es jetzt äußerst angebracht wäre, sich davonzumachen. Dann pfiff aber etwas neben seinem Kopf, dann noch etwas leichtes, und wahrscheinlich auch scharfes. Er hob den Zauberstab und in der nächsten Sekunde pfiff etwas zurück, und da hörte er einen heiseren Aufschrei. Er erkannte Karlos. Harry verließ sich auf das Glück und suchte nach Snape. Der griff plötzlich nach seiner Hand, und sie apparierten.

Kapitel 10. Die kalte Woche.

„_Wir sind für diejenigen verantwortlich, die wir an sich gewöhnt gemacht haben"_

_(Antoine de-Saint Exupery)_

Die Erkenntnis der Tatsache, dass sie doch davongelaufen waren, gab Harry einen zweiten Atem. Er wartete mit geschlossenen Augen ab, bis das Apparieren endet, und sah sich dann schnell um. Das war Hogsmeade, früh am Morgen, nach dem großen Bierfest. Niemand war natürlich zu sehen. Harry lächelte erleichtert und wandte sich zu seinem Lehrer, und wurde baff vor Schrecken. Snape wankte und sank zu Boden, in seiner Brust sah Harry ein langes schwarzes Pfeil.

Nein! – flüsterte er und fasste Snape bei den Schultern. – Professor, Sie können es nicht! Nein!

Er warf den Umhang ab, der war aber schon rot wegen des Blutes. Harry brummte schnell einen Spruch, den Hermine früher verwendet hatte, um das Blut zu stoppen, das half aber wenig. Dann fiel es ihm ein, dass Vampire ihre Pfeile mit einem speziellen Gift versorgten, deshalb starb das Opfer besonders lange und qualvoll. Harry kämpfte umsonst mit Verzweiflung und der schrecklichen Leere, die in seiner Seele aufstieg. Er bemühte sich, mit dem Schuldgefühl abzuwarten, weil er befürchtete, dass er das nicht überleben wird. Er suchte mit den Augen nach jemand. Die Straßen waren leer. Harrys Blick fiel auf das Aushängeschild der nächsten Kneipe. Das war „Eberkopf". Fieberhaft sprang er auf, bedeckte Snape, der keine Lebenszeichen vorzeigte, mit dem Tarnumhang und rannte zur Kneipe aus aller Kräfte, eigene Wunden vergessen zu haben.

Aberforth schlief nicht. Harry trommelte in die Tür einige Sekunden lang und sah dann den Wirt. Aberforth schaute ihn forschend an. Er bemerkte natürlich, dass Harry, gelinde gesagt, verletzt war, aber die echte Panik in den Augen des jungen Mannes, hielt ihn von den offensichtlichen Fragen ab.

Helfen Sie, bitte! – Harry konnte seine heiserer Stimme nicht beherrschen. – Fragen Sie nicht, aber dort... ein Mensch stirbt...

Wo? – Aberforth nahm den Stab in die Hand und ging sofort aus dem Haus.

Dorthin... ich zeige... ich... ich hatte keinen anderen Ausweg, aber... das Schloß... schon spät..., - er wusste nicht, was re redete.

Als er den Tarnumhang fand, erlaubte er sich umzufallen... Seine Kräfte waren aus.

Guten Morgen, Harry!

Was?

Guten Morgen, hab ich gesagt.

Ginnys Stimme. Was soll das bedeuten? Harry erinnerte sich an alles allmählich und hob den entsetzten Blick auf sie. Sie weinte vor Glück und lächelte ihm zu. Er nahm sich zusammen und fragte leise:

Hab lange geschlafen?

Ja, - sie wurde finster, eine... eine Woche.

WAS? – Harry setzte sich gerade auf dem Bett und begriff, dass er im bekannten Krankenflügel war.

Ja, wir hatten schon Angst..., - sie verstummte.

Was aber, - Harry sank mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck, er konnte nicht darüber sprechen, - was war _dann_?

Nachdem du abgeschaltest hast? – fragte Ginny verständnisvoll.

Harry sah die gegenseitige Wand an.

Also, Ab trat in Verbindung mit McGonnagal sofort. Der Gang mit seiner Schwester arbeitet nicht, wie wir es vermutet haben, - Ginny fing an, sehr schnell zu sprechen. – Deshalb schuf er einen Portschlüssel, nachdem er denen im Schloß, den es nötig war, Bescheid gegeben hatte. Alles ging glatt, und du wurdest gleich hierher gebracht. Alle befürchteten, dass du zu viel Blut verloren hast und darum zu sich nicht kommst, aber Madam Pomfrey hat dir viele Kräftigungsabsude gegeben, intravenös natürlich, und war am nächsten Tag mit deinem Zustand befriedigt...

Ginny brach ab: Harrys Augen drückten nichts mehr, außer dem grenzlosen Entsetzten aus.

Ginny... Ginny... es ist doch gar nicht wichtig... Ginny... wozu schweifst du ab?

Ich schweife nicht ab! – Ginny sah unglücklich aus. – Aber ich kann dir wirklich nichts tröstendes mitteilen.

Wie meinst du das? Sage jetzt! Alles, wie es ist.

Harry, rege dich nicht so auf... er ist am Leben.

Ja? – Es schien Harry, als ob sein Herz erst jetzt zu klopfen begann. – Was für ein Problem ist das denn?

Das war ein sehr... böses Gift im Pfeil, und deswegen... ist Madam Pomfrey der Sache nicht gewiß, ob er dazu fähig ist...

Er ist dazu fähig! – rief Harry hartnäckig. – Ginny, denke nur, wie kann es so sein, dass er nicht durchkommt? Er war immer durchkommen! Ginny, das ist unwahrscheinlich!

Er sah, dass Ginny Mitleid mit ihm fühlte und keine Details erzählen wollte. Er wollte aber wissen. Er gab sich Mühe, damit seine Stimme ruhig klang und fragte:

Und wo ist er?

Ginny erwartete anscheinend etwas anderes und seufzte mit Erleicherung auf. Dann neigte sie sich zu Harry und flüsterte auf jeden Fall:

Das ist auch eine der guten Nachrichten. Der Raum der Wünsche arbeitet, stellst du es dir vor?

Nein, - flüsterte Harry begeistert zurück.

Also, er arbeitet nur nicht als das Saal, in dem man alles verstecken kann, verstehst du?

Ja, - antwortete Harry und schauderte unwillkürlich.

So, man hat ihn dorthin gebracht, und niemand hat es gesehen. Jetzt müssen wir nur warten.

Und die da im Ministerium? Was machen sie?

Azkaban steht auf dem Kopf, - berichtete Ginny lustig, - die Dementoren gerieten in Wut, einige haben schon ihre Posten verlassen, ich weiß wirklich nicht warum.

Harry fühlte eine neue Leere im Bauch, die nichts mit dem Hunger zu tun hatte. Ob Holder seine Expedition schon ausgerüstet hatte? Aber man musste doch etwas darüber wissen!

Ginny! Gab es etwas Merkwürdiges in den Zeitungen?

Meinst du was über die Moore? – flüsterte Ginny noch leiser. – Harry, dort geschieht etwas, aber... ziemlich langsam, würde ich sagen, als ob jemand sich auf etwas gründlich vorbereitet. Hermine meint, dass alles bald zum Vorschein kommt, man kann es ja nicht lange verbergen.

Ist Hermine hier?

Aber natürlich! Und Ron auch! Aber sie schlafen jetzt, wir wechseln uns bei deinem Bett.

Ach, so! – Harry begriff unerwartet, dass er allein bleiben möchte. Er war froh, Ginny zu sehen, aber das unerbärmliche Schuldgefühl füllte schon sein Inneres, der Knoten im Hals wurde fester, und er legte sich auf die Seite.

Was, Harry? – fragte Ginny besorgt.

Darf ich... einfach liegen?

Was meinst du damit? Tut es dir irgendwo weh?

Ja, - antwortete Harry nach einer Pause. – Hier, - er zeigte auf die Brust.

Ginny verstand, was er meinte, er sah das in ihren schönen, traurigen Augen. Obwohl sie tatsächlich fast nichts wusste, konnte sie leicht seine Laune erraten, weil sie ihn überhaupt gut fühlte. Er nickte dankvoll und starrte die Fensterscheibe an. Er wollte nur einschlafen und nie wiedererwachen. Es kam ihm vor, dass nichts mehr ihm Erleichterung bringen konnte, nach der Sache, die er angerichtet hatte. Und niemand...

Harry genas sehr schnell. Das Immunsystem hielt aus, und schon nach zwei Tagen stand er vor dem Fenster und sah die fernen und dämmerhaften Bergspitzen an. Seine Freunde besuchten ihn oft, ein paar Male wurde er von Narzissa Malfoy besucht, sie war sehr bleich und dühn, und er bekam einen sehr seltsamen Eindruck, dass sie das Licht in sich selbst trug. Sie sagte wenig, und gar nichts über ihre eigene Gesundheit. Harry konnte aber sehen, dass sie sich wenigstens nicht wohl fühlte. Sie achtete aber darauf scheinbar nicht, äußerte aber nur Besorgnis um ihren Mann in Azkaban, und ihr Gesicht wurde für einige Sekunden dunkel. Harry wollte trösten, fand aber keine Worte wie üblich. Sie ging weg, und er blieb schon wieder in seiner Dunkelheit, erzählte alles wortkargig, und seine Freunde konnten die Ursache nicht verstehen. Er wusste aber, dass er zuerst mit Snape sprechen sollte, der Gedanke machte ihm aber riesige Angst, die er nicht bewältigen konnte.

Am 6. November hat man ihm berichtet, dass Snape zu sich kam. Harry erstarrte für einige Momente, Ginny war aber nebenan, und sie sagte ihm leise:

Ich verstehe, Harry, du bist an etwas schuldig, aber das hilft dir nicht, hier zu bleiben und es so tun, als ob dir nichts angeht. Tu es schon, gehe!

Harry nickte unbewusst. Hermine sagte, sie wird ihn begleiten. Er ging hinter ihr her und versuchte auszudenken, wie er das erzählen wird. Wie könnte man das überhaupt erzählen? Und die Hauptfrage – _wem_? Harry ballte die Fäuste zusammen: solch eine Scham empfand er zum ersten Mal im Leben. Übrigens konnte er sich nie als einen Verräter vorstellen. Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sein Herz noch mehr zusammen.

Hermine ging dreimal einer Wand vorbei, und eine kleine Tür erschien dort. Harry tritt rasch ein, und Hermine sah ihm verständnisvoll nach. Er fand sich in einem kleinen dunklen Zimmer ohne Fenster, mit einem Tisch (auf dem ein Leuchter mit zwölf Kerzen stand), einem Stuhl, einem gemütlichen Sessel in der Ecke und einem großen Bett, auf dem ein Mensch lag. Er schlief. Harry sah ihm ins Gesicht und stand lange so, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Er wollte um Verzeihung bitten, aber jetzt musste er warten. Snape atmete langsam und schwer, Harry wusste schon, dass das Pfeil eine der Lungen durchschlagen hatte, und das war auch für Madam Pomfrey schwierig, die Folgen zu beseitigen. Es gab aber schon ein Gerücht, dass als Snape erwachte, forderte er, dass man seinen Anweisungen folgt und die Arzneimittel nur so kocht, wie er wollte. Harry lächelte: er konnte daran ruhig glauben, wie jeder, der den Meister der Zaubertränke persönlich kannte.

Plötzlich öffnete Snape die Augen und sah Harry, der unschlüssig vor der Tür stand. Snape studierte ihn für eine Minute, und Harry senkte sofort den Kopf. Die schwarzen Augen waren kalt, wie nie, und Harry verstand, dass er schon wusste. Er sah verstohlen den Tisch an. Darauf lag „Tagesprophet". Es gab keinen Sinn, die Wahrheit weiter zu verschweigen, und Harry fing an, zu erzählen, ohne Snape anzublicken. Er sagte alles, wie es war, und legte dann den Elder Stab auf den Tisch. Snape nahm ihn nicht. Er bewegte sich überhaupt nicht und schwieg, schwieg... Das war ein Folter für Harry, er wartete auf irgendwelche Antwort, und wartete umsonst. Nach einigen langen fürchterlichen Minuten hob er ängstlich den Blick und sah, dass Snape ihn gar nicht anschaute. Er lag wie erstarrt, gleichgültig und eiskalt, aber die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wurde tiefer. Harry hielt es nicht aus, er ging weg, um diese Stille nicht mehr zu hören.

Dann erzählte er alles den Freunden und persönlich Ginny. Hermine und Ron sagten ehrlich, es war ein bisschen dumm seinerseits, weil er die Zeit irgendwie anders ziehen oder eine falsche Karte zeichnen sollte. Hermine erklärte ihm, wie man es so machen konnte, damit die Karte als ähnlich aussah, war aber falsch. Harry verstand, dass er selbst wirklich daraufkommen könnte, er sagte beschämt.

Ich... ich hatte bloß Angst, dass...

Harry, - fügte Hermine hastig hinzu, - ich sage aber nicht, dass ich an deiner Stelle es geschafft hätte! Aber du hast dich beeilt unter den Emotionen.

Du hättest es geschafft! – sagte Harry bitter. – Erinnere dich ans Vernehmen bei den Malfoys..

Hermine zögerte.

Das war 'ne andere Sache. Ich war dort nicht allein... Und überhaupt kann er dich nicht für alles schuldig machen, das ist einfach eine Schweinerei. Denkt nur an sich selbst und seine eigenen Versuche! Das ist Egoismus seinerseits und nichts mehr, seine Probleme! Als ob er gar kein Verständnis für deine Erlebnisse hat.

Aber er hat recht, nicht wahr? – sagte Harry düster. – Er hat doch seinen Erlebnissen nicht nachgegeben.

Ihr beide habt euch zu etwas entschlossen, wer kann jetzt behaupten, dass nur du dich in allem geirrt hast? – Ron versuchte eifrig, Harry von ihm selbst zu verteidigen. – Worüber kann man hier noch diskutieren? Jetzt soll man sich Gedanken machen, wie man es verbessern könnte.

Glaubt ihr mir jetzt, dass das keine Legende ist? – fragre Harry scharf.

Na ja, - sagte Hermine nachdenklich. – Aber ich denke, dass es doch keinen Schatz gibt, das ist aber einfach meine Meinung.

Natürlich, - willigte Harry ein. – Aber das ist doch nicht das Wichtigste.

Was denn? – fragte Ron mit Angst.

Harry zeigte auf seine Narbe bedeutungsvoll. Eine Stummszene. (Vorhang)

Gib ihm Zeit! – sagte Ginny. – Du wirst noch sehen, alles wird gut sein.

Ginny, hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Die Narbe brennt immer öfter.

Aber ich dachte, die Narbe wäre nicht sehr wichtig für dich. Irre ich mich?

Nein, - sagte Harry überrascht.

Hast du ihm über die Narbe gesagt?

Ja. Ich... ich habe alles gesagt.

Dann, ich wiederhole es, gib ihm Zeit. Er beruhigt sich nicht so leicht, wie du, aber er wird verstehen.

Das glaube ich nicht, - erwiderte Harry, - er wird es nicht verstehen, Ginny, aber ich möchte sehr, dass er mich wieder anspricht.

Er sagte das Ron und Hermine nicht. Ron konnte darüber lachen, und Harry fühlte, dass er es nicht ertragen wird. Und Hermine... Hermine war und blieb immer skeptisch, so war ihre Natur, und in diesem Fall war Ginny der nächste Mensch, der ihm was passendes raten konnte.

Aus „Tagespropheten" hat Harry verstanden, dass Holders Expedotion schon nah war. Der eilte nicht und benutzte verschiedene schickliche Vorwände für die Gesellschaft, wie die Notwendigkeit, eine Ermittlung anzustellen, ein Ende den Verschwinden zu machen und die Macht des Ministeriums über dieses Territorium für ewig zu festigen. Diese Aufrufe waren vielen recht, und Kingsley Shacklebolt – der neue Minister der Magie – hatte keine Beweise gegen Holder. Außerdem wusste er über die Gefahr in den Mooren nicht, weil alle Verdächte sich schließlich auf Vermutungen und Legenden stützten. Der einzige positive Moment war folgende: McGonnagal hat versprochen, gegen Holder und seine Truppen aufzutreten, wenn es nötig ist. Es blieb fast nichts vom Orden des Phönix, und die Lage schien Harry immer hoffnungsloser. Seine Vermutungen über Voldemort konnten nicht geprüft werden, und man konnte und wollte so einfach die Menschen nicht riskieren.

Die ganze Woche versuchte er, sich mit Snape zu treffen. Obwohl der sich noch nicht wohl fühlte, verschwand er ab und zu aus dem Schloß, und niemand konnte Harry etwas erklären. Harry vermutete, was Snape machte, aber es gelang ihm nicht, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ein paar Male trafen sie sich in der bekannten Bibliothek, Harry öffnete schon den Mund, Snape ging aber sofort raus. Das Peinlichste war, dass nur er genau wissen könnte, wann der Krieg zu beginnen war, aber er sprach mit niemand. Madam Pomfrey war äußerst empört, weil er es ihr wieder nicht erlaubt hatte, ihn zu heilen. „Geniert sich", - kicherte Ron, und Harry schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick. „Sie verstehen nichts, - dachte Harry – und versuchen sogar nicht". Ginny meinte aber, dass er deswegen mit seinen besten Freunden nicht Krach haben sollte. Harry war im Inneren einverstanden, Ron brachte ihn aber oft aus der Fassung, wenn Hermine nicht dabei war. „Wenn sie es endlich verstehen, wird es schon spät sein".

Die ganze Zeit beschäftigte Harry sich mit seinen Hausaufgaben und spielte Quidditsch. Das Spiel klappte selten, weil das Wetter sehr oft schlecht war: es donnerte und blitzte, der Wind riss die Dächer aus Stroh von den Dächern in Hogsmeade weg. Harry sah darin bestimmte Vorzeichen, beschloß aber fest, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, bis etwas sich aufklärt.

Eines Tages nach dem Abendessen ging er in den Turm von Gryffindor, als jemand sich auf ihn zufällig stürzte. Das war Malfoy. Er warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf Harry und versuchte, zu entlaufen, Harry spürte aber, dass etwas nicht stimmte und griff nach seinem Arm.

Was ist los? – fragte Harry sachlich.

Nichts, - Malfoy riss seinen Arm an sich, Harry bestand aber auf seinem und entließ ihn nicht. Dann sah er Harry mit merkwürdig abwesendem Blick an und sagte: - Meine Mutter stirbt.

Wieso? – Harry ließ seinen Arm los, er traute seinen Ohren nicht. – Ich habe sie doch vorgestern gesehen!

Und gestern? – fragte Malfoy spöttisch.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Was hat sie doch?

Weiß nicht. Aber sie hatte einen Anfall und fiel um. Ich brachte sie in den Krankenflügel. Jetzt muss ich eigentlich dem Vater schreiben, aber..., - Malfoy verstummte und dann sagte boshaft: - Ich kann das nicht, Potter! Ich kann überhaupt nichts! Weißt du, was es ist: nichts machen zu können?

Sein Blick war scharf und böse, aber auch flehend. Harry erwog jedes Wort, als er antwortete:

Meinetwegen, ja. Ich weiß, was es ist. Schreibe noch nicht. Mal sehen, was zu machen ist.

Nanu? – fauchte Draco mißtraurisch. – Was ist dir eingefallen, Potter?

Geh zu ihr, ich komme in einer halben Stunde.

Harry drehte sich um und ging in die geheime Bibliothek. Er hoffte darauf, dass Snape da war, sonst... sonst kommt er in den Krankenflügel später, aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass er verzichtet! Es kann einfach nicht so sein...

Snape saß am Tisch und blätterte wie üblich in einem sehr baufälligen Band mit einer Hand. Harry hielt vor dem Tisch und sagte in einem Atem:

Professor, man braucht Ihre Hilfe. Dringend. Narzissa Malfoy ist schlecht, und niemand kann ihr helfen. Sie können aber, nicht wahr? Ich bin sicher..., - Harry verstummte. Snape nahm keine Rücksicht auf seine Worte und blätterte im Buch weiter.

Ich... ich lüge nicht, - sagte Harry mit gefallener Stimme.

Snape sah ihn scharf und verächtlich an, dann stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek. Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl und presste seine Schläfen zusammen. Wird er etwa nicht helfen? Harry saß da, in der dunklen Bibliothek, mit der einzigen brennenden Kerze auf dem Tisch, und die Einsamkeit füllte ihn. Er sah ein, dass alles in der Welt irgendwie _ohne _ihn passierte. Und wenn es zum Beispiel Ron und Hermine recht war, fühlte er sich unnötig, wie ein verlorener Hund. Er wußte dabei, dass es Leute gab, die ihn brauchten, aber in diesem Moment fühlte er nur das Gegenseitige und konnte seinen Emotionen nicht widerstehen.

Jedenfalls hat er Malfoy versprochen, dass er kommt. Und er ging in den Krankenflügel und fand dort eine seltsame Szene: es war ziemlich dunkel, einige Lampen beleuchteten das Bett von Mrs. Malfoy, um es herum standen Madam Pomfrey, Draco und Professor McGonnagal. Snape hielt Narzissas Hand, und sie, blaß, schwach, wie ein Kind, flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Er schwieg. Harry kam näher, und sie sah ihn. Ihre hellen Augen strahlten, sie lächelte ihm zu. Dann wendete sie ihren graziösen Kopf wieder zu Snape.

Du bist nicht gepflegt, Severus.

Ich weiß, - antwortete er kurz, nahm ein kleines Bündel aus ihrer Hand und ging rasch aus.

Draco stürzte sich zu seiner Mutter. Er versuchte, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Was hast du ihm gesagt, Mutti?

Rege dich nicht auf, mein Sohn. Er weiß, was er tut.

Mum, - sagte Draco erschrocken, - du darfst dem Vater nichts übergeben.

Das ist doch das Letzte, - sie lächelte ein wenig.

Harry wollte erwidern, hielt sich aber zurück. Er wollte sich eigentlich in diese merkwürdigen Beziehungen nicht einmischen, aber er hatte Angst, dass etwas bei Snape schief gehen konnte. Narzissa verstand seinen Blick und ihre Augen wurden schuldbewusst. Draco wurde dann von Madam Pomfrey weggeschoben, und McGonnagal kam auf Harry zu.

Führen Sie ihn weg, Potter, und bleiben mit ihm, wenn Sie es können.

Das war leicht zu sagen, Harry gehorchte aber sofort. Er nahm den erstarrten Draco bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich. Der ging stolpernd, hielt aber in den Türen und sah Harry in die Augen.

Er nannte es Krebs. Muggelkrankheit, von der man sehr seltsam gesund wird... Zu spät, Potter. Sie hat es lange verheimlicht... Und jetzt geht sie weg...

Sein Gesicht glänzte vor Tränen. Harry führte ihn schweigsam weg. Es war im ganzen Schloss stiller, als gewöhnlich. Harry dachte, dass es immer so still sein sollte, wenn ein Sterbender im Haus liegt. Er bemerkte nicht, wie er Draco in den Gryffindors Gemeinschaftsraum geführt hatte, aber es war ihm völlig egal, wohin zu gehen. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung stellte man keine Fragen mehr. Draco setzte sich auf den Boden vor dem Kamin, umfasste seine Knien und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Harry saß da für eine Stunde, dann bat er Ginny, auf Draco aufzupassen, und ging in den Krankenflügel zurück. Der Wind und der Regen schlugen gegen die Fensterscheiben, alles war irgendwie unrealistisch. Narzissa Malfoy lag still und sah nach oben, Madam Pomfrey war geschäftig um sie herum. Harry setzte sich aufs Nebenbett und sah ihr klares und ruhiges, aber sehr dünnes, Gesicht an. Er hörte nicht, wie Snape hereinkam. Er näherte sich Narzissa zu, blickte sie gerade an und sagte:

Er hat's bekommen, Narzissa.

Danke, Severus, - sagte sie mit Lippen. – Verlass meinen Sohn nicht!

Kannst ruhig sein.

Sag ihm... ich liebe ihn sehr..., - das Licht in ihren blauen Augen erlosch.

Harry stand auf, er fühlte, dass er zitterte und dass eine ungeheure Schwäche ihn überkam, und wollte etwas gegen diese Sehnsucht und Ausweglosigkeit unternehmen, aber es war ihm klar: hier war alles zu spät. Verzweifelt blickte er den erstarrten Snape an, und zum ersten Mal blickte der zurück. Seine Augen schienen noch leerer geworden zu sein.

Madam Pomfrey warf die beiden mit zitternder Stimme aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus. Harry ging krumm, ging irgendwohin. Snape holte ihn vor der Haupttreppe ein und sagte (seine Laune konnte Harry nicht auffangen):

Sag Draco. Lass ihn aber nicht hierher kommen, nicht jetzt.

Sir, was sollten Sie übergeben?

Ist das nicht gleich? – fragte Snape bissig. – Marsch ins Schlafzimmer und kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!

Er drehte sich scharf um und ging weg, und Harry blieb allein im Korridor. Die Uhr schlug zwölf...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 11. Es lohnt sich, darum zu kämpfen.

„_Qui seminat mala, metet mala"_

Draco schlief im Gryffindors Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Sofa ein. Harry wollte nicht schlafen, war aber überzeugt, dass er mit ihm sein musste, und ging ins Schlafzimmer nicht. Das Feuer brannte noch lange, Harry sah die gelben Feuerzungen an und dachte an Vieles. Er erinnerte sich ins besondere an seinen eigenen Tod, den er schon gelernt hatte, zu akzeptieren. Er konnte nicht genau verstehen, wovor er eigentlich so viel Angst gehabt hatte, als er in Gefangenschaft war. War das bloß ein Ekel vor all diesem Bösen, das er dort gesehen hatte, oder was anderes? Die Angst und der Ekel sind verschiedene Dinge, und manchmal sind sie sehr ähnlich, аber er musste jetzt doch entscheiden und sich in seinen Gefühlen endlich zurechtfinden. Nach so einer Nervenerschütterung hatte er fast keine Träume und keine Visionen mehr, schlief aber schlecht. Er hat während dieser schlaflosen Nächte vieles gründlich durchdacht, hat aber keinen Ausweg gefunden. Und jetzt hat sich in ihm etwas gedreht, und er musste verstehen, in welche Seite. Der Tod von Narzissa Malfoy hat ihn aus dem kleinsten seelischen Gleichgewicht gebracht, er schloss immer wieder die Augen, und gleich sah ihr helles, befriedetes Gesicht, hörte ihre letzten Worte über ihren Sohn und fühlte, dass er die Welt etwas anderes wahrzunehmen begann. Und auch wenn er diese und andere Nächte geschlafen hätte, wusste er, dass diese Erfahrung nicht weggehen würde. Das Leben und der Tod wären überhaupt sehr merkwürdige Dinge, zwei der Hauptgeheimnissen des Daseins. Warum sollten sie sich aber nur dann für einen aufdecken, wenn man sie anschaulich beobachtet? Harry überführte den Blick vom Feuer auf Draco, der unruhig schlief und das Sofakissen mit den Fingern zusammenpresste. Harry wusste, was das ist, einen sehr nahen Verwandten zu verlieren. Er hatte damals auch sehr schlecht geschlafen und wollte daran nicht glauben. Aber seine Freunde waren mit ihm, und das, obwohl das den Verlust nicht mildern konnte, half ihm leben, sich über das Leben freuen, weiter kämpfen und etwas Neues schaffen. Wer konnte aber jetzt diesem Jungen helfen, den Schmerzen überwinden? Harry war nicht sicher, ob er es machen konnte, und war ganz sicher, dass seine gute Vorsätze nicht angenommen werden. Dieses Bewusstsein fiel ihm schwer, aber er wusste schon, dass er kein Wunder auf der Welt gibt, und folglich... wie wäre es denn mit den Dingen, die er in der letzten Zeit gesehen hatte? Sie haben vielleicht einen besonderen inneren Zustand von ihm gefordert. Er schmunzelte: noch ein bisschen, und er wird religiös... Gab es dort etwas Religiöses, daran, was damals passiert war? Wie dem auch sei, musste er etwas in seinem eigenen Leben genau wissen. Die Entscheidung war ganz nah, und trotzdem so zweifelhaft und kaum wahrscheinlich. Nur eines konnte er sicher sagen: er tut alles, damit niemand mehr verloren wird und um selbst niemanden im nächsten Krieg zu verlieren. Er warf doch die persönliche Verantwortung, die jeder Mensch hat, nach dem Sieg über Voldemort und seine Anhänger nicht ab. Und wenn dieser Zauberer wieder auferstehen wird, muss er... die Narbe flammte auf, und Harry zuckte instinktiv und nahm den Zauberstab heraus. Genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein leises Gestöhn und Draco sprang auf.

Was? - fragte Harry schnell.

Weiß nicht, - antwortete Draco automatisch, griff aber nach seinem linken Arm. – Ist nur vorgekommen. - Er sah sich ängstlich um und dann starrte Harry an: - Warum schläfst du nicht, Potter?

Ich will nicht. Sitze bloß hier...

Und bewachst mich? Wenn du es wissen möchtest, brauche ich das gar nicht! – Draco sah aus dem Fenster. – Wie viel Uhr ist es?

Halb fünf morgens, - erwiderte Harry. – Jetzt wäre es wirklich besser für uns beide, schlafen zu gehen.

Was du nicht sagst. Und ich dachte, du willst nicht schlafen.

Wenn du wirklich mit mir nicht sprechen willst, warum bist du hier? – Harry fühlte die Gereiztheit und musste sich in die Schranken weisen.

Du hast mich doch hierher gebracht, - parierte Draco. – Und ich habe auch viele andere Orte, wohin ich gehen könnte.

Welche denn?

Wozu belästigst du mich mit deiner Neugier? – Draco wandte sich ab, stand aber nicht auf. – Hast du Mitleid mit mir?

Ja, vielleicht, - sagte Harry unsicher.

Wenn du was daran Lächerliches finden willst, los! Ich nehme es mir nicht übel, weil mir deine Meinung egal ist, - sagte Draco herausfordernd.

Was gibt es dort Lächerliches? – Harry verstand nicht. – Das ist... entsetzlich.

Wozu denn diese laute Wörter – „entsetzlich"? – Draco winkte irritiert ab. – Das ist doch geschehen, und nichts mehr. Und es wäre gut, wenn man mir daran nicht ständig erinnert. Wenn ich damit was machen könnte... Sonst hat es keinen Sinn!

Glaubst du daran, was du sprichst? – Harry fragte erstaunt. – Es ist doch natürlich, dass du darüber sprechen willst, nicht wahr?

Nein, - erwiderte Malfoy hartnäckig, sein Gesicht wurde aber sehr blass. – Nicht mit dir jedenfalls.

Wunderschön, - sagte Harry aufstehend. – Dann lasse ich dich hier und gehe schlafen, und du kannst gehen in andere Orte, die du hast, aber wenn du etwas brauchst...

Ja, ja, Potter, darfst nicht fortsetzten, - Malfoy sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

Harry fühlte sich sehr müde und enttäuscht. Er konnte eigentlich nicht etwas anderes erwarten, aber er war auch von sich selbst enttäuscht: Malfoy war störrisch, das schon, aber er, Harry, der die letzten Minuten seiner Mutter im Unterschied zu ihm gesehen hatte, konnte es irgendwie anders sagen. Wozu aber schon wieder diese alte Feindschaft? Harry konnte viel zahlen, damit das alles endlich endet und eine neue Epoche beginnt.

Er war schon auf der dritten Stufe der Treppe, die zum Schlafzimmer führte, als Draco ihn anrief:

Potter, und wärest du mit mir geblieben, wenn ich dich darum gebeten hätte?

Wieso nicht?

Ich weiß nicht, wieso, - Draco verstummte verlegen.

Ich bin doch mit dir bis jetzt geblieben, - sagte Harry, - und ich wollte damit nur helfen... irgendwie... Ich kann doch eigentlich nicht vieles machen.

Ich musste dort, mit ihr, gewesen sein, - flüsterte Draco unerwartet. – Denkst du, dass ich es nicht gefühlt habe, als du dorthin gingst, dass ich sie nicht mehr sehen werde?

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und setzte sich in den Sessel, rechts von Draco. Der fuhr fort.

Du weißt, was es ist: die Eltern zu verlieren. Weißt du, was ich immer das anbetreffend dachte? Dass es nicht so tragisch ist, weil du dich daran fast nicht erinnerst. Sage nichts, ich weiß, dass ich... nie über viele Dinge wusste. Ich wusste so wenig, dass als _das_ vorkam, war ich hilflos. Im Gegensatz zu dir.

Was sagst du, Draco?

Was ich denke und worüber ich jetzt genau weiß, dass das wahr ist. Und alles Wahres ist... ich habe nie gedacht, dass alles Wahres so schwer ist.

Gar nicht, alles hängt von deinem Verhalten zu dieser Wahrheit.

Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich dazu verhalten soll. Dass sie jetzt... dass sie jetzt weg ist... Wie kann ich mich dazu verhalten? Und... und ich stelle mir nicht vor, wie der Vater das aushalten wird. Dort, - er schloss das Gesicht mit den Händen.

Du sollst dich dazu so verhalten, ich denke, wie sie.

Woher weißt du, wie ihr Verhalten war?

Ich habe das gesehen, - das Gespräch fiel Harry schwer, aber er wusste, dass er sich von etwas befreite, und das machte ihn strenger. – Ich habe sie gehört. Ihre letzten Worte waren über dich. Sie bat dir zu sagen, dass sie dich liebte. Und das bedeutet, dass sie dich immer noch liebt und immer lieben wird. Auch wie meine Mutter. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ihre Liebe immer noch mit mir ist und dass sie mich schützt. Mit der Hilfe von Liebe kann man schützen.

Draco war ganz Auge. Er öffnete den Mund überrascht und fragte langsam.

Wie meinst du das, dass sie mich immer noch liebt?

Ich meine, dass obwohl sie _dort _ist, fährt sie fort, dich zu lieben und sich um dich zu kümmern. Alles endet sich mit dem Tod nicht, nicht immer.

Wirklich? – Dracos Augen waren rund wie Münzen, und Harry hätte beinahe geschmunzelt.

Ich dachte auch früher, dass alles endet. Dann habe ich aber über sehr viele merkwürdige Dinge erfahren. Ich dachte, man geht nicht weiter, man löst sich einfach auf. Aber ich habe meine Eltern einige Male gesehen, und sie waren keine Erinnerungen, sie waren... ich weiß nicht, was sie waren und will nicht wissen, aber sie _existieren_, nein, sie leben! Ich verstehe, dass ich unverständlich erkläre, aber...

Doch! Aber..., - Draco rückte sich sogar näher heran. – Wenn ich dann irgendwohin zu ihr gehe, treffen wir uns?

Ich glaube, alles ist möglich. _Dort_ bin ich nicht gewesen. Nur in der Nähe...

Was heißt das, in der Nähe? – fragte Draco gierig.

Also im Vestibül, wenn man das so nennen darf, - lächelte Harry. – Ich bin jetzt ganz sicher, dass das Vestibül oder so ähnlich war. Und man kann dort leben, bin ich auch sicher.

Als eine Seele?

Vielleicht. Oder etwas mehr. Lies darüber besser, ich bin doch kein Spezialist.

Habe ich nichts zu tun, meinst du? Das letzte Mal, wann ich das Buch öffnete... Schwer zu erinnern. Und wer braucht überhaupt Bücher? Du hast das ja selbst erlebt!

Na und? Es ist schwer, daraus was Nützliches zu ziehen, ich meine.

Er meint! Wenn ich so was erleben würde, würde ich meine Mutter sehen, das willst du sagen? – Dracos Stimme war hoffnungsvoll, Harry wusste aber schon wieder nicht, was zu antworten.

Ich habe aber damals nicht meine Eltern gesehen. Und ich würde niemandem wünschen, so was zu erleben, ich bin nur durch ein Wunder am Leben geblieben.

Aber du weißt jetzt, ich meine überhaupt im Leben, womit du anzufangen hast?

Ich habe eigentlich vieles jetzt womit ich anfangen kann, - musste Harry gestehen. – Kann aber nicht alles davon allein schaffen.

Und wenn du jetzt allein wärest?

Wenn man wirklich allein ist..., - Harry wurde nachdenklich und erinnerte sich an diese einsame Nacht, als er in den Wald ging, um sich Voldemort zu ergeben. – Weißt du, ich meine, man kann dann alles schaffen, überhaupt alles. Sonst stirbt man.

Draco sah ihn ernst an und seufzte auf.

Ich dachte, ich werde heute sterben. Ich hoffte sogar darauf, kannst du dir vorstellen?

Kann, - nickte Harry finster.

Aber der Todesengel kam vorbei. Hast du von dem Todesengel gehört?

Nein, ich glaube an Engel nicht.

Ich auch, aber an ihn habe ich immer geglaubt, das ist bloß eine solche Bezeichnung... Na ja, und dann verstand ich, dass ich nicht allein bin. Nicht ganz. Du sitzt hier. Und das ist bewundernswert.

Was gibt's hier doch Bewundernswertes?

Ich musste eigentlich jeden außer dir erwarten haben.

Wenn du im Gryffindors Gemeinschaftsraum schläfst, ist das gar nicht so...

Potter, wo ist dein Gehirn? Stellst du dich verständnislos, oder?

OK, schreie mich nicht an. Aber ich muss zustimmen, ich bin jetzt etwas schwer von Begriff.

Das kann man leicht sehen, - erwiderte Draco höhnisch. Nach einer Weile schaute er Harry direkt an und wendete den Blick gleich ab. – Jedenfalls... danke...

Nichts zu danken, - Harry gähnte unwillkürlich. Er fühlte sich seltsam ruhig und wollte diesen Zustand auf lange Zeit bewahren. – Willst du schlafen?

Nein, als ob man nach solchen Gesprächen einschlafen kann! Ich werde jetzt ein bisschen fliegen. Gehst du mit?

Meinetwegen.

Nach dem Flug auf dem Besen gingen die beiden ins Schloss zurück. Harry fühlte sich irgendwie unsicher, und Malfoy schien an dasselbe zu denken. Schließlich waren die ersten Emotionen weg, und jetzt blieb nur die Verlegenheit, die auf irgendwelche Weise beigelegt werden sollte. Harry entschied sich aber nicht, das Gespräch anzufangen, und Draco schwieg auch. Aber als sie den inneren Hof betraten, hielt er plötzlich und sagte bitter:

Ich kann das nicht vergessen.

Was eben? – fragte Harry und hielt auch.

Dass ich ein Feigling und Schwein bin.

Warum denn?

Du weißt warum. Ich hatte Angst, dorthin, zu ihr... Das sollte ich gewesen sein, und nicht du! Ich, ihr Sohn! Und ich bin im anderen Raum geblieben! Der einzige Verwandte im Schloss! Der nächste Mensch angeblich, - er errötete und verstummte, nach der Luft schluckend.

Dieses Schuldgefühl wird aufs lange bleiben, - sagte Harry, - aber sie hat dich verziehen, bin ich überzeugt.

Du willst bloß trösten, Potter! – Malfoy stützte sich auf den Besen, als ob er Angst hätte, hinzufallen. – Aber ich weiß, dass ich sie damit beleidigt habe, ganz vor dem Tod...

Dann bitte sie um Verzeihung, - Harry zuckte die Achseln. Er wusste nicht mehr, was zu raten.

Wenn sie mir nur hört, - murrte Draco ungläubig, dann blickte er Harry hoffnungsvoll an: - Sag mir noch einmal, hat sie mich deiner Meinung nach verziehen?

Draco, wenn du daran so interessiert bist, frag Professor Snape, ihre letzten Worte waren eigentlich an ihn gerichtet, und nicht an mich. Ich habe bloß beigesessen.

Ihn zu fragen? – verzerrte sich Draco. – Der hat überhaupt nichts mit meiner Mutter zu tun.

Jedenfalls, viel mehr als ich, - bestand Harry. – Warum willst du ihn nicht ansprechen?

Erstens, halte ich es mit Verrätern nicht, und zweitens...

Aber wenn du es mit mir und sogar meinen Freunden hältst, kannst du dieses Prinzip ruhig lassen, - sagte Harry höhnisch. – Und nenne ihn nicht so.

Ach so? – Draco lächelte verachtungsvoll. – Eine seltsame Freundschaft, würde ich sagen.

Wer hat dir gesagt, dass es eine Freundschaft sei? – Harry wollte keineswegs zeigen, dass seine eigenen Worte ihn kränkten, und das schien ihm gelungen zu sein. – Du benimmst dich aber kindisch. Das ist nicht wichtig, mit wem es dir leichter zu sprechen ist, wenn die Frage für dich wichtig ist.

Doch, für mich ist es wichtig, - erwiderte Draco, aber nicht besonders sicher.

Harry sagte nichts mehr und sah den Himmel an. Alles sprach über den ankommenden Winter. Die Luft war sehr trocken und kalt, auf den Bäumen hingen die letzten Blätter, und in der Nacht gab es immer öfter Schnee. Harry seufzte auf, als er Draco wieder ansehen musste. Und was jetzt? Jemand rief ihn an. Er sah sich um und sah Luna Lovegood, die gerade aus dem Schloss herausging. Sie winkte mit der Hand und, zu Harrys Entsetzen, ging durch den Hof zu ihnen. Draco bemerkte sie einige Sekunden nicht, dann sah er sie schon in zehn Metern entfernt und wandte sich ab. Sie ging ihm immer auf die Nerven, und das hatte Harry von Anfang an befürchtet.

Hallo, Harry! – rief sie freudig.

Hallo, Luna, - begrüßte Harry sie etwas nervös. – Wie geht es dir?

Nicht besonders gut, aber ich verzage nicht, das ist so langweilig, zu verzagen, - sagte sie einfach und sah den verstummten Draco an, sagte aber nichts.

Was hast du nächstes Wochenende vor? Wirst es in Hogsmeade verbringen?

Ich denke nicht so, weißt du, Neville... er hat keine Lust, und ich bin jetzt auch sehr beschäftigt, ich bin doch die Aspirantur eingetreten und studiere jetzt sehr viel. Das ist sehr traurig, dass fast niemand sich mit dem Probleme des Aussterbens von Blibbering Himdingers beschäftigt. Ich werde das ernstlich machen, wenn ich mehr wissen werde.

Draco kicherte. Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick, und Luna sah ihn auch erstaunt an.

Und du bist Draco Malfoy, - sagte sie ihm. – Du hast uns das Essen gebracht, als wir im Keller saßen.

Draco verschluckte sich.

Ich erinnere mich ganz gut daran, - ihre Augen wurden hell vor Erinnerungen, und Harry konnte nicht verstehen, ob er sich einmischen sollte oder nicht. – Damals warst du schon betrübt, ich habe das sofort bemerkt.

Ich – betrübt? – wiederholte Draco verständnislos.

Aber du musst dich nicht ergeben! Wenn man eine regnerische Woche hat, dann bekommt man eine sonnige, - sie klopfte ihn auf die Schulter, sagte Harry „Tschüß!" und ging weg, hüpfend und pfeifend etwas vor sich hin.

Hast du das gehört? – Draco starrte Harry mit einem überraschten Blick an. – Was war das?

Sie wollte dich aufmuntern, glaube ich, - antwortete Harry. Er war auch überrascht, aber er hat sich doch an Luna gewöhnt.

Auf solche Weise? – empörte sich Draco. Dann sagte er aber nachdenklich: - Es ist aber wirklich etwas leichter geworden.

Sie ist ein wunderbarer Mensch und Freund. Und sie weiß, was es ist, die Mutter zu verlieren. Deshalb sprach sie dich zuerst nicht an.

Vielen Dank! – erwiderte Draco und sah Luna bestürzt nach. – Und was? Geht sie mit diesem... mit Longbottom aus?

Sie ging, aber etwas klappt dort nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, Ginny versuchte, mir zu erklären, aber ich habe nichts verstanden, - bekannte Harry.

Malfoy verstummte. Da sah Harry Ron und Hermine, die wahrscheinlich nach ihm suchten, weil sie sehr aufgeregt waren. Harry gab ihnen ein Zeichen, und Draco trennte sich von ihm und ging in eine andere Seite. Harry hielt, rief ihn aber nicht an. Er wusste, dass wenn sie zu vier zu kommunizieren versuchen, wird das schon zu viel sein.

Harry, wir beunruhigten uns um dich so! – rief Hermine auf.

Wo warst du mit ihm? – fragte Ron erstaunt.

Ah, flogen ein bisschen um Hogwarts herum. Er scheint mehr oder weniger in Ordnung zu sein, wenn man es so nennen kann.

Dann kannst du ruhig einpacken, - berichtete Hermine strahlend.

Was sagst du? – Harry verstand, dass er etwas vergessen hatte.

Morgen haben wir einen unheimlich komplizierten Test in allen Fächern, hast vergessen? Und du darfst nicht darauf verzichten, außerdem fühlst du dich wieder gut.

Aber, Hermine, wenn ich weggehe, kann ich dann keine Ermittlung weiterführen.

Welche Ermittlung? – wunderte sich Ron. – Harry, du kannst aber nichts machen, du hast es selbst gesagt. Aber nein, du kannst... versuchen, Mr. Holder zu finden und ihn auszufragen, wozu er die Grünen Moore braucht, oder kannst du dorthin selbst gehen und Unannehmlichkeiten bekommen.

Das ist doch nicht zum Lachen, Ron! – stoppte ihn Hermine streng. – Er will tatsächlich wegen einiger Persönlichkeiten bleiben. Aber das ist unvernünftig, Harry. Und du verstehst das selbst.

Harry sah seine Freunde an. Sie hatten recht, er konnte nichts mehr Wesentliches hier unternehmen, nur alles Notwendigstes aus der Geheimbibliothek zu klauen und sich auf den Weg nach den Grünen Mooren zu begeben. Die Idee kam ihm anziehend vor. Doch nickte er den Freunden zu und ging mit ihnen zusammen nach oben, um die Sachen zu packen. Er verstand, dass man ihn aus der Aurorschule nicht mehr weglässt, und er hat beschlossen, Malfoy am Arbeitstage wenigstens zu schreiben. Am Wochenende wartete aber ein Haufen von Hausaufgaben auf ihn und er riskierte schon seine Stelle an der Schule sehr.

Nach dem Einpacken hielt er nicht aus und ging in die Bibliothek, weil er nicht so einfach Hogwarts verlassen konnte. Er betritt den dunklen Saal und suchte mit den Augen nach seinem Lehrer. Er hatte ihn zuerst nicht bemerkt, aber das Flammen der Kerze tanzte auf dem Schrank rechts von ihm, und er ging den Schrank um.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke las wie immer. Und da war schon etwas Nahes und Bekanntes in all dieser Umgebung. Harry setzte sich wie üblich vor ihn und schwieg. Snape schwieg auch. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und führte mit dem Finger über das Buchblatt. Er suchte etwas aus. Und das, was er suchte, wollte er nicht finden, das begriff Harry sofort. Er beobachtete seinen Lehrer sehr lange und hatte gar keine Lust zum Sprechen, im Inneren hoffte er mit ganzem Herzen darauf, dass Snape alles versteht und ihn selbst anspricht. „Es wäre besser, wenn er mich beschimpfte, - dachte Harry und wendete seinen Blick ab: – Er denkt vielleicht, ich habe ihn hereingelegt, während er sich auf mich verlassen hat... Kann man sich aber überhaupt auf jemanden verlassen?"

Bei diesem Gedanken fuhr Snape auf, schlug mit dem Buch auf den Tisch und machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung. Harry sah ihn nicht an, lauschte aber. Aber das Wort blieb aus. Snape ging weg im Schnellschritt und Harry ging hinter ihm her raus. Er verstand Snape einerseits, andererseits würde er an seiner Stelle die Sache besser aufklären wollen, als jemands Gedanken abzulesen.

Die schlechte Laune gab nicht nach, auch nachdem Harry in Fulmenhard angekommen war, und als er im Schlafzimmer am Fenster stand, dachte er wieder, wie in der Nacht, an vieles, und verstand, dass er sich mit dem Bösen sehr bald treffen wird. Er verstand auch, dass Ron und Hermine bald auch aufwachen und alles verstehen werden, er kann ja nichts allein schaffen. Aber der einzige Mensch, der hier was raten konnte, sprach mit ihm nicht. Wenn er sich so weiter distanzieren wird, passiert etwas Schreckliches, daran hatte Harry keinen Zweifel, und er wusste nicht warum. Der klare Herbsthimmel schimmerte von Sternen. Der Mars flimmerte aber genauso grell, wie vor dem vorigen Krieg. Harry drehte sich um und schaute den schlafenden Ron an. Wenn er auch nichts mehr unternehmen kann, wenn nichts mehr außer seinen eigenen Handlungen von ihm abhängt, wird er sowieso kämpfen. Er kann verlieren, aber war es etwa viel schlimmer, als sie in einem Zettel wohnten oder als es dort einige Hundert Gegner gab, gegen einige Dutzend? Diesmal gibt er auch nicht auf. Koste es, was es wolle, aber er wird alles, was ihm lieb ist, schützen. Auch wenn es die dunkelste Magie auf der Welt wäre! Weil es lohnt sich, darum zu kämpfen...

Kapitel 12. Eine lange Vorbereitung.

„_Festina lente!"_

Der nächste Tag war windig und sehr kalt. Harry wachte früher als gewöhnlich auf, ging ans Fenster und schlug es auf. Es wurde ihm nicht leichter, er fühlte sich schrecklich: sein Traum war sehr tief diese Nacht, die Bilder wechselten einander schnell, als ob er die Szenen aus verschiedenen Filmen auf einmal durchsah. Zuerst träumte er, wie es schon oft vorkam, von dem großen Becher in der unbekannten Höhle, oder so etwas. Dann sah er Voldemort. Der stand ihm gegenüber und richtete den Elder Stab auf ihn, das waren eine Art Erinnerungen, schwere und unruhige. Dann erschien Elf Dobby mit dem silbernen Dolch von Bellatrix Lestrange in der Brust, dann verwandelte er sich in den, durch das schwarze Pfeil schwer verwundeten Snape, dann apparierten sie los, aber das war nicht Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade konnte nicht so leer und leblos sein, auch nach dem Bierfest, und ohne jegliche Pflanzen. Snape war aber nicht auf der vor Regen nassen Erde, er stand mit Harry nebenan, der Elder Stab in seiner Hand, konzentriert und ruhig. Harry spürte, dass etwas Dunkles und Schreckliches sich ihnen entgegen aus der Finsternis bewegte. Harry holte eigenen Zauberstab heraus, dann aber wurde er von einem wilden Entsetzen gefesselt, als ob eine unbekannte, aber eine sehr mächtige Kraft ihm das Atmen entnommen hatte. Da war die Macht und die Kraft: eine Figur, aus der dunkelsten Magie geschaffen. Harry konnte diese Figur nicht mehr ansehen. Er drehte sich zu Snape, der lag aber jetzt links von Harry auf dem Boden, mit Blut bedeckt und – zweifellos – tot. Die regungslose Hand hielt immer noch den Elder Wand. Harry erstarrte für eine Sekunde, riss sich der Figur entgegen, wurde aber plötzlich blind vor Schmerzen und sprang auf dem Bett im Schlafzimmer in Fulmenhard auf. In der Hand hielt er den Zauberstab, von dessen Ende rote Funken herabfielen. Harry stand sofort auf, sein erster Gedanke war: wie lange kann ein Zauberer nicht schlafen und auch nicht dösen? Dann warf er den Blick auf schnarchenden Ron und schüttelte den Kopf, der immer noch nach solchen Schmerzen dröhnte.

An diesem Tag schlief er nicht mehr ein. Er ging zum Test, den er aus tiefster Seele hasste, hat nur die Hälfte der Aufgaben geschafft, und gleich nach dem Abendessen erzählte er über seinen Traum und seine Verdächte Ron und Hermine.

Denkst du, dass _er_ wieder zurückgekehrt ist? – fragte Ron zum zehnten Mal, während Hermine überhaupt nicht sprechen konnte.

Ich sage dir wieder: ich weiß nicht! – erwiderte Harry schon zornig. – Ich weiß nicht, was es für eine Magie ist, die der Narbe Schmerz antut!

Die Erinnerungen spielen eine große Rolle, Harry, ich bin sicher! – sagte Hermine leise. – Und das ist nur deswegen, weil dein Bewusstsein sehr anfällig ist. Du kannst doch nicht behaupten, dass...

Hermine! Harry konnte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen. – Wann wirst du es endlich anerkennen? _Er _ist wieder _hier_, in _dieser _Welt!

Harry, aber wir alle wissen, dass es unmöglich ist! – flüsterte Hermine. – Es existieren keine Horkruxe mehr, und wir stellen uns nach deiner Erzählung vor, was seine Seele darstellt. Denke nur nach, ich bitte dich, Harry, du musst dieser Stimmung nicht nachgeben, als ob er den Tod wieder hinters Licht geführt hätte. Das ist wahr, dass ich das nicht anerkennen _will_! Aber... wie stellst du es dir vor?

Harry antwortete nicht.

Harry, sie hat Recht, wir können gar nicht sicher sein..., - Ron begann.

Sicher? – rief Harry, senkte aber seine Stimme sofort. – Reicht es euch immer noch nicht? Wenn das alles, womit wir uns beschäftigt haben und womit Professor Snape sich _jetzt _beschäftigt, Unsinn ist, woher sind dann alle diese Zeichen? Versteht ihr immer noch nicht, dass, ungeachtet der Narbe, die nur in der letzten Zeit so schmerzt, all das nicht zufällig ist?

Was – „all das"? – Hermine hob die Augenbrauen.

Er meint, Hermine, all die Sache mit den Mooren, - antwortete Ron für Harry. – Ich habe selbst daran viel gedacht, aber... Holder kann doch nicht so ein Idiot sein.

Er ist aber kein Idiot, Ron! – rief Hermine ungeduldig auf. – Er glaubt einfach an solche Dinge nicht! Und ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch!

Glaubst du nicht, dass der Berg die Quelle der dunkelsten Magie auf der Welt ist? – fragte Harry boshaft.

Doch, aber hör mal, Harry, findest du das nicht merkwürdig, dass deine Narbe erst nach einigen Monaten zu brennen begann? Wo war denn Voldemort all diese Zeit gewesen? Wenn er am Leben wäre...

Ich weiß! – winkte Harry ab. – Aber, Hermine, bedeutet das etwa nicht, dass alle jetzt wieder in einer ernsten Gefahr sind, wegen Holder? Professor sagte...

Er hat überhaupt eine sehr reiche Phantasie, dein Professor! – erwiderte Hermine.

Während du gar keine hast!

Schreie sie nicht an! – fauchte Ron.

Harry, - sagte Hermine flehend, - warum denkst du nie zuerst an die Fakten? Holders Haltung ist doch verständlich. Er will eine Armee schaffen, um dann den amtierenden Minister abzusetzen, und außerdem wird ihm eine sehr wesentliche Unterstützung in den höchsten Kreisen geleistet.

Na und?

Hör weiter. Während ganzer Jahrhunderte konnte niemand etwas mit den Grünen Mooren machen, damit keine Menschen mehr verschwanden und die magische Gesellschaft ruhig schlafen konnte. Auch gibt es sehr viele ungeprüfte Gerüchte, dass Salazar Slytherin dort seine Schätze verstecken konnte. Das ist meiner Meinung nach eine reine Erdichtung, wir haben doch historische Zeugnisse gelesen. Wenn er sterben musste, wozu brauchte er denn die Schätze?

Unlogisch, - Ron zuckte die Achseln.

Nicht so sehr, wenn man sich an den Geist von Slytherin erinnert, - erwiderte Harry eifrig. – Wenn diese Schätze nur ein Lockmittel sind?

Aber wozu braucht er Besucher in einer geheimen Zuflucht? – gab Hermine nicht auf. – Nur wenn...

Wenn er sie braucht, um wieder lebendig zu werden.

Absurde... Eine vollkommene Absurde, - seufzte Hermine auf. – Hast du Angst, dass Voldemort auf irgendwelche Weise in die Moore gelangen ist und dass Slytherin ihm jetzt hilft, zurückzukehren? Klingt das glaubwürdig?

Nicht sehr, - musste Harry gestehen. – Aber die Narbe kann nicht nur wegen der Erinnerungen schmerzen, Hermine! So oft und gemeinsam mit diesen Träumen... mit Träumen etwa?

Was willst du sagen?

Ich habe ein sehr schlechtes Vorgefühl, dass das passieren kann... Aber ich kann sicher sagen, dass ich diese Höhle und diesen Becher nie im Leben gesehen habe... Wozu braucht man große steinerne Becher mit vielen Runen darauf, Hermine?

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

War der Becher groß? – präzisierte sie.

Ja, dreimal so groß, wie unser größter Kessel für Zaubertränke. Oder sogar größer.

Dann ist es entweder ein Teil des großen Monuments, das du nicht gesehen hast, oder ein Opferbecher.

Opferbecher? – schauderte Harry.

Na ja, um dorthin das Blut der Opfertiere zu sammeln, - erwiderte Hermine ruhig, - und was? Hast du das Blut im Becher gesehen?

Nein, - antwortete Harry verwirrt. – Ich habe dort Wasser gesehen, oder so etwas. Und etwas Dunkles unter dem Wasser... Dann verstehe ich nichts. Aber wenn der Professor sagt, dass das wichtig ist, ist das wichtig.

Harry, denkst du aber nicht, dass..., - Hermine zögerte.

Sprich schon zum Ende, - forderte Harry finster.

Also, wenn du darauf bestehst... Professor Snape muss immer was zu tun haben, das ist ersichtlich. Sonst findet er keine Lust zum Leben. Und jetzt auch Azkaban... Wenn er sich ein bisschen hinreißen lassen hat, brauchen wir das nicht unbedingt zu wiederholen.

Ein bisschen hinreißen lassen? – empörte sich Harry.

Lass das, Hermine, - sagte Ron, - siehst du nicht, dass man ihn nicht umstimmen kann? Ich kann dir, Harry, eines sagen: wenn du etwas unternimmst, gehe ich mit und versuche dich vom Schlimmsten abzureden, Hermine geht auch jedenfalls, was sie auch sagen mag, - Hermine öffnete dabei den Mund protestierend, Ron stoppte sie aber. – Aber du musst vorsichtiger sein, mein Freund. Was das für ein Nutzen sein wird, wenn wir dich umsonst verlieren, ohne Zweck und Grund überhaupt?

Wenn ich nichts mache, verliere ich den Professor, - sagte Harry eifrig. – Für euch ist es nichts, und für mich ist das vieles. Er riskiert jetzt sich selbst wegen mir, weil er weiß, dass ich dazu fähig bin, sich nach den Mooren zu begeben. Und ich habe schon einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, der nächste kann sich als letzte erweisen.

Er verstummte. Ron sah ihn mitfühlend an, Hermine suchte Worte, fand sie aber nicht. Nach diesem langen Schweigen ging Harry ins Schlafzimmer und schrieb Malfoy einen kurzen Brief, er erkundigte sich nur danach, ob alles mehr oder weniger in Ordnung wäre, und sagte, dass der ihm jeden Moment schreiben konnte, wenn die Notwendigkeit auftaucht.

Die Schuleule brachte die Antwort erst am dritten Tag, der Brief war eher ein Zettel und enthielt einige Worte, mit denen Malfoy zeigen wollte, dass er selbst mit allem jetzt fertig sein konnte. Harry bezeichnete sich selbst als eine zu aufdringliche Person, wenn man seine Hilfe so offen ablehnte. Dann fiel ihm aber ein, dass Draco vielleicht daran wirklich nicht glaubte, dass Harry mit ihm verkehren wollte und nicht mit Ron und Hermine. Harry fühlte die echte Reizung schon wieder: wann hört man endlich auf, für ihn zu entscheiden, welche Absichten er genau hatte und was er damit äußern möchte, das ging ihm schon sehr auf die Nerven. Er zerknitterte den Brief und kehrte zu seinen Hausaufgaben zurück. Danach hat die Eule ihm eine Nummer von „Tagespropheten" gebracht, und er vertiefte sich in alle Artikel, die Holder gewidmet waren. Die Nachrichten wurden dort großzügig mit Details versorgt, Harry sah aber, dass die Vollendung fast in jedem Absatz fehlte. Er bekam ein seltsames Gefühl, dass „Tagesprophet" ernst dachte, dass diese Expedition bloß ein Ausflug war, der nur für die Festigung der Macht des Ministeriums wichtig war. Manchmal stieß Harry sich auf die Auftreten von Kingsley. Sie waren sehr vorsichtig, was Harry sehr enttäuschte, aber er musste bemerken, dass Kingsley immer an etwas anzudeuten versuchte, aber wegen des Drucks, den man auf ihn verübte, nicht mehr sagen konnte.

„Das Ministerkabinett muss zustimmen, dass diese Expedition, über die man schon seit langem diskutiert, sehr wichtig für unseren Status in der magischen Welt insgesamt ist. Die Beseitigung dieser Drohung kann wesentlich das Sicherheitsniveau beeinflussen. Aber ich möchte unterstreichen, dass die Maßstäbe dieses Unternehmens unangemessen groß sind. Gleichzeitig ist ein großes Teil vom Kontingent der Aurorkräfte unbeteiligt. Ich möchte jetzt eine aufrichtige Hoffnung äußern, dass der Leiter der Abteilung für innere Angelegenheiten unsere Sicherheit in den kürzesten Fristen leisten wird, weil sein Kabinett sich darin gut auskennt". Damit wollte Kingsley eigentlich seine eigene Nichtbeteiligung bezeichnen und leistete sich auch eine bestimmte Ironie gegen Holder. Obwohl Holder etwas darauf unternommen hatte, konnte Harry aus dem „Propheten" nicht erfahren. Das Warten machte ihn schon krank, er wartete auf irgendwelche bedeutende Nachricht, wie auf den Schluck nach der Luft. Aber die Zeit verging allmählich, und nichts passierte. Auch seine Narbe machte ihm nicht so viel Sorge, als ob man ihn überzeugen wollte, dass er eine Halluzination gehabt hatte. Das machte ihn auch böse, besonders weil die Freunde sich dazu ruhig verhielten.

Das Weihnachten war schon nah.

Eine dunkle Höhle im Ostengland, irgendwo zehn Meilen von den Grünen Mooren entfernt. Die Höhle wurde gut bewacht, mindestens dreißig Posten wurden ausgestellt, in der Nacht löste man sie ab. Das Kontingent war hier sehr gemischt, was einen allerdings wundern konnte, aber der Leiter der Expedition machte sich deswegen keine Sorge, weil er sicher war: wenn es um den Erfolg des Unternehmens geht, kann man solche Unterschiede vernachlässigen. Man konnte aber nicht behaupten, dass die Auroren, die mit Vampiren zusammenarbeiten mussten, irgendwelche Unzufriedenheit demonstrierten, umgekehrt, warteten sie nur darauf, wann sie ihren Anteil der Schätze bekommen. Einige vermuteten ernsthaft, dass das alles für das allgemeine Wohl gemacht würde.

Mr. Holder saß im Zentrum der Höhle, von dort aus leitete er den ganzen Prozess und kontrollierte seine Untergebenen. Auf dem altertümlichen polierten Tisch vor ihm lagen zahlreiche Pläne und Karten. Holder selbst sah müde aus, irgendwelche neue Details brachten ihm neue Sorgen. Zum Beispiel wurde ihm die letzte Nacht berichtet, dass das Pfad, das auf der bekannten Karte deutlich zu sehen war, nicht mehr existierte, weil es bloß unter dem Wasser war. Jetzt musste er einen anderen Weg finden, der ins Innere des Bergs führen wird. Und das war eine echte Aufgabe für das Gehirn. Holder hatte schon einige Hunderte Zigarren ausgeraucht, bewegte sich aber langsam nach vorne. Besonders rasend machte ihn das Bewusstsein, dass die Leute, die scheinbar unter seiner Kontrolle standen, ihm entwischt sind. Wenn er sich daran erinnern musste, fing er an, auf und ab zu gehen.

Im Licht der Kerzen entstand die riesige Figur von Karlos. Er war verdrossen. Holder tat, als ob er ihn nicht bemerkt hätte. Seit den letzten Ereignissen war Karlos kein Günstling mehr.

Mein Herr, wir können jetzt sicher behaupten, dass wir den Weg gefunden haben.

Vor zwei Wochen hast du dasselbe gesagt, na und? – erwiderte Holder unzufrieden. – Weißt du, wann ich mir zum ersten Mal Gedanken zu machen begann, mit wem ich eigentlich arbeite?

Mein Herr, - wiederholte Karlos hartnäckig, - prüfen Sie es, wenn Sie kein Vertrauen zu mir mehr haben, aber...

Vertrauen? Über welches Vertrauen kann man sprechen, wenn...

Darf ich mich verbessern?

Meinst du, dass die Gelegenheit sich dir bieten wird? – Holder machte kleine Augen.

Ja, ich glaube so. Sie wissen doch die letzten Nachrichten, der Minister verdächtigt uns. Man wird versuchen, uns zu stören. Ich kann nur nicht fassen, mein Herr, warum Potter schweigt.

Weil er dann gestehen müssen wird, woher er selbst die Information bekommen hat, und das tut er nicht. Wann er diese Möglichkeit endlich erlangt, wird es schon zu spät sein, - antwortete Holder faul. – Aber das war ein sehr großer Fehler unsererseits, verstehst du, Karlos?

Ja, mein Herr, - verbeugte Karlos sich. Dann sagte er rasch. – Darf ich aber diesen Fehler verbessern, darf ich?

Wenn du es schaffst, - Holder sah ihn mit Bedenken an.

Ich schaffe das! – fauchte Karlos zornig. – Das ist schon was Persönliches für mich!

Gut, - nickte Holder ausdruckslos und vertiefte sich wieder in die Pläne. Dann drehte er sich aber um und fügte hinzu: - Du darfst gehen. Nach einer halben Stunde erwarte ich eine ausführliche Rechenschaft über diesen sozusagen Weg.

Ja, mein Herr.

Karlos verschwand. Holder sah ihm für eine Weile nach, zischte nur ein Wort „Enthusiast" höhnisch und ging zum niedrigen Schrank, der im Schatten stand. Er selbst hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er Severus Snape noch sehen wird und dass das irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten mitbringt, aber er war nicht sicher, ob Karlos es schaffen wird, diese ernste Gefahr loszuwerden. Man soll nie einen Feind unterschätzen, das hatte er tausendmal im Leben wiederholt, ist aber auf dieselben Harken getreten. Aber das war das letzte Mal, dachte er und öffnete den Schrank. Dort bewahrte er die teuersten Zigarren in der magischen Welt und die Kopie der Karte. Er holte sie raus und ging zum Tisch wieder. An der steinernen Wand dem Tisch gegenüber hing ein großer Spiegel, weil Holder hier sozusagen ein zweites Haus hatte. Holder beugte sich über der Karte, als ein sonderbarer Abglanz im Spiegel ihm vorkam. Er stand auf und ging vorsichtig zum Spiegel. Die gläserne Fläche war ruhig und reflektierte das künstliche Kabinett wie immer. Holder wollte schon sich abzuwenden, als die Reflektion verschwand. Er schrie nicht auf, weil er zu viel Angst bekommen hatte. Jetzt war die Fläche schwarz, dann aber sah er einen Menschen irgendwo in der Tiefe des Spiegels. Das war ein hoher und edler Greis, er trug einen sehr langen schwarzen Umhang, der abgetragen und stellenweise zerrissen war. Holder konnte seinen Blick von diesem Greis nicht abwenden, vom Entsetzen gepackt, versuchte er das Gesicht zu erkennen, denn es kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Der Greis hielt plötzlich und hob seine Augen. Die waren ohne Augäpfel, von ihnen aus schlug seltsames Licht, im nächsten Moment begriff Holder, dass das eher ein Skelett von einem sehr alten Menschen war, die Haut war gelb und schuppte sich. Trotzdem schien der Greis sehr rüstig, er hielt auch einen Zauberstab, das hat Holder erst jetzt bemerkt und holte instinktiv seinen raus.

Der Greis lachte. Das Lachen verklang nur im Spiegel und gar nicht in der Höhle, Holder schauderte, senkte aber sein Waffen nicht.

Die Stunde ist nah, - sagte der Greis in tiefer und sicherer Stimme. – Du siehst jetzt die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart, und jetzt ... – das Bild im Spiegel kräuselte sich wie im Rauch und plötzlich sah der Greis schon viel jünger aus, - siehst du die Zukunft.

Wer sind Sie? – Holder erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht.

Könntest schon darauf gekommen sein. Ich habe auf dich so lange gewartet, sehe aber einen Menschen, der an nichts glaubt, vor mir! Wer konnte das ahnen?

Ich... ich verstehe... anscheinend... Aber was kann ich dafür? – stammelte Holder, spürend, dass kein Zauberstab ihm helfen wird.

Du kannst etwas für mich machen. Das alles, was du um dich herum siehst, ist _mein _Reich, ich habe das geschaffen, und niemand geht davon raus, wenn ich das nicht will. Aber ich muss meine Kräfte wiedererlangen. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen mehr... Opfer auf meinem Altar. Und du kannst viele Opfer mitbringen, nicht wahr?

Ich? – stotterte Holder.

_Du_. Nicht jeder kann das zur _rechten _Zeit machen. Und dann sagst du einen einfachen Spruch, der wird auf dem Opferbecher erscheinen. Und länger will ich nicht warten, - die Stimme des Greises – oder war er einfach ein Unsterblicher – verwandelte sich in ein Zischen.

Warum sind Sie so sicher, dass ich es tue? – protestierte Holder. Wenn ich diesen Becher und Ihr „Altar" einfach vernichte? Haben Sie daran etwa nicht gedacht?

Doch. Narr, du weißt nicht, wie man das vernichten kann und du tust alles, was ich dir sage, nicht weil ich dich zwinge. Du tust es, weil es für dich günstig ist.

Wirklich?

Selbstverständlich. Du wirst solch eine Macht bekommen, von der du nicht einmal geträumt hast. Und die Schätze, erinnerst du dich an sie? Man braucht keinen Stein der Weise, um Metalle ins Gold zu verwandeln. Und ich habe die Kenntnis, und ich gebe sie dir.

Wieso denn soll ich Ihnen glauben?

Darin liegt all die Frage: es ist besser für dich, mir zu glauben, das ist eine Vorbestimmung, und wenn du daran einfach glaubst, wird es leichter gehen.

Leichter? Ich... ich kann...

Du kannst _nichts! _– antwortete der Mensch im Umhang scharf. – Du siehst jetzt bloß ein Phantom, einen Schatten, du kannst diesen Spiegel zerstören, aber du bist jetzt in meinem Reich, meinst du wirklich, dass ich dich nicht wieder finde? Ich kann dich auch im Schlafen, wann jeder Mensch wehrlos ist, besuchen, und du wirst dann zu meinem Sklaven. Ich brauche aber keinen Sklaven, ich brauche einen Verbündeten, ich habe zu wenige Kräfte, damit man meinen Körper einen Körper nennen konnte. Niemand weiß, wo er liegt, aber das Blut, das sich zur bestimmten Zeit mit dem Wasser vermischt, wird reichen, um mich zu beleben, und es gibt keine Kraft auf der Welt, die mir etwas entgegenstellen wird. Ich schlage dir jetzt also, zusammenzuarbeiten. Du wirst es nicht bedauern.

Ich habe keinen anderen Ausweg, - sagte Holder, nahm sein Taschentuch und wischte seine Stirn ab.

Du hast, aber das ist kein Ausweg, sondern ein Eingang.

Warum ich? – fragte Holder hoffnungslos.

Jeder macht etwas in der Geschichte zur bestimmten Zeit, ist das doch ein Geheimnis für dich?

Holder antwortete nicht, er sah den Mann, der wieder zum Greis wurde, nicht an, er wusste ganz genau, dass er ihm nicht vertrauen sollte, aber die leuchtenden Augen des Gesprächspartners brannten ihn durch. Holder erwog alles noch einmal und nickte.

Sei bereit, man wird dich stören, aber je mehr Menschen kommen, desto besser, der Becher kann nie voll sein, - der Greis brachte in ein grausames Gelächter aus, und nach einer Sekunde sah Holder nur sich selbst, blass und mit Schweiß bedeckt.

„Eigentlich ist alles gar nicht so schlimm, - dachte er nach einer Weile, - wenn der nicht lügt. Dann kann ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, nicht wahr? So viele Feinde in einem Ort an einem Tag zu vernichten? Das ist doch ein echter Traum! ... Moment mal... Was für ein Tag wird das sein?" Sein Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf den Abreißkalender neben dem Spiegel, er war merkwürdigerweise auf dem März geöffnet, und ein Datum – der 22. März – wurde mit einem Rund bezeichnet. „Die Frühlingstagundnachtgleiche", - schlussfolgerte Holder und rechnete im Kopfe nach, es wäre das Datum der sagenhaften Schlacht neben dem Verwünschten Berg. Es kam ihm als ein schlechtes Vorzeichen vor. Wie dem auch sei, achtete er nicht mehr auf solche Gedanken, die ganze Nacht erfand er neue Erklärungen für sein zukünftiges Zögern.

Das Tageslicht blendete. Überall lag Schnee, und das Meer schien schwarz und drohend. Vor einer Woche zeichnete sich Ron Weasley mit einem hervorragenden Sprung vom Pier ins eiskalte Wasser aus. Es könnte sich nicht so schlimm geendet haben, wenn das Meer genau am Ufer nicht so seicht wäre... Also außer Erkältung bekam der Kühne ein paar empfindliche Stöße, und sein Mädchen war gar nicht begeistert.

Ein Idiot! Er könnte sich stark kaputtgeschlagen haben! – beklagte sie sich bei Harry.

Ja. Aber, Hermine, du kannst es nicht verneigen, dass er das wegen dir gemacht hat.

Was? – Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und fauchte geärgert: - Was soll das bedeuten? Habt ihr beide bloß gedacht, ich würde davon begeistert sein? Habt ihr? Und jetzt erwartet er, dass ich ihm um den Hals falle und um Verzeihung bitte?

Ich weiß nicht, - antwortete Harry ehrlich. Vor kurzem hat sich dieses Pärchen schrecklich verzankt, und jeder von ihnen machte den anderen schuldig. – Aber es wäre jetzt angebracht, sich zu versöhnen, meinst du nicht?

Ich?... Ich werde daran morgen denken, - Hermine beruhigte sich allmählich, und das bedeutete, dass Harry bald mit ihr wieder sprechen konnte. – Sag mir lieber, wann hörst du mit deiner Trübsal auf?

Das ist keine Trübsal... Das ist vor Untätigkeit, - Harry sah sich die weißen Wellenkämme ganz am Ufer an und wollte nicht fortfahren.

Untätigkeit? – Hermine tat, als ob sie ihn nicht verstanden hätte. – Aber du sollst dich so viel Mühe gegeben haben, um an der Schule zu bleiben, ich habe doch gesehen, wie du gearbeitet hast.

Du weißt, Hermine, stell dich nicht, dass ich das machte, um etwas zu machen! – erwiderte Harry unzufrieden. – Ich weiß, dass es für dich und Ron angenehmer ist, wenn nichts Schlimmes vorkommt...

Fange nur nicht an, - Hermine verzog sich.

Gut, ich habe schon sowieso keine Hoffnung, dass ihr mir einmal zuhört.

Aber du hast keine Möglichkeit, etwas zu unternehmen. Ich habe dir schon vor zwei Tagen gesagt, dass ich mir alles einige Male überlegt habe.

Hat es dir geholfen? – erkundigte Harry sich bissig.

Ja, - antwortete Hermine mit Würde. – Und ich habe schlussfolgert, dass auch wenn Holder nichts über den Geist von Slytherin – und über Voldemort erst recht – weiß, ist das kein gutes Unternehmen. Wenn er aber weiß, dann haben wir einige Fragen, und die Antworten bekommen wir nur aus Vermutungen, was mir nicht gefällt.

Und ob, - erwiderte Harry und lehnte sich gegen die Wand im Korridor. – Ich habe die Karte schon durchaus studiert, und ich weiß, dass er dank meinen Nachweisungen das Zentrum des Berges erreichen kann. Vermutlich findet man dort einen Schatz. Aber... aber ich weiß, dass das nicht so ist. Dort befindet sich diese verdammte Höhle, der See und der Becher mit Runen.

Woher weißt du das?

Ich sehe diesen Traum immer öfter, ich kann mir alles ganz deutlich vorstellen, - Harry schloss die Augen müde. – Hermine, ich bin sicher, es wäre eine Falle. Für alle. Das Gemeinste ist, dass ich selbst so viel über die Unsterblichkeit und über diejenigen, die nach ihr gesucht haben und immer noch suchen, weiß, kann aber keine Antwort geben. Wie, Hermine? Wie?

Ist das denn die Sache, mit der du dich in der letzten Zeit beschäftigt hast? – fragte Hermine enttäuscht. – Ich dachte, du studiertest.

Ein bisschen, - schmunzelte Harry. – Ich habe eine Unmenge Informationen gefunden, habe über zahlreiche Experimente und Verwandlungen gelesen, aber der Becher gibt mir keine Ruhe, er tritt nirgendswo auf.

Das ist merkwürdig. Das bekräftigt aber meine Theorie, dass Slytherin eine eigene Weise erfunden hatte, mit einem bestimmten Risiko und Tiefsinn.

Es bleibt uns nur erfahren, was das für eine Weise ist, - Harry sah verzweifelt aus.

Ich meine, man braucht einen Spruch dazu, einen seltenen und fast bestimmt unbekannten, - Hermine war mit der Idee gepackt. – Aber, Harry, niemand weiß diesen Spruch. Oder meinst du, dass Holder ihn wissen könnte?

Vielleicht, - Harry verstummte für eine Weile. Er wusste, dass Hermine das sich nicht gern anhören würde, sagte aber leise: - Wir müssen uns doch mit dem Professor zusammenschließen.

Aber er will nicht, - Hermine zuckte die Achseln, dann fragte scharf: - Wenn auch schon Malfoy so viel über unsere Pläne weiß, kannst du ihm eine Zusammenarbeit anbieten, nicht wahr?

Wann hörst du auf, mich an diesen Fehler zu erinnern? – knurrte Harry.

Wie geht es ihm eigentlich? – fuhr Hermine sorglos fort.

Hat mir nichts mehr nach dem ersten Brief geschrieben. Ich auch... ich weiß aber nicht, was...

Ein ewiges Problem, - Hermine verdrehte die Augen. – Harry, wenn du es wirklich so willst, ihn zu rehabilitieren, sollst du nach Hogwarts fahren und dann... warum soll ich das dir immer wieder erklären? Was ist los mit dir?

Du hast recht, wie immer, werde dieses Wochenende versuchen.

Dieses Wochenende sammeln wir uns bei dir, auf dem Grimmauldplatz.

Warum? – Harry verstand, dass er etwas vergessen hatte.

Was soll das heißen – warum? Es weihnachtet.

Ach, ja! Wie konnte ich nur... ja, Hermine, wir haben ein Fest, und lassen wir Holder zum Teufel gehen!

Das ist schon was Vernünftiges! – erfreute sich Hermine. – Außerdem, wenn du den „Propheten" aufmerksam gelesen hast, wird die Expedition auf Frühling verschoben.

Wirklich? – der Umstand hat Harry sehr interessiert, er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, konnte es aber nicht identifizieren. – Dann lassen wir uns entspannen.

Hurra! – grinste Hermine.

Aber...

Was denn?

Ich möchte mit dem Minister sprechen, - sagte Harry fest, - wenigstens, mit McGonnagal. Ich muss jemandem, der an der Macht ist, über meine Verdächte erzählen, auch wenn man mich nicht ernst nimmt.

Harry, - sagte Hermine vorsichtig, - Holder pflegt doch Fulmenhard.

Ja, ein kleines Hindernis, - erwiderte Harry unbeugsam, - aber das ist schon ein vortrefflicher Anlass, um zu versuchen, ein Kontakt mit dem Professor wiederaufzunehmen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf mit Bedenken.

Kapitel 13. Geschenke sind keine Pflichten, sie sind Liebesgaben.

„_Wenn der Berg nicht zu Mohammed kommt, muss Mohammed zum Berge kommen"_

_(Harry Potter, laute Gedanken)_

Von Morgen an war schon alles anscheinend mit den Schneewehen bedeckt. Als die drei Freunde die Aurorschule verließen, versanken sie bis an den Gürtel im dichten Schnee. Hermine freute sich über die langsam herabfallenden Schneeflocken und fing sie mit den Händen in flaumigen Fäustlingen. Ron beobachtete sie mit einem seltsamen Lächeln: er hustete immer noch oft, aber sein Ziel war teilweise erreicht, weil Hermine sich sehr für seine Gesundheit interessierte. Harry hüllte sich wärmer in seinen Wintermantel ein und plante den bevorstehenden Tag. Gemeinsam haben sie beschlossen, nach London in drei Etappen für Sicherheit zu apparieren und nicht mit dem Besen zu fliegen, der Frost war ziemlich fühlbar. In London erwartete eine gründliche Vorbereitung zum Fest auf sie. Harry zupfte sich an seinem neuen und sehr schönen Strickschal, den Hermine selbst für ihn gemacht hatte, ihre Fähigkeiten haben sich sehr verbessert. Ron schenkte ihm einen reichen Satz von allerlei Ingrediens für besonders komplizierte Zaubertränke. Harry wusste, dass solch eine Sache sehr selten und teuer sein musste, Ron verzichtete aber auf irgendeine Erklärung. Hermine hatte Harry allerdings beruhigt: sie konnte Rons Geheimnis nicht verraten, teilte aber mit, dass das Geschenk legitim erworben wurde.

Harry presste das kleine Ding in seiner Tasche. Er war unsicher, ob er es jetzt schenken durfte, wollte aber mit niemandem raten, die Samtschachtel schien ihm heiß, und er holte die Hand aus der Tasche von Zeit zu Zeit raus. Der Tag versprach von Anfang an reich an Ereignissen zu sein. Harry zweifelte stark daran, ob ihm Nerven reichen, ihn zu überleben, aber er konnte sich nicht lange aufregen, weil Ron sich ständig an ihn wandte, um etwas über Hermine noch herauszufinden.

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie London. Bekannte Straßen und Gassen, bunte Schilder von verschiedenen Firmen und Geschäften, große und kleine Tannenbäume in Fensterscheiben und an Ecken, die hellen Kerzen in den Fenstern von Häusern, denen sie vorbeikamen – alles strotzte von unvergesslichem Weihnachtsgeruch, der alles häuslich und gemütlich machte, sogar die vergessenen Elendsviertel irgendwo am Rande der Großstadt. Das Haus Nummer 12 erwartete seinen Besitzer. Dort waren schon Ginny, Fred und George, Luna und Neville, und auch Lee Jordan. Sie gemeinsam mit brummenden Kreacher brachten das Haus in Ordnung. Das war eine echte Überraschung für Harry, und er konnte zuerst überhaupt nicht reden.

Denke bitte nicht, dass das unser Geschenk für dich wäre, - sagte George lustig, - die wahren Geschenke warten auf dich dort, unter dem Tannenbaum, und wir haben hier noch etwas zu tun! – er blinzelte seinem Bruder zu, und die beiden gingen nach oben, um „etwas Besonderes" zu holen, wie Harry vermutet hat.

Harry.

Das war Ginny. Es fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass er sie nicht einmal begrüßt hatte. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Sie hatte ein sehr nettes wollenes Kleid an, das ihr sehr stand, und Harry besserte sich sofort und lobte ihr Aussehen. Sie lachte zufrieden und zog ihn zum Tannenbaum, wo man schon aktiv Geschenke austauschte. So viele Geschenke hatte Harry noch nie bekommen, und alle haben etwas Nötiges und Nettes zugleich gefunden, dort waren auch Geschenke von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, von Andromeda Tonks, von Kreacher, von diejenigen aus der DA, die zu Hause feierten, und natürlich von Hagrid, und schon wieder von Professor McGonnagal. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah er auch etwas von Mr. Ollywander und von Xenofilius Lovegood. Die strahlende Luna erklärte ihm, es wäre ein ganz gewöhnliches Futteral für den Zauberstab, wenn man ihn lange nicht braucht. Das Futteral blieb immer trocken und weich, und ließ sich nicht verzaubern. Hermine vermutete nicht ohne Spott, dass die Sache irgendwelche verborgenen Eigenschaften haben musste, was Luna sehr beleidigte. Der Konflikt wurde aber schnell beigelegt.

Hör ihr nicht zu, sie tut es aus Neid, - flüsterte Luna Harry zu. – Papa wollte sich all diese Zeit entschuldigen, aber du weißt nicht, wie schüchtern er wird, wenn er schuldig ist.

Ich habe schon fast vergessen, kannst ihm das ausrichten, - lächelte Harry, indem er das seltsame Futteral betrachtete. Luna erglänzte wieder.

Wann warst du in Hogwarts letztes Mal? – fragte sie unerwartet.

Etwas stach Harry in die Brust. Er sah sie erstaunt an, konnte aber die Andeutung nicht fassen.

Ziemlich lange, und du?

Ich – vor zwei Wochen. Habe den lieben Hagrid besucht. Er interessierte sich so für meine zukünftige Dissertation über Blabbering Himgingers, kannst dir nicht vorstellen. Und ich dachte... ich dachte, du würdest Hogwarts auch oft besuchen...

Weshalb? – Harry vermied ihren Blick.

Na, es kam mir vor, dass dieser seltsame Junge, Draco, dich braucht. Oder hab ich nicht recht?

Er hat sich aber dagegen geäußert, - grinste Harry unlustig.

Das ist schade, - sagte Luna traurig. – Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, und Hagrid konnte mir auch nicht sagen, wie es ihm ginge.

Wenn ich diese Ferien dorthin gehe, gebe dir Bescheid, - versprach Harry.

Danke, - sie lächelte und fügte dann hinzu. – Und im Schloss war ich auch. Filch schimpfte sehr, aber Professor McGonnagal hat mich gerettet. Ich gehe gern im Schloss spazieren, einfach so, um sich an alles zu erinnern.

Wirklich? – wunderte Harry sich.

Na ja, da gibt's aber so viele schöne Erinnerungen. Das Schloß ist voll von ihnen. Und auch unterhalte ich mich oft mit den Gespenstern.

Du bist überraschend.

Gar nicht, es ist doch selbstverständlich, nur Gutes zu sehen, - da wurde sie aber wieder ein bisschen traurig. – Weißt du, einmal stieß ich zufällig auf Professor Snape. Ich erwartete es natürlich nicht, dass er in Hogwarts ist, aber das ist logisch, Hogwarts ist ein guter Ort zum Verstecken.

Und was hat er dir gesagt? – fragte Harry erschrocken.

Er war natürlich nicht froh, es war schon sehr spät, und er musste damit rechnen, dass niemand ihn in diesem Korridor bemerken sollte. Aber ich versicherte ihn, dass ich ihn nicht verrate, und er hat mir geglaubt, ich meine. Ich denke, das kümmerte ihn im Moment gar nicht so, er schien in den Gedanken versunken zu sein, habe ihn so nie gesehen. Er ist sehr betrübt und müde, und spricht wahrscheinlich mit niemand. Ich dachte, dass du mit ihm sprichst, nicht wahr?

Schon nicht mehr... ich habe einen Fehler begangen, - Harry seufzte auf. Die Freude vom Fest war verschwunden.

Was du nicht sagst! Das ist doch kein Anlass, um nicht zu kommunizieren! – Luna schlug die Hände zusammen. – Man sieht dir ja an, dass du dich nach ihm sehnst.

Kein Bein! – erwiderte Harry empört. – Weshalb denn?

Wozu denn sich so aufzuregen? – lächelte Luna. – Heute ist doch Weihnachten, alle müssen sich versöhnen, sonst kann man das Fest nicht richtig empfangen.

Alles ist gar nicht so einfach, wie du denkst, - schaute Harry finster drein.

Du sollst aber deine Versuche fortsetzen. Außerdem ist heute so ein schöner und heller Tag, heute wirst du es schaffen.

Bin nicht sicher.

Jedenfalls überbringe ihm und Draco einen Gruß von mir, OK?

Ja, - murmelte Harry erstaunt, während sie schon in die Küche ging.

Er dachte natürlich schon daran, schon wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen, um noch einmal zu versuchen. Aber nur Luna hat ihm bewiesen, wie es wichtig war. Er selbst war im Innersten sicher, dass man auf ihn gar nicht wartete und dass es sich nicht lohnte, die Zeit zu vergeuden. Heute ist Weihnachten... Für Luna bedeuteten diese Worte etwas Besonderes, ganz klar. Und für Narzissa Malfoy auch bestimmt. Harry stand in Nachdenklichkeit, und dann hörte er Ginnys Stimme.

Fühlst du dich gut?

Ja, - er drehte sich um und nahm ihr bei der Hand. – Komm, ich will dir was zeigen.

Er führte sie nach oben, sie kamen der Tür vorbei, hinter der Fred und Georges Stimmen zu hören waren. Sie besprachen vielleicht Feuerwerke. Es lärmte aber in Harrys Kopf so, dass er nichts verstand und nichts hörte. Dann öffnete er den Raum von Sirius, wo er jetzt selbst wohnte, und schloss die Tür. Ginny war neugierig, sie setzte sich aufs Bett, legte ein Bein auf das andere und starrte ihn wartend an. Er wurde stumm für einige Sekunden.

Ich... habe ein Geschenk... für dich... ach ja, ich wollte danken... für dein Kölnischwasser... wunderschön... also...

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Aber ein leichtes Lächeln spielte schon auf ihren Lippen. Harry nahm sich zusammen, kam auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Schachtel. Dann versteckte er die Hände hinter den Rücken aus unbestimmten Gründen. Ein wichtiger Schritt war gemacht.

Ginny sah die Schachtel an, dann führte den Blick zu Harry über, er hielt ihn dabei nicht aus, und öffnete dann das Geschenk. Ein goldener Ring kam zum Vorschein, mit drei Rubinen und einem Rauchtopas geschmückt. In der goldenen Fläche wurde sein Name eingraviert. Ginny hob den leuchtenden Blick.

Das ist ein Ring, - sagte Harry und verstummte.

Ich sehe, - erwiderte sie leise. – Und was soll das bedeuten?

Harry wurde auf einmal verwirrt. Er wusste schon die passenden Worte, fand sich aber nicht zurecht. Dann stotterte er:

Also, ich denke... jetzt bist du auch volljährig (was für ein dummes Zeug verzapfte er nur!)... Und jetzt könnten wir... na, du verstehst. Jetzt darf ich dir so was schenken, wenn ich es will, und niemand kann etwas erwidern...

Erwidern? – Sie erwartete etwas Anderes bestimmt. – Wer denn? Meinst du Ron? Das ist doch lächerlich! Er seinerseits hätte nicht daran gedacht, wenn er... Harry, das ist aber merkwürdig!

Was gibt's hier Merkwürdiges? – wurde Harry ganz verlegen. Alles ging schiff. – Jetzt fühle ich mich viel freier, wenn man so sagen kann...

Und deshalb schenkst du mir einen Ring? Wegen meiner Volljährigkeit?

Ja... Nein! Ginny, hör mal, ich habe viel an uns gedacht... Natürlich habe ich das nicht wegen deiner Volljährigkeit gemacht! Ich dachte viel daran, wie es zwischen uns... weitergehen könnte, verstehst du?

Ein bisschen.

Na ja, und ich wollte das irgendwie äußern, nicht in Worten... Also, das heißt... damit du dir meine Vorsätze gut verstehst...

Oh, - Ginny sah wieder den Ring an und dann lächelte. – Und das bedeutet, dass...

Ja, das bedeutet... dass meine Vorsätze ganz ernsthaft sind, - Harry errötete, konnte aber seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht nicht abwenden, das Herz klopfte, die Kehle war ihm total ausgetrocknet.

Harry, - sagte Ginny lächelnd, - du... stellst dir nicht einmal vor, was das für mich bedeutet.

Doch, ich stelle mir das vor! – erwiderte er eifrig. – Jetzt wird niemand was über uns ausdenken, alle werden jetzt wissen, dass alles ernst ist!

Harry, - jetzt lachte sie schon, - du bist ein vollkommener Baby!

Ich? – Harry wurde wieder verwirrt.

Du hast bloß nichts verstanden!

Und was sollte ich denn verstehen?

Jetzt wird das mein Geheimnis bleiben, - schmunzelte sie schlau.

Nun gut, - sagte er nicht ganz befriedigt. Dann nahm er aber ihre linke Hand und den Schmuck und legte ihn an den Ringfinger an. – Jetzt sind wir...

Ver-lobt, - flüsterte sie langsam und sah ihm in die Augen.

Ja, und nach dem Studium...

Kannst du aber deine Meinung ändern, - scherzte sie und umarmte ihn.

Nie im Leben! Wie kannst du so was denken? – er streichelte sie übers Haar und dann spürte ihre feuchten Lippen auf seinen.

Nach einer halben Stunde kehrten die beiden ins Besuchszimmer zurück, wo der Tisch schon aufgedeckt war. In der Ecke thronte Hagrid. Er begrüßte Harry herzlich, und Harry und Ginny setzten sich neben ihn. Hagrid verbrachte das Weihnachten gewöhnlich in Hogwarts, konnte aber Harrys Einladung nicht vernachlässigen. Und er erzählte ausführlich über Hogwarts' Angelegenheiten, und Harry, mit Glück betrunken, lächelte ihm und allen anderen im Raum töricht zu.

Es ging dort hoch her. Die Zwillinge scheuten ihre besten Feuerwerke und Knallbonbons nicht. Außerdem waren alle Süßigkeiten auf dem Tisch mit Überraschungen (diesmal, harmlos und lustig), und man konnte nie ahnen, was jede von ihnen enthalten konnte. Der ganze Raum und die Küche waren festlich geschmückt, es gab sogar drei Tannenbäume im Haus, im Salon war bloß der größte. Nach dem zweiten Gang machte man den Platz für Tanzen frei, und der Abend wurde noch besser und lustiger, die Atmosphäre war ausgezeichnet.

Während des vierten Tanzes platzte Harrys Narbe plötzlich mit dem fürchterlichen Schmerzen. Er stöhnte leise und fiel mit dem Kopf auf Ginnys Schulter. Sie brachte ihn sofort in die Küche und setzte entschlossen auf den Stuhl.

Was, Harry?

Nichts, gehen wir tanzen.

Du bist aber blass! Und lüge mir nicht, - sie benetzte eine Serviette mit kaltem Wasser im Spülbecken und reichte sie Harry. – Ist es jetzt besser?

Ja, danke, - musste er gestehen.

Was hast du vor, zu tun?

Wie meinst du das?

Stell dich nicht. Du weißt, was das bedeutet, und du hast darüber schon gesprochen.

Ginny, das ist aber nicht der erste Anfall, das macht nichts aus.

Sage keine Dummheiten! Geh jetzt und sprich mit ihm!

Mit wem?

Wiederhole noch einmal: stell dich nicht! Du weißt, wen ich meine. Und das ist sehr wichtig, Harry, und wird immer gefährlicher für dich, du sollst doch alles selbst wissen. Und ich auch bin darauf gespannt, wann das alles enden wird. Und womit...

Weißt du... Ich gehe meinetwegen, aber... Ginny, heute ist Weihnachten, ich kann doch nicht so einfach abzittern!

Dann gehen wir schnell in die Winkelgasse und besorgen etwas dort, das ist doch keine Frage!

Was? – Harry weilte im starken Stupor. – Gehst du mit?

Ja, und du kannst damit nichts tun, du siehst schlecht aus!

Ginny, da gibt's aber gar keine Notwendigkeit! – versuchte Harry zu erwidern, die Tür ging aber auf, und strahlende Luna erschien an der Schwelle.

Oh, Harry... Ginny... Entschuldigung! – sie kicherte, unter der Wirkung von Feuerwhisky wurde sie noch einzigartiger.

Harry kam zu sich und ging schnell zur Tür. Luna sah ihm erstaunt nach.

Was hab' ich falsch gesagt? – stotterte sie.

Nichts, - tröstete Ginny sie. – Geh zu den Gästen und sage ihnen... wir müssen ausgehen... für eine Stunde oder so etwas.

Was soll ich denn sagen, wenn sie mich ausfragen werden?

Etwas, - Ginny klopfte sie auf die Schulter, rannte in den Korridor, riss ihren hübschen Mantel vom Haken ab und verließ das Haus. Harry schloss sich ihr in der nächsten Sekunde an.

Weißt du, das ist eine schlechte Idee, - sagte er unentschlossen, als sie schon die Winkelgasse vor sich sahen und sich zum ersten Laden eilten.

Warum denn? – Ginny versteckte ihr Gesicht im Schal und fragte dann scharfblickend: - Hast bloß keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte?

Genau, - Harry zögerte vor der Ladentür. – Was, wenn ich einfach ihm gratuliere?... Nein, im Ernst, Gin, ich bin nicht geldgierig, aber... ich weiß wirklich nicht!

Meinst du, dass er Geschenke oft bekommt? – Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen. – Ich – nicht.

Ich auch, - musste Harry gestehen, - aber es ist mir ganz flau zumute, wenn ich an... an den Prozess selbst denke...

Denke dann daran nicht, - Ginny zuckte die Achseln, griff nach der Türklinke, hielt plötzlich und sah Harry an: - Willst du das machen, das ist das Wichtigste!

Ja, - Harry fühlte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte und dass es ihm allmählich leichter wurde. Ginny lächelte.

Dann überlass das mir und kümmere dich nur um den Prozess... aber nicht so sehr.

OK.

Ginny betritt den Laden, Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es ein neuer Laden wäre. Er konnte nur mit Mühe urteilen, worauf der sich spezialisierte: so vielfältige Waren gab es dort: Antiquitäten und ganz neue Dinge, darunter Musikinstrumente und Bücher, Attribute für besonders schwere magische Manipulationen und Zaubertränke, Wanduhren und Waffen aller Jahrhunderte. Harry bewunderte die Fensterscheibe und gab sich Mühe, an nichts mehr zu denken. Es gab so viele Dinge im Raum des Ladens, dass er Ginny nicht sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich feilschte sie mit dem Verkäufer, was Ginny aber gar nicht ähnlich war. Harry hatte Angst, dass seine Beine zufrieren werden, außerdem machte ihn die verdichtende Finsternis nervös.

Da ging die Tür auf, und er sah die glückliche Ginny, sie reichte ihm ein mittelgroßes Bündel, und Harry betastete ihn behutsam mit den Fingern.

Hab' keine Angst, - lachte sie, - hol ihn daraus!

Und was ist das?

Wenn er ein Auge dafür hat, wird es ihm gefallen.

Gefallen? Kann etwas ihm überhaupt gefallen?

Harry, du bist böse.

Nicht im Geringsten. Aber du hast ihn nicht gesehen... ich meine, wie er mich jetzt ansieht und anspricht... Aber ich tue das!

Für ihn? – Ginny spannte sich etwas an. Harry sah ihr in die Augen und erstaunte. War das für sie wichtig oder wollte sie ihn bloß unterstützen?

Ja, - antwortete er und wendete den Blick ab. – Und für mich auch. Muss aufklären.

Harry griff mit der Hand ins Bündel und holte einen uralten Dolch in Scheiden daraus. Er war einfach, Harry verstand aber, dass er eine sehr wertvolle Sache in der Hand hielt. Der Dolch hatte einen Griff aus unbekannter Sorte des Holzes mit Schnitzerei, dunkel und warm. Harry wunderte sich über diese Wärme und führte mit dem Finger über die Klinge. Er bedauerte es im nächsten Moment: ein langer Schnitt erschien auf der Haut, und dann fühlte er den Schmerzen. Harry legte den Waffen zurück in die Scheiden hinein und wickelte sie ein.

Vorsichtig, - sagte Ginny besorgt.

Macht nichts! Sag mir aber, verstehst _du _denn von so was?

Nein, - Ginny hob die Augenbrauen, - aber ich kenne den Verkäufer, und _er_ versteht davon, machte einen Rabatt für mich. Ich versuchte, zu verzichten, aber...

Ginny, was kostet das?

Eigentlich ist das von uns beiden, darfst so sagen! – sagte Ginny kaltblutig. – Und stelle keine dummen Fragen. Ehrlich gesagt, ist er unschätzbar. Ist sehr alt.

Harry verstand, dass er nichts erreichen wird, und beschloss, ihr alles langsam zurückzuzahlen, so dass sie es nicht bemerkt. Der Dolch war aber magisch bestimmt: er strahlte unerklärbare Wärme und seltsame Kraft. Harry warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf das Bündel ab und zu, während die beiden suchten nach einem Kamin, um nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen (sie hatten jetzt ein ständiges Privileg bei Aberforth, seinen Kamin zu benutzen).

In Hogsmeade schneite es und Hogwarts war dicht mit dem Schnee bedeckt. Harry gratulierte Aberforth zum Weihnachten eilig und begab sich zum Schloss. Ginny blieb im „Eberkopf" und drückte Harry den Daumen. Harry benutzte nach der alten Gewohnheit den Geheimgang im „Süßen Königreich", dieser Weg war wirklich viel kürzer, und fing an, in den Verlies hinunterzusteigen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Snape ein Flüchtling war und im Raum der Wünsche wohnte. Harry fuhr zusammen und dann hörte er jemands Stimme ihn rufen.

Potter, bist du das?

Ja, und du?

Bist ganz betrunken? Oder ist es die Zeit, eine neue Brille zu kaufen?

Draco, - sagte Harry behauptend und fühlte sich verlegen. Er hatte nichts für Draco. Warum sollte er eigentlich haben?

Ähm... Frohe Weihnachten, Potter!

Dasselbe für dich, - antwortete Harry automatisch. – Wie hast du die letzte Zeit verbracht?

Langweilig, - erwiderte Draco mit abwesendem Blick. – Habe gelesen, bin geflogen, ein bisschen spazieren gegangen... eigentlich alles...

Und Quidditsch?

Hast du vergessen, Potter? Man spielt mit mir nicht. Und spricht mich nicht an.

Wieso denn? Und die Schüler aus der Slytherin?

Habe nichts mit ihnen zu besprechen. Will allein sein.

Wirklich?

Ab und zu, - gestand Draco unwillig. – Hör auf, Potter, deine Freunde warten auf dich, lass sie nicht warten.

Nicht ich habe doch das Gespräch begonnen, - bemerkte Harry müde. – Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, kannst du uns eine Gesellschaft leisten.

_ICH? Euch?_ – Draco wurde böse. – Potter, du hast überhaupt keinen Sinn für Humor!

Das war kein Spaß. Ich weiß aber nicht, was ich dir noch vorschlagen kann. Heute, ich meine. Morgen könnten wir uns treffen und nach Hogsmeade gehen, ich habe sowieso keine Lust zu Hausaufgaben.

Ich weiß sogar nicht, - Draco stellte ein sehr überzeugendes Bedenken dar. – Ich habe eigentlich genug Zeit...

Schön, dann gebe ich dir Bescheid. Willst du übrigens deine Ausbildung hier nicht abschließen?

Wer braucht das? – verzerrte Draco sich.

Jemand, - Harry zuckte die Achseln. – Hast du Professor Snape heute gesehen?

Ich bin doch keine Kinderfrau! – Draco sah Harry mit Zorn an. – Wenn das dir so interessiert, geh hin und erkundige dich danach bei McGonnagal, sie ist verantwortlich und wird antworten.

Was sagst du da? – Harry kam auf ihn zu. – Warum denn antworten? Wer weiß davon? Hast du jemand gesagt?

Ja, Draco Malfoy... der anerkannte Zuträger..., - bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, drehte sich Malfoy der Jüngste um und rannte weg.

Harry fühlte sich fürchterlich. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Warum kommt es dann immer so vor, dass... er ging zum Raum der Wünsche und besann, dass er die Parole nicht wusste. Er probierte einige Kombinationen und schleppte sich dann enttäuscht in die Bibliothek. Dort war niemand. Harry begab sich wieder zum Raum der Wünsche, wo er, wie er glaubte, sich befinden sollte. Er verstand, es wäre aussichtslos, dort einfach zu sitzen und auf etwas zu warten. Harry beschloss, nach zwei Stunden heimzukehren.

Plötzlich raschelten die Flügel über seinem Kopf, und eine riesige Fledermaus ging im Sturzflug zum steinernen Boden nieder. Harry fuhr auf. Die Fledermaus erstarrte für eine Sekunde, dann fing an, sich schnell zu vergrößern, und nach einigen Sekunden kam der Meister der Zaubertränke ruhig der Wand dreimal vorbei (dabei schob er Harry zur Seite), und eine kleine Tür kam zum Vorschein. Von unten her drang der Lärm des festlichen Abendessens.

Sir.

Snape öffnete die Tür.

Sir, - wiederholte Harry mit Nachdruck. – Darf ich Ihnen was sagen?

Ist es dringend? – Snape betritt den Raum, und Harry folgte ihm.

Ja, - sagte er und verstummte.

Dann könnte ich Sie bitten, sich ein bisschen zu beeilen, Mr. Potter? Sie können sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie müde ich bin, und inwiefern wenig Lust ich habe, Ihnen zuzuhören.

Sie sind ungerecht, Sir, - entschlüpfte es Harry.

Tatsächlich? – Snape griff unwillkürlich nach dem Zauberstab, und Harry ging instinktiv rückwärts, dann riss sich Snape aber zusammen. – Wozu kommst du hierher und versuchst auf mein Gewissen zu drücken? Es ist längst gestorben, und du bemühst dich umsonst, los jetzt!

Sie lügen doch, Professor. Ich meine über Ihr Gewissen. Es ist am Platz, ich wollte eigentlich über meines sprechen.

Snape schwieg. Harry ging aber nicht weg, obwohl er es peinlich wollte, dass nicht er diese verdammte Stille brechen musste.

Gut, - sagte Snape endlich kurz, setzte sich aber nicht. Harry blieb auch stehen.

Sir, ich weiß immer noch nicht ganz, was jene Nacht passiert ist, - Harry begann. – Das ist aber auch nicht wichtig, ich verstehe... Ich habe es nicht gewollt, wirklich, dass Sie...

Du solltest das ahnen, Potter! Ich habe dir das am Schiff erklärt, aber schon damals verstand ich, dass das passieren wird! Dass man versucht, etwas mir durch dich zu entreißen! Und du hast darauf so eifrig hingearbeitet, dass wir uns treffen! – Snape sah ihn mit Abscheu an, und Harry zog sich innerlich zusammen. – Jetzt bedauere ich es natürlich, dass ich das Ding dir anvertraut habe... Ich habe die Gefahr bald eingesehen, aber ich befürchtete, es wäre zu spät. Sie haben mich zu gut bewacht, und diese Handschellen... Mit einem Wort, musste ich etwas schnell entscheiden. Und dann erfahre ich, dass du in Gefangenschaft geraten bist und dass niemand darüber weiß! ICH wusste es aber, Potter, und ich wusste, wo dieser Ort ist!

Woher? – fragte Harry leise.

Weil ich das wissen _sollte_! Und auch viele andere Dinge, die solche Toren, wie du, nicht angehen! Kannst du dir jetzt meine „Freude" vorstellen? Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass die Karte schon bei ihnen wäre. Wollten sie ganz bekommen. Sie haben mir natürlich eine Chance gegeben, haben versprochen, dass du bis zum Morgen nicht aushältst! ... Also, sie erwiesen sich als recht, nicht wahr?

Harry senkte den Kopf noch niedriger.

Dann weißt du doch selbst, was ich gemacht habe, - fuhr Snape erbittert fort. – Ich habe mich verwandelt, ungeachtet... ungeachtet der ganzen Wache und dieses... Menschen! Und ich flog ins Vampirennest. Unmerklich einzudringen... dass habe ich nicht geschafft, Karlos erwies sich als gar nicht dumm. Es war ein kurzer Kampf, und ich habe ihn verletzt. Ich dachte, aufs lange... Dann fing ich ein paar einfachere Kerle, verhörte sie schnell und erfuhr, wo du warst... Was möchtest du noch wissen?

Was kommt jetzt vor? – fragte Harry rasch. – Was unternimmt Holder und was bedeutet die Sache mit meiner Narbe?

Ich habe keine Antworten! – stieß Snape zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. – Und wenn auch hätte, gehört es gar nicht zu meinen Plänen, dass du dich wieder einmischst, hast verstanden?

Nein! Ich muss doch wissen, was das alles bedeutet. Und außerdem, Sir, wie können Sie das alles allein schaffen? Das ist aber unmöglich! – schrie Harry schon halbverzweifelt auf.

Das ist doch meine Sorge, Potter, Sie können aber das Leben einfach genießen und mich nicht stören. Alles, was Sie tun konnten, haben Sie schon getan.

Harry hob den Blick auf Snape. Der sagte, er hat sich verwandelt, ungeachtet der Handschellen... Um die Karte zu retten? Oder um Harry nicht im Stich zu lassen? Harry suchte die Antwort, war aber gar nicht sicher, dass er sie hören möchte. Snapes Augen erloschen endgültig, nur gefährliche Funken flammten ab und zu in diesen ermüdeten Augen auf. Harry wollte etwas hinzufügen, er kam eigentlich, um die Informationen zu bekommen und darum zu bitten, sich Snape anzuschließen. Jetzt begriff er aber die ganze Unwahrscheinlichkeit und stand da, beschämt und hilflos und ging nicht weg. Snape trieb ihn aber nicht, er ging zum Nachttisch und zündete die Lampe an, dann warf seinen Umhang ab und endlich wendete er sich an Harry.

Also, soll ich dann von Anfang an erklären?

Harry drehte sich zu ihm und presste heiser hervor, ohne den Kopf zu erheben:

Verzeihen Sie.

Was?

Verzeihen Sie, - Harry zwang sich dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Snape schien, betäubt zu sein.

Potter, fühlst du dich wohl? – erkundigte er sich sarkastisch.

Nein, mir ist schlecht, Professor, und Sie wissen das. Ich verstehe, weshalb Sie mich nicht heranlassen wollten, aber... Sie irren sich nicht... fast. Ich bin unverlässlich und schwach, aber ich wollte nicht meines, sondern Ihr Leben retten. Und das war dumm meinerseits, aber ich wollte nicht, dass man Ihnen noch mehr weh antut...

Hast du dir immer noch nicht angeeignet, was wichtiger ist? Mein Leben oder alle diejenigen, die jetzt leiden werden? Mein Leben kostet _nichts_, Potter! Und schreib dir das hinter die Ohren! Wenn du überhaupt ein Gehirn hast, um das zu machen!

Es biss Harry in den Augen, und er zwinkerte. Snape setzte sich schwer aufs Bett und starrte ihn unbestimmt an. Harry holte das Bündel unsicher heraus, er wollte jetzt nur rausgehen, und nichts mehr, weil es keine Hoffnung mehr da war, und legte den Dolch auf den Nachttisch.

Was ist das, Potter? – Snapes Stimme war erstaunt und seltsam leise.

Ein Geschenk. Heute ist Weihnachten. Und wir mit Ginny dachten...

Ein Geschenk?... Für mich?

Na, wenn Sie es nicht wollen, - Harry wurde verwirrt, Snape griff aber schon nach dem Bündel mit einem überraschten Blick, er konnte es einfach nicht verbergen.

Er nahm den Dolch heraus und betrachtete ihn so aufmerksam, als ob er nach Defekten suchte. Harry erstarrte, er konnte nichts verstehen. Nach einer Weile richtete Snape sich auf und warf Harry einen sehr argwöhnischen Blick zu. Und Harry verstand endlich, und etwas in der Brust ließ nach, er nickte schon fast lächelnd und ging zum Ausgang. Snape sagte nichts, Harry spürte aber einen neuen Knoten in der Brust... Das war aber schon die Hoffnung.

Kapitel 14. Gespräche und Konsequenzen.

Harry fand Ginny im „Eberkopf". Sie plauderte mit Aberforth und bemerkte Harry erst nach einigen Minuten. Der sah fast zufrieden aus, und sie lächelte erleichtert.

Siehst wunderschön aus.

Du hast gut lachen, - murmelte Harry und setzt sich neben sie. – Ich habe mich so ekelhaft nie im Leben gefühlt. Oder... nein, ein paar Male meinetwegen.

Was hat er gesagt? – flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr.

Vieles, - schmunzelte Harry und bestellte sich Bier. – Genau, was er von mir hält.

Hast du es aber geschafft?

Was?

Na, mit dem Geschenk.

Das schon, und ich meine sogar, es hat ihm gefallen. Er sagte keinen Dank, ich habe so was aber natürlich nicht erwartet. Er sah aber so aus, als ob er ein Geschenk zum ersten Mal im Leben sah.

Und warum denkst du, dass es nicht so ist?

Ich glaube aber nicht daran, dass er kein Geschenk von seinen Eltern im Leben bekommen hat, - erwiderte Harry, aber nicht sicher. – Oder kann das sein?

Vielleicht, alles hängt von den Eltern ab, - Ginny zuckte die Achseln. – In unserer Familie, zum Beispiel, strickte Mama immer etwas zum Weihnachten oder sogar zum Geburtstag, wenn es zu wenig Geld gab. Und wenn sie das nicht gekonnt hätte, hm...

Harry hörte ihr zu und stellte sich vor, dass er selbst ein Geschenk zum Weihnachten erst mit neununddreißig Jahren bekommen hat. Seine Reaktion darauf konnte er sich aber nicht einbilden. Er war froh, dass Ginny ihm bei all diesem geholfen hatte, sehr froh...

Woran denkst du? – fragte sie.

Ich glaube, es wäre nicht schlecht, herauszufinden, wann Professor Geburtstag hat.

Gut, - erwiderte Ginny und wurde plötzlich streng: - Hast du nicht vergessen, ihm zu sagen, dass es von uns beiden wäre?

Anscheinend, nicht, - Harry sah sie ängstlich an, - ja, ich erinnere mich, habe es erwähnt, bin aber nicht sicher, dass er mich richtig verstanden hat.

Es konnte auch schlimmer sein, - seufzte Ginny auf. – Jetzt darfst du wenigstens ihn besuchen, oder?

Ich meine, es wäre nicht so sehr vernünftig, - Harry senkte die Stimme bis zum Flüstern. – Niemand soll doch wissen, wo er ist, und wenn ich ihn, auch zufällig, noch einmal verrate... ja, ich habe auch Malfoy gesehen, - er erzählte Ginny über diese unglückliche Begegnung.

Ich sollte es nicht so sagen, - fügte er hinzu.

Stimmt, du kannst es aber nicht ändern, - Ginny legte ihre schmale Hand auf seine Schulter. – Das wird aber vorbei sein, rege dich nicht auf. Wenn ihr einander braucht, ich meine.

Ich und Malfoy? – Harry wurde nachdenklich. – Weißt du, es klingt vielleicht merkwürdig, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen.

Ich auch. Du hast dich sehr geändert. Genauso wie er.

Ich? – wunderte Harry sich. – Wie meinst du das?

Ich habe daran oft gedacht, - antwortete Ginny. – Du bist... ich meine... tiefer geworden, hast etwas... eine Grenze überschritten... und jetzt kannst dich mit allen vertragen, wenn du es willst.

Nanu? Ich glaube immerhin, nicht mit allen. Wenn du es nur wissen könntest, wie es ist, mit Professor Snape zu verkehren! Ich schaffe es fast nie: etwas zu sagen und dabei nicht beschimpft oder verächtlich angesehen zu werden.

Das ist bloß seine Gewohnheit, und nichts mehr, - sagte Ginny überzeugt. – Du hast es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt, aber du hast mir so viel über ihn erzählt, dass ich ihn jetzt fast verstehe, - sie schmunzelte.

Verstehst? Vieles erzählt? Hab' wirklich nicht bemerkt.

Nichts Wunderbares. Wenn etwas einem viele Sorgen macht, spricht man oft nur darüber, direkt oder indirekt.

Ja? Gehe dir schon mit diesem Thema bis zum Halse heraus? – Harry wurde traurig.

Nein, - Ginny sah ihn liebevoll an. – Im Gegenteil, es ist sehr interessant, wie es weitergeht.

Und wie kann es deiner Meinung nach weitergehen? Dieser... aus meinen Träumen wird kommen und... und ich schaffe das Wichtigste wieder nicht.

Weißt du wirklich nicht, wer das sein könnte? – Ginny sah erschrocken aus.

Ich vermute... Aber das ist nicht er gleichzeitig. Ron und Hermine meinen vielleicht, ich denke das aus. Aber sie scheinen mir helfen zu wollen.

Aber, natürlich, - sagte Ginny zornig. – Wie kannst du etwas anderes denken? Die ganze DA wird dabei nach deinem ersten Ruf sein!

Und das ist schrecklich, - unterbrach Harry. – Was fällt dir nur ein? Ich verstehe das selbst, aber da gibt's eine ganze Armee aus Vampiren und Auroren, und anderen unbekannten und fürchterlichen Wesen. Ich spreche mit McGonnagal und auch mit Kingsley darüber, aber wir haben wenige Leute auf unserer Seite. Das Risiko ist fast sinnlos. Außerdem erwartet etwas Unbekanntes und äußerst Gefährliches uns dort, neben den Mooren, ich fühle das. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Träume bedeuten, ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Katastrophe verhindern kann, aber ich weiß eines: ich kann niemand mehr verlieren! Ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr, Ginny! Und dieser Verrückte will alles allein schaffen!

Du sollst ihn warnen. Auch wenn er dir nicht zuhören wird! Versuch das hundertmal, wenn es nötig ist. Wir werden aber keinen anderen Weg haben, wenn der Geist sich befreit! Ich habe gehört, dass die Geister, die einige Jahrhunderte in der Reklusion geweilt haben, werden stark und böse. Und wenn sie auch einen Körper bekommen... ist schrecklich, sich das vorzustellen! Harry, wenn er dir so teuer ist, darfst du es nicht zulassen, dass er dorthin allein geht. Bilde dir aber nicht ein, dass ihr das zu zweit schaffen könnt!

Er weiß etwas, Ginny, - sagte Harry plötzlich. – Und er will es mir nicht mitteilen. Ich kann auch vermuten, dass er _zu viel _weiß, um ruhig schlafen zu können. Und er arbeitet ständig an etwas, er fehlt sehr oft deshalb im Schloss. Ich werde mit ihm unbedingt sprechen, aber...

Harry, er wird seine Meinung ändern, das siehst du bald.

Ich hoffe darauf sehr. Wir haben nicht einmal zehn Minuten gesprochen.

Manchmal haben Worte keinen Sinn.

Ja, trotzdem... Es wurde mir schlecht zumute, als ich verstanden habe, dass er wegen mir... Oder irre ich mich?

Sein flehender Blick hielt auf Ginny, und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Du bist doch ein ziemlich objektiver Erzähler. Und wenn du mir alle die Wahrheit immer erzähltest, irrst du dich nicht. Ich meine, er hat dann keinen anderen Sinn, zu leben.

Keinen anderen? Meinst du… _mich?_ – Harry wurde rot.

Warum wunderst du dich? Ihr seid viel tiefer verbunden, als ihr denkt.

Habe es nie bemerkt, - fauchte Harry spöttisch.

Ja, du hast nicht bemerkt, dass du es schon bemerkt hast, - lachte Ginny. – Oder erinnerst dich nicht daran.

Und was, wenn ich mich jedoch irre? – fragte Harry verlegen.

Das ist aber fast unmöglich... Fast, weil das die interessanteste Persönlichkeit ist, die ich kenne.

Wirklich?

Ja. Du nicht?

Meinetwegen. Ron und Hermine aber...

Ron ist eifersüchtig, wie üblich. Natürlich gefällt es ihm nicht, wenn du neue Freunde unter ehemaligen Feinden findest.

Wenigstens verbirgt er das nicht schlecht. Und Hermine?

Ist einfach skeptisch. Sie hielt sich an die Meinung – und an eine vernünftige, - dass man nicht zu viel Hoffnung in solchen Fällen empfinden soll. So ist ihre Meinung, die beiden werden dich aber keinesfalls verlassen.

Meinst du, wenn es nötig ist... werden die mit Professor gehen?

Ich glaube, ja, - Ginny war sehr ernst. – Und du auch. Du hast Vertrauen zu ihm, und ich – zu dir. Welche Fragen noch?

Aber ich habe mich schon als unzuverlässig erwiesen, - Harry wandte sich ab. – Warum versteht doch niemand, wie ich mich jetzt fühle?

Du übernimmst einfach zu große Verantwortung, und das ist vollkommen falsch. Ich verstehe, du hast dich daran gewöhnt, lass jetzt aber jemand anderen handeln.

Ginny, dort gibt's etwas Ungeheures... im Osten, ich meine. Ich spüre deutlich, dass ein Krieg bald auftaucht, und ich kann nichts mit diesem Gefühl machen. Wenn du über die Unterstützung sprichst, fühle ich mich verpflichtet, mich um diese Menschen zu kümmern.

Harry, hast du daran nicht gedacht, dass man jetzt bloß mit unbekanntem Bösem konfrontiert wird, und nicht nur mit einem Zauberer, der dich vernichten will?

Ja, das ist schon was anderes, - Harry verstummte und trank sein Krügel aus. – Ich muss aber daran auch teilnehmen, weil ich es einfach muss. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich aus dem Spiel bleibe?

Nein, - Ginny umarmte ihn.

Und Professor stellt das sich ausgezeichnet vor.

Er weiß doch über deine Narbe Bescheid. Das macht ihm Sorgen, auch wegen dir.

Vielleicht..., - Harry saß für eine Weile regungslos, dann stand er auf. – Morgen spreche ich mit McGonnagal. Sie versteht, ich glaube. Und jetzt kehren wir zurück: man bringt uns sonst um.

Auf dem Grimmauldplatz.12 lief das Fest weiter. Man hat natürlich bemerkt, dass der Gastgeber fehlte, Luna hat aber gesagt, dass er mit Ginny spazieren gehen möchte. Die Erklärung hat aber nicht alle überzeugt, zum Beispiel, Hermine. Harry hörte ihre unsicheren Vorwürfe abweisend ab und erklärte dann, dass er sich morgen nach Hogwarts für ein ernstes Gespräch begibt. Harry war sehr erstaunt, dass Hermine fast gleich zugestimmt hatte. Wie dem auch sei, war es ihm schon viel leichter, als er sich den Gästen wieder angeschlossen hatte.

Der Hauptschmuck des Hauses – der Weihnachtsbaum im Salon – hat das Fest mit einem besonders langen Feuerwerk, das von den kleinen Girlanden beim Bimbam der unsichtbaren Glöckchen gespielt wurde, vollendet. Dann wünschten alle einander gute Nacht und nämlich diejenigen, die noch imstande waren, auf den Beinen zu stehen: Kreacher, zum Beispiel, konnte das noch perfekt, Harry hatte jedoch seine Worte nicht gehört. Er küsste Ginny, schlenderte dann ins Sirius' Zimmer, machte sich dort auf dem Bett bequem und beschloss, ein bisschen ein Konspekt in der Verwandlung zu lesen. Eigentlich war er darüber selbst sehr verwundert, dass dieser Gedanke ihm einfiel, aber er wollte das am wenigsten, dass das Weihnachten sich mit einer neuen Serie der Träume endete, die von einem unbekannten Gegner handelten, der irgendwo entfernt anscheinend neue Kräfte sammelte und sich vorbereitete, einen Schlag zu versetzen.

Harry schauderte, als er sich ans Entsetzen erinnerte, das in ihm die gesichtslose Silhouette im Traum erweckte, undeutlicher, mit verschwommenen Umrissen. Ob das das Böse oder immerhin eine Persönlichkeit war, die noch nicht im Bösen zergangen war, deren Absichten aber gleichwohl klar zu erraten waren?

„Schluss damit! Daran zu denken ist nicht im Geringsten besser, als davon zu träumen!" – sagte Harry zu sich selbst und versuchte, sich auf den Inhalt der Konspekte zu konzentrieren. Nichts wurde aber daraus. Die Verwandlung an der Aurorschule, wie es schon erwähnt wurde, war dreimal so kompliziert, wie in Hogwarts, die Harry aber oft erst nach den Hermines Erklärungen verstanden hatte. Jetzt musste er im Wesentlichen sich mit seinen eigenen Begabungen zu begnügen, und er dachte oft daran, dass er sich bis zur dritten Studienetappe nicht halten wird.

Nachdem er im Konspekt noch zehn Minuten geblättert hatte, nahm er die Brille ab und schloss die Augen, indem er spürte, dass er dem Schlaf nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Doch erwachte er am Morgen völlig ausgeruht und begriff, dass er von absolut nichts diese Nacht geträumt hatte und die Narbe also ihn nicht störte. Als ob jemand seinen Vernunft mit einem undurchdringlichen Schleier verdeckt und ihn dadurch vor prophetischen Träumen und übrigem Blödsinn geschützt hatte. Bewusst der Tatsache, dass er selbst das nie geschafft hatte, grinste Harry und ging ins Badezimmer, um die Schlafreste zu vertreiben.

Unten wartete das Frühstück schon auf ihn, von Ginny zubereitet. Ron und Hermine wussten über seine Absicht, Hogwarts zu besuchen, die übrigen haben diese Idee mit Begeisterung aufgenommen.

Da wird sich unser altes Haus freuen! – scherzten Fred und George. – Dann sollte man noch ein paar verzauberte Sümpfe irgendwohin in das Verlies zuschieben. In der Dunkelheit kann man sie doch nicht vom Fußboden unterscheiden.

Hermine teilte diesen Enthusiasmus nicht mit.

Ihr sollt mal überhaupt ein Gewissen haben! McGonnagal müht sich ab, um die Schule geeignet zum Lernen zu machen, und die Sache, dass ihr sich daran aktiv einmal teilgenommen haben, will mir nicht einfallen.

Ziegelsteine zu verstauen – die aktive Teilnahme? Meinst du das ernst, Hermine? – empörte Fred sich. – Du hast bloß keine Ahnung von einer aktiven Teilnahme. Du bist einfach böse, weil niemand dich informiert hat, worin nämlich unsere aktive Teilnahme besteht!

Aber bestimmt! Sie muss in der Vorbereitung der Spruchbänder „Die superklugen Weasleys sind die Hogwarts' Helden!" bestanden haben! – mischte Ginny sich verärgert ein.

Du schätzt deine Brüder nicht! – George machte eine beleidigte Miene. – Probier jetzt nur, bitt' uns mal darum, dir „Verzauberte Drops" umsonst zu verkaufen!

Wie schrecklich! Dann muss ich was selbst zuerst verkaufen! – Ginny warf ein Kissen auf den Bruder zu, George wich ihm aber aus und es traf den friedlich schlummernden nach dem reichlichen Frühstück Ron, der es sofort Fred abschickte. Danach folgte die verhängnisvolle Zwiebel, die den ganzen Tee für Harry verspritzt hat. Harry wischte sich mit einer Serviette ab, dankte Ginny und ging nach oben zum Einpacken. Von unten waren noch die Laute der kleinen Balgerei lange zu hören.

Die ganze Gruppe ist ins Schloss schon gegen Mittagessen angekommen, und Harry beschloss, nichts auf die lange Bank zu schieben. McGonnagal war in ihrem Kabinett und sah irgendwelche Listen durch. Er hatte schon den Plan seiner Rede im Kopf skizziert und kam mit einigen Minuten aus. All diese Zeit sah sie ihn aufmerksam an, und das hat ihn beunruhigt. Es wäre viel besser, wenn sie Fragen stellte, damit er sicher war, dass sie diese von ihm gesagten Wahnideen überhaupt verstand.

Sie verstehen doch, Mr. Potter, - sagte sie nach einem langen Schweigen, - das ist sehr ernst. Und nur noch einzelne Menschen in der magischen Gesellschaft sind dazu bereit, daran zu glauben, dass von Du-weißt-schon-Wem was Gefährliches noch ausgehen könnte. Und noch wenige glauben an die Existenz des Geistes von Slytherin, obwohl, ich muss das gestehen, die Aktivität des Nichtlebens in der Umgebung des Bergs mir Sorgen macht. Etwas wird dort bestimmt angestellt, aber die meisten glauben, es wäre die Hektik um die berüchtigten Schätze herum, die Holder absichtlich unterstützt, um die Macht zu ergreifen. Ja, das Ministerium musste doch wenigstens eine Gefahr einsehen. Aber, ich bin gezwungen, das zu sagen, Ihre Version sieht fast phantastisch aus.

Alle glauben also, dass Holder diese Gegend einfach von Nichtleben und den Legenden, die mit dem Schatz verbunden sind, „unschädlich machen" will, um die Macht zu ergreifen? – rief Harry auf. – Aber er arbeitet mit dem Nichtleben zusammen, nutzt ihren Schutz und Dienstleistungen! Ich habe gesagt...

Harry, - sagte Professor McGonnagal schon weicher, - du weißt doch, dass deine Aussage niemand überzeugen wird, du bist doch der Feind Nummer eins nach Holder für das Ministerium. Und außerdem gibt's keine Augenzeugen. Wenn Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger sagen, dass sie den Vampir Karlos gesehen haben, der dich entführte, wird das einfach lächerlich klingen. Es soll so sein, dass Vampire sich in einer Sonderreservation befinden...

O ja, wie auch Dementoren! – hielt Harry nicht aus. – Was soll das aber, wird der Minister mir nicht glauben?

Er wird, aber... Harry, _dort _haben wir gar wenige Leute. Das ist aber das Problem der Zeit.

Der Zeit? Man braucht aber nur einen Ruck!

Der kann sich als das Letzte erweisen, was wir tun? Wir werden nichts erreichen. Und außerdem wissen wir, ich und Kingsley, was es ist, sich ans Wort zu halten: wir passen auf Holder auf und merken uns, was er tut und wohin er sich bewegt. Übrigens ist er jetzt untätig und wir können nichts unternehmen. Wir wissen nicht, wann er angreifen wird.

Aber ihr wisst, wer das wissen könnte! – sagte Harry rasch. – Ich bin mir sicher, dass Pr. Snape...

Hat nicht vor, die Informationen jemand mitzuteilen, und das macht einen aufmerksam natürlich, - antwortete McGonnagal trocken. – Aber wir können kaum ihn zum Reden zwingen, er traut doch niemandem.

Haben Sie das doch versucht?

Einmal. Und werde das nicht mehr tun.

Verstanden, - sagte Harry gedehnt und stand auf: - Aber, wenn man ehrlich ist, haben wir doch Chancen, Holders Armee zu widerstehen, wenn es notwendig sein wird?

Ehrlich? – McGonnagal stand auch auf und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch. – Keine.

Harry nickte und verließ das Kabinett. Schon auf der Treppe begriff er, dass das seinerseits unhöflich war, ohne Abschied wegzugehen, aber er hoffte darauf, dass McGonnagal ein Verständnis für ihn haben wird. Endlich hatten die beiden jetzt was zum Nachdenken.

Auf der Etage, wo sich der Gryffindors Gemeinschaftsraum befand, stieß Harry auf Draco Malfoy. Der sah sich ängstlich um und eilte sich damit, abzutreten, Harry hat schon aber verstanden, dass er etwas vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame erwartete... oder jemand.

Draco!

Malfoy hielt, drehte sich aber nicht um. Harry war schon an solche Äußerungen der Arroganz gewöhnt, deshalb wiederholte er seinen Anruf nicht. Einige Minuten des peinlichen Schweigens waren vorbei, als Malfoy endlich murmelte:

Was willst du, Potter?

Ich wollte eigentlich dasselbe fragen. Das bist du eigentlich, stehst am Eingang in Gryffindors Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wusste nicht, dass es verboten ist! – Malfoy versuchte, zu sticheln.

Warum denn? Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber du willst vielleicht über etwas sprechen.

Sprechen? Mit wem doch?

Weiß wirklich nicht. Selbst wenn mit mir.

Mit dir? Du bildest dir zu viel ein, Potter!

Lass schon dieses Spiel, Draco! Ich verstehe, dass ich mich bei dir entschuldigen soll. Und ich entschuldige mich... es tut mir wirklich leid, eigentlich... sollte ich nicht so reden haben.

Du hast gesagt, was du dachtest, brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, - Draco zuckte die Achseln. – Ich bin schon daran gewöhnt, alle denken so an mich. Aber nicht einfach so, da gibt's Gründe dazu...

Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er verstand deutlich, dass Draco noch lange solches Verhältnis zu sich selbst leiden musste, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man ihn davor bewahren konnte. Er selbst hatte es leichter gehabt, immer wenn er zu einem Ausgestoßenen wurde, weil die Freunde immer dabei waren.

Möchtest du jetzt Quidditsch spielen? – sagte Malfoy unerwartet.

Nein, - antwortete Harry automatisch, besann sich aber sofort: - Verstehst du, ich hatte... mit einem Wort, ist das alles unwichtig, das ist einfach ein echtes Loch! Man kann sich schon das ganze Leben Mühe geben, aber auch die Nachkommen werden das Ergebnis nicht unbedingt sehen.

Meinst du all dieses Gelaufe um die Expedition herum? – Draco wurde belebt und machte einige Schritte Harry entgegen. – Ja, es gab verschiedene Gerüchte. Aber du bist deswegen hierhergekommen, nicht wahr? Um Snape zum Wort zu bringen? Zwar wirst du kaum was erreichen, aber trotzdem, - er näherte sich dicht zu Harry und fragte plötzlich sehr leise, fast im Flüsterton: - Du wirst mich doch mitnehmen?

Was? – wurde Harry verblüfft.

Na, dorthin, in die Moore! – erklärte Draco ungeduldig. – Ich gelange dorthin alleine nicht, und du wirst, wie üblich, eine Wache brauchen.

Du, aber, bist also einverstanden, mich zu bewachen? – schmunzelte Harry.

Muss ich, wenn es drauf ankommt. Weasley und Granger spielten diese Rolle immer mit Vergnügen.

Die sind meine Freunde! – brauste Harry auf. – Ich meine, du stellst dir nicht ganz klar...

Fahre nicht auf, Potter, sonst sagst du vieles Unnötiges! – stoppte Malfoy ihn. – Ich stelle mir eines deutlich vor: der Weg wird sehr schwierig sein, und du schleppst dich dorthin jedenfalls nicht allein.

Und wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich mich dorthin schleppen werde?

Wohin kommst du noch hin? Wie auch ich, eigentlich... Ich spüre, Potter, - Malfoy näherte seinen linken Arm zu Harrys Gesicht und fügte heiser hinzu: - Er ruft mich.

Harry sah ihm ins Gesicht entsetzt. Es äußerte nur versteckte Angst, Sehnsucht und den innerlichen Schmerz.

Ich fühle mich abgehetzt, Potter, - flüsterte Malfoy, sich fernhaltend. – Ich dachte, du wirst verstehen, du weißt, was es ist, und du weißt, dass der einzige Weg, sich zu befreien, ist – damit Schluss zu machen, der Sache entgegenzugehen. Nichts hält mich mehr, ich habe niemand außer mir, um mich Sorgen zu machen, kurz gesagt, es ist... Zeit! Ich dachte, du wirst verstehen...

Ja, ich weiß, ich verstehe, - Harry rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. – Du musst doch eine Sache verstehen: ich gehe mit dem Professor, so oder so, wenn er mich mitnimmt. Wenn nicht... es wird sehr schwer sein, dorthin einzudringen, die Hauptsache ist, dass ich keine bloße Ahnung habe, was zu tun ist. Ohne diese Ahnung hat das keinen Sinn. Auch möchte ich sehr begreifen, wie Voldemort es fertiggebracht und eine Hintertür gefunden hat. Jedenfalls ist das etwas sehr Gefährliches und Unbekanntes.

Ach so, du glaubst an die Magie des Berges! – Draco machte kleine Augen. – Du glaubst, dass alles da liegt? Ich auch. Na ja, wenistens hier stimmen unsere Ansichten überein, Potter, und das ist schon gut. Na was, nimmst du mich als deinen Verbündeten? Was dort in diesem Berg sitzen mag, hat das direkt damit zu tun, - er deutete wieder auf das Mal.

Was auch sein mag, ich bitte dich um einen Ding: versuche nie etwas „damit" zu machen, es ist verflucht, - sagte Harry eilig. – Und was Verbündete betrifft... habe niemals sie mitgenommen. Alles kam irgendwie von selbst heraus.

Draco grinste mißtraurisch, aber eine Frage stand in seinen Augen, und Harry ermahnte sich schon zum zehnten Mal, dass man die Menschen im Affekt oder ungefähr so vorsichtig ansprechen sollte.

Lassen wir uns lieber Zauberschach spielen! – schlug er vor. – Zugleich trainiere ich das Gehirn für die lange Situationsanalyse.

Sasa, los schon! – das Ende des Gesprächs war Malfoy ersichtlich nicht recht, aber er erwiderte nicht mehr, und Harry verstand, dass er jetzt in den Belagerungszustand geriet.

Sie spielten schon zweieinhalb Stunden, als Fred und George, Ginny, Ron mit Hermine und Neville sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum hineinstürzten. Draco verabschiedete sich eilig und versuchte, so unmerklich wie möglich zu werden. Die Gryffindors waren aber nicht zum Konflikt gelaunt und taten so, als ob sie ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt hätten, außer Ron, der die Lippen zusammengezogen hat. Aber die nächste Sekunde setzte er sich schon, um die Partei bis zum Ende zu spielen. Harry dachte dazwischen über alles, was er gehört hatte, rechnete im Kopf nach, ob es sich lohnte, ein bisschen mehr Leuten über die Sache zu erzählen. „Endlich, - dachte er, - haben sie mich nach der Entführung über nichts ausgefragt und müssen jetzt vor Neugier sterben".

Er hatte selbstverständlich den DA-Mitgliedern nicht alles erzählt, besonders was Professor Snape anging. Das war sehr schwierig, von Zeit zu Zeit spürte er, dass die Geschichte ein wenig nicht zusammenhängend wirkte, niemand sagte aber was dagegen. Über Voldemort hat er auch nicht erwähnt: die Erinnerung daran, wie man ihn für einen Verrückten gehalten hatte, war noch frisch. Das betraf diese DA-Mitglieder natürlich nicht, aber Harry verstand instinktiv, dass wenn er selbst nicht wusste, wie es zu erklären, wäre es besser, nicht zu versuchen. Für sich selbst hatte er noch keine vernünftige Erklärung gefunden.

Er sprach mehr darüber, dass es notwendig war, Holder zu verhindern, nach der Macht durch das Erwachen der im Berg verborgenen dunklen Kräfte zu greifen, weil die Konsequenzen fürchterlich sein konnten. Alle nickten ernst zu, Ron, Ginny und Hermine wechselten aber dabei ihre Blicke, sagten aber nichts. Wenn man noch ein Thema geöffnet hätte, hätte das Gespräch sehr unangenehm enden können. Danach konnte Harry selbst nicht verstehen, wie es ihm gelang, alle Klippen zu umgehen. Das war aber schon ein Erfolg, sich den Beistand der solchen Leute, wie Neville und die Brüder Weasleys zu sichern.

Der Abend war sehr warm, ungeachtet des ankommenden Januars. Überall herrschte das Tauwetter und Fred mit George äußerten eine Befürchtung, dass sie alle gemeinsam eine Möglichkeit riskierten, noch mal dieses Jahr Schneeballschlacht zu spielen. Hermine hat die Andeutung sofort verstanden und fauchte spöttisch. Ron dachte konzentriert nach, wen er in dieser Situation unterstützen sollte. Neville murmelte zerstreut, dass er sich erkundigen musste, ob Luna schon da war, um sie zu rufen, und entwischte leise. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und schüttelte ihn verneinend als Antwort auf sich verstärkendes Freds Augenblinzeln.

Na, Bruder, wir sind also in der Minderzahl! – sagte George im tragischen Ton. – Dann schließen Sie uns später, Ihre Majestäten, wenn Sie so gnädig sein werden!

Die Zwillinge verbeugten sich und gingen zur Tür. Ron hielt plötzlich nicht aus, stand auf und zog Hermine hinter sich.

Komm mal, lassen wir uns amüsieren! Es wird cool sein.

Natürlich, kenn' ich dieses „cool"! – brummte Hermine.

Und außerdem... na, du verstehst, muss man, - er äugelte bedeutungsvoll zur Harrys und Ginnys Seite.

A-a, - sagte Hermine langgezogen und griff nach ihrer Mütze. Harry zeigte Ron schweigsam eine Faust.

Ich habe ein großes Bedenken, ob sie wirklich zur Schneeballschlacht gehen, - raunte Ginny Harry ins Ohr. – Glaube, Rons Pläne werden sich sehr schnell ändern, er hat uns alle doch gestern versichert, dass er wegen „dieser schrecklichen Schneehäufen" keinen Spaziergang in Hogsmeade unternehmen kann. Als ob er dorthin irgendwann allein ginge.

Willst du nicht auch dorthin gehen? – Harry umarmte sie kräftiger und fühlte ihr heißes Atmen auf seiner Wange.

Es ist mir auch hier ganz gut.

Ihr Kuss wurde mit einer plötzlichen Erscheinung von äußerst verstimmtem Neville unterbrochen. Er schien sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt zu haben, durchquerte das Zimmer schnell und rannte die Treppe hoch, die ins Schlafzimmer führte. Harry sah ihm verlegen nach.

Was meinst du, was ist los mit ihm? Vielleicht, ist Luna nicht gekommen?

Doch umgekehrt, muss sie gekommen sein, - sagte Ginny traurig.

Was ist denn los? – Ich meine, du hast gesagt, dass... na, sie konnte doch nicht ihm Abschied geben!

Warum?

Das ist aber... unwahrscheinlich!

Du bist aber doch ein Kind, Harry. Alles in zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen ist immer sehr verwickelt, man kann ab und zu nichts voraussagen. Das war aber alles hier klar...

Ich dachte, Luna ist einfach... Aber es kann nicht deswegen sein, weil Neville da für etwas „nicht reif geworden ist"? – empörte Harry sich endlich.

Natürlich nicht! – Ginny schüttelte ihre fuchsrote Mähne und seufzte auf: - Allerdings ist Luna anders geworden.

Was du nicht sagst! Anscheinend ist alles, wie gewöhnlich.

Das kann man aber nicht auf den ersten Blick bemerken, und auch auf den zweiten.

Was bedeutet das deiner Ansicht nach? Ist was los?

Nein, so was nicht. Ich denke bloß, dass sie... na ja, dass sie in jemand anderen verschossen hat.

Hat sie das selbst gesagt?

Nein, - Ginny war offensichtlich betrübt, - aber das sieht man ihr an... Und sie will darüber mit niemandem sprechen. Vielleicht, damit niemand das _ihm _sagt.

Man darf aber das nicht lange außer Acht lassen!

Harry, sie ist ein vernünftiges Mädchen, sie findet sich darin selbst zurecht. Und es ist besser, Neville einstweilen nicht zu stören.

Ja-a, - sagte Harry gedehnt, - wenn ich das unbeteiligt beobachtete, würde ich nie im Leben vermuten, dass der Krieg schon an der Schwelle ist...

Du hast aber unbeteiligt beobachtet.

Was sagst du?

Ich spreche über deinen Zustand. Innerlichen. Für dich sind solche Dinge eine Nachricht, die für alle schon seit Monaten offenbar sind.

Du hast recht. Ich weile ständig irgendwo in einer... Prostration. Das beleidigt dich ganz sicher.

Nein, das beunruhigt mich eher, du kontrollierst das doch nicht und versuchst auch nicht... Weißt du, wie ich es möchte, dass das alles schneller endete.

Ich auch, aber es hängt davon ab, womit das alles endet, - Harry starrte den Kamin nachdenklich an. – Manchmal wünsche ich, dass diese Fristen nicht kommen. Und, weißt du, das ist vielleicht nicht gut, dass so wenige Leute über Voldemort wissen.

Du weißt aber auch selbst nicht, was genau zu sagen.

Ja, aber... Das bedeutet, ich muss das erfahren. So schnell wie möglich. Nur Professor...

Und was – Professor? Du weißt doch, wo er zu suchen ist.

Ja, nur wenn er den Raum der Wünsche nicht irgendwie anders verzaubert hat, damit ich dorthin nicht geraten konnte.

Ginny sah ihn misstrauisch an.

Glaubst du wirklich daran?

Weiß nicht, - antwortete Harry müde, - warum aber, hol's der Teufel, versteht er nichts? Ich weiß bestimmt, dass es ihm nicht egal ist, wie auch mir!

Na, du äußerst deine Gefühle unmittelbar, er ist aber nicht daran gewöhnt, wir haben das doch schon besprochen, - Ginny fing an, zu reizen. – Du forderst von ihm mehr zu äußern, als er imstande ist.

Aber das ist... Ist das etwa so schwierig?

Einem zu trauen? Sehr schwierig. Denke selbst nach, er hat doch niemanden mehr, um ihm zu vertrauen, er hat überhaupt niemand. Stell dir das nur vor, - sie verstummte und begann, auch das Feuer anzuschauen.

Harry wollte nicht über Ginnys Worte grübeln, sie krochen aber in seinen Kopf selbst. Schon einschlafend dachte er daran, was er selbst fühlen würde, wenn er das größte Teil des Lebens ein Doppelspiel treiben müsste und dabei benutzt wäre. Kein volles Bild tauchte auf, weil Harry jedoch immer sich selbst blieb. Und er wusste theoretisch, was Snape für ein Mensch war: unsicher, aggressiv, verschlossen, aber immerhin war er ein endlos tapferer Mensch, der Mensch, der fähig war, sein eigenes Leben für jemand zu opfern, den er liebte. Harry war so gerührt, dass er beinahe ein wenig geweint hätte, besann sich aber rechtzeitig: auch im Vergleich zum Rons nicht aufhörenden Schnarchen wäre der Schnauf von Neville hörbarer. Und das bedeutete, das Ginny recht hatte...

Die Sonne schlug gegen die Augen, und Harry setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf dem Bett und richtete die Brille auf die Nase auf. Er hatte das schon vergessen, wie es ist: in Hogwarts zu erwachen und wieder die lustigen Lichtflecken auf den purpurroten Vorhängen und auf der Decke zu sehen. Das Herz füllte sich mit Freude und Rührung, und Harry, grundlos lächelnd, fing an, sich die Schuhe anzuziehen. Dann fiel ihm ein merkwürdiges Geheul im Zimmer auf, Rons Pig konnte nichts solch einen Klang von sich geben. Er kam nicht zurecht, die Quelle aufzufinden, als die Tür aufging, und der strahlende Ron an der Schwelle erschien. Nach einer Sekunde öffnete er seinen Mund, er sah sich aber etwas vorüber Harry an.

Hedwig, - presste er hervor.

Harry fuhr auf und wirbelte herum: auf dem Fensterbrett hinter ihm stand ein riesiges Bauer, und da saß eine weiße Schneeeule. Harry sah sie genau fünf Minuten lang an, bevor er sich vergewisserte, dass es nicht Hedwig war. Diese hatte einen größeren Kopf und ein paar schwarze Feder auf dem linken Flügel, aber übrigens... Harry konnte den Blick vom Vogel nicht abwenden. All diese Zeit konnte er sich nicht dazu zwingen, sich eine neue Eule anzuschaffen, obwohl er manchmal einige Briefe gleichzeitig beantworten musste und es ein Problem mit Eulen in Fulmenhard, im Unterschied zu Hogwarts, gab. Die Eule hat verstanden, dass Harry ihr endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat, und schlug mit den Flügeln gegen das Bauergitter, und heulte noch lauter auf.

Will essen, - stellte Ron fest in einem maßgeblichen Ton, nahm das Futter bei Pig und schüttete ein bisschen der Schneeeule ein. Die knallte mit dem Schnabel verächtlich, dann fand sich aber mit dem Schicksal ab und fing an, zu picken.

Und du..., - Harry hat die Sprechfähigkeit wiedererlangen, - warst du lange abwesend?

Ja. Du hast dich einen großen Stiefel zusammengeschlafen, Mensch, bis zum Mittag! Man muss sie gebracht haben, als ich weggegangen bin.

Wer?

Wer weiß doch?

Es gibt fast keine Schüler im Schloss, Ron, außer uns, Absolventen, und einigen Erstklässlern.

Eigentlich muss das wahrscheinlich Hagrid sein.

Er hat aber schon mir ein paar Fäustlinge aus der Drachenhaut geschenkt.

Dann weiß ich nicht, - Ron zuckte die Achseln.

Harry kam auf das Bauer zu und öffnete das Türchen. Die Eule flatterte prompt heraus, machte drei Kreise unter der Zimmerdecke und landete scharf auf Harrys Schulter.

Guck mal, sie hat dich anerkannt, - schmunzelte Ron.

Harry lächelte.

Hedwig.

Die nächste Sekunde rief er auf. Er versuchte die Eule zu streicheln, sie biss ihn aber so in den Finger, dass es ihm vorkam, es wäre jetzt ein Finger weniger auf der Erde.

Mit'em Charakter, - bemerkte Ron.

Ja, - stimmte Harry zu, am Finger saugend und sich die gelben, nicht blinzelnden Augen anschauend. Er verstand schon, genauer gesagt, vermutete, wessen Geschenk das war, und ein Dankgefühl ergoss sich in der Seele, und noch etwas sehr warmes, was er nie gern analysiert hatte.

Die Eule schwang mit mächtigen Flügeln, heulte aufmunternd und flog ins Bauer gehorsam hinein. Harry bewunderte sie hingerissen und hat für einen Moment ganz und gar über Rons Existenz vergessen. Ron schnaubte missbilligend, dann schlug den Freund kräftig auf die Schulter.

Was machst du? – rief Harry.

Was ist los mit dir? Du hast gleichsam geglast. Ist ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Warum denn? – wurde Harry unruhig.

Darum. Die Eule ist die Eule, na, es ist gut, ich meine, dass man sie dir geschenkt hat. Das ist aber noch nicht der Anlass...

Der Anlass wozu? – Harry wurde vollkommen verwirrt vor diesen unklaren Andeutungen.

Hm, das weiß ich sogar nicht, - ärgerte Ron sich. – Wer ist das, deiner Meinung nach?

Du hast das aber schon selbst verstanden, - murmelte Harry. Er wollte gar nicht darüber sprechen, mit wem er jetzt kommunizierte und warum so wenig Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbrachte.

Na, und ob! – grinste Ron sarkastisch. – Mir ist nicht zum Lachen, Harry! Und Hermine meint auch, dass es mit nichts Gutem enden wird.

Dann geh und höre Hermine zu, - sagte Harry leise. – Ich will dir nicht etwas erklären, was ich selbst noch nicht verstanden habe.

Natürlich!

Hör mal, das ist albern! Ich bin euch natürlich sehr dankbar für ihre Fürsorge, aber das ist schon zu viel! Ich... suche, verstehst du? Und, es sieht danach aus, habe mich verwickelt... Aber ich muss doch irgendwohin gehen, nicht wahr? Kurz gesagt, ist das alles kompliziert, - verstummte Harry besorgt.

Das alles ist aber cool, natürlich, - wurde Ron verlegen, - was kann aber hier...

Weiß nicht, - winkte Harry ab. – Ich weiß nur, dass ich niemand verlieren und mit niemandem streiten will.

Malfoy hat dich in der Großen Halle gesucht, - teilte Ron unwillig mit.

Und über Malfoy apropos, - Harry seufzte auf, - er will sehr zum Berg gehen. Einerseits kann ich ihn seinen Wunsch zu handeln verstehen, andererseits... er nimmt das meiner Meinung nach mehr als ein Abenteuer wahr und besinnt die ganze Gefahr nicht. Und auch... sein Dunkles Mal wird greller, er spürt, wie auch ich, wann diese verdammte Narbe... Ron, ich will sagen...

Kurz gesagt, willst du uns auf ihn aufpassen?

Na ja, vielleicht... Im großen und ganzen ist das meine Sorge, ich befürchte doch, dass ich keine solche Möglichkeit bekommen werde.

Hier kannst du aber ewig streiten! – erwiderte Ron eifrig. – Wir lassen dich allein und mit deinem Professor zu zweit nicht dorthin!

Erstens, ist der Professor sein eigener, Ron, und zweitens... woher weißt du, wie es wird?

Na, wir müssen uns doch zusammenhalten. Obwohl... schon beim Gedanken, dass ich näher zu Malfoy sein soll, verliere ich den Appetit.

Er hat sich verändert, Ron! – sagte Harry fest. – Ich weiß leider nicht, was er weitertun wird... Zum Anfang aber muss man versuchen, einfach zu überleben.

Ja, und so schnell wie möglich lernen, wie man Basilisken erledigt, - schmunzelte Ron. Harry klopfte ihn freundlich auf die Schulter, und die beiden eilten zum Quidditschfeld. Im Inneren war Harry sicher, dass er sich bei Professor Snape erst am Abend bedanken konnte, weil der letzte oft im Schloss fehlte. Auch wäre es unvernünftig und vielleicht schon gefährlich, ihn am helllichten Tage wegen „einer einfachen Sentimentalität", wie das selbst der Professor nennen würde, zu stören, deshalb genoss Harry bloß die Freiheit und gute Laune bis zum Mittagessen.

Die Große Halle war schön verziert zum Weihnachten, die Girlanden und Tannenbäume blieben gewöhnlich bis Neujahr, und einer der Tannenbäume stand direkt vor dem Gryffindorstisch, wohin Harry, Ron und Hermine sich gewohnheitsmäßig gesetzt hatten; nebenan plauderten die Erstklässler laut, Neville saß schwermütig gegenüber, außerdem sangen einige DA-Mitglieder Weihnachtshymnen. Draco Malfoy kam ihnen vorbei und blieb vor Harry unsicher stehen. Ohne lange nachzudenken, griff Harry nach seiner Hand und zwang ihn dazu, sich zu setzen. Der ganze Tisch erstarrte, auch an den Nachbarstischen verstummten alle und drehten sich um. Draco zuckte nervös, Harry bat ihn aber mit einer Geste, zu bleiben, und sah erwartungsvoll seine Freunde an. Ron und Hermine regten sich nicht, obwohl Ron eine unzufriedene Miene nicht unterdrücken konnte. Die anderen rutschten für eine Weile hin und her, dann lenkten sich auf ihre Teller ab.

Na, so was! – flüsterte Draco. – Früher, als ich mich setzte, rückte man sofort zur Seite.

Wirklich? – Harry dachte nicht einmal, dass alles so vernachlässigt wäre. – Na ja, es wird mehr nicht so sein. Das ist endlich nur Mahlzeit, man kann immer ruhig an einem Tisch essen.

Ich habe es fast gern, wenn du philosophierst, Potter, - sagte Malfoy erleichtert. – Das macht sogar den Eindruck, als ob du ein Gehirn hättest.

Ron verschluckte sich mit Kürbissaft und drehte sich zu Malfoy.

Ich habe auf meine Meinung von dir nicht verzichtet, klar? Wenn Harry...

Halt! – schnitt Harry ihm das Wort ab. – Ron, sei bitte nicht _für mich _beleidigt, ich kann das selbst machen. Draco, ich wusste, dass du meine geistigen Fähigkeiten hochschätzt, aber wenn du mitgehen willst, musst du dich damit begnügen.

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln gleichgültig und machte sich an den Auflauf. Ron kochte noch fünfzehn Minuten vor Wut, bevor Hermine es schaffte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Am Abend hatte Harry alles sorgfältig durchdacht, was er zu sagen vorhatte, um niemand den unnötigen Wortschwall aufzubürden. Um neun Uhr schlich er vorsichtig in die Etage mit dem Raum der Wünsche, sich ständig mit der Karte der Rumtreiber vergleichend, und ging dreimal an der Tür vorbei. Wie sonderbar es auch scheinen mochte, tauchte sie auf. Harry drehte den Türgriff. Die Tür knallte, Harry hat nur noch den Fuß auf die Schwelle zu stellen, als ein Fluch gegen den Pfosten schlug. Die Späne flogen in alle Seiten, und Harry prallte zurück, die Augen zusammenkniffend. Nach einem Augenblick wurde er am Kragen gepackt und in den Raum hineingestoßen, danach drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schloss.

Hast aber die Zeit gefunden! – fauchte der gereizte Snape. – Ich habe sogar noch nicht die Tür gesperrt! Hab beschlossen, man hätte mich ausgespürt. Und ich hätte dich _danach_ gefragt, Potter, wenn ich nicht danebengeschossen hätte.

Sie haben das Ziel nur ein bisschen verfehlt, Professor, - versuchte Harry, zu scherzen.

Und das wird mich nächstes Mal mein Leben kosten! – Snape war deutlich schlechter Laune. – Du sollst wenigstens geklopft haben!

Und höchstens – überhaupt nicht hierher kommen? – fragte Harry traurig.

Wenn du alles selbst weißt, wozu denn diese Fragen zu mir? – murmelte Snape und wandte sich ab, Harry fing aber schon auf, dass er nicht mehr schimpfen wird, wenigstens darüber.

Sir, - Harry begann, - ich bin gekommen, um sich bei Ihnen zu bedanken.

Mhm, - Snape hing seinen Umhang an den Haken, und nahm die Stiefel ab, dann warf sie in die Ecke ganz rücksichtslos.

Ich bin wirklich... sehr... Sie waren gar nicht gepflichtet, das zu tun.

Nein, wieso denn? – meldete Snape sich unerwartet. – Man sollte doch solch eine Geste irgendwie beantworten.

Das war keine Geste, Sir, - erwiderte Harry, - es war einfach schwer, auszudenken...

Genug, Potter, das sind bloß alle deine Sentimentalitäten, sonst nichts! – Harry lächelte, und Snape ärgerte sich noch mehr: - Was starrst du mich an? Bist hierhergekommen, um dich lustig zu machen?

Nein, hab schon gesagt, warum ich hier bin. Auch möchte ich Sie bitten, etwas mir doch mitzuteilen, es geht über meine Kräfte, ahnungslos zu bleiben. Und sagen Sie nicht, dass es noch nicht die Zeit ist, dann kann es schon spät sein.

Wen willst du lehren, Potter?

Nicht lehren, Sir, ich bitte nur. Ich hätte beinahe beschlossen, dass es ein Schritt zur Versöhnung wäre.

Er hat beschlossen... Ich habe eine Gefälligkeit beantwortet, und das wäre alles! – schnitt Snape ab, stand auf und kreuzte die Arme über der Brust. Harry wurde plötzlich mit Neugier gepackt und er platzte heraus.

Sir, woher haben Sie aber das Geld, um eine Eule zu kaufen? Ich meine, missverstehen Sie nicht... der Preis interessiert mich nicht, aber das ist... eine sehr teure Gattung.

Potter..., - Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte seinen Kopf, dabei wurde es Harry klar, dass seine Geduld zu Ende ging, - hast du nichts zu treiben?

Harry schwieg.

Warum steckst du deine Nase in alles, was dich nicht angeht, stellst die Fragen, für die du wenigstens verdienst, aus dem Zimmer rausgeworfen zu werden? Vielleicht wirkt die einzigartige Erziehung der nächsten Verwandten sich aus, aber endlich solltest auch du die Bedeutung des Wortes „Grenze" begreifen!

Das war eine unhöfliche Frage, Sir.

Ja, Minimum! – Snape fing an, hin und her zu gehen, indem er auf Harry wütende Blicke ab und zu warf. – Und warum interessiert dich das eigentlich?

Na ja, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie viel Taschengeld haben mussten. Vielleicht gibt's Vorräte bei Ihnen zu Hause, aber es wäre zu gefährlich, sie zu beschaffen, und Ihr Konto in Gringotts ist geblockt... Deshalb ist es einfach interessant...

Wie alt bist du, Potter?

Harry errötete: immer wieder dieses Lied!

Genau! – stieß Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor, den Kopf ein bisschen geneigt zu haben. – Und du findest das, stellen Sie sich vor, interessant, dabei weißt du ganz gut, dass die Vorräte nicht die einzige Quelle sind, die man in diesem Fall benutzen kann.

Wahrscheinlich äußerte Harry mit dem Blick den höchsten Grad der Verwunderung; er kam damit nicht zurecht, etwas zu sagen, Snape fauchte aber schon geärgert und fuhr fort, auf und ab zu gehen. Es kam Harry vor, dass er sich für etwas entschied. Plötzlich hielt er neben dem Tisch und sagte, ohne Harry anzublicken:

Ich habe nichts geklaut, Potter. Und du wirst es dir noch hundertmal in der Zukunft überlegen, bevor du so was vermutest! Im allgemein... Ich brauchte nie viele Sachen... die meisten von ihnen sind nutzlos, einige sind keinen Groschen wert, die anderen aber... kurz gesagt, habe ich noch was loszuwerden. Das ist sogar gut, dass du es mir ermöglicht hast.

Harry erinnerte sich an das baufällige, verwüstete Häuschen, das vollkommen herausgenommen worden war, wenn es dort noch kein unglaubliches Versteck gäbe, und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Er wollte plötzlich diesen müden, in sich selbst verlorenen Menschen umarmen, damit er verstand, dass er nicht allein war.

Snape hob den Kopf mit einem Ruck und antwortete Harry mit so einem überraschten Blick, dass der beinahe ins Gelächter ausgebrochen hätte.

Das ist schon zu viel, Professor. Mit Ihnen soll man jede Sekunde auf der Hut sein, Sie aber...

Du bist doch krank, Potter, - Snape versuchte, seiner Stimme die gewöhnlichen Kaltblütigkeit und Bissigkeit wieder zuzugeben, aber er hat das nicht geschafft, und er fügte zornig hinzu: - Wenn alle solche Tölpel, wie du, wären, und keine Schranken im Bewusstsein errichteten, hätte ich schon längst rausgefunden, was ich brauche! Und ich muss jetzt noch mich mit dir abgeben! Während dir schön darüber bewusst ist, dass deine Visionen nicht zufällig sind!

Das sind doch Sie gewesen? – fragte Harry überrascht. – Sie haben mich geschützt... vor kurzem hab' gefühlt!

Na, wenigstens ein Progress, - Snape spielte eine respektvolle Verbeugung. – Schau mal, wirst du bald schon das Schwarze vom Weißen unterscheiden, Potter. Damit du es weißt, habe ich dich immer geschützt, wie ich es nur konnte, obwohl du immer nach Abenteuern Lust hattest, besonders im Schlaf, wenn du so verwundbar bist.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich ärgern oder danken sollte.

Haben Sie ja alles gesehen, wovon ich geträumt habe?

Teilweise. Vergiss nicht, dass hundert Kilometer zwischen uns waren. Und immerhin haben diese Auskünfte mir getaugt.

Und Sie wollen immer noch nicht, mir alles erzählen? – Harry entschied sich für Entrüstung.

Es soll dir genug sein, dass du relativ sicher bist, und, wenn alles glatt geht...

Sir! – rief Harry auf. – Wollen Sie etwa, dass ich Sie jetzt in Ruhe lasse? Sie werden das allein nicht schaffen! Und niemand wird! Sie wollten doch erklären...

_Wollte_, - Snape kam dicht auf ihn zu, und Harry zog sich zusammen – so kühl blitzten die schwarzen Augen, - jetzt aber ist alles anders. Du brauchst mich nichts zu beweisen, Potter! Jetzt störe mich einfach nicht. Wenn ich das nicht schaffe...

Wie werden wir denn... unklar wen aufhalten, ohne eine bloße Ahnung davon zu haben, womit wir es zu tun haben? – unternahm Harry den letzten Versuch. – Das ist ein sicherer Tod. Sir, das ist doch...

Ein Wahnsinn? Nein, nur noch eine Berechnung. Und wenn sie sich nicht erfüllt, wird eine andere sich erfüllen.

Sie sind ein ausgemachter Egoist! – sagte Harry in einem Atem. – Alle sind Ihnen schnuppe!

Snape lief rot an.

Hinaus mit dir! – er hob den Stab scharf.

Es wurde plötzlich dunkel in Harrys Augen. Er hörte ein entferntes Wassergeräusch, dann jemandes Geschrei, und dann schrie er selbst: der Kopf platzte vor unerträglichem Schmerzen, und er rutschte zu Boden die Wand entlang ab.

Kapitel 15. Wenn man den Weg wählt...

„_Alea jacta est"_

_(Caesar)_

Eine ungeheure, drückende Stille, zähe Luft mit einer grünen Schattierung, entfernte Schreie, geschlossene Dunkelheit vor den Augen... Harry schnappte einige Male nach der Luft, seine Zähne klapperten. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, fühlte aber seinen Körper nicht, als ob ein gesichtsloses Entsetzen alle seine Glieder zusammengeschmiedet hätte, mit seinen kalten Fesseln verbunden... Harry versuchte aufs neue, sich selbst zu beherrschen, und spürte plötzlich ein kaltes Metall auf seinen Lippen. Das war eine Feldflasche. Er machte die Zähne mühsam auf und machte instinktiv einen Schluck. Und alles hörte auf, genauso plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte. Er lag auf dem Boden, der Raum der Wünsche war schwach beleuchtet, und er konnte zuerst nur unklare Umrisse einiger Möbelstücke unterscheiden. Die Feldflasche war mit etwas heißem gefüllt, Harry hätte sich fast die Zunge verbrüht und konnte den Geschmack nicht bestimmen.

Nimm noch drei Schlucke! – forderte Snape, der sich über Harry geneigt hatte. Seine Stimme war leise und voll Wut.

Harry gehorchte. Die Flüssigkeit verbrannte seinen Hals zum zweiten Mal, und er schaffte es, sich zu regen. Die Schwäche und die Kälte waren weg, es fröstelte ihn aber immer noch. Harry vermied, Snape in die Augen zu sehen, er wusste, dass der darüber völlig bewusst war, was in seiner Seele vorkam, und er fühlte Entrüstung schon wieder. So stark, dass als Snape versuchte, ihn auf die Beine zu stellen, riss er seinen Ellbogen los, schwankte, stützte sich gegen die Wand und presste den Zauberstab in der Tasche auf jeden Fall.

Du bist ein ebensolcher Grünschnabel, Potter! – Snape ging zur Seite und steckte die Flasche ins Innere seines Anzugs. – Nächstes Mal werde ich keinen Finger rühren, ehrlich gesagt, gehst du mir schon zum Hals heraus. Die Flüssigkeit wird dich vor dem Eindringen von außen mindestens für einen Tag schützen, alles hängt aber von der Kraft des Zauberers.

Für Sie macht's bestimmt nichts aus! – rief Harry jähzornig.

Nein, nichts, - stimmte Snape ruhig zu. – Aber es ist besser, wenn _ich_ das tue, als jemand anderer. Genauso wie jetzt.

Wer war das? Und stellen Sie sich nicht, dass Sie nichts wissen! – es war Harry schon egal; er kam aus der Fassung und sah das einzige Ziel vor sich: Snape zum Reden zu zwingen.

Schwer zu sagen, wer genau, das ist aber nicht so wichtig: ich habe es nicht geschafft, ihn zu identifizieren, ist zu stark.

Das kann aber nicht _er_ sein, Sir! Fast nichts ist von ihm geblieben, und um die Legillimenz zu benutzen, muss man imstande... ich meine, mindestens muss man aus Fleisch und Blut sein!

Lord Voldemort verfügte über solche Möglichkeiten, insbesondere über die Fähigkeit zur Legillimenz, dass, ich glaube, der Tod, oder wie man es nennen kann, sich wesentlich auf diese Möglichkeiten nicht auswirken kann, - brummte Snape. – Und der Körper ist keine Pflichtbedingung, damit man Zauberei machen kann, Potter, einfach eine verblüffende Unwissenheit!

Harry bevorzugte, zu schweigen.

Doch ist es offensichtlich notwendig...,_ imstande _zu sein, - fuhr Snape fort und fing an, das Zimmer mit Schritten nervös zu messen, ohne zu bemerken, dass er auf das Prinzip „Je weniger Harry Potter weiß, desto besser" allmählich verzichtete. – Ich zerbrach mir den Kopf darüber mehrere Monate lang, habe in meinem ganzen Leben keinen so vielen Stoff in schwarzer Magie studiert, wie während der letzten eineinhalb Jahre! Und überall gab es bloß die Nachweisungen, Andeutungen, Runenschriften, deren Bedeutung keiner von den jetzt Lebenden weiß. Ich konnte nicht fassen, warum man sie nicht zu übersetzten versuchte, als viele noch diese Kunst beherrschten. Die einzige logische Konsequenz war folgende: sie hatten in sich etwas solches, dass niemand sie übersetzten wollte, in der Hoffnung, dass in diesem Fall nichts Schlimmes passiert. Ich fühlte immer das Atmen des Bergs, als ich mich mit diesem Rebus beschäftigte. Und nicht nur mit diesem. Ich musste die Ereignisse der tausendjährigen Entlegenheit im Gedächtnis erfrischen und auch die Urquellen durchlesen. Aber auf die Antworten musste ich auch selbst kommen.

Auf die Antworten? Sir, was kann der Berg dafür?

Meine ganze Unruhe war ursprünglich auf Ihn konzentriert, - Snape hielt und seufzte schwer auf. – Du hast schon vielleicht verstanden, was ich in meiner Höhle machte. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Ich sammelte die Informationen über den Berg, und sie wurden immer alarmierender. Ich fühlte kein Brennen des Dunklen Mals, wie es Mr. Malfoy jetzt fühlt, deshalb hab ich beschlossen, dass wenigstens auf dieser Front alles aus ist. Kennst du die Legende über Slytherin?

Ja, wir haben sie gelesen. Dort steht nur, dass er die Möglichkeit erwartet, sich zurückzukehren, aber... wie ist es möglich?

„Zurückkehren" kann man durch mehrere Weisen, und fast alle von ihnen vermuten die Anwendung der schwarzen Magie. Eine der Weisen ist die Ausnutzung von Horkruxen und ein besonderes Ritual, dem du eine Möglichkeit bekommen hast, beizuwohnen. Aber es gibt auch andere... viel ältere. Man braucht einfach zu viel Zeit, um sie alle zu entdecken. Das Leben kann dafür nicht ausreichen, damit alle uralten Schriften studiert werden, ich verfüge zum Glück aber über gewisse Fähigkeiten zu Altsprachen.

Weiß etwa niemand darüber? – wurde Harry erstaunt. – Wenn es aber solche Quellen gibt, muss man sie verbieten oder vernichten.

Und wie wäre es mit der Tatsache, dass das die ältesten Kulturdenkmäler der magischen Welt sind? – verzog sich Snape. – Glaubst du im Ernst, Potter, dass die magische Gesellschaft das tun würde? Nein, sie sind sehr wertvoll und stellen eine große Gefahr dar. Salazar Slytherin hat nämlich keine ausführlichen Beschreibungen hinterlassen, wie er den Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit suchte, aber einige seine Aufzeichnungen wurden jedoch bewahrt... von Rowena Ravenclaw.

Ja, sie hat ihn doch nach der Schlacht besucht! – rief Harry auf und wurde düster. – Sie fand doch Gefallen an ihm und das bedeutet, dass sie etwas wissen konnte.

Offensichtlich, - stimmte Snape kalt zu. – Sie war doch sehr vorsichtig und hat alles, was sie finden konnte, versiegelt. Sie hat sehr starke Sprüche verwendet, aber sie wurden schwach mit der Zeit, und einen schönen Tag wurden die Schriften gestohlen.

Von wem?

Das ist gerade völlig unbedeutend, sie wurden in einer reich inkrustierten Schachtel bewahrt, so dass das ein ganz gewöhnlicher Dieb war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was da drin war, und versuchte, sie aufzumachen. Da braucht man sich nicht zu wundern, dass die angekommenen Mitarbeiter vom Ministerium ihn nicht einmal beerdigen konnten...

Wann war das? – flüsterte Harry entsetzt.

Anfang des vorigen Jahrhunderts. Seitdem wurden sie in vielen Orten bewahrt und ständig übertragen. Ihre Lage war nur einem sehr engen Menschenkreis bekannt, und alle mussten wenigstens halbblutig sein. Keiner von Muggeln kann am Leben bleiben, wenn er sie sieht.

Ja, Salazar Slytherin hatte den Sinn für Humor, - murmelte Harry. – Aber Sie haben das eben gesagt... Sir, treten Sprüche etwa nicht außer Kraft, wenn der Zauberer stirbt?

Nicht alle, - Snape wirkte schon stark irritiert. – Man sollte doch ein Stück mehr, als Konspekte vor der Prüfung, lesen, Potter! Die Schutzsprüche können ziemlich lange funktionieren, was Flüche angeht, werden sie mit der Zeit erst recht stärker.

Wie haben Sie es geschafft, die Schriften zu kriegen?

Das ist nicht mein Verdienst. Nämlich... hatte ich keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen „Rückkehren", und erst recht – über die Weisen, wie man das tun könnte. Das war für mich eine Art Mystikbereich, und die Quellen in diesem Bereich wurden immer gut bewacht. Deshalb war für mich die Entdeckung solches Begriffes, wie zum Beispiel „Horkrux", schon wie die Explosion einer Supernova für einen Astronomen. Ich fuhr selbstverständlich fort, die Sache weiter zu forschen, und kam sehr bald auf die Informationen, die man von mir so geschickt verbarg..., - Harry erhörte aufrichtige Bitternis in seiner Stimme. – Und dann... dann habe ich noch eine Bestätigung bekommen.

Harry erstarrte, Snape eilte aber mit der Fortsetzung nicht. Er stand regungslos, wie ein Standbild, blass und entschlossen, aber da war die Übererschöpfung in jedem Zug, in jeder Geste und Bewegung. Es fiel Harry ein, dass er zu viel auf sich genommen haben musste, hielt es aber für seine heilige Pflicht, dieses enorme Stück zu verschlingen.

Ich wusste über die Legende schon seit langem, natürlich, habe aber sie nie ernst genommen, - fing Snape an, leise zu sprechen. – Aber so lange, bis ich begriff, dass Lord Voldemort sie ernst nähme. Doch interessierte er sich nicht zu eifrig für die Schriften, er hatte doch andere Sorgen. Das heißt, bis er den Elder Stab erwischt hat, - Snape warf einen mit Abscheu vollen Blick auf den Elder Stab in seinen Händen. – Dann hat er die Schriften bekommen.

Hat Voldemort die Schriften durchgelesen? – rief Harry ach, und sein Herz klopfte beschleunigt.

Klar, sie alle, - erwiderte Snape gelassen. – Es handelte dort von vielen Dingen, darunter von Unsterblichkeit. Selbstverständlich, verließ er sich auf seine Horkruxe, aber die Alternativen lockten ihn auch an, obwohl sie sich als nicht sehr verführerisch erwiesen haben. Slytherin wusste sehr gut, was er tat. Laut der Schriften, bewohnt sein Geist immer noch den Berg und wartet nur auf jemand, der sich dort einfindet, um ihn zu befreien. Das ist aber nicht so einfach. Eine kleine Bedingung ist erwünscht.

Was für eine?

Im allgemein, noch ein Geist.

Was? – Harry war mit dieser Entdeckung betäubt, er sprang auf und näherte sich Snape zu. – Bedeutet das etwa, dass...

Erstaunlich, wie schnell manchmal das Gehirn bei denen arbeitet, die diese Fähigkeit gewöhnlich nicht benutzen, - Snape trat zurück, in die Finsternis. – Das bedeutet nichts, Potter, eine reine Vermutung. Du hast gesagt, dass nichts von _ihm _übriggeblieben ist, aber es steht nirgendswo in den Schriften darüber, inwiefern schwach oder stark der Geist sein soll. Folglich...

Viele müssen doch versucht haben! – unterbrach Harry ihn, es schüttelte ihn, wie ein Fieber. – Es kann nicht sein, dass das der erste Vorfall...

Hast mir überhaupt zugehört, Potter? – fauchte Snape böse. – _Niemand _ hat diese Schriften bis zum Ende gelesen, bevor Lord Voldemort, niemand versuchte, sie genau zu übersetzen. Natürlich verstand Rowena Ravenclaw, zum Beispiel, worum es ging, aber sie hatte doch keine Erklärungen beigelegt, weißt du? ... Weiter stand dort, dass ein Blutopfer gefordert wird, viele Opfer.

Der Becher! Ich habe ihn schon mehrmals gesehen.

Ja, das ist wirklich ein großer Becher. Darüber existieren auch zahlreiche Legenden, auch sehr alte, aber sie sind nur in wenigen Quellen bewahrt. Und die dritte Komponente des Rituals - ein Spruch, nur noch ein Spruch, um das Fleisch wiederzuerlangen.

Und jeder kann ihn aussprechen, nicht wahr?

Nein, nur derjenige, der den Becher erreicht und am Leben bleibt, viele sozusagen zufällige Personen wurden von der Zauberei des Bergs vernichtet. Das ist ihr Blut, das jetzt im Becher gesammelt ist, noch ein bisschen...

Sie sagen es so, als ob der Berg lebendig wäre, - Harry schauderte.

Ja und nein, - erwiderte Snape unbestimmt. – Niemand weiß genau, was für eine Substanz Ihn bewohnt, aber, wie dem auch sei, der Berg hat den Slytherins Geist bewahrt und verstärkt. Und er hat vielleicht damit gerechnet, damit niemand ihn siegen kann.

Gryffindor hat ihn besiegt, - sagte Harry langsam. – Also, wie stark rasend er in seiner Einsperrung werden mag, gibt's eine Weise...

Eigentlich, die einzige, - schnitt Snape ihn ab, - den Becher zu vernichten. Das ist aber niemandem nach Kräften, wenn man einen besonderen Spruch nicht weiß. Ich werde ehrlich sein, der ist mir unbekannt, und es ist fast keine Zeit mehr für Nachsuche.

Und was hat Voldemort getan, nachdem er die Schriften durchgelesen hatte?

Hat beschlossen, ihre Echtheit zu prüfen.

Und er hat sich zum Berg begeben?

Ja. Er weilte dort ziemlich lange, und es ist unbekannt, welche Konsequenzen er daraus gezogen hat, aber das hat mich beunruhigt. Eigentlich, war das das Erste, was ich zu unternehmen versucht habe, - die Schriften nach seinem Tod zu stehlen, das habe ich nämlich geschafft.

Haben Sie das mit Dumbledore besprochen? – fragte Harry rasch.

Snape zögerte. Harry wusste, dass er ihm weh tat, aber er war auch darüber bewusst, wie wichtig es für ihn selbst war, alles zu wissen, um den Entschluss zu fassen.

Nein, habe ich nicht, - antwortete Snape endlich. – Wennschon du über die Flüche, die nach dem Tod des Zauberers ihre Wirkung aufgeben, erwähnt hast... Ich und Voldemort hatten was Gemeinsames: wir vertrauten niemandem.

Sir, wenn er Sie verzaubert hat, bedeutet das, dass etwas Ihnen bekannt war?

Sehr vieles, Potter... Lord Voldemort war am Berg nicht alleine...

Wissen Sie den Weg zum Berg? – Harry wurde überrascht, tatsächlich aber nicht erstaunt über diese Offenbarung.

Weiß ich. Alles, was in den Legenden steht, ist wahr, aber Lord Voldemort konnte mit den Basilisken und Inferi umgehen, so dass keine Probleme da entstanden waren. Der Ort selbst ist untauglich für Menschen, es ist gefährlich, sich dem Berg zu nähern. Ehrlich gesagt, ist Azkaban viel fröhlicher.

Harry schauderte und sah sich Snapes Gesicht, in Finsternis verborgen, genau an. Auf seinen Lippen spielte ein seltsames Grinsen. Eine Grauenwelle packte Harry, und er wankte unwillkürlich zurück.

Also, - schluckte er, den Blick mit Mühe abwendend, - der Spruch hat Sie verhindert, darüber zu sprechen?

Hat verhindert, sich daran zu erinnern, sagen wir so, - präzisierte Snape. – Dann musste ich verschwinden, und ich habe die Schriften mitgenommen. Parallel begann ich, alle diejenigen zu verfolgen, die was damit zu tun hatten. So stieß ich auf Holder, - jetzt klang die stärkste Feindseligkeit in Snapes Stimme, - einen großen Spezialisten in diesem Bereich, der die Anerkennung heiß begehrte. Sehr bald stellte ich fest, dass er auch nach den Schriften suchen musste, und da nur ein Teil von ihnen in meinen Händen war, über den er nicht gewusst hatte, suchte Holder gerade den, wo es über die Schätze geschrieben ist. Über den Berg wusste er genug und war sicher, dass diese Kenntnisse ihm taugen werden, wenn er Hindernissen begegnet.

Hatte er es doch nicht im Begriff, dass ein Teil davon weg war?

Was am erstaunlichsten ist, gehörte er überhaupt nicht dem Kreis, der wusste, wo die Schriften waren, deshalb musste er eine große Findigkeit vorzeigen, vielleicht auch Veritaserum oder den Imperius-Fluch benutzen, aber er hat immerhin ein Richten erhalten und suchte dann die Karte überall.

Wo kommt diese Karte überhaupt her? – fragte Harry, indem er alles daransetzte, um die Information zu verdauen.

Man soll vermuten, wurde von Slytherin selbst hergestellt, ich finde das nicht zum Wunder, wenn er darüber Rowena Ravenclaw gebeten hatte, seine Notizen zu bewahren. Wie du dich daran wahrscheinlich erinnerst, ist die Karte sehr einfach, nur noch einige Symbole zeugen, dass es sehr gefährlich ist, ihr zu folgen. Ich mutmaßte dunkel, dass Slytherin bald seine Stunde bekommen konnte, und sammelte irgendwelche Informationen auch über Holder. Hinter dem Rücken hatte ich zahlreiche Verfolger, deshalb musste ich vorsichtig handeln. Und dann bist du ins Haus geschneit gekommen! Insgesamt konnte ich die Tätigkeit erst Ende Frühling aufnehmen, und nach einer Weile verstand ich, dass etwas schon passiert ist. Über deine Narbe habe ich mit dir gleichzeitig erfahren...

Was bedeutet das, Sir? Ich war sicher, dass die nie mehr weh tut! Und außerdem bedeutet das, dass Voldemort... dass er sich damals schon Slytherin angeschlossen hatte?

Scheinbar, ja, - erwiderte Snape trocken. – Auch Mr. Malfoy... Siehst du, seine Mutter war durch das Dunkle Mal beunruhigt, hatte niemand, darüber zu schreiben, so hatte sie das mir mitgeteilt. Dann bekam ich die Möglichkeit, das mit eigenen Augen zu beobachten, aber heimlich von Mr. Malfoy.

Verfolgen Sie auch ihn?

Es kommt so. Meinerseits wäre das nicht sehr gut Narzissa gegenüber gewesen, wenn ich ihn sich selbst überlassen hätte. Zumal wenn Slytherin wiedererwacht, glaube ich nicht, dass wir alle bei ihm in Ehren stehen werden.

Und was hat Voldemort davon? Er wird doch nichts kriegen, Slytherin wird kaum seine Macht mit ihm teilen.

Ich denke, er rechnet damit, Slytherin zu betrügen. Hat nicht viele Chancen, aber er hat doch nichts zu verlieren. Eigentlich, gibt's noch Holder. Er hat nicht vor, jemand beim Wiedererwachen zu helfen, aber Slytherin, bin mir sicher, wird ihn zwingen, den Spruch auszusprechen, mit allen Mitteln. Ich versuche, die Zeit zu bestimmen, Holder vertraut aber seine Ideen niemandem seiner Anhänger. Es hat doch jetzt keinen Sinn, zurückzutreten. Wenn ich den Zerstörungsspruch wüsste, würde ich dorthin gerade jetzt aufbrechen.

Aber, Sir, kann man ja nicht, einfach etwas sehr Zerstörendes verwenden?

Nein, Potter, kann man nicht! – Snape geriet wieder in Wut und fing schon wieder an, auf und ab zu gehen. – Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen, womit man zu tun haben muss. Der Berg verzaubert, unterwirft, saugt alle Lebenskräfte aus, wie Tausende Dementoren! Der Becher ist kein einfaches Artefakt, sondern ein echtes Konzentrat der schwarzen Magie. Vielleicht ist er – der Körper von Slytherin, verwandelt oder einfach illusorisch. Potter, ich würde nie im Leben dem Berg noch einmal nahen, wenn _jemand _die Karte Holder nicht preisgegeben hätte!

Harry lief purpurrot an und stürzte sich in Kampf.

Donner und Teufel! Habe ich eigentlich das nicht so einfach getan, war nicht nur auf meine eigene Rettung bedacht, sondern auch auf _jemands _andere! Man könnte auch glauben, hätte Slytherin keine andere Weise gefunden, den Weg Holder mitzuteilen, wenn die Vampire mich umgebracht hätten!

Idiot! – Snape presste seinen Zauberstab fest zusammen. – Man könnte glauben, wäre Holder gegangen, wenn er verstanden hätte, womit er was zu tun hat und womit es drohen kann. Er ist jetzt so nah zum Berg, dass Slytherin eine bestimmte Macht jetzt über ihn hat, was nämlich seine Absicht war!

Erstens, dürfen Sie mich nicht einen Idioten nennen, Professor, - sagte Harry deutlich, seinen Stab hebend, - und zweitens... hmm, sie wollen, anscheinend, das allein verhindern, haben aber Angst, mit Holder von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu treffen, na ja, dort gibt's eine starke Wache...

Was hast du gesagt?

Oh, es sieht danach aus, als ob ich den wunden Punkt getroffen hätte! – sagte Harry höhnisch. – Es wäre aber einfacher, Holder zu erledigen, als den Becher zu zerstören, oder?

Er wusste selbst nicht, was doch in ihn gefahren war, die Worte entkamen aber ihm, einander anstoßend, in der Absicht, einen Schlag zu versetzen. Harry wusste, dass er sich nicht so ärgern sollen hätte, aber der Schmerz peinigte ihn immer noch, weil Snape ein gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Person nie geschätzt hatte. Und Harry war schon davon müde, zu erklären, warum er die Karte verraten hatte, obwohl das natürlich nicht der einzige Grund war.

Er war sicher, dass er jetzt solch eine gute Ladung von Zauberei kriegt, dass er bis zum Lebensende stammeln wird, nichts aber geschah. Snape maß ihn mit einem abwesenden Blick und griff, wer weiß wozu, mit der Hand in seine Tasche. Harrys Emotionen ließen allmählich nach, die nächste Sekunde möchte er schon seine Worte zurücknehmen, die Zunge gehorchte ihm aber nicht. Snape reichte ihm die Flasche und sagte:

Einmal pro Tag sollte man das einnehmen. Drei Schlucke reichen. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Mr. Potter, möchte ich mich jetzt ausruhen.

Harry nahm die Flasche verwirrt und fing an, zu gucken, wie Snape die Reisedecke vom Bett abnahm und sie in den einsamen Sessel vor dem Kamin warf.

Werden Sie dorthin doch nicht allein gehen, Sir? – entfuhr es Harry plötzlich.

Man könnte glauben, kümmert das Sie tatsächlich. Sie haben es einfach nicht gern, geschäftslos zu bleiben, - Snape gab sich sehr viel Mühe, um ruhig zu sprechen, Harry fing aber sowieso die Spannung auf.

Ich möchte... ich möchte sehr mit Ihnen gehen, Sir.

Um umzukommen? Sehen Sie, Potter, ich glaub nicht, dass ich zurückkehre.

Deshalb müssen Sie nicht allein gehen, wir können das gemeinsam schaffen.

Haben Sie denn keine Angst, Mr. Potter? Ich bin ja ein Feigling, kann Sie plötzlich im Stich lassen, und Sie finden sich nie heraus.

Hören Sie auf, Sir, Sie wissen doch, dass ich das nur so einfach... aus Bosheit, - murmelte Harry. – Und sonst... verstehen Sie doch, was ist denn das für eine Gewohnheit, nach Komplimenten zu fischen? Das ist auch so selbstverständlich, dass Sie unter uns der Tapferste sind... Aber nur ein bisschen exzentrisch...

Schon so? – Snape kam auf Harry zu, und der sah ihn unwillkürlich an. Jetzt ging von ihm kein Grauen, sondern etwas anderes aus, meinetwegen, etwas an Lustigkeit grenzendes. Die schwarzen Augen schienen, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren lebendig geworden zu sein. – Ein bisschen, ja? Ist das doch Ihr Kompliment, Potter?

Harry lächelte. Snape wurde doch schon wieder düster und zuckte misstrauisch die Achseln.

Wissen Sie was, Professor, - sagte Harry, - ich glaube an Sie. Und das, was ich hier jetzt zusammengeredet habe, ist... ist gar nichts wert! Ich will einfach, dass Sie wissen...

Ich habe dich ja schon verstanden, Potter, verschwinde mir aus den Augen! – sagte Snape verlegen und ging zum verhängten Fenster. – Vergiss nur den Trank nicht.

Schon gut, Sir. Gute Nacht.

Welche Nacht?

Na, genug schon, - wurde Harry ein wenig ärgerlich, setzte aber den Streit nicht fort, drehte die Türklinke und ging in den Korridor hinaus.

Der Kopf verlangte eine Guillotine. Unter den zahlreichen Gedanken und Schlüssen begann Harry, eine positive Lösung krampfhaft zu suchen. Es fiel ihm aber nur eines ein: es nicht zuzulassen, dass Snape allein in die Grünen Moore aufbrach. Harry hatte ein sehr mieses Vorgefühl wegen des Endes des ganzen Unternehmens in diesem Fall und wusste auch fest, dass er sich selbst nie verziehen wird, wenn er einfach sitzt und das Ende erwartet. Wäre das aber kein Verrat den Freunden gegenüber? Sie haben versprochen, ihm zu folgen, aber was, wenn das es einfach ein Gemetzel sein wird? Harry erinnerte sich an den Becher, der, wie es sich herausstellte, mit Blut gefüllt wurde, - das hob sich nämlich schwarz unter der spiegelglatten Wasserfläche ab. Das bedeutet, dass Professor Snape nach dem Spruch sucht, dass dieses ungeheuerliche Artefakt zerstören könnte... Aber wo könnte das geschrieben stehen? Ob etwas in dem Teil der Schriften, der bei Holder ist? Wo ist er aber jetzt? In einem Geheimraum oder in einer gut bewachten Bibliothek? Ist sehr möglich. Snapes Erzählung war wie immer durch keine Einzelheiten gekennzeichnet, wozu Harry schon längst gewohnt war, jetzt aber brachte das ihn aus der Fassung. Es fielen ihm die Erinnerungen über die Höhle mit dem Inferisee ein. Da war also Voldemort auf die Idee gekommen! Als er diese alten Legenden als Halbwüchsige durchgelesen hatte! In den Büchern, die später verboten wurden. Nichts aber ist neu auf dieser Welt! Na ja, wird aber der Slytherins Zauberstab auch im Berg bewahrt? Zwar kann er schon so von der Macht des Bergs erfüllt gewesen sein, dass er ihn vielleicht schon nicht braucht.

Harry!

Er drehte sich abrupt um und sah Luna. Sie kam auf ihn unschlüssig zu und hielt nebenan.

Luna, bist du das? – fragte er verspätet.

Ja, bin ich das, - sie sprach irgendwie merkwürdig, gar nicht ihrem gewöhnlichen überirdischen Ton ähnlich. – Bist du hier allein gewesen?

Nun... ja, - wunderte Harry sich.

Ich dachte bloß, ob du vielleicht gesehen hast... Alles Gute dann, - sie lächelte vage und ging weg.

Meinst du Neville? Er ist in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum bestimmt! Soll ich ihn rufen?

Nein, nein, - antwortete sie erschrocken, ohne sich umzudrehen. – Er wird bald zu sich kommen, rege dich nicht auf. Und außerdem, suchte ich nicht nach ihm.

A-ach, so - sagte Harry verwirrt.

Das macht aber nichts aus, dass du nicht gesehen hast, alles muss gut sein.

Äh, natürlich.

Tschüss dann, Harry!

Tschüss.

Harry sah ihr nach, bis sie hinter der Kurve verschwand, und seine Verwunderung steigerte immer hoch. Es gelang Luna immer, ihn nur mit ihrer Erscheinung zum Bewusstsein zu bringen, jetzt fühlte er, dass _sie _jetzt jemand brauchte, hatte aber nicht. Es konnte aber so sein, dass niemand wusste, wie man an sie herankommen musste.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wenn Ginny es nur erraten konnte, dass Luna Hilfe brauchte. So oder so, konnte er selbst nichts Wesentliches unternehmen, weil er schon seine Chance verpasst hatte. Sich selbst stark tadelnd für die Unaufmerksamkeit, stieg Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, fand dort aber niemand.

Wo amüsieren sie sich doch bei solchem Frost? – Harry zuckte verblüfft die Achseln, drehte sich im Sessel am Kamin zusammen und versuchte, einzuschlafen.

Sein letzter Gedanke war: „Ich habe immerhin noch ganz viel zu lernen".

Die einigen darauffolgenden Tage schneite es in dicken Flocken, eine ausgestreckte Hand weit war es schon nichts zu sehen. Aber die wenigen Bewohner des Schlosses schafften es jedoch, von Zeit zu Zeit zu verschwinden: jemand nach Hogsmeade, die anderen zum Ufer des Schwarzen Sees, wenn das Schneegestöber ein bisschen nachließ, oder wagte man zu einem Quidditschspiel, nach dem die Kühnen, vom Schnee angehaftet, mit verheiserten Stimmen, sich in Scharen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hineinstürzten und bis in die Nacht hinein Schach oder Karten spielen.

Harry verbrachte fast die ganze Zeit mit Ginny, Ron und Hermine. Manchmal blieben sie mit Ginny zu zweit und fingen an, im Schloß zu schlendern, wie in alten guten Zeiten. Einmal entschloss sich Harry zu einem Spaziergang in Hogsmeade, das Ergebnis erwies sich doch als beklagenswert: Ginny sank im Schneehaufen bis an den Gürtel ein, hat sich erkältet und musste einige Tage im Bett verbringen, dabei klagte sie sich über den Verlust der Immunität.

Hermine bestand auf die verstärkte Vorbereitung auf neue Teste. Das war ein großes Glück für Harry, dass Ron ihren Enthusiasmus nicht teilte, und er konnte wenigstens ihrem Andrang widerstehen. Außer Ginnys Krankheit tauchte eine andere wesentliche Veränderung in Harrys Leben auf: fast alle Mitglieder der DA fehlten in Hogwarts, es wurde ihm dort ein bisschen langweilig und er musste also pauken. Übrigens blieb Luna im Schloss, aber er wusste absolut nicht, worüber er mit ihr sprechen sollte, und sie verhielt sich zurückhaltend, sogar Ginny versuchte nicht, ein Gespräch mit ihr anzuknüpfen. Harry hatte eine besondere Angst, an Snape vorbeizukommen, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, warum. Nachdem er den Trank regelmäßig einzunehmen begonnen hatte, erlangte er die Fähigkeit, klar und deutlich zu denken, und begann, das letzte Gespräch in Einzelheiten zu analysieren. Snapes allgemeine Stimmung machte ihn aufmerksam, der den Eindruck eines Menschen machte, dem es völlig recht war, dass er alles allein ausrichten musste und sich dann ohne jegliche Kontrolle zeigen konnte. Harry fragte sich sogar, ob Snape vielleicht das über den Spruch, der ihm angeblich von Voldemort aufgehalst wurde, gelogen hätte. Snape konnte doch Dumbledore in Voldemorts Pläne beabsichtigt nicht eingeführt haben, wenn er schon ahnte, wozu das führen wird. Harry wies sich aber sofort zurück, der Verdacht hat jedoch nur zugenommen.

Am einen der kalten Abende saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte nach.

„Warum hat Voldemort Snape überhaupt mitgenommen? Wir haben das schon mit Dumbledore festgestellt, dass er immer bevorzugte, seine Angelegenheiten allein zu erledigen. Und soviel ich ihn selbst kenne, eher fühle, stimmt das voll und ganz. Warum doch solche Ausnahme?" – Harry erstarrte plötzlich. Ob Voldemort schon damals _jemand_ suchte, der nötigenfalls denselben Spruch aussprechen _könnte_? Die Gedanken fingen an, fieberhaft zu arbeiten. Ob Snape selbst das verstand? Aber es wäre jetzt ihm wahrscheinlich egal. Er ist doch so mit den Suchen nach dieser unglückseligen Beschwörung beschäftigt... Harry versuchte immer wieder, für sich selbst zu entscheiden, ob er die DA mitnehmen wird, er wusste dabei hundertprozentig, dass Snape sie in diesem Fall auf halbem Wege lassen und allein weitergehen wird. Und niemand von den Freunden konnte das begreifen, und die allgemeinen Empörung und Einspruch waren schon jetzt völlig garantiert. Harry fühlte sich von allen Seiten verantwortlich, aber er hielt es doch für seine größte Verantwortung, über Snapes Schicksal Bescheid zu wissen, der davon auch wusste aber nichts dazu sagte. Harry versank mit dem Gedächtnis in den Moment, als er verstand, dass er sterben musste, er wusste darüber und nahm das fast ruhig an. Jetzt wäre er auch völlig dazu bereit, das wieder zu machen, aber... mit einem anderen Ende. Harry verstand, dass er zu einem Egoisten wurde, allen Dumbledores Versicherungen zuwider, aber er wollte einfach, dass dieser Mensch lebte und glücklich war, wenn das nur möglich wäre. Snapes innere Zustand beunruhigte ihn am meisten: wie eine straff aufgezogene, zerrissene Saite... Es musste nämlich an diesen verdammten Schriften, an diesen idiotischen Dunklen Arten liegen! ... Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sprang hoch. Jetzt musste er mit jemandem sprechen, aber nicht aus der DA. Und auch nicht mit Ginny. Harry schmunzelte sarkastisch, als er sich Malfoys Reaktion auf die Erzählung über seine Frustration vorstellte.

„Hagrid! – schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. – Ich bin bei ihm ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht gewesen! Ja, gerade zu ihm brauche ich jetzt!"

Harry ging ins Schlafzimmer und machte das Licht auf. Die aufgeweckte Hedwig schlug zornig mit den Flügeln und fing an, zu heulen. Harry entschuldigte sich und warf ihr ein bisschen Futter. Sie aß ein wenig, dann verfolgte, wie er sich in den Wintermantel und den Schal einmummte.

Heut' bin ich bei Hagrid, - sagte er zu ihr, die Fäustlinge anziehend. – Denk', bin sehr spät zurück.

Hedwig nickte verständnisvoll und begann plötzlich, mit den Flügeln zu rauschen, sich mit ganzem Körper zum Fensterbrett ausdehnend. Harry sah in die Richtung und – aber, natürlich – bemerkte die Feldflasche mit Snapes Zaubertrank. Heute hat er ihn noch nicht eingenommen. Verdankt und überrascht, streichelte er den Vogel mit den Fingern und steckte die Flasche in die Umhangstasche.

Die Finsternis draußen schien milchweiß wegen der Schneewehen, sie schimmerten stellenweise orange, wenn das Licht einer Fackel auf sie fiel. Sich nach diesen Flämmchen orientierend, erreichte Harry die Außenwand des Schlosses und verließ das Territorium durch einen der Brüche, die noch nicht instandgesetzt worden waren. Hagrids Hütte war nicht zu sehen, und Harry ahnte nur die ungefähre Richtung. Bald kam sie zum Vorschein, renoviert und fast ganz aus Holz; sie schien ihm so, als ob ein kleiner Schneehafen sich aus der Weiße hervor schwamm. Der Halbmond kam Harry zu Hilfe, er tauchte hinter den Wolken hervor, und der Schneefall beruhigte sich. Harry erstarrte, die Natur bewundernd, sich jeden Ton dieser Schneenacht anhörend. Und da fing er etwas Fremdes auf: der Schnee knisterte unter jemands leichten und scharfen, wie bei einem Tier, Schritten. Welches Tier würde aber sich aus seinem Bau bei solchem Wetter hinausstrecken? Harry spannte sich innerlich an, nahm den Zauberstab heraus. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, er sah aber niemand dabei und konnte aus unbestimmten Gründen nicht feststellen, von welcher Seite dieses unerkannte Subjekt sich ihm näherte.

„Ein guter psychologischer Angriff, - munterte Harry sich auf. – Die kennen aber den Gryffindor noch nicht!" – ohne lange nachzudenken, beschloss er mindestens auf sich die Aufmerksamkeit zu lenken, richtete den Stab in die Finsternis und flüsterte:

Expecto Patronum!

Der silberne Hirsch beleuchtete im Nu eine große Fläche, und Harry fuhr zurück: zwei Meter von ihm entfernt krümmte sich eine menschliche Figur. Sie presste ihre Hände an den Kopf, und bei jedem Lichtstrahl, die der Patronus aussendete, bedeckte die Haut auf den Händen sich mit neuen schrecklichen Brandwunden, von denen ein gräulicher Rauch ausging. Der Mensch, wenn das nur ein Mensch war, schrie laut. Harry lauschte instinktiv, zu neuen Angriffen bereit, nichts aber passierte. Ein Licht wurde in Hagrids Hütte angezündet, Harry lenkte sich darauf ab und leitete den Stab zur Seite. Ein erbittertes Geheul, der kaum einem Menschen gehören konnte, ertönte. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und wurde stumm: die Figur griff ihn an, statt der Finger hatte sie aber jetzt was Scharfes, das Gesicht war hinter einer Kapuze versteckt. Sobald die Angst ins Herz eindrang, fing der Patronus an, zu erschlaffen und zu verblassen, Harry schleuderte mit ein paar Angriffsprüchen, aber das hat der Figur nicht im Geringsten geschadet. Harry spürte, dass er im Schnee steckenblieb. In der Hütte bellte Fang, Hagrid klirrte schon mit den Riegeln, alles dauerte ein paar Sekunden... Etwas Dunkles erschien aus nirgendswoher, machte eine schroffe Bewegung und hielt sich neben der Figur in der Kapuze an. Und die wurde weich, und dann verwandelte sich in Asche.

Harry erkannte Snape mit Mühe und senkte sofort den Zauberstab. Der wollte, anscheinend, schon in eine zornige Tirade ausbrechen, aber an der Schwelle der Hütte war schon Hagrid mit der Armbrust bereit und sagte bedeutend:

Was ist hier los? Ins Licht treten, rasch! Sonst schieße ich! Fang, los!

Fang mit einem rasenden Gebell stürzte sich auf sie zu. Harry deckte Snape auf jeden Fall mit sich selbst, und Fang rannte ihn um.

Fang! – rief er vor Schmerzen, und das Knurren über ihm hörte sofort auf. Die nächste Sekunde leckte der Hund schon Harrys Ohren und Nase.

Ein blöder Hund! – fauchte Snape leise, und dann hörte Harry das pfeifende Geräusch der kleinen Flügel.

Was für'ne Teufelei? – rief Hagrid auf, Harry aufhebend. – Man kann von hier aus aber nicht apparieren! Eine tolle Sache! Was war hier los, Harry? Ich meine, hat man dich angegriffen?

Gab's so was, - bestätigte Harry, sich die Aschenreste auf dem Schnee anschauend, - man hat mir aber rechtzeitig ausgeholfen, du brauchst dich aber nicht aufzuregen, Hagrid, alles'st OK.

Warum musste mich der Teufel reiten, mich voll und ganz zu verriegeln! – grämte Hagrid sich. – Konnte doch zu spät sein, äh? Oder hast du denn'ne Wache?

So ähnlich, - wurde Harry lustig. – Ich ging nämlich zu dir.

Zu mir? – erstaunte Hagrid. – Du bist hier schon seit...

Ich weiß, - sagte Harry schuldbewusst, - etwas klappte immer nicht...

Hagrid fing an, gutmütig zu nicken, und lud ihn hinein, ohne weiter auszufragen. Harry erinnerte sich an die Feldflasche, nahm sie heraus und machte drei Schlucke.

Was'st mit dir, Harry? – fragte Hagrid argwöhnisch. – Möchtest vielleicht lieber Tee?

Das ist kein Feuerwhisky, - lachte Harry, - das ist so... nützlich für die Gesundheit.

Ist was los? Siehst nicht besonders gut aus. Hast dir was zugezogen?

Nein, - Harry wollte sehr über etwas erzählen, aber er stellte sich Hagrids Entsetzen vor, und der Wunsch verging. – Einfach eine kleine Mattigkeit, weißt du, man gibt so viel, wie noch niemals, auf. Sogar Hermine beklagt sich darüber.

Na, so was, - fühlte Hagrid ihm mit, sich mit dem Teekessel beschäftigend. – Und ich habe gehört, dass die dort die Zeit für, sozusagen, selbstständiges Studium geben.

Na ja, das lockt natürlich viele Narren an, - grinste Harry und machte sich in einem riesengroßen Sessel bequem. Fang hat schon seine ganzen Knie begeifert. – Ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich jetzt eher damit einverstanden, noch fünfmal die Prüfungen abzulegen, als dort zu studieren.

Da wird es aber leichter, wenn der Abschluss nah wird, - meinte Hargrid vernünftig, - irgendeine Praxis und so weiter.

Hoffe ich. Hör mal, Hagrid, bist du mit mir wirklich nicht böse? – Harry errötete ein bisschen. – Das war aber eine Schweinerei meinerseits...

Nein, Harry, nein, - Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf energisch, seine Augen wurden aber düster. Er nahm den Kessel vom Herd ab und stellte ihn schwer auf den Tisch, dabei hätte er beinahe die ganze Tischdecke mit dem siedenden Wasser bespritzt. Er wischte es ab, setzte sich dann und sah Harry direkt ins Gesicht: - Ich war mit dir zuerst böse... na, ungefähr zwei Monate. Dann aber... jedes Mal, wenn ich dich anblicke, siehst du mich nicht, immer so bist du ganz in Gedanken. Und diese Gedanken... als ob sie dich zum Boden beugen. In der letzten Zeit wurden sie nur stärker. Jetzt – glaubst du oder nicht – haben sie dich ganz und gar gedrückt. Wäre diese Qual schon vorüber!

Harry stellte die Tasse scharf auf den Tisch.

Hagrid, du verstehst nicht. Es gibt zwei Variante, und einer kommt jedenfalls, aber... Einfach etwas zu wissen und das nicht ändern zu können!

Über welche zwei Variante sprichst du da, Harry? – wurde Hagrid unruhig.

Für mich ist es wie üblich: entweder komme ich um, oder nicht, - antwortete Harry direkt.

Kümmern also dieser verdammte Südost und der verrückte Bürokrat dich so?

Also, das sind schon diese zwei Variante, - Harry nippte aus seiner Tasse wieder, dann seufzte auf und sagte: - Es wird einen neuen Krieg geben, Hagrid.

Hagrid nickte, ihn bestürzt ansehend.

Wir haben uns doch schon daran gewöhnt, nicht wahr? – fragte er beunruhigt, Harry aufmerksam betrachtend. – Sei ruhig, wir werden alles, was uns teuer ist, schützen, das mussten wir schon mal.

Verstehst du, ich... weiß jetzt _genau_, was ich verlieren muss, und das ist unerträglich, Hagrid. Ich kann das nicht verhindern, weil... weil ich schwach bin, weil ich nicht weiß, wie!

Kann nicht verstehen, Harry! Hast selbst unlängst über die Wahl geredet, alles erklärt, wie man gegen das Schicksal geht, und jetzt erklärst du mir, verstehst du, alles umgekehrt: sagst, hab ein Vorgefühl und kann nichts damit tun. Ist jemand krank?

Na... nein, - erwiderte Harry unsicher.

Wovon reden wir denn? 'st was dir gar nicht ähnlich. Na erinnere dich mal daran, was du über deine Mutter immer gesagt hast!

Harry starrte ihn überrascht an.

Was?

Schon vielmals, - sagte Hagrid ernsthaft. – Dass sie, du sagst, dich sehr geliebt und dadurch geschützt hat, so oder nicht? Und was'st du diesem Blutsauger ins Gesicht gesagt? Dass du alle geschützt hast, weil du für sie zu allem bereit bist, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich, ja... Dann kann ich nicht verstehen, bist du etwa beschwipst, Harry?

Harry sah Hagrid an, und einige grüne Sprossen kamen aus dem Frostboden in seiner Seele hervor, und reckten sich zur Sonne. Er lächelte diesem neu entdeckten Amerika zu und leerte dann seine Tasse mit einem Zug.

Du kannst dich nicht vorstellen, Hagrid, was du gemacht hast!

Und was? – erstaunte der Riese.

Weiß nicht, aber das gefällt mir! Ich kann jetzt atmen, Hagrid! – Harry sprang auf und begab sich zum Ausgang: - Danke, ich war ein hirnloser Kretin, und du bist einfach... einfach sehr gut, Hagrid. Danke.

Na, dann komm an mir noch vorbei, Harry, - Hagrid fuhr fort, ihn überraschend anzuschauen, er hatte nie solche Rede von Harry gehört. – Moment, ich begleite dich!

Hagrid führte ihn fast bis zur Innenwand, als sie Draco begegneten, ohne Mütze und im aufgeknöpften Mantel.

Weiter tue ich selbst, - sagte Harry zu Hagrid und holte Malfoy ein. – Möchtest du dich abhärten?

Waas? Ah, das bist du es, Potter.

Wer doch sonst? Eigentlich ist es heute gefährlich, so einfach herumzuschlendern, weil irgendwelche Typen in der Gegend herumlaufen, den Vampiren ähnlich. Einer...

Pfeife ich auf sie! – sagte Malfoy gelassen. – Hau ab, Potter.

Weißt du, ich meine, dass sie auf dich gar nicht pfeifen würden, - sagte Harry. – Wo warst du denn?

Und was?

Einach so. Kannst nicht antworten, wenn nicht willst.

Na, bei der Mutti, - antwortete Malfoy leise. – Weißt du, wen ich dort getroffen habe?

Nein.

Die Loony Lovegood. Sie reinigte das Grab vom Schnee, kannst du es dir vorstellen?

Kannst du aber sie danach Loony nennen? – empörte Harry sich.

Sie ist aber wirklich nicht recht im Kopf, - Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. – Ich fragte sie, wie zum Teufel sie dorthin geraten ist, sie erwiderte, es schien ihr so, dass es dann besser wird, wenn sie das machen würde, bei solchem Wetter usw. Mit einem Wort, labberte sie wie immer tolles Zeug. Sie ging dann schnell weg... Was machst du?

Harry bemerkte es nicht, wie er ihn am Kragen packte, seine Hände zitterten.

Rede-nie-so-was-über-sie! – sagte er getrennt. – Niemals!

Na gut, was spinnst du? – Malfoy schüttelte seine Hand ungeduldig ab. – Kannst du es aber nicht verneinen, dass sie... seltsam ist?

Dafür ist sie eine perfekte Hexe und eine wunderschöne Freundin! – stieß Harry boshaft hervor.

Ja, ich habe sie im Kampf gesehen, - stimmte Malfoy zu, er wurde auf einmal schlaff und dann sagte unerwartet: - Es wäre nur ein nasser Fleck von mir geblieben, ich kann ja nichts... Weißt du, ich fange schon an, es zu bedauern, dass ich die Lehrbücher nur während der Schlaflosigkeit aufgemacht habe.

Das kann man aber nachholen. Und außerdem haben wir jetzt Ferien, man kann eine Art Duellklub einrichten.

Nein, - Malfoy zuckte. – Ich werde mich vor euch blamieren, Leute.

Was schlägst du sonst vor?

Weiß nicht, - Draco sah sich um und flüsterte Harry ins Ohr: - Hör mal, ich hab' es versucht... na ja, du weißt... den Patronus auszurufen. Kurzum meine ich, dass ich das nicht schaffe. Ich trainiere tagelang und alles ist umsonst.

Weißt du, was man tun soll?

Etwas habe ich davon gehört. Mit halbem Ohr, - musste Draco unwillkürlich gestehen. – Man muss anscheinend an was Positives denken, ja?

Ja, aber wenn man damit beginnt, muss das die glücklichste Erinnerung sein, die stärkste.

Eine Erinnerung? – auch im schwingenden Licht der Fackeln konnte Harry sein verwirrtes Gesicht erkennen.

Und sie soll keinesfalls durch etwas finster werden! – sagte Harry mit Nachdruck. – Du hast so was unbedingt, man muss nur in sich selbst herumkramen.

Ach so, - sagte Malfoy gedehnt und wirkte schon total defätistisch. – Weißt du, es gibt vielleicht wenig Zeit...

Harry nickte.

Und das klappt bei mir nicht... ähm, daran nicht zu denken.

Das lässt sich verstehen, - erwiderte Harry ruhig. – Ich bemühe mich darum, nur daran zu denken, was für mich jetzt wichtig ist. Im allgemein bin ich froh, dass es so viele Probleme all diese Zeit gab, sonst hätte ich immer nur an die Verluste gedacht und mich an sie erinnert. Ich liebte sie alle..., die schon weg sind. Und die sind sehr viele, es schien mir sogar vor, dass zu viele für mich einen.

Wie hast du denn überlebt? – Malfoy verschlang ihn mit den Augen.

Überlebt? – Harry lächelte unwillkürlich. – Ich wurde, natürlich, manchmal von all diesem richtig überkommen. Für einige Tage oder mehr. Dann benutzte ich eine der effektivsten Ausgangsvarianten oder die beiden gleichzeitig, um mit der Depression fertig zu werden. Die erste ist: ich dachte an diejenigen, um die ich mich jetzt kümmern muss, und an diejenigen, um die ich mich in der nächsten Zukunft kümmern werde, ich dachte daran, wie ich mein eigenes Leben aufbaue, die nicht zu Ende ging, zum Glück oder Unglück, man muss aber das Erste vermuten. Die zweite folgt eigentlich aus der ersten: ich bin bestimmt dafür verantwortlich, was geschehen war, ich hatte mehrere blöde Fehler begangen, ich soll aber jetzt das Zerstörte wiederherstellen, und nicht mich von sich selbst und von diesem Last verstecken. Wenn die Freunde nebenbei sind, fühle ich es fast nicht, nicht weil ich davon entflohen bin, aber weil ich es nicht allein trage... Ähm, eigentlich irgendwie so ist es, - beendete Harry seine Rede ungewandt.

Cool ist wahrscheinlich, wenn nicht allein..., - flüsterte Draco neidisch, irgendetwas neben Harry anstarrend.

Man darf aber nicht vergessen, dass man sich selbst anvertrauen, sich öffnen soll, wenn jemand einem helfen will. Meiner Meinung nach, steht es mit Luna sehr einfach.

Hab' nicht probiert. Kannst du es mir etwas beibringen?

Meinst du den Patronus? Versuchen wir. Aber morgen, oder bringt Hermine mich wegen der Hausaufgaben um.

Ist es dort schwierig? – erkundigte Malfoy sich.

Wo? Ah, an der Schule? Na... ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ohne Pauken geht's nicht.

Was lockt doch dort die Leute an?

Na, wenn man ein Ziel vor sich hat, muss er Hindernisse überwinden, um es zu erreichen...

Aha, wirst du also nach schwarzen Magiern jagen, Potter?

Ja, mit der Zeit. Wenn am Leben bleibe, - schmunzelte Harry.

Gerade du wirst am Leben bleiben, du bist doch bei uns ein...

Weiß schon, - winkte Harry ab, - aber da muss man abschwitzen.

Wann machen wir morgen an die Sache?

Glaube, gleich nach Mittagessen, geht es?

Ja, - Malfoy schien, sich den bevorstehenden Unterricht vorgestellt zu haben; er verstummte und antwortete den übrigen Weg unaufmerksam.

Ein freundlicher Tag fiel am nächsten Morgen aus, die Sonnenlichtreflexe flatterten leicht vom Stuhl aufs Bett, vom Bett – zum vergitterten Fenster und dann liefen sie die Wand entlang, auf niemand bekannten Pfaden. Der Verbotene Wald erhob sich majestätisch über den Schwarzen See, die Riesen-Bäume flüsterten leise miteinander, alle lebendigen Wesen schienen, in gespannter Erwartung erstarrt zu sein. Die Sonne wärmte fast nicht, und ihr nördliches kaltes Licht ergoss sich über die beschneiten Wiesen jenseits des Tals. Ein schwarzer Zentaur sprang plötzlich auf einen kleinen Hügel auf und blieb stehen, statuarisch, den zartblauen Horizont aufmerksam ansehend. Die Augen auf dem klugen uralten Gesicht verengten sich unruhig, er streifte leicht die Sehne des Bogens, den er in den Händen hielt, und sie gab einen feinen und langen Ton von sich. Dann drehte sich der Zentaur um und verschwand in einem dichten Gebüsch, ohne eine Schneeflocke auf den dünnen Zweigen berührt zu haben.

Der weitere Wiederaufbau des Schlosses begann sofort nach dem Frühstück. Alle gähnten, dehnten sich, krächzten, ächzten, man musste aber Professor McGonnagal bestimmte organisatorische Fähigkeiten nachrühmen. Die Arbeit ging flott von der Hand bis zum Mittag, dann kam das Schlusssignal, jetzt schon endgültig.

Besten Dank euch allen! Endlich sind wir damit fertig! – erklärte das Haupt von Hogwarts laut. – Heute haben wir einen Strich drunter gemacht, das Übrige – ich meine den magischen Schutz – ist die Angelegenheit der Professoren. Ja, ich würde auch Sie, Miss Granger, bitten, zu bleiben.

Hermine war äußerst mit sich selbst zufrieden. Eine winzige Unruhe flog ihr Gesicht vorbei, offensichtlich, ging sie die Hausaufgaben an, Ron fing aber an, ihr was Schmeichelhaftes und Aufmunterndes zu reden, und sie ging zu Professor McGonnagal strahlend.

Ist ja eine schöne Bescherung, alter Junge! – sagte Ron, sich auf Harrys Schulter stützend. – Ich dachte bloß, es wäre schon längst vorbei, das mit dem Schloss, und diese Breschen sind so, ein Gedächtnis... Es soll also bedeuten, dass das Ministerium sich auch hier als gemein erwiesen hat.

Sieht danach ähnlich, - antwortete Harry, seinen funkelnden Zauberstab betrachtend. – Hast du apropos Draco nicht gesehen?

Ron machte ein langes Gesicht.

Hast du etwa gehofft, er wird arbeiten?

Weiß nicht, aber er kann doch nicht immer noch im Bett sein.

Warum nicht? Er hat doch nichts zu tun.

Ich denke, er wird doch die UTZs machen, - erwiderte Harry. – Merkwürdig. Wahrscheinlich übt er was.

Malfoy? – Ron biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht in ein Gelächter auszubrechen.

OK schon, ich weiß, was du von ihm hältst. Ich habe auch so gedacht. Man soll ihm aber eine Chance geben, irgendwelche.

Du brauchst es, gib also, - sagte Ron gleichgültig. – Ehrlich, kann ich mich keineswegs zwingen, etwas außer Verachtung ihm gegenüber zu empfinden.

Ron, niemand zwingt dich aber dazu, - sagte Harry überzeugend. – Um einen Anfang zu machen, kannst du keine so deutliche Feindseligkeit vorzeigen.

Er verspottet ja auch dich!

Nein, er... äußert sich so einfach.

Was?

Wirklich. Na ja, ich fühle es jedenfalls so.

Das hast du sehr gut gesagt, Harry, - ertönte Lunas Stimme nebenan plötzlich. – Wenn du so was in deinem Herzen hast, bedeutet das, du wärest auf dem richtigen Weg. Ich habe das schon seit langem bemerkt, was für ein großes Herz du hast.

Harry fühlte seine Backen erglühen und schwieg. Ron starrte Luna verblüfft an, versuchend ihre Worte zu erfassen. Sie lächelte aber leicht und schwebte davon, etwas singend.

Sie ist doch unvergleichlich, nicht wahr? – schmunzelte Ron. – Schon, wie üblich, wurde der berühmte Harry Potter durch ihre Worte bis über die Ohren zum Erröten gebracht!

Lass das, - fauchte Harry gutmütig.

Ist OK, „das Große Herz", - verbeugte Ron sich. – Ein großes Herz ist gut, aber solch ein Herz muss dann entsprechend viele Schläge aushalten... Kurzum behaupte ich nicht, dass du keinen Umgang mit allen diesen Snapes und Malfoys haben sollst, aber... pass auf dich auf, wenn du auf diesem Weg bist. Ich und Hermine – wir können diesen Weg nicht gehen, aber wir können neben gehen... auf jeden Fall.

Harry fühlte sich mit einem Schlag niedergeschmettert. Er hatte nicht einmal geahnt, dass Ron und Hermine über das alles so fein nachdachten. Es wäre ihnen alles ihrem Ansehen nach egal. Fein... Harry machte sich darüber Gedanken, was dieses Wort für ihn bedeutete. Etwas, was sich nicht mit einem Blick erfassen ließ, was man nicht mit den Ohren hören konnte, was wirklich nur in einem Herzen existieren konnte...

Ginny berührte seine Hand.

Komm ins Schloss, Harry. Die Arbeit ist fertig, und du solltest in die Wärme gehen, du hast doch deinen Schal absichtlich abgenommen.

Harry lächelte ihr zu und zog sie an sich näher, ohne die fremden Blicke zu beachten. Er wollte den ganzen selbst in diese Umarmung hineinlegen, oder sogar mehr – die ganze Liebe, die es auf der Welt gibt. Ginny bedeckte ihn mit ihrem warmen, nach ihrem Lieblingsparfüm riechenden Schal und lächelte zurück. Harry sah sich um: Ron fasste Hermine, die schon frei war, bei der Hand, und sie gingen zum Schloss, etwas gedämpft besprechend. Ginny zog Harry in dieselbe Seite.

Weißt du, ich hab verstanden, was _genau _mit Luna los ist, - sagte Harry für sich selbst unerwartet.

Ich auch, - fauchte Ginny, - schon längst. Ich beschloss aber, sie nicht auszufragen, ich denke, sie hat Angst, darüber zu sprechen.

Du kannst aber es geheim halten! – wurde Harry erstaunt. – Ich meine, es wird ihr dann leichter sein, sonst werden darüber alle sowieso bald erfahren. Ist leicht doch, zu erraten.

Na ja, wir sind zu wenige im Schloss, damit man es verbergen könnte, - stimmte Ginny ihm zu. – Sie tut mir wirklich leid.

Ich würde aber es nicht so eilig behaupten. Erinnere dich doch, wann ich selbst darauf gekommen bin.

Ha, wenn sie auch so lange abwarten muss, wird sie es vorher schaffen, ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen und sogar jemand zu heiraten.

Warum denn?

Was – warum?

Ich meine die Heirat, - Harry weilte in einer starken Verwirrung.

Das ist doch ihr größter Traum, siehst du nicht? Außer Reisen und Forschungen. Und, ich bin mir absolut sicher, sie wird sich gerade auf solche Weise finden.

Also, vielleicht, - sagte Harry unsicher. – Ich möchte es so sehr, dass alles bei ihr gut geht.

Du blendest mich jetzt, - brach Ginny in ein Gelächter. – Solche Wärme geht von dir aus, Harry. Nein, ist wirklich! Aber es ist mir unruhig.

Harry wurde finster.

Ich stelle mich doch nicht optimistisch, Ginny. Noch mehr, wird alles ganz bald geschehen, und es ist unbekannt, ob ich wieder überlebe... Aber ich habe jetzt ein riesengroßes Bedürfnis nach anderen Menschen, ein Bedürfnis danach, ihnen etwas Gutes zu tun... Bin ich ein Verrückter, oder?

Nein, du bist Harry. Harry Potter.

Eine volle Synonymie!

Die beiden fingen an, zu lachen, umarmten sich und betraten die Vorhalle von Hogwarts, Filch trampelte krächzend vorbei, Mrs Norris schleppte sich hinter ihm; Harry und Ginny schenkten auch Filch ein Lächeln, und er, die Überraschung überwunden, fing an zu murmeln, dass die halbgebildeten Zauberer und Hexe nichts zu tun mehr hatten, als ihn zu belästigen.

Am Mittagessen hat Harry Draco nicht gesehen.

„Versucht er etwa den ganzen Tag den Patronus auszurufen?" , dachte er und wunderte sich über solchen Enthusiasmus. Andererseits machte Draco sich daran ganz ernst ursprünglich, was für ihn im Prinzip nicht üblich war. Und der Patronus selbst in seinem Zustand war eine gar nicht so einfache Aufgabe. Es blieb Harry nur eine Hoffnung übrig, dass diese Übung zu keiner Erschöpfung oder etwas Schlimmerem führen wird.

Aber, ehe Harry nach dem Essen die Große Halle verließ, holte Draco ihn am Ausgang und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ginny wusste über Harrys Versprechen und äußerte keine Verwunderung, im Unterschied zu Ron und Hermine. Harry nickte den Freunden zu und trat an Malfoy heran.

Wo werden wir trainieren? – fragte der Letztere nervös. – Ich habe den ganzen Tag im Stübchen in der dritten Etage verbracht. Es ist ziemlich geräumig.

Gut, - stimmte Harry zu, - gehen wir dann.

Wohin geht ihr denn? – Ron begann, Hermine schmunzelte und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er zuckte die Achseln, und sie beiden, und Ginny auch, gingen in Gryffindors Turm.

Malfoy versuchte, so gleichgültig und selbstsicher, wie möglich, zu wirken, und Harry dachte an sich selbst zurück, als er sich bemühte, seine Leistungen in Okklumenistik von Snape zu verbergen. Im Unterschied zu ihm hatte Draco sich aber große Mühe gegeben, um etwas zu erreichen, und jetzt befürchtete er wahrscheinlich, dass, wenn er scheitert, wird Harry sich nach den Mooren ohne ihn begeben.

Das Stübchen war wirklich geräumig. Die dicken Wände des Schlosses haben es mit Schallundurchlässigkeit versehen, ein enges Fenster ging an den Schwarzen See und gab genug Licht. Außerdem war der Raum fast leer: zwei alte Schrubber und ein rostiger Eimer machten eine ausgezeichnete Komposition in der Ecke, die unbeleuchtet war.

Also? – fragte Harry, seinen Stab herausholend. – Wie ist es?

Weiß nicht... schlecht.

Ist aber was aus der Zauberstab erschienen? Ich meine, ein silberner Dunst oder Glimmen?

Vielleicht einmal... Und vielleicht war das die Sonne.

Woran hast du gedacht, wenn ich fragen darf?

Ähm, ist das verbindlich? – Draco fing an, sich fortwährend zu rühren.

Sonst kann ich dich nichts raten.

Na ja... Das war schon längst... als wir, also, meine ganze Familie, zum ersten Mal auf Urlaub gegangen waren. Ich meine, es klappte ewig bei dem Vater nicht, und wir waren mit Mutti zu zweit, - er schluckte. – Es war sehr gut, und der Vater war gut gelaunt... Aber, verstehst du, es fällt mir schwer, an Mutti zu denken, und wenn ich mich an sie nicht erinnere, dann ist es schon...

Ja, - gab Harry zu, - aber wenn du daran auf solche Weise herangehen willst... Hör auf, an sie, wie an eine Verstorbene, zu denken, sie hat dir ja so viel Gutes in deinem Leben geschenkt. Denke an sie nicht so, bewahre nur das Hellste und konzentriere dich nur darauf. Erinnere dich an alles Schönes, was mit deiner Mutter verbunden ist, nichts Nebensächliches soll im Gedächtnis bleiben: keine Gedanken, keine Philosophie. Du vertiefst dich vollkommen in die Erinnerung und darin, was das für dich bedeutet. Da braucht man aber Zeit, so eile dich nicht. Und dann wird das spürbar, wird sozusagen in deinen Stab eindringen und sich in die positive Energie verwandeln, die dich vor allem Dunklen schützen wird, was das auch darstellen möge.

Ich dachte, das wirkt allein auf Dementoren, - murmelte Draco.

Ich habe gestern versucht, das gegen einen Vampir zu verwenden. Es ist gelungen.

Ist er verreckt?

Nein, aber das hat mir einen bestimmten Zeitvorteil gebracht. Nicht bloß, dass er blind wurde, er ist doch ein Nichtleben, und das Nichtleben stellt die negative Energie dar.

Ist schon klar, - Draco schien, sich die vorhergehenden Harrys Erklärungen zu überlegen. – Ich verstehe, was du sagst, aber... kompliziert ist das alles.

Ich habe doch nicht versprochen, dass alles leicht sein wird, - grinste Harry. – Dann wird es aber immer leichter, den Patronus auszurufen, das heißt, sich einfach auf etwas Positivem zu konzentrieren. Vorläufig versuche aber das zu schaffen, was ich dir gesagt habe. Gib Bescheid, wenn du bereit bist.

OK... Und dann?

Dann kann man eine Szene spielen, ich kann versuchen, dich anzugreifen, aber zuerst... ist besser, einfach zu trainieren.

Jawohl, - erwiderte Malfoy unsicher, drehte seinen Stab in den Fingern ein bisschen und fragte dann wieder: - Jetzt?

Na ja, wir können bis in die Nacht hinein hier sitzen, - scherzte Harry.

Malfoy nickte und faltete die Stirn.

Vergiß nicht, den Spruch dann auszusprechen! – ermahnte Harry ihn und ging zur Seite, in die Ecke mit den Schrubbern und dem Eimer.

Draco stand da mit geschlossen Augen etwa fünf Minuten, und seine ganze Figur verriet seine Anstrengung. Das war schon ein Fehler, aber Harry wollte ihn nicht antreiben. Noch ein bisschen Zeit verging, und Draco seufzte krampfhaft auf und presste seinen Zauberstab kräftiger zusammen.

Bereit? Der Spruch!

Expexto Patronum! – rief Draco und schwenkte aus irgendwelchem Grund den Stab, aber der silberne Nebel war meilenweit davon entfernt, aufzutauchen. Enttäuscht, ließ Draco seinen Kopf hängen. – Na also, den ganzen Morgen diese Sache! Und auch vorher.

Du konzentrierst dich bloß schlecht, lenkst dich auf finstere Gedanken ab, da gibt's keinen Erfolg! – sagte Harry, kam auf ihn zu und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. – Du darfst deine Versuche nicht aufgeben, wenn du das in der Tat willst.

Ich will! – antwortete Draco böse. – Tu es aber nicht so, als ob du mich für einen starken Zauberer haltest. Ich weiß das selbst, dass...

Wovon sprichst du denn da? Es liegt nicht am Können, bunte Strahlen und Funken aus der Zauberstab zu ziehen! Damit du es weißt, fühlte Neville sich auch sehr unsicher, er hatte Probleme mit hellen Erinnerungen, aber er hat das überwunden. Er wollte kämpfen, und er hat das überwunden. Du bist nicht er, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass deine innerliche Kraft schwächer ist oder dass du weniger erfolgreich bist. Alles, was du jetzt brauchst, ist die Konzentration und der Glauben an sich. Und rede nicht, dass du ihn nicht hast, ich fühle ihn! Los, trainiere weiter, und keine defätistische Stimmung!

Draco zwinkerte verloren, dann nickte wieder, und Harry ging abermals zur Seite und fing an, zu beobachten.

Die Dunkelheit stieg aufs Schloss herab, als ein dünner Nebelfaden aus Dracos Stab ausfloss, eine Wolke bildete und in der Luft hängen blieb.

Macht nichts! – sagte Harry munter. – Nachdem ich mein erstes Wölkchen geschafft habe, gelang mir nichts viele Tage danach.

Wirklich?

Ja, ich war sehr verdrossen, konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, also... das Ergebnis war eine Null.

Klar. Du gehst ja bald weg.

Du hast dir ja aber die wichtigsten Prinzipien angeeignet, kannst jetzt selbst weitermachen. Und außerdem werde ich doch Hogwarts ab und zu besuchen, gibt's also nichts Fürchterliches.

Ja, vielleicht, - Draco wirkte gleichzeitig traurig und verlegen. – Es wird hier langweilig sein.

Da hast du die Zeit fürs Studium, - merkte Harry.

Habe das ganze Leben davon geträumt! – verzerrte Draco sich. – Na, es lässt sich sowieso nicht ändern. Gehen wir schlafen?

Ich bin eigentlich für ein gediegenes Abendessen.

Weiß nicht, habe kein' Appetit.

Stell dich nicht dumm! Du bist gerade der Mensch, der das als erster braucht.

Na gut, - willigte Draco ein. Er wirkte jetzt tief damit befriedigt, dass man ihn überreden musste.

Einige Tage vergingen unmerklich, und Harry fühlte die ankommende Trennung von Hogwarts immer stärker. Wenn man es in Anspruch nahm, was das Haupt von Fulmenhard vor den Ferien gesagt hatte, konnte Harry Hogwarts gar nicht oft besuchen, der Inhalt des Lehrplans erschreckte einen. Nur Hermine freute sich auf diese Aussicht, Ron hat aber den Mut verloren und deutete Harry von Zeit zu Zeit an: Schluss mit dem Warten, gehen wir dorthin und zerschmettern die Schule zur Teufels Großmutter. Harry hat das nicht ernst genommen, spürte aber die gleiche unbewusste Sehnsucht nach der Handlung, aber nicht nach dem Krieg...

Er war aber jetzt ganz seiner Wahl sicher, deshalb machte die bevorstehende Prüfung ihn nicht so viel Angst mehr, er dachte darüber nach und besprach die Lage der Dinge mit den Freunden viel. Da die Narbe ihm keine Sorgen mehr machte, bekam er eine bestimmte Freiheit, und seine Gedanken erwarben eine größere Ordnung. Er suchte sorgfältig die Informationen aus, die er den Übrigen mitteilen sollte. Eigentlich erzählte er alles, wie es war, und verursachte dadurch Hermines Schock. Sie kam zu sich sehr lange, versuchte aber nicht, zu erwidern. Alles schien ihr komischerweise keinen Blödsinn zu sein, obwohl es keine Nachrichten aus Südosten schon lange gab. Alles wäre still. Hermine meinte, dass der Donner bald ausbricht, sie konnte aber nicht einmal vermuten, dass alles soweit... sie hatte keine passenden Worte gefunden, um ihre Gefühle zu beschreiben. Ginny reagierte ruhig, als ob sie so was erwartet hätte, Ron wirkte nervös, sein Gesicht drückte aber eine verzweifelte Resolution aus. Auf einem Puff in der Ecke hockte Malfoy sich hin. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was er davon hielt und was er fühlte, sein Blick war total abweisend.

Was sagen wir zu den anderen? – fragte Ginny.

Alles im allgemein, - antwortete Harry. – Der Mechanismus ist hier, meiner Meinung nach, unwichtig, und dazu sind wir in den Dunklen Künsten gar nicht weit gekommen.

Aber wir können doch selbst was überschlagen, - sagte Ron nachdenklich. – Ich meine, Hermine kann das jedenfalls... sie weiß doch über alle diese... zerstörenden Gegenstände... Du erinnerst dich doch selbst daran, Harry!

Und was kann aber hier... was meinst du damit? – Harry verstand nicht.

Ich dachte bloß, der Spruch ist vielleicht gar nicht so notwendig, man kann doch einfach etwas wie einen Reißzahn des Basilisken oder das Dämonfeuer benutzen.

Malfoy fing an, auf dem Puff hin und her unruhig zu rutschen.

Das ist doch sehr gefährlich, Ron, - sagte Harry rasch, das bemerkt zu haben. – Wir können auf solche Weise nicht am Leben bleiben, und das kann zusätzliche Zerstörungen bringen.

Aber das kann sich als notwendig erweisen! – erwiderte Ron. – Dann werden wir an die Ethik bestimmt nicht denken.

Ich denke, wir sollen uns darauf orientieren, was der Professor sagen wird, - sagte Harry fest. – Ist möglich, dass unsere Hilfe auch taugt.

Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns darum bitten wird, - sagte Ginny. – Aber ich bin mit Harry einverstanden, wir sollen etwas anderes suchen.

Etwas anderes, - fauchte Ron. – Wenn du gegen Voldemort und Slytherin in einer Person kämpfen musst, erinnere dich an meine Worte, Ginny, es wird aber schon spät sein.

Ginny wollte etwas erwidern, da ertönte aber Hermines schwache Stimme.

Harry, ich verstehe immer noch nicht... Eigentlich, wie ist _deine _Rolle in all diesem... ich will sagen, was hast du vor, zu unternehmen? Du hast was im Sinne, ich denke, wir haben das Recht, zu wissen.

Ich... Hermine..., - Harry wurde verwirrt. – Das Wort „Rolle" passt dazu überhaupt nicht, ich meine. Alles dreht sich jetzt nicht um mich herum, aber im allgemein... Ich bin der gleiche erzwungene Teilnehmer an diesen Ereignissen, wie ihr alle.

Nein, nicht der gleiche, Harry! – rief Hermine aus und sprang vom Sessel hoch. – Wenn alles so ist, wie du sagst, wirst du dann den schrecklichsten Schlag übernehmen müssen, weil du der Hauptfeind von Voldemort bist!

Ich weiß, - meldete Harry sich sauer. – Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist Slytherin viel mehr gefährlich, ich weiß das, ich habe seine Kraft gespürt. Wenn Voldemort beschloss, ihn hereinzulegen und seinen Körper allein zu ergreifen, hat er keine Chancen. Da liegt also der Haken: ich stelle mir gar nicht vor, was man gegen solch einen Gegner machen kann, wenn er immerhin wiedererwachen wird, deshalb hat die folgende Sache die allergrößte Bedeutung: man darf das nicht zulassen!

Eine ganz undeutliche Aufgabe, - gab Ron nicht auf. – Bist du sicher, dass die Eigeninitiative hier nur schaden kann?

Ja, bin ich sicher, - sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause. – Und ich will dieses Thema nicht mehr besprechen. Wirklich, Leute, es ist nicht die Zeit für solche Experimente.

Malfoy, der all diese Zeit den Mund nicht aufgetan hatte, begrenzte sich mit einem ironischen „hm". Ersichtlich hatte er eine andere Meinung dazu, was man „ein Experiment" nennen könnte.

Weder dieses noch die darauffolgenden Gespräche haben es zu etwas gebracht. Harry erwartete das auch nicht, deshalb fuhr er ruhig fort, sich auf das nächste Semester vorzubereiten, weil der Umfang der Arbeit ungeheuer war. Abends übten er und Draco den Patronus und, man muss sagen, haben sich Dracos Fähigkeiten nach einigen Tagen wesentlich verbessert: er konnte schon einen deutlichen silbernen Schleier ausrufen, die etwa zehn Sekunden aushielt, aber man konnte noch über keine Gestalt sprechen.

Nur Mut! – munterte Harry Draco unaufhörlich. – Niemand hat das sofort geschafft. Bei einigen geht es schneller, bei anderen – langsamer.

Und bei einigen dauert es das ganze Leben! – murmelte Draco zurück, ließ aber nicht nach.

Einen Januarmorgen wurde Harry durch ein lautes Hedwigs Geheul aufgewacht, er fuhr auf, wie gestochen, und besann, dass er heute zurück nach Fulmenhard kehren sollte. Er wollte an die Abfahrt nicht denken, und auch daran, dass er höchstens zwei Drittel der Aufgaben geschafft hatte. Also stand er auf, zog sich an, fütterte seine Eule und ging zum Frühstück. Ron stand unwandelbar früher, als er, auf, und Harry hatte einen seriösen Verdacht, dass Hermine ihn zum Joggen um Hogwarts herum zwingen musste.

Das Schloss war kalt und kam noch leerer vor. Harry fröstelte versuchend, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, und bedauerte, dass er sich nicht richtig gewaschen hatte. In einem der dunklen Korridore des zweiten Stocks sperrte eine dunkle Figur ihm den Weg und gab ihm ein Zeichen, in den Schatten zu treten. Harry wurde ein bisschen verwirrt: es war genug dunkel im Korridor, und es wäre noch unangenehmer, irgendwohin in die Ecke zu gehen. Ehe er das dachte, wurde er rücksichtslos am Ellbogen gepackt und etwa drei Meter über den Boden geschleppt. Endlich riss er sich los und sagte laut: „Lumos!" Der Zauberstab beleuchtete einen dünnen schwarzhaarigen Mann mit Hakennase, der Harry äußerst verächtlich ansah.

Wozu so viel Panik, Potter? Tun Sie das Licht weg!

Aber ich sehe Sie nicht, Sir, - erwiderte Harry und hob den Stab noch höher.

Das ist vollkommen egal, die Hauptsache ist, du kannst mich hören, - Snape holte den Elder Stab heraus, scannte damit den Korridor und die Treppen und wandte sich endlich wieder Harry zu. Dem letzten fiel die Totenblässe und Unruhe in jedem Zug seines abgequälten Gesichts.

Sir, verzeihen Sie mir die Neugier... essen Sie überhaupt irgendetwas? – Harry schaffte es wie üblich nicht, sich zurückzuhalten.

Manchmal, aber das hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun! – sagte Snape mit Nachdruck. – Machen Sie das Licht sofort aus, Potter!

Harry fügte sich.

Also, fahren Sie ab, - begann Snape behauptend. – Sie werden also eine neue Trankportion brauchen. Ich habe es nachgerechnet, - er reichte Harry einen Flakon, - das wird für zwei Wochen reichen. Und das bedeutet, dass wir uns leider ein wenig öfter sehen werden, als ich das möchte! Und auch Sie, wenn Sie mir eines einzigen Besuchs während Ihres ganzen Aufenthaltes hier gewürdigt haben.

Harry war schon an solche Tiraden gewohnt, und er hörte Snape völlig wohlwollend bis zur letzten Phrase zu. Ein schöner Vorwurf! Jedoch hatte er keine Zeit, um sich zu empören.

Und das soll seinerseits bedeuten, dass Sie jede zwei Wochen unterwegs sein müssen. Das ist gefährlich für uns beide, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg, Sie zu sichern.

Das ist zu regelmäßig, Sir, kann jemand auffallen, - flocht Harry ein Wort ein. – Wir könnten uns, sagen wir, monatlich treffen, es wird doch den Flakons nichts passieren, wenn ich zum Beispiel auf einmal zwei nehme.

Bin ich deiner Meinung nach ein Automat, Potter? – brauste Snape auf. – Die Sache besteht nämlich darin, dass der Trank zwei Wochen ziehen muss! Oder glaubst du, dass ich keine Alternativen berücksichtigt habe? Jetzt kann man nur zwei Flakons jede zwei Wochen herstellen, und ich werde dir nicht erklären warum, weil Ihre Kenntnisse in Zaubertränken ein bisschen... hm, bescheiden sind.

Zwei, Sir? – Harry tat so, als ob er kein Sticheln an seine Adresse bemerkt hätte.

Natürlich, für Sie und Mr. Malfoy.

Aber er dachte... es wirkt, wenn...

Snape nahm sich viel Luft, und Harry brach seine Phrase ab, in der Hoffnung, dass nichts dann passieren wird. Da Snape zögerte, bekam Harry eine Chance, das Thema schnell zu wechseln.

Danke, Sir! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne Sie umgehen könnte! Ich besuchte Sie nicht, weil ich... nicht sicher war, dass ich... etwas zu sagen habe. Ich musste mir das überlegen...

Schluss jetzt damit, Potter! Du hast alles herausgefunden, was du brauchtest, es hatte keinen Zweck mehr für dich zu kommen... Denke aber nicht, dass du mich hereingelegt hast, du wirst nichts Bestimmtes mehr von mir hören!

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht.

Sir..., - flüsterte er vollkommen überrascht. – Wo denken Sie hin! Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich Angst...

Wirklich? – meldete Snape sich giftig.

Ja, etwas hat mir Angst gemacht, als Sie das erzählten... über all diese schwarze Magie. Es schien mir etwas einfach in Ihnen zu stecken, etwas sehr Gefährliches, Sie fühlen das sicher in sich selbst auch!

Snape schaute Harry noch einige Sekunden zornig an, dann sagte er mit einer erzitterten Stimme:

Da hast du recht, Potter. Das ist wie eine Leere, die sich in mir gebildet hat, ein schwarzes Loch, das alles auf seinem Weg verschlingt. Es reibt mich auf, aber ich weiß, dass ich das schaffe, bis zum Ende gehe und mit allem Schluss mache. Und ich brauche niemand, um das zu schaffen. Niemand, verstehe das!

Sie werden umkommen, Sir, - sagte Harry leise, Snape in die Augen schauend. – Sie kommen schon um. Der Berg ist aber noch nicht alles, das ist nicht die stärkste Magie der Welt, Sie wissen das perfekt selbst. Ein schwarzes Loch lässt sich vernichten, aber das kann nur ein sehr starker Mensch machen. Solcher wie Sie, Sir. Ich würde alles tun, damit Sie es anders fühlen, aber ich kann das gegen Ihren Willen nicht machen. Denken Sie daran, Sir, ich bitte Sie. Ich will ja nur...

Er sprach nicht zu Ende. Snape wendete seinen Blick ab und fing an, in den Falten seines Umhangs zu kramen. Dann tat er es so, als ob Harry überhaupt nichts gesagt und er nichts gehört hätte.

Also, Potter, da Ihre Reisen sich als gefährlich erweisen können, werden Sie etwas außer dem Zauberstab brauchen. Hier, - er reichte Harry etwas, was einem Bündel aus rauem Stoff ähnlich war. – Sie wissen, was damit zu tun ist. Ich habe es geschafft, das aus dem Direktors Kabinett zu nehmen... Mit einem Wort, seien Sie vorsichtig, man dürfe das nicht hott und har verwenden! Ich warte auf Sie in zwei Wochen wieder hier, Sie wissen, wo ich zu finden bin, - mit diesen Worten trat Snape zurück und wurde zu einer riesigen Fledermaus, die sofort sich zur Decke schwang. Harry sah ihr nach, und es war ihm schwer am Herzen. Dann beleuchtete er das Bündel in seine Händen und erstarrte: das war der Sortierende Hut.

„Weiß ich, was damit zu tun ist?" – fragte er sich selbst.

Die Antwort kam fast gleich und Harry wurde über Snapes Erfindigkeit entzückt. Ja, er wäre darauf nicht gekommen. Und jetzt... das Schwert musste unbedingt verborgene Eigenschaften haben, die man gegen Vampire verwenden konnte. Unbedingt musste man auch Hermine fragen!

Harry versteckte den Hut an der Brust und machte sich zufrieden in die Große Halle, wo er es nicht unterließ, die Nachricht den Freunden mitzuteilen.

Da sind wir Hirnis! Sind doch nicht darauf gekommen! Hab'n uns in die Kammer des Schreckens hineingedrängt! – Ron stieß demonstrativ die Tischplatte mit dem Kopf, Hermine verhielt sich dazu mit Nachsicht.

Also, wo das Schwert auch sein möge, kommt er dir zu Hilfe, - sagte sie befriedigt.

Oder einem von uns, - korrigierte Harry sie. – Die Hauptsache ist: mehr über es zu erfahren.

Wie ich es vermute, muss ich das auf meine Schulter nehmen, - seufzte Hermine. – OK dann, esst schneller, ihr zweit, sonst kommen wir in der Dunkelheit an. Ihr habt doch eure Sachen noch nicht gepackt!

Harry und Ron machten sich ans Frühstück eifrig, um Hermine zu erweichen. Nach fünf Minuten waren sie schon oben. Als er das Schloss nach einer Stunde verließ, dach Harry ans unvorstellbar „schöne" Semester, das auf ihn wartete, spürte aber eine seltsame Ruhe in der Seele, die Resolution, die wenigstens einen Kampf mit dem Tod, wie gleich zu gleich, versprach.


End file.
